Delicate
by P3ac3fulFor3st
Summary: The world is maintained in a delicate balance between Xiaolin and Heylin. But now Jack is the Dragon of Metal? Rated for general teenage angst, self-esteem issues, and profanity. Slow burn Chase/Jack with eventual fem!Jack. (Kinda ignores Xiaolin Chronicles). COMPLETE! Sequel planned.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another showdown, another Shen-Gong-Wu, another grab at power. No one expected anything special or interesting to come of it. However, when it happened, it happened so suddenly and so fast, the Xiaolin monks turned Wudai Warriors almost missed it.

Omi hopped from bot to bot, devastating Spicer's latest creations. His foot made contact with a metal face and the bot fell. It warbled out an auto-tuned whine as it went down, crumpling in a smoking pile in the dirt. He grinned.

"Aha! Jack Spicer," The short monk addressed his adversary, all grin and gait, "The Shen-Gong-Wu is ours!" Jack Spicer stood up, having just gotten his butt royally kicked for the umpteenth time. He sneered at Raimundo, who'd knocked him to the ground with a gust of wind, and stood, brushing off his black trench coat.

"Keep telling yourself that, baldy," Jack goaded, tapping on the interface of his modified smartwatch, "Jackbots, fetch me that Wu!" He ducked as Raimundo threw another punch, his reserve of Jackots flying in to assist. They occupied the monks as he took to the sky, out of Raimundo's reach, who'd gotten caught up with a bot.

"Chicken!" He howled at Jack, holding the robot's disembodied head. Clay slammed his foot against the ground, large pillars of rock shooting up to destroy several bots at once.

"Forget that no-good varmit," He yelled, southern twang and all, "Get that Wu!"

"I'm on it!" Kimiko jumped forward, "Wudai Mars Fire!" Flames spun around then streaked from her outstretched hands, nearly scorching Jack's arm as he reached for the Wu. He jerked his arm back with a shriek.

That's when it happened.

Omi round-housed a bot in the chest and it flew, spinning and screaming away from him. Clay slammed a large chunk of earth against another bot which flew backwards. Raimundo grabbed a bot, spun it, and released, sending it whirling. All three Jackbots were due to hit the same point: Jack Spicer, their creator. As he jerked back from Kimiko's fire, he saw the bots out of the corner of his eye. It barely registered. But it did. In a desperate gesture, he flung his arm out, ducking his head and covering himself.

They never hit him. Instead, in a loud screech, the conjoined bots warped, ripping into ribbons between his splayed fingers. They curled, copper and iron catching the light and fluttering to the ground, harmless.

For a moment, he almost didn't believe it. Neither did any of the others. Kimiko was gaping. In fact, she was so deep in her disbelief that Jack snagged the Wu. He flew off as quickly as he could, holding it to his chest where his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

On the ground, the monks reconvened, a little shell-shocked.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened," Clay drawled, scratching at his blonde hair under the brim of his hat, "Can someone please explain why Spicer ain't as squashed as a bug on my Uncle Eddie's windshield?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Raimundo shot back, a little more than frustrated, "We got our butts handed to us!"

"Ok, so we didn't get this one. I'm sure it was some kind of Spicer technology he came up with. We'll get the next Wu." Kimiko added in helpfully. Omi stood by her side, looking awfully perplexed.

"I do not know, my friends," He said, unsurety it his voice, "But whatever new power Spicer possesses leaves an unpleasant aroma on my tongue."

"That's 'bad taste in my mouth', Omi," Raimundo corrected him, "And yeah… I've got it too."

-ooo-

Back in the basement lab of his home, Jack Spicer stashed the Wu in the cabinet. Not your normal cabinet, mind you; it came with a three stage bio-access denial system. No one but Jack could open it. He closed it and heard the locks click into place. Perfect. Now he could focus on what the hell had just happened. He looked at his hand. There wasn't a single scratch on it, save from a couple of pebbles imbedded in the palm. Probably from when Raimundo had knocked him down, he guessed. But other than that…

He walked over to his lab table which was covered in loose screws, cogs, and wires. Using his arms, he shifted the mess to the side and switched on the overhanging LED lamp. He held hand out under it. He squinted intently. His hand looked perfectly normal. Same as always.

"I must be losing my mind." Jack said aloud to himself, shaking his head. He sat on his stool and pulled over the plans for this latest robotic creation, brushing a few screws off the page. Whatever had happened with the monks, it'd given him a fresh idea…

-ooo-

At the Xiaolin Temple, many miles away from Jack's basement, Master Fung's eyes opened. He'd been startled out of a meditative trance by a subtle shift in the universe, so subtle that anyone else might've missed it. It was like finding the missing cog, the gear that set the world in motion. Up until this point, good and evil had been skewed.

"Very soon," Master Fung spoke quietly to himself, his voice echoing in the space around him, "We will gain perfect Xiaolin/Heylin balance."

-ooo-

Miles farther away still, another being felt the shift. Golden eyes opened, reptilian pupils dilating in barely-concealed shock.

"It has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Like many teenagers, Omi often dwelled on things far longer than needed. He stood, stick-still on one foot, hands together and eyes closed as if in prayer. In a way, meditation was a prayer, a prayer to learn oneself better. But Omi couldn't focus.

What had Spicer done yesterday?

His eyes opened as he lost his balance. He wobbled unceremoniously and flopped to the ground, more annoyed than upset.

"Ohhh I cannot think straight with Spicer in my head!" He groaned aloud, rubbing his eyes.

"Something on your mind, young monk?" A voice spoke behind Omi and he looked about to see Master Fung standing there, eyebrow raised.

"Do not be discouraged, Omi," He spoke gently as his pupil dusted off his robes, "To think is human and you are most definitely human. But perhaps talking about what ails you so would be beneficial."

Omi sighed.

"Indeed, you are very wise, Master…" And he recounted the story of what had happened the previous day. Master Fung listened in quiet interest. "I am bothered by what this may mean in our quest against the Heylin powers."

"I think it would be best for you not to worry, young monk," Master Fung advised him, smiling gently, "Jack Spicer, while enamored by darkness, will come to realize his place in the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict very soon. Know this, Omi," he placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, "We will gain new allies. But you and the other monks will need to overcome some dangerous prejudices that have poisoned your minds…" Omi's eyes were wide with trepidation, "But do not worry. Just know this: people change. It's up to you to decided whether you believe this to be true or not."

"Master Fung," Omi said, feeling rather off-kilter, "I'm sorry but I do not understand."

"That is alright," Master Fung soothed, "You will."

-ooo-

Chase Young was pacing. His stomach growled in warning and he pointedly ignored it.

His hunger was the source of his pacing. He'd been preparing his morning dose of Lao Mang Lone soup when he'd felt it: dread. Staring down in to the murky green depths, he felt his stomach turn and twist. He didn't want to drink. Before he could change his mind, he'd poured the portion down the drain. Now he was contemplating had he not wanted to drink? The soup was the source of his immortality, of his power, of his… Freedom. Without the soup, he'd lose any last shreds of his humanity.

He frowned deeply and rubbed his eyes. He typically drank the soup twice a day, once in the morning, once in the evening. Every day for a thousand years, he'd done this. So why this sudden dread? Curiosity? Likely. Chase was, by nature, very curious. His thirst for knowledge and understanding spanned across the centuries. Here's what he knew: without the Lao Mang Lone soup, he'd become fully lizard and slowly lose his mind, succumbing to the animal until he died. Something nagged at him from the back of his mind. Who had told him this? Where had this knowledge come from?

His pacing halted abruptly as the answer came: Hannibal Roy Bean. When, in his entire life, had Hannibal proved to be Chase's ally? Never. Then why should he believe in his sincerity now? Maybe the soup didn't do what Chase thought it did. That thought alone chilled him to the bone. What if he just… Didn't take the soup?

And so an idea was born. Chase sat down at the table in his study, unrolled a blank scroll, and started writing…

-ooo-

Jack Spicer was busy. His arms were deep in the chest cavity of one of his bots. He carefully spun a nut into place, bobbing his head to the heavy metal coming through his lab speakers. This was his happy place, his element. He was never happier when he was creating something.

He stepped back, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead so he could survey his work. The robot had eight long appendages made with many, many metal cylinders to allow for free movement. TentacleBots. Brilliant, if he did say so himself.

"Jackiiieee~!"

Jack groaned, pausing his music and turning. A tall blonde woman was standing in the doorway to his basement lab. She was holding a martini glass in one hand and an envelope in the other.

"What, mom?"

"You've got a letter!" She chirped, waving the envelope. He walked up the stairs to her, wrinkling his nose at the heavy smell of vodka on her breath, taking the letter.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Just four! No biggie, dear!" And with a flip of blonde curls, she was gone again.

Jack sighed and shifted his attention to the envelope in his hand. There was no return address. The paper felt heavy, like it was made out of parchment. He opened it, breaking the seal, and pulled out a card covered in a very beautiful script.

Jack read:

"Young Mr. Spicer,

I am writing to elaborate on a occurrence that took place yesterday roughly between noon and three o'clock while you were in combat with my Xiaolin Dragons. You manipulated metal, if what Omi has told me holds any real meaning. Because of this, I'd like to extend a formal invitation for you to join me for tea at the Xiaolin Temple at promptly 2 PM tomorrow to discuss the matter at hand. I do hope that you will cast aside your previous alliances for this brief period of time in exchange for some valuable information. I'm sure you already know the Temple's location.

Sincerely, Master Fung."

Jack groaned. Now HE needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

The temple was quiet, far quieter than usual; the four Xiaolin Dragons had been sent off on a mission of great importance. Actually, it was one, big lie. In reality, Master Fung had sent the monks away so as not to complicate the tea he was putting together. The appearance of young Jack Spicer could rattle his monks and he'd rather not trigger an impromptu skirmish on the temple ground; he'd just planted the daffodils.

Whirring reached his aged yet keen ears and he looked up. The teenager was landing in the garden, flanked by two hovering robots. Master Fung personally found this to be a very wise decision; Jack had, after all, been invited to tea by someone he presumed to be the enemy. Upon seeing that Master Fung was the only one there to greet him, Jack waved the robots away and they hovered off to wander.

Jack stepped onto the patio.

"Welcome, Jack. Please," Master Fung gestured to the seat across the table from him, "Have a seat. And please, help yourself to anything you might like."

Jack did so, watching the aged monk warily. On the table in front of him was a small bowl of oranges, a bowl of what looked to be light brown boiled eggs, and a beautifully ornate teapot. According to what Jack had learned since moving to China, the teapot was inlaid with flowers of jade with gold leaf lining. It was from this teapot that Master Fung poured out the tea, first for Jack then for himself.

"Um…" Jack cleared his throat, "What are…?" He kind of gestured to the eggs and the monk chuckled.

"Tea eggs. They are normal boiled eggs except they're-"

"They're boiled in tea?" Jack interrupted in his excitement, plucking a brown egg from the bowl. He examined it in fascination. "That's so cool!"

Master Fung chuckled. Jack looked up and blushed, ducking his head slightly, suddenly aware that he'd interrupted.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"Never apologize for enthusiasm in learning," Master Fung soothed with a wave of his hand, "It is an admirable quality to possess."

"Really?" Jack sat up a little straighter with a goofy half-smile, "I always get in trouble at school for getting carried away."

"If you keep that love of learning, you'll never stop learning," Master Fung reaffirmed, taking a measured sip of tea, "And speaking of learning…"

Jack nearly dropped his tea egg.

"Oh, yeah! What did you have to tell me?"

"First, I must tell you a story… I suggest you make yourself comfortable." He raised an eyebrow as Jack shifting, crossing his legs instead of sitting on them, "This story is an ancient Chinese philosophy known as Wu Xing. The English translation of this is 'Five Elements' and refers to the balance of everything in the universe. This means absolutely everything, including the balance of the human body, the cosmos, even medicine and political regimes."

Jack listened intently, biting into the tea egg. It tasted simultaneously of tea and egg which, while confusing, wasn't entirely unpleasant. Master Fung continued, refilling Jack's teacup.

"These Wu Xing are water, fire, earth, wind, and metal. Of these five things, the entirety of the universe is composed. Without one, it would crumble. For years, the purpose of the Xiaolin Warriors is to protect the universe by keeping the balance, meaning the balance between both good and evil and between the elements. But perhaps you have noticed… We've been out of balance." He looked at Jack meaningfully. Jack, of course, missed the look entirely, as he had busied himself with peeling an orange. Master Fung sighed but continued, "Evil, although kept at bay, has prevailed many times over the last few years. We are missing one element, and therefore one Xiaolin Dragon, here at the temple."

"And you're saying…." Jack said slowly, pausing in his orange-peeling. He looked at Master Fung, who raised an eyebrow. "… I'm the final element?"

"Raimundo resides over wind, Clay over earth, Kimiko over fire, and Omi over water. From what I've come to believe, you have shown the ability to manipulate metal. So, in this case, yes. I have called you here not only to inform you but to extend a formal invitation." Master Fung slide a folded bundle across the table. Jack took it slowly and unfolded it, the white material sturdy but soft. It was a martial arts belt and Jack looked up in Master Fung in shock. "Stay. Learn the Xiaolin way. Master your element. I think you will find that this is what you have always been destined for."

For a moment, Jack couldn't say anything. Stay? How could he? The belt shook in his hands. He'd dedicated his life, his work, to the side of evil, to the hope of world domination. Stay?

"I… While I appreciate the offer…" Jack struggled to find the right words, "I need some time to… To think."

"Quite understandable. Take all the time you need." Master Fung stood and Jack scrambled to his feet. The old monk bowed and Jack turned to leave, chest slamming against something very solid. He stumbled back, dazed.

"Spicer?" Cold dread pooled in Jack's stomach as he looked up. Chase Young, the last person Jack had expected to see, was standing in front of him. He was looking as majestic as usual, armor and all, wild black hair pushed back off his sharp face. The yellow eyes sized him up. "What are you-?"

"What are you doing here?!" Jack blurted out, mortified that his evil idol had seen him having tea with the enemy. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Gentlemen," Master Fung interrupted sharply, "You are both here at my invitation. I suggest you behave accordingly."

Chase brushed Jack aside with ease.

"Weren't you leaving, worm?"

"What? Intimidated by my presence?" Jack smirked at the overlord, slipping back with ease into his evil-genius mindset.

"Hardly. Your presence is insulting." Chase sneered, unperturbed. Master Fung sighed in exasperation.

"Take a seat, Chase."

"Do you regularly have tea with evil villains?"

"I hope to hear your decision soon, Jack."

Chase, who had taken a a seat at the table, raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He wondered what decision that was. What proposition had Master Fung asked of the boy?

Jack didn't argue. Instead, at being dismissed, he left without much fuss, stepping off the patio. His helibot opened up, carrying him up and out.

-ooo-

Jack didn't know what to do. He'd showered immediately after the tea and now found himself curled up on his bed. Not in his room; after falling asleep at his work table on several occasions, he'd finally put a bed in the corner of his basement. It was this bed that he was in now, clad in basketball shorts and a tank top. He stared at the pipes sprawling across the ceiling.

A Xiaolin Dragon? Him? It was a baffling idea but… And Jack was rather ashamed to admit this, awfully enticing. Hadn't he always wanted to do something great? He turned his head with a sigh, glancing a the work tables covered in plans, tools, his own creations. Yes, always. Something great. But something good? He guessed… In a lot of ways, it made sense; wasn't he failing miserable at being evil? He was the laughing stock of the Heylin side, the scapegoat in all situations, the bumbling fool. Not that it was always that way. He'd had his moments of triumph and his seconds of sweet revenge. His brilliance had shown through on occasions. But every time, the downfall was inevitable, and he'd always be taken for granted the next time around.

Jack rolled over to face the wall and sniffled; he was starting to feel sorry for himself. He hated this feeling, this deep-seated self-loathing that he strived so hard to beat down on the daily.

What if you're looking for happiness in all the wrong places?

The thought was so intrusive and so sudden that Jack sat up in bed in realization. Did being evil make him happy? Why did he even want to be evil? He frowned. He knew the answers to that and tried not to dwell on them for too long. Maybe the reason why nothing had worked out thus far was because he was looking for approval in all the wrong places. Places like… His parents. Chase Young and the other Heylins. The fear of strangers.

Jack looked at the martial arts belt on the work table. he could feel emotion creep up in his throat and he blinked to clear the fog. Master Fung seemed to believe he was meant for greatness. That had to be something…

He'd made his decision.

-ooo-

This had to be the dumbest, most ridiculous decision of Chase's entire life. And yes, that included accepting the Lao Mang Lone Soup from Hannibal.

"And where exactly are you going again?" Wuya asked as he packed a leather suitcase. She was painting her nails a shade called Rebellion Red, still miffed that Chase had sprung a departure on her.

"The purpose of a mental retreat is to get away. And that means from everyone."

"Aw but Chase," She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him, "Even from me? Your dearest and most trusted ally?"

"Now, where did you get that idea?" Chase smirked at her, clicking the suitcase closed. Wuya huffed.

"So cruel. But so, so handsome." She said as she stalked from the room. Chase shuddered; to say the least, she was not his type.

He refused to tell her that he would be staying at the Xiaolin Temple for an extended period of time. Three months. No Lao Mang Lone Soup. To… Detox. In a way, it was scientific experiment. It had been the reason why Chase had arranged to meet Master Fung for tea. The temple was safe, a controlled environment, separate from outside influences. The meeting had gone as planned; a private room awaited for him, tucked away in a back corner. No doubt the Xiaolin monks would be absolutely delighted to have him.

Chase smirked to himself. This was going to be hilarious.

Something that he hadn't expected had been the presence of Jack Spicer. Chase frowned as he thought back to the puzzling encounter. Why had Master Fung invited the annoying insect to tea? That had been quite odd indeed…

-ooo-

Jack zipped up his duffle-bag. He wasn't entirely sure what he needed to bring with him but had packed all the necessities. He even packed a separate drawstring bag with all the Shen Gong Wu in his possession: the Changing Chopsticks, the Reversing Mirror, the Shroud of Shadows, the Monkey Staff, and the latest Wu. It was a very odd-looking object. At first glance, it looked like a bottle made of sea-glass. The surface was covered in swirling indentations of bright red. Jack had no idea what it was called or what it did, to be honest. If anyone could tell him, it would be the Xiaolin Monks. The other Monks. Whatever. He tossed it in the bag.

He'd ordered several of his bots to tidy up his basement lab before closing it off. It all left a bittersweet taste in his mouth; yes, he was closing the door and turning off the lights on a way of life but… Wasn't he opening a new door?

He wondered if he should bother telling his parents that he was leaving. They probably wouldn't even realize he was gone; their priorities were on business trips, parties, alcohol, and money, always money. Most of the time, the house was his.

Yeah… He'd write later.

Locking the door behind him, Jack switched on the helibot and headed in the direction of the Xiaolin Temple as the sun set beyond the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Author's Note: Hey, y'all. Sorry it's been a while. I've been working hella hard on this story and should start updating every couple of weeks. :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Master Fung wouldn't have guessed such a quick response from either of his invited guests. He could understand young Jack's eagerness to learn more but the willingness to change was a different matter entirely. Jack would have to work exceptionally hard to transform himself. Chase Young, however, had caught Master Fung completely off guard. He'd been hesitant to allow Chase to stay at the temple; the entire situation could be a trap, a ruse for something more sinister. The lack of Lao Mang Lone Soup could make Chase even more volatile than he already was. But he could understand his suspicions given the role of Hannibal Roy Bean in this situation.

In the end, Chase had been granted access to the Xiaolin Temple.

"These will be your quarters for your time here," Master Fung informed, pushing open the double-doors, "This room is usually reserved for visiting parents of the young warriors. Their bunks are down the hall from here." By Chase's standards, the room was very small. Then again, he was used to his large mountain citadel. There was a large padded mat, coverings done up in blues, and a large trunk at the head of it. There were several decorative plants along one wall of the room, under a huge window. On the opposite wall was a door, leading to a bathroom, no doubt.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Chase thanked Master Fung stiffly. Master Fung smiled in return.

"Meals are served at 8, noon, and 6 every day in the main hall. You can choose to either eat with the elder monks or my Xiaolin Warriors. They eat in the pavilion where we met for tea."

Chase nodded. Master Fung left him alone.

-ooo-

Jack arrived not long after Chase had. He stood awkwardly a little ways from the pavilion, not entirely sure what he should do or where he should go. Unfortunately for him, Master Fung was not the first person to see him.

"Spicer!" Jack jumped and spun around to see Kimiko standing there, holding her GamePal. She shifted into a defensive stance. "Leave before I decide to kick your butt.:

"Whoa, wait!" Jack said, crouching defensively and holding out the bag of Wu, "Look, look! I'm not here to fight!"

Confusion crossed Kimiko's face before a hand fell lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at Master Fung.

"Peace, young warrior."

"But Master Fung-!"

"Young Jack is here at my request." She blinked in surprise as Jack stood up straight again, shouldering his duffle bag.

"Yeah, I'm here at his request!" Jack reiterated, snarky. Kimiko scowled. It was wiped from her face, however, when he held out the bag of Wu for her again. "Here."

She took it slowly, more than a little confused.

"I don't know what you're planning, Spicer," She said, narrowing her eyes, "But I'll be watching you."

"Would you like to accompany us, Kimiko?" Master Fung offered gentled, "I will be giving Jack a tour of the grounds."

"Sure…?"

-ooo-

Kimiko didn't know what to think. Here was Master Fung, someone she highly respected, inviting in a deceitful worm like Jack Spicer. She trailed along behind them, the bag of Wu slung over her back. It knocked between her shoulders and made her all the more puzzled. Why had Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, shown up to return Shen-Gong-Wu and get an exclusive tour of the temple?

"And here's your bunk." Kimiko was jolted rather rudely out of her thoughts as Master Fung announced this. She blinked in confusion. They were standing at the end of the line of five bunks. She knew the fifth bunk well; it had been empty for as long as she could remember and right beside Raimundo's. Dread sank into her stomach.

"Wait, he's… Is Jack staying with us?"

"That's right, baby," Jack said, smirking and dropping his duffle bag on the mat, "Jack's moving up in the world!"

"But Master Fung-!"

"Kimiko," It was a warning and Kimiko wisely shut her mouth. "I suggest you go return the Wu to the vault where they'll be safe. Then gather the other three in the pavilion and wait for me; we have much to discuss."

-ooo-

Omi was most confused indeed. Master Fung was a morning-meeting person, not an evening-meeting person. Kimiko had startled him out of practicing his Mantis Kick, informing him of Master Fung's wishes for them all to gather. Now here they were, sitting at the table in the pavilion. He peeled on of the oranges from the fruit bowl as they waited for Master Fung.

"I wonder what Master Fung wants at this hour." Clay wondered aloud, munching on peanuts. Their crumbled and broken shells littered the table in front of him.

"I don't know, dude," Raimundo groaned from the floor. He was spread-spread-eagle on his back, already in pajamas. "I was halfway asleep; you know how I need my ten hours."

"Trust me," Kimiko deadpanned, "We know. Like I said, Spicer was with Master Fung. Maybe it has something to do with that thing Spicer did at the showdown."

"Whatever it is," Omi chipped in, popping an orange segment in his mouth, "Something smells bird." Raimundo opened his mouth then closed it again with a sigh.

"You know what," he muttered, "I'm too tired to correct you."

Master Fung entered at that moment and Raimundo sat up. Jack Spicer was indeed with him, looking rather bare without his typical trench coat. Instead he was wearing black jeans and a dark faded band tee, and to be honest, it caught Raimundo off guard.

"I'm sure you all have questions."

And that's when the monks all started talking at once. Jack took an unintended step back at the noice. Master Fung waited patiently for the chatter to die down, eyebrow raised. When the monks finally quieted, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Omi, this does have to do with the incident that took place at the showdown. Yes, Kimiko, Jack will be staying here at the temple for an extended period of time. No, Raimundo, he's not here as a test. And yes, Clay, I'm aware that we've run out of peanuts."

Silence. He sighed, trying to find the easiest way to break the news.

"Jack Spicer is here, and he will be staying, because he's the Dragon of Metal."

More silence, this one deafening.

Raimundo eyed Jack over. If what Master Fung had said was correct and Spicer really was the officially one of them. As Shoku warrior and leader, it was up to him to help Jack integrate himself into the group. He almost scoffed out loud at that thought. Him? Help Jack Spicer become a Xiaolin Warrior? The moron could take care of himself.

"I do hope that you will all learn to work together and will soon recognize Jack as a member of the team."

Jack was glad he was standing by Master Fung. Because the looks the other Xiaolin Warriors were giving him were so venomous, he swallowed. Hard. There was no way they were going to make this easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy update Wednesday! I'm trying to make these chapters a bit longer, averaging around 2000-3000 words. This story is getting longer and more elaborate as I write it. I have great plans for this.**

 **Something worth mentioning: I've been living in China for the past 2 years. All the Chinese elements that I include such as cuisine, language, and places are things I've actually experienced. I mean this fanfiction not only to be an eventual Jack/Chase fic, but a foreigner's insight into life in China.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 5! 3**

 **-ooo-**

There was no way this was going to be easy. Chase reminded himself that every time his stomach clenched in hunger. Not a normal hunger, but a deep, insatiable hunger that threatened to consume him from the inside out. He was lying on his back on the mat, trying to sleep. As he stared at the ceiling, counting the rafters, his eyes wandered over to the alarm clock by his mat. Midnight.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead with a growl of frustration. Sleep was eluding him like a thief in the night. The floor creaked as he stood. He begun to pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

He checked the clock again. 1 AM. Somewhere in the back of his mind (which had grown quite fuzzy) he noted that time appeared to be warping, speeding up and slowing down again. He took deep, measured breaths and counted them. The air was suddenly very heavy. Sweat beaded on his forehead…

-ooo-

Jack couldn't sleep. Flat on his back in his designated bunk, the sleep-noises of the other four monks filled the space. They weren't particularly loud. Clay would occasionally let out a snore and Raimundo tended to mutter but other than that… It was decently peaceful.

No, Jack couldn't sleep because of the thoughts spinning around in his skull. He gave up with a soft sigh, sitting up. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood and slipped on his boots. Maybe a walk would help clear his mind. Anything was better than laying there in his bunk for another mindless minute.

The temple grounds were quiet save for the chirp of crickets and cicada cries. It was a bit humid out and Jack plucked at his sleep shirt to allow for ventilation. Jack wondered if the monks ever went out at night. He snorted to himself; surely, for he knew first hand they weren't all as good as they made themselves out to be. How many times had he'd gotten his ass kicked by them? He'd lost count after a while. They hadn't exactly been merciful…

Jack kicked at a small pebble half-heartedly as he wandered his way across a garden path. He had no idea how he was going to integrate himself into the team. He was pretty sure he had nothing in common with them. Well, save for Kimiko; being a Tohomiko meant she had quite the technological know-how, much like Jack himself. Clay was the only other American… But he was from Texas, Jack from Virginia. That was practically another planet. Raimundo had a temper, which unnerved Jack to no end; he didn't handle the anger of others very well. Omi was… Well, Omi. With luck, maybe he'd trust Jack again. Honestly, Jack wouldn't blame him if Omi never trusted him again after the first time he'd stayed at the temple a couple of years ago.

Jack lost the pebble in the bushes and made his way around the fountain, his thoughts taking a darker turn. What would the other Heylin think? Wuya would be disgusted and likely deeply disappointed. Those were emotions he could probably stomach. He was reminded of his father and had to suppress a shiver despite the warm night. He didn't want to think about him. Hannibal? Likely unsurprised. He'd called Jack out the first time they'd met in the Yin-Yang World, saying that he was only one generation away from being good.

And Chase Young? Jack stopped cold, a sinking feeling in his stomach. His infatuation with Chase was borderline pathetic, even he knew it. No doubt he wouldn't be surprised either. With Jack now a Xiaolin monk, there was no way he'd ever get a chance to apprentice under Chase. Heck, he doubted Chase would ever even take any interest in him again. There had been moments when Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, garnered the attention of the incredible 1500-year-old warlord. Of course, those times usually ended in Jack being turned into a monkey or thrown to a fucking tyrannosaurus-rex.

He sighed. The things he did for love.

It occurred to him that if he wanted to, Jack could so easily steal all the Shen-Gong-Wu and return to his basement lab. Everything would be normal again. He'd be back at his mom's house with his Jackbots, pudding cups, and (hopefully one day) his father's approval. He'd betray the monks again and the status quo would all go back to the way it was. With him on the outside, always on the outside, looking in.

But why? He looked down at his gloveless hands, feeling a bit naked without the garments he wore every day. Hadn't he done something incredible with these hands? Something unexplainable, magical, and just plain cool? Yes. He'd manipulated metal. If he could do that, what else was possible? By staying at the temple, keeping his head down… He could learn so much.

What if he actually became something of worth in the process? Jack's hands shook slightly and he clenched them to stop the trembling. Stop that. Stop that immediately. That's not allowed. He shook his head hard, not allowing himself to fall too deeply within his turbulent emotions. Turning on his heel, he made his way back to his bunk, swiping his fist under his eye to clear it of any moisture. He would stay, he decided. At least until he figured out what the hell he wanted.

-ooo-

Chase Young woke up early despite being up so late. He couldn't remember how or when he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was lying on his stomach, half sprawled across the mat, drenched in sweat. The morning sun was streaming in through the window, the plants casting green shadows across the floor. He sat up, extremely groggy.

This wasn't going to be easy. Although, as awful as it had been thus far, it could've been far worse; at least he wasn't in his citadel where Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean could get to him. The Xiaolin Temple, while cringingly embodying all things light and good, was a controlled and (as much as he hated to admit it) safe environment. He'd get off the soup and be on his way as quickly as possible. In the meantime, he'd have to play patty-cake with the monks.

He stretched his arms above his head and inhaled deeply, trying to clear the fog from his head. It helped a bit. Would he eat breakfast with the older monks? Or with the Wudai Warriors? Against his better judgement, he decided on the warriors. He figured his logic was sound: when the chips were down, the four Wudai Warriors were powerful assets against forces far bigger than the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict.

Besides, he thought to himself as he slipped on a pair of soft shoes, surely it'd be much quieter. Hopefully.

-ooo-

Jack's alarm went off around 7. He smacked his clock rather heavy-handedly. As he sat up, his bright red hair flopped into his eyes and his brushed it back out of the way.

Wait. Where was he? In a moment of panic, he swiveled this way and that before he remembered. The Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung, Dragon of Metal, ohhhhhhh shit. He was a monk now. Yeah.

Sluggishly, he changed into the robes Master Fung had given him. The white pants, red tunic, and black shoes fit him perfectly, like they'd been waiting for him all along. Finally, the belt. Looking at it closer, the white was interwoven with strands of silver, likely representing his element, Jack reflected. He tied it around his waist with hands shaking in nervousness. Honestly, he wished they didn't do that. So embarrassing. Reaching down, he scooped up his goggles and contemplated them. Just because he was a Xiaolin monk now didn't mean he had to sacrifice his own personal style. Grabbing his toiletry bag as well, he exited his bunk.

Not too far down the hall was a row of sinks. Kimiko was standing at one of them, brushing her hair up into her signature pigtails. Jack personally thought she'd look better in a high ponytail but wisely kept his thoughts to himself; he was sure she wouldn't appreciate him commenting on her style choices. Choosing a sink not too far away but not too close either, he set down his toiletries and towel and got to work.

He'd read somewhere online once that the best way to establish yourself in a new place was to put routines in place. So that's what Jack did. First, he brushed his teeth. Then he washed his face. He was very particular about his multi-step skin-care routine, what with being albino and all. After patting his face dry, he squirted a generous amount of gel into his hand and brushed his hair back and up into it's typical style. Then he broke out the eyeliner, carefully lining then drawing the sharp claw down his left cheek. There. Perfect.

It was then that he realized Kimiko was watching him.

"Um… Good morning."

She ignored him, taking her make-up bag back to her bunk. Jack release a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and left quickly to do the same. Pulling on his goggles, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He paused and stared. It threw him for a loop, wearing these robes. Taking a deep breath, he shot his reflection matching finger guns and a wink. There. Now he was ready.

Walking down the hall, Jack stepped outside and inhaled the fresh morning air. The humid night had transformed into a cool yet sunny day in early October, the dew on the grass not yet dry. He made his way to the pavilion, knowing that's where he'd find breakfast. When he got there, however, he was met with a sight he hadn't been quite prepared for.

"Spicer?"

"Chase?" Jack froze, one foot on the patio, one foot off, frozen like a deer in headlights. His mind was screaming, Chase, Chase, it's Chase! Chase Young was here! At the Xiaolin Temple, sipping tea as if it was something he did every day! And… And, wait a minute, what was he wearing? Not his normal armor, that was for sure. Jack took it in slowly, he face growing steadily warmer. Black joggers, a long-sleeved dark green shirt, dark grey canvas shoes… Totally effortless and relaxed. Holy shit, he was hot. Jack quickly concluded this wasn't just some drop-in for morning tea, "What are you doing here?"

"Why I am here is of my own business, worm," Chase sneered at him, eyes narrowing, "Now the real question is…" This time _he_ looked _Jack_ up and down, "What are you wearing?

"Well… Um… Y-you see..!" Jack stuttered. He was so dead. So fucking mouse-caught-by-the-cat dead. Chase raised an eyebrow at his failing tongue.

At that moment, Dojo came whistling into the room, carrying a plate of steamed buns and a massive bowl of noodles. Of course, being the Temple guardian, the dragon had already been fully filled in on the situation of the two new occupants by Master Fung the day before.

"Oh good, the two evil guys are up first, fantastic," He snarked, putting both dishes on the table. He placed his arms akimbo before addressing Chase, "So Chase Young, how does it feel to know you're talking to the future Dragon of Metal?"

Chase looked at Jack sharply who let out a sound like a deflated balloon. Spicer? A Xiaolin monk _and_ the soon-to-be Dragon of Metal? It was laughable. Before he could respond, the other four warriors arrived, causing absolute utter chaos.

"Chase Young?!"

"How many more villains are gonna show up for breakfast?!"

"What in tarnation is going on here?!"

"Nope, no, no, I'm sooo done!"

From somewhere, Dojo procured a whistle and blew it. Everyone winced and covered their ears except for Chase; he instead clenched his jaw and shut his eyes against the shrill noise, looking pleasantly pissed off. Dojo huffed.

"Master Fung told me there might be some shock and surprise this morning… He asked me to fill you in. Jack is here because he's destined to be the Dragon of Metal."

A chorus of "we know" interrupted him and he gave a short blast on the whistle. Chase confiscated it from him and threw it over the patio, somewhere out into the garden.

"If I ever hear that whistle again," Chase growled, "I'll be making you into soup. This time for real."

"And that's why Chase Young is here."

"To make soup?" Omi questioned, quite puzzled indeed.

"No, no, no," Dojo corrected, shaking his head, "Thank goodness… No, he's here to detox from the soup. He's giving it up!"

"But why?" Omi asked again. He directed this question more to Chase, who was pouring himself a second cup of tea.

"I dislike having a dependence on a substance. It is a weakness I could do without."

"Who knew, all these years, you were just a junkie." Raimundo mused aloud, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a bowl. Chase rolled his eyes and used a set of chopsticks to serve himself noodles.

Breakfast was an interesting affair, eaten mostly in silence. Jack found himself enjoying a non-Western breakfast; typically his robots made him bacon, eggs, toast, things of that nature. The noodles were savory and dry, flavored simply with sesame sauce, soy sauce, cilantro, and green onions. The buns appeared to be filled with ground pork, carrots, and celery, soft and moist. The tea was gentle and fragranced nicely, lightly sweetened.

"Wow, this is really good. What are all these things called…?" Jack trailed off. His question had earned glares from all other occupants of the table. He ducked his head, slumping a bit, wishing he'd just kept his stupid mouth shut.

-ooo-

 **AN: See y'all in two weeks! If you have any questions at all, suggestions, constructive criticism, just shoot a review my way or PM me. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

First thing after breakfast was an hour of yoga. To stretch, according to Omi, who made a magnificent display of balancing on his head. Jack never quite understood yoga. He'd seen his mom do it whilst drunk a couple of times so he didn't really see the point. Surprising to both himself and everyone else, Jack was actually decent at it; his lithe body was flexible but he needed some work on balance. He wobbled precariously on one leg as he watched Raimundo stretch his above his head.

Afterwards the monks did two hours of kung fu drills. Jack sat out the first couple of rounds to watch, open-mouthed and very much intimidated. They used a circuit with walls to scale, blades to dodge, mechanical gators to hop, even ropes to swing on.

"Spicer, why don't you have a go?" Jack looked up in surprise at Clay, who looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. He swallowed as the cowboy grinned at him, "Up you get." He said as he hoisted Jack up by the armpits. Jack squeaked in surprise as he did so, scrambling to find his feet.

"Okay! Okay…" He made his way to the starting line, "Alright…" He licked his lips nervously. He could do this. He could totally do this.

"Alrighty, Spicer," Kimiko called, holding up the timer, "Omi currently has the best time at 2 minutes, 40 seconds," (Jack cursed under his breath), "On the count of three! One…" Jack ground his foot in the dirt, "Two…" He grit his teeth, "Three!"

He totally couldn't do this.

He took off. First obstacle: a ten-foot wooden wall with a knotted rope dangling down. He jumped up, grabbing onto the rope. His feet slipped and he slammed against the wall, hard. After gaining some traction, he started to climb. Once he was up, he had a shocking realization… How was he going to get down?

"Just jump!" Raimundo called out, half-laughing, "You'll be fine!"

Somehow Jack doubted that.

"When you jump, try to bend your knees for shock absorption!" Kimiko yelled.

"What?"

"Bend your knees so you don't break your ankles, partner!"

Jack swallowed, then jumped. He landed alright. But he promptly fell back on his rear, smacking the back of his head against the boards. He heard Omi "ouch" in sympathy. He lurched to his feet. Ahead of him was the mechanical gator pond. Taking a running leap, he attempted a one-legged land on top of one of the gator's heads… Then slipped and fell face-first in the pond. Gasping, he scrambled out and ran on to the next thing.

The other obstacles yielded similar results. As Jack went, the lump in his throat grew larger. When he finally slumped across the finish line, the tight stitch in his chest throbbing painfully, he bent double, hands on his knees, panting. His limbs were shaking so badly, he didn't think he could move, lest he fall.

The monks were biting their tongues, trying not to laugh. Kimiko looked at the time, grinning.

"7 minutes, 32 seconds." She announced. Omi was the first to laugh.

"Jack Spicer," He chortled, patting Jack on the back, "You will never be as good as me!"

Jack, for his credit, did not burst into tears or lash out in anger (he was sorely tempted to do both). Instead, he laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah?" He gasped, "We'll see about that…"

-ooo-

Chase Young watched the circuit drills from the shuttered window as his stomach rolled with nausea. He sipped medicinal tea in an attempt to placate it, cursing the Lao Mang Lone Soup for all it's addictiveness. In the courtyard, the four warriors were poised with their own distinct styles. Omi was very fluid, Raimundo quick, Kimiko sharp, and Clay purposeful. In contrast, Spicer was… Well, Spicer. He plodded clumsily through, needing more than a little polish.

Chase smirked amusedly. But as the young man pushed onward, he grew less amused and more thoughtful. The amount of effort and determination coming from Spicer was more than he'd expected. Even though he'd never admit it aloud, Chase was impressed. He watched in silence as the young man gasped for breath after his circuit, limbs shaking, soaked and dripping from the pond. At least he'd finished, Chase found himself thinking.

Sure, Spicer had potential. He himself had offered the young man the chance to be his own apprentice at one point in time. But what hope did he have when he was supposed to be learning from the warriors? Maybe if they were open to accepting Spicer into their little clique he'd possibly learn a few things and become at least halfway competent.

Chase shook his head in disapproval. Xiaolin Warriors indeed.

-ooo-

They ate lunch quietly, the monks all worn from training. Jack rubbed his forearm where an impressive bruise was forming, a result of a sandbag pendulum slamming into him during the circuit drill. He winced when he moved to get a second serving of sweet and sour pork.

Jack couldn't help but steal glances at Chase. The Heylin prince was reading at the table, the book propped against the fruit bowl, really only picking at his food. He was curious; what effects would there be from not drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup? He remembered Chase mentioning that'd he'd turn completely into a dragon and subsequently lose all his humanity. Jack really, really hoped that wouldn't happen; in his opinion, Chase made a very handsome human. He seemed to be lightly sweating around the headline and there was a slight shake in his hand as he moved the pork from bowl to mouth. Jack frowned in worry. Was Chase in pain?

He rubbed his forearm again. He was glad Chase hadn't been around to see him training that morning. His face grew warm in embarrassment at the thought; the morning had been an unprecedented disaster of the worst kind. He'd looked like an absolute idiot.

As the meal was coming to a close, the rice running low, Master Fung stepped into the pavilion.

"Jack, with me," He addressed Jack who stood, puzzled, "I will be training you this afternoon while your fellow monks complete their daily chores."

"Oh! Uh, okay!"

The other four monks opened their mouths to protest but were silenced by a stern look. Jack followed Master Fung from the pavilion, a little anxious but also quietly excited. Once they'd left, Raimundo was the first to speak.

"How come Spicer doesn't have to do chores?" He burst out, gesturing angrily. Chase closed his book with a loud snap, garnering the attention of all present.

"Because, young Shoku Warrior," Chase spoke authoritatively, "Jack Spicer has had no training. He is behind. Very far behind. And that being said," A smirk quirked up the corner of his lips, "You will need all five of you if you hope at all to defeat evil."

Well, no one could argue with that although they strongly wished to.

Chase stood carefully, pushing on the table for support. Omi looked up at him, rather surprised. Having worked with Chase in close proximity before, he'd never seen this kind of shakiness or weakness before. It unnerved him in an odd way.

"Chase Young," He said slowly, eyeing Chase up and down, "You do not look so warm."

"He doesn't look so hot." Kimiko corrected.

"That too!"

"I am fine," Chase ground out, "Don't you have chores to do?"

The nausea was finally reaching its peak; he was going to vomit. Not wanting to do so in front of the monks, his pride carried him far. In the bathroom down the hall, he fell to his knees. How long had it been since he'd been physically ill? A long, damn time, that's how long. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand shakily. Instead of standing to leave immediately, he stayed seated on the floor, back against the wall. Resting his spinning head in clammy palms, he took deep, shaky breaths. He was so dizzy, the room kept warping.

What if this killed him? This thought had crossed his mind before. How far was he willing to go, how far would he take this? It was dangerous but he wanted to continue. Now that he'd been off the Soup for a couple of days, there was something from deep within him, this drive, urging him forward. Although he didn't quite understand this inner voice, he decided it sounded far more like him than the other voice, the one that wanted him to partake in the Soup once more. That voice sounded far too much like Hannibal to be trusted.

No, Chase thought as he pushed himself to his feet. He would carry on. Push forward. He led himself, one hand on the wall for the sake of sanity, down the hall to his room. He wouldn't give in, up, or out. Collapsing on the mat, he had just enough strength left to pull the blanket over himself before he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted but filled to the brim with stubborn determination.

-ooo-

Jack stared at the ceiling. For the life of him, he couldn't sleep. How did the monks do this? Never in his teenage years had Jack managed to go to bed successfully at 10 PM, never. He rolled onto his side to glare at the alarm clock. Midnight. Pressing his pillow to his face, he groaned softly into it.

If he were back at his mom's house, he'd just head down to the basement lab and work until he finally crashed. Lying awake was such a waste of time and brain energy. Unfortunately, he didn't have a lab here. He sighed as he reflected on the day. It hadn't been all that bad, he guessed. The training he'd done with Master Fung made him feel a bit more competent, starting at a basic level that he could understand. But that obstacle course…

Jack stared at the alarm clock, scowling. He'd looked like an absolute fool. His kung-fu was so far behind, he'd never catch up with the… Like a bolt of lightning, inspiration struck and he sat bolt right up in bed. Of course! It was so simple!

Opening up his trunk, he started shifting through his belongings until he found his graph paper notebook and pencil case. He flipped open to a blank page. Then, tongue between teeth, he started to sketch. It was as if the design had waltzed into his head, fully-formed and ready to be created. Upon completion, he smiled at the preliminary sketch. His gaze flitted over to the alarm clock.

He went back to his trunk, digging a little deeper. Eventually, he procured a small leather case. He untied the straps and unrolled it, his heart giddy with excitement. Inside was a variety of tools. He tended to take this travel kit with him everywhere for quick bot repairs. Now, for the first time, the travel kit would be responsible for a creation all its own.

By the time Jack fell asleep, his alarm clock had been completely dismantled. He'd always preferred using his phone as an alarm anyway.

-ooo-

Jack's legs were folded beneath him, hands resting on his knees. His palms were open and pointed upward. He kept shifting; it felt so awkward and unnatural to be sitting this way. Master Fung wasn't far, sitting a good five feet or so away.

"The reason we keep our hands open is so that we may receive positive energy from the universe," he was explaining, "It is also to release negative energy."

"So… A power exchange?"

"In a way," Master Fung smiled wryly, "Think of meditation as more of an exercise in letting go. Trust the universe to empower and restore you, all the while sacrificing your own ego and insecurities."

"I close my eyes for this, right?"

"Correct. Close your eyes and take deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. Do so slowly. As you do, imagine a bubble expanding and shrinking down again."

Jack's eyes closed and he began to take his breaths. In his mind he could see the bubble. What color was it? Red. Definitely red. It inflated and then deflated. What would a deflated bubble look like? Like a balloon? Something rustled in the bushes to his left. A bird started twittered not far off. Master Fung spoke again.

"Let everything else fade. Sounds, scents, feelings, let it all fade. If something breaks your focus, gently acknowledge it and return to the bubble."

Dammit, his nose was itchy. The bubble. Go back to the bubble. Chase. What about Chase? Stop thinking about Chase fucking Young for one damn minute.

Focus. Breathe. The bubble…

His legs were starting to ache. He shifted minutely, wincing. Focus, he chastised himself, come on. Just do this right. Just do this one fucking thing right. Why was he so stupid? The corners of his eyes stung and he choked it down. Don't fucking cry.

The bubble quivered before him.

"Count your breaths, Jack."

"What?" Jack's eyes opened in confusion as he frowned. Master Fung sighed. "How long has it been?"

"Two minutes."

"Only two minutes?!"

"Yes. When you count your breaths, you inhale, count to three, exhale, count to three, then repeat."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

Slightly annoyed, Jack closed his eyes again.

-ooo-

 **AN: Hope y'all enjoyed this installment of Delicate! Be sure to follow and/or favorite to keep getting updates! I was debating on changing either my update schedule or my chapter word count. Should I update every week on Thursdays or should I post bi-weekly with longer chapters (up to 5000 words)? Please PM me or leave a review to let me know which you'd prefer.**

 **Next update will be posted on either the 15th or the 22nd depending on reception.**

 **Until next time,**

 **P3ac3fulFor3st**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was exhausted. Between his current project and his previous sleep-cycle, he was a night owl, in bed by 2 or 3, up at the crack of… Noon. Needless to say, he wasn't an early riser. But, unfortunately, the other monks were, therefore he needed to be too.

On Wednesday morning at around 7:30, he found himself at what was quickly becoming his sink. Kimiko was always there, too.

"Shit." Jack cursed under his breath as his eyeliner came out crooked. Kimiko spared him a glance as she pulled her hair up.

"Why do you do that weird thing with your eyeliner?" She had to know. Jack Spicer had always worn that stupid look, a smooth talon of black down his left cheek. Every time she saw it, the fashion-forward girl wanted to take a make-up wipe to his face.

"Oh, are you actually talking to me?" Jack couldn't help but taunt as he wiped off his eyeliner to start over, "I was beginning to think I was going deaf."

"Shut it, Spicer," She sniffed, "It's just a question."

"Because it makes me look intimidating."

"Not really," Kimiko snorted.

"Plus it pisses my mom off."

"Ah…" She walked away, rolling her eyes. Of course, it'd be typical teenage rebellion bullshit. She didn't know what she'd expected.

"See you at breakfast!" Jack called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Even though she'd been brusque with him, Jack walked away from the sink with a smile, feeling like he'd just won some invisible battle.

-ooo-

Chase arrived just as breakfast was served. He couldn't believe how long he'd been asleep. Since passing out in his room, he hadn't moved from his mat, not even dreaming. It was like death, how deep and undisturbed his sleep had been. Reason number two thousand as to why he'd chosen to leave his citadel for this experiment.

The warriors were engaged in an uninteresting conversation about some idiotic video game, Spicer sitting awkwardly at Tohomiko's side. He wasn't saying much. For some reason, Spicer (who Chase couldn't get to shut up to save his life) had been rendered mute since arriving at the temple. Chase reasoned that it was in utter fear of rejection from the other monks. But it seemed like he was making some progress; every once in a while, he'd open his mouth to speak but would hesitate and remain silent.

Chase poured a cup of tea for himself. It had a beautifully delicate scent and a slight green hue. Green tea, most definitely. He took a measured sip and smiled, eyes closing in content as the warmth flooded him. There was nothing like a good cup of tea.

"茉莉花绿茶 (Mòlìhuā lǜchá)." He said aloud. Although he hadn't meant it to be loud, the warriors paused in their conversation.

"What?" Omi asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity. Chase sighed but humored the youngest monk, tapping his finger lightly against the cup.

"This is jasmine green tea. Specifically from Fuzhou. It is customary to give this particular tea as a welcome gift to guests and was also thought to be an antidote for poisons. The jasmine flower itself is a symbol of forever love."

The monks all stared at Chase openly in shock.

"How do you know all that?" Kimiko asked interestedly, now pouring herself a cup.

"I like tea." Chase said and left it at that.

"I guess even 1500-year-old Heylin warlords need a hobby…" Clay muttered out of the corner of his mouth, leaning over to Raimundo.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"At least it's better than yours," Jack shuddered, "Cowboys shouldn't be THAT well-versed in spiders."

"Now, are you still sour 'bout that, Spicer?"

"They were going to eat me!"

"Um, desiccate."

"Yes, that!" Chase decided he didn't want to know, "How long have you been studying tea, Chase?"

"Long enough, Spicer," Chase said smugly, "I happen to be very good at distinguishing teas."

"I bet I could fool you." Jack gloated with a smirk.

"You can try," Chase goaded, a slow grin gracing his lips. It was a relief to see an echo of Spicer's ego after watching him shrink around the other monks.

"Let's make a bet," Raimundo declared, "Whoever makes a tea that fools Chase gets fifty kuai from all the others. Each."

"You are so off!" Omi announced, standing competitively.

"You mean 'on', Omi," Kimiko corrected with a grin, "I'm in."

Agreement all around. They all looked at Chase expectantly. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

"You have one month. If none of you can fool me, I get fifty kuai from each of you."

The food arrived at that moment, Dojo placing the dishes on the table. Jack couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the dishes; they were the noodles and pork buns that he'd had the first morning at the temple.

"Oh, this again! I love this stuff," He chirped, helping himself to the noodles. Kimiko rolled her eyes but didn't comment. The other monks pointedly ignored him. Jack cleared his throat and tried again, "Wish I knew what all this was called…" He trailed off, trying to initiate some type of civil conversation.

Chase was reminded violently of being a young Xiaolin Dragon. Dashi and Guan had often excluded him from their games and conversations, ditching him because he was younger. Those days added fuel to the fire, kindling the flame that would lead him to accepting the Lao Mang Lone Soup from Hannibal. Something akin to anger flared in Chase's stomach. Couldn't they see that Spicer was trying?

Spicer lowered his eyes, stirring the noodles in his bowl half-heartedly.

"This stuff," Chase said, deciding to act, to do something, "as you call it, is 热干面 (Rè gān miàn)."

"Re guh…?" Jack trailed off, mispronouncing the Chinese badly. Chase sighed.

"The English is hot-dry noodles, if that would be easier for your American tongue."

"Hey!" Clay protested, disgruntled.

"They are a specialty dish from Wuhan," Chase continued, pointedly ignoring Clay's outburst, "The pork buns are called 包子 (bāozi)."

"Bao… zi?"

"対, 包子 (Duì, bāozi)*. And you already know about the tea." Chase finished his spiel, satisfied, taking another sip of tea. Jack reflected, worrying his bottom lip.

"I wish my Chinese were better. 沃德中文不好 (Wò dé zhōngwén bù hǎo)*."

"対, 不好 (Duì, bù hǎo)*, Spicer!" Omi laughed at Jack's butchering of his mother tongue, "Perhaps you should study more!"

-ooo-

The next day, the monks were settling down for lunch, all of them looking rough; they'd had Shen Gong Wu training that morning. Omi and Clay both sported mild burns from the Star Hanabi and held ice packs (courtesy of Omi) to them. Raimundo was trying to get water out of his ear from the Orb of Tornami, drying his hair off with a towel. Kimiko was still dizzy from the Woozy Shooter, head down on the table. Jack kept a rag pressed to his bleeding forehead where he'd been clipped by the Fist of Tebigong.

Chase entered the pavilion with his book in hand. He'd spent a rather peaceful morning practicing Tai Chi in the garden and would likely spend the afternoon lost in one of the many books the temple had to offer. Even though he was enjoying his time there, he knew it wouldn't be long before he had to check his many international investments. Yes, he was a warlord, but he was also living in modern day China and therefore, did have small things to do to maintain a certain status.

He sat at what was quickly becoming his spot at the table, taking in the monks' appearances.

"Today must've been Shen Gong Wu training."

"Got it in one, partner." Clay confirmed, shifting his ice pack so it sat more comfortably on his shoulder. Kimiko groaned.

"Ugh, I wish my head would just stop spinning…"

"Yes, finally," Raimundo whimpered as the water drained out of his ear, "I thought I'd never hear properly again."

"Am I still bleeding?" Jack asked, removing the rag cautiously.

"Yes," Omi confirmed for him, "The Fist of Tebigong holds no mercy."

Chase poured himself a cup of tea and everyone fell silent. He raised his eyebrow and they all went back to eating their beef soup noodles. He took a sip. It was too easy.

"Who made the tea today?" Omi raised his hand sheepishly and Chase nodded in approval, "Chamomile. A good choice," The monks all groaned but fell silent when he continued speaking, "Chamomile is a tea that is full of antioxidants which may help prevent complications related to diabetes, complications like loss of vision and nerve damage. I find it is a good tea if you struggle to fall asleep at night."

"Holy toledo, you know everything about tea." Raimundo said, a bit awed.

Chase ignored him to serve himself noodles. What could he say? 1500 years left a lot of time for boredom.

-ooo-

Weeks at the Temple ended at noon on Friday. Jack, of course, didn't find this out until it was happening. Raimundo and Kimiko immediately ran off to grab his soccer ball while Omi and Clay walked off together, discussing the logistics of trick roping. Jack just kind of… Stood there for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. Since he wanted to keep his latest bot a secret, he didn't want to work on it while the others were all awake. He'd have to find some other way to occupy his time.

Eventually, he wandered back to his bunk to retrieve his tablet. It wasn't some Apple or Google product, it was KellisTech. His dad's company. It wasn't just any old model, either; Jack had rigged this one up to sync to his SmartWatch, his bots, and his desktop. He'd also upped the memory capabilities, updated the graphics, and even personalized the outer shell.

Sitting cross-legged in the courtyard, Jack unlocked the tablet using his fingerprint. Swiping through several pages of robotics and tech related apps, he finally got to his gaming page and selected MindCreeper 2. It would be a couple of hours before he was interrupted.

"Spicer."

Jack jumped at least a foot in the air with a screech, tablet flying. Chase, who had spoken, caught the tablet with ease and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chase! What… What do you want?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"We have some things to discuss privately." Chase informed him, handing Jack his tablet again. The young monk clutched the device to his chest like a shield.

"Really? I-I mean…" Jack schooled his expression, trying to seem nonchalant, "Of course, we do."

Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked away into the gardens, signaling that Jack should follow him. Face flushed, Jack trailed after him. Chase had things to discuss with him? His imagination ran absolutely wild. He blamed his teenage hormones that had him fantasizing of Chase seizing him by the hair and demanding affection. His stomach flip-flopped.

Since arriving, he and Chase hadn't really had time to themselves. Instead, Chase had just been this ever-present entity that made mealtimes a little less awkward and occasionally meditated or read in the courtyard.

Chase reached a large tree on the edge of the Temple grounds right beside the outer wall and decided that was perfectly far enough. He turned to Jack and watched as the young man swallowed in apparent nervousness, giving him a sense of vague satisfaction; he loved making people squirm.

"Let us take a moment to examine the situation in which we have found ourselves in," he started in a low voice, "I am here in an attempt to give up a 1500 year dependence on what I've determined to be a slow-acting poison that-"

"You're gonna die?!"

"Do _not_ interrupt me, Spicer," he growled and Jack bit his lip, "No, I am not dying. At least, I hope I'm not. That aside, while here at the Temple, I am neutral in the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict. When I leave, however, I will return to my citadel and continue my evil reign, free of that wretched soup," Chase paused, brushing his hair back with one hand. Jack stood before him, fidgeting anxiously, "Now, you-"

"Please, don't kill me!"

"If I wanted to destroy you, I would've done so already!" Chase snapped exasperatedly, a headache blooming in his skull. He sighed, "You are now a Xiaolin monk, destined to be the Dragon of Metal. When I leave the Temple, I will treat you in the same manner in which I treat the other monks. That being said, I have a proposition for you: While I am here and keeping neutrality, I will assist you in training as you are quite far behind."

"Really?"

"But," Chase held his hand up to shush Jack, who was indeed shushed, "In return, you will turn a blind eye to my movements beyond the Temple. Try and stop me, and I will personally drain you of your chi and turn you into a mindless minion to add to my ranks. Do we have a deal?"

Chase was almost nose to nose with him. Those unnaturally golden eyes bore into his soul and Jack's heart thrummed so painfully in his throat, he feared Chase could hear it.

A week ago he would've agreed to Chase's conditions without a second thought, with a solid, resounding 'yes, Chase, anything you want, Chase'. Train with Chase Young? Hell yeah! Eventually, he would've risen to power himself, stolen the world from beneath the warrior's nose.

But now? Jack took a deep, shuddering breath and summoned every ounce of courage he possessed.

"I can't."

"Explain."

Emboldened by the fact that Chase hadn't immediately torn him to shreds, he continued.

"Chase, between you and I, I've never had much of a family. But Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo, they… I never really accomplished anything on the Heylin side but here? With them? If they can help me be something, anything at all… If anyone could make me, I don't know… Not me, it's them! I…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, a fire lit in his stomach, "I have a chance here, Chase. I won't let them down again."

Jack eventually quieted, out of steam and out of words. Then a slight panic rippled through him. Was this how he would die? By rejecting Chase Young?

Chase, who'd been listening silently with his arms crossed, keep his face blank. But inside, he was honestly astounded. Who was this? Surely not the Jack Spicer he first met on the beach three years prior. No, before him was a young man seeking something more than power. Slowly, a smirk graced Chase's lips and Jack felt a pang of terror.

"I daresay, Spicer," He said softly, "I'm impressed. I'm rarely impressed."

"So… You're not mad?"

"No. Enjoy your weekend, Spicer."

It was left at that. Chase turned and walked away, leaving a highly baffled and relieved Jack shaking under the tree. Little did Jack know that he had earned something not easily earned: Chase Young's respect.

 **-ooo-**

 ***** **Duì = correct**

 ***Wò dé zhōngwén bù hǎo = My Chinese is not good**

 ***Duì, bù hǎo = Correct, not good**

 **Looks like Chase and Jack's relationship is starting to shift!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The chapters are going to get longer from here but some will be shorter than others. Effective immediately, I'll be posting every Thursday instead of every other Wednesday.**

 **Next update will be posted November 22nd!**

 **-P3ac3fulFor3st**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN_** **: I'd like to extend a thank you to anonymous user Naty for pointing out that they do not speak Spanish in Brazil but Portuguese. I apologize for my ignorance. I have gone back to Chapter 7 and erased my mistake so that the story is made more accurate. In this chapter, I tried to put together a showcase of Brazilian food so I'd like to go ahead and apologize in advance; it's very likely I've gotten this wrong as well. Please let me know and I will do my best to remedy the scene.**

 **Chapter 8**

Jack was up exceedingly late that night. He really couldn't identify if that was because he wanted to work on his bot or he was worried Chase might strangle him in his sleep. Every ten minutes or so, he paused in tinkering to glance over his shoulder. Luckily for him, Chase didn't make an appearance. He fell asleep around 4 in the morning, burnt out and absolutely drained but satisfied by his work.

He was woken by a knock on his bunk wall. When he peered blearily out of the covers, he saw Omi standing there.

"Good morning, Jack Spicer!"

Jack groaned and looked at his phone. It was 10:30.

"Morning…?"

"Are you going to join us for leckfast?"

"He means brunch." Raimundo clarified as he passed by the bunk. Jack sat up with a yawn, still wrapped in his blanket.

"Yeah, sure…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Be there in 10." Omi grinned and left Jack to get ready.

When Jack arrived, he was still in pajamas, which were flannel pants and a black hoodie since it was chilly out. Even if he wasn't really dressed, he'd done his morning routine of hair, teeth, and skin, including his eyeliner. He plopped down beside Kimiko who was, in contrast, completely decked out in mini-skirt, tights, and fuzzy sweater.

On the table was a spread of… Non-Chinese food?

"This is different." He commented, taking a half-moon shaped pastry made of flaky dough. It looked as though it was filled with something.

"Yeah, it was Rai's day to pick brunch," Kimiko explained, "And he picked Brazil."

"Naturally," Raimundo sniffed, "Please pass the empadas." Jack looked from the pastries that were passed to Raimundo to the pastry in his hand. So it was an empada. Curiously, he bit into the corner. Inside was a mixture of tomatoes, palm hearts, and shrimp in a lightly seasoned sauce. It was interesting, he decided, a good interesting. He took another bite.

Aside from the empadas, there was rice, beans, a selection of tropical fruits (the only one Jack really recognized was pineapple), and…

"Holy shit, is that coffee?"

"Mmhm…" Clay hummed, sipping from a mug. Jack seized the pot, one hand dramatically over his heart.

"Oh, my dearest love, I've missed you so!" He crooned, holding the pot aloft. It was just before he said this that Chase stepped into the pavilion. He made a face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Chase!" Jack squeaked, setting down the coffee pot and going very red. Kimiko and Omi busted out laughing as Raimundo snorted into his coffee.

"Don't mind him, Chase," Clay chuckled, "He's just missed his caffeine."

"I'll have you know that I'm typically a 3-cups-a-day guy," Jack huffed, pouring his cup of coffee, "It's like seeing a old friend."

"More like a lover with that type of reaction," Kimiko snickered.

"Well, coffee can and has kept me up all night," Jack quipped with a smirk, sending Kimiko into near hysterics. Chase rolled his eyes but took his place at the table all the same. He watched Jack add a copious amount of milk to his cup along with two sugars, "But for all its good points, I like coffee best when it no longer tastes like coffee."

"I only drink coffee black," Raimundo shared, taking a deep sip from his mug.

"That's so gross," Kimiko gagged, "I take mine with a splash of cream and one sugar because I'm not an animal."

"Let me live."

"I take mine with a splash of milk," Clay admitted, "Just to take the bite off."

"I will stick with orange juice." Omi announced. This was met with grateful approval all around.

"I hope I'm dead by the time you start drinking coffee," Jack stated flatly, "I can hardly handle your energy now."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Chase snarked. He poured his coffee, the steam curling up. Inhaling the scent deeply, he then added one, two, three, four, five cubes of sugar. The other monks watched, completely aghast.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" Jack asked, appalled.

"Would you like some coffee with your milk?"

"How do you not have diabetes or something?"

"I have a fantastic metabolism," Chase said, sipping his sweetened-to-high-heavens coffee, "I also work out."

Kimiko snorted into her coffee, Jack turning a lovely shade of red at the thought of Chase lifting weights at a gym. Shirtless.

"Of course you do." Raimundo mumbled.

-ooo-

After brunch, Jack found himself alone. The other monks had gone off to play video games together in the recreation room but… He didn't feel like they wanted him there. They hadn't really invited him. Just mentioned where they'd be and left.

Instead, he went back to his bunk. He sat cross-legged and examined his latest creation, which was small enough to fit in his hand. It was completely finished, ready for use. But he didn't much feel like using it at that moment, the spark of passion doused by his gloomy mood. He set it down carefully on one of the shelves Master Fung had procured for him.

A sigh escaped him. Honestly, it didn't surprise him that Omi, Clay, and Raimundo hadn't invited him to hang out. He'd hoped that maybe Kimiko might since they seemed to be getting along alright for the most part. On the other hand, just because she hadn't been outright hostile to him didn't mean she liked him.

So if it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't invited, then why did it hurt? There was a deep-seated aching in his stomach that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Without meaning to, a soft huff escaped Jack. His jaw was trembling.

Without much else to do, he laid down, curling up into a ball. His head hit the pillow and he felt the moisture in his eyes finally fall. Why should it bother him if he wasn't included? It was just the stupid monks… Jack soon fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

He hadn't seen Chase's silent figure as he stood just outside the bunk. Carefully, he pushed the curtain aside to see Jack's sleeping figure on the mat, tears still clinging to his lashes and making the eyeliner run. With the softest of sighs, he let the curtain fall back into place.

The next moment, he was gone.

-ooo-

"Slowly, Jack. Take all the time you need," Master Fung's voice drifted into Jack's consciousness, "But do not stop."

Jack couldn't see jack. A blindfold was tightened around his eyes as he moved cautiously forward, feeling his way through the temple. Master Fung was about 20 paces ahead of him, judging by how far away his voice sounded.

"Follow my voice. Push your mind outwards and sense your obstacles."

Jack was having to train with Master Fung on all the basic things the other monks already knew how to do. Balance, focus, patience, and awareness. He was very far behind, considering the others were already Wudai Warriors, Raimundo being a Shoku Warrior. Jack was just a monk, a fact which Omi reminded him of at least several times a day.

A hollow sound rolled across the floor towards him. He toed the object, tossing it up with a flick of his foot, catching it. He felt it carefully. A vase? Definitely. Stepping to the side, he ran his fingertips along the wall at waist-height. Eventually he touched what he was hoping for. Gently, he deposited the vase on the table and continued on down the hall.

It was odd, Jack thought. A week ago, he would've broken it in clumsy carelessness. Between drilling with the other monks in the mornings and training one-on-one with Master Fung in the afternoons, he had improved in almost all areas. In fact, that very morning, he'd managed to shave two minutes off his obstacle course time. He'd hoped the other monks would celebrate with him but the most he'd received in terms of approval was a subtle thumbs-up from Kimiko.

Jack had a lot of habits to unlearn. First of all, he rushed in without thinking. On top of rushing in, he lacked form, which just made things worse. Despite this, he recovered quickly when he messed up; he was used to failure and therefore, it didn't stop him for long. It was his only good quality as far as Jack was concerned.

He'd picked up things after fighting on the Heylin side for years. These habits were things like lying through his teeth, putting his ego first, double-guessing the motives of others, etc… Was he proud of these things? Absolutely not. It made life at the temple an in-veritable hell. He thought he'd understood how the world worked in all its intricacies. But he was quickly realizing that the world his parents had created for him was terribly wrong.

There was this peacefulness at the Xiaolin Temple. Jack could hardly explain it but when he was there… He felt safe. Like nothing could touch him. He was starting to understand the confidence his teammates had and couldn't help but feel a little envious. Nevertheless, he was determined to earn his own brand of confidence that wasn't all false bravado.

Raimundo rolled his eyes in annoyance when Jack shuffled past the main halls, arms outstretched like a zombie. He still found him incredibly annoying. Jack slowed down the group, and it showed in morning practices. Everything took twice as long now.

He bit into his apple aggressively and Jack jumped slightly at the sound. He looked at Jack. Then at the apple. Then back at Jack.

"Dodge this, momma's boy." Raimundo muttered, tossing the apple up and round-house kicking it. Master Fung caught it deftly, his eyes flashing as he fixed Raimundo with a look. Raimundo blinked then flushed.

"I do believe there are still dishes that are needing to be washed, young monk." Master Fung stated icily. Jack, who'd jumped when he heard the whistle then thunk of an object, lifted his blindfold hesitantly to see what was going on. He watched Raimundo stalk away, seemingly flustered.

As he rounded the corner out of sight, Raimundo gritted his teeth. Now Spicer really had it coming.

-ooo-

Jack paused as he was about to draw on his eyeliner. Kimiko was applying mascara and also paused, waiting for Jack to apply his trademark. He set down the eyeliner with a frown.

"You know… Intimidation eyeliner is kinda pointless now."

"It was never very intimidating, Jack."

"Maybe not but… I kinda look naked without it."

"Try something different."

Jack looked back at his reflection and contemplated. Then he sighed. What the hell? He'd already changed so much about himself, he may as well go even farther.

"What would you suggest?" Kimiko blinked. She hadn't expected him to ask for her advice, "I've never done it any other way."

"Hmmm…" She contemplated Jack's face in the mirror. He had a soft jawline and expressive eyes. He lacked all sharpness in any sense of the word. She could understand his lean towards the typical harsh claw down his cheek. She smiled. "Why don't we go for something still sharp but more refined? Like a cat-eye."

"A what now?"

"A cat-eye. Here," She held out her hand for Jack's liquid liner. He handed it over hesitantly, "Alright, close your eyes. I'll do it for you this first time."

"Ok… Hey, Kimiko?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Spicer," They fell into a rather tense silence as Kimiko carefully drew the thick black swoops of eyeliner on his upper lash lines. Eventually, she decided she didn't much care for the silence and asked, "How did you get into make-up?"

"Might've been the figure skating," Jack mused, "I asked mom for knife-throwing lessons when I was 10 but she wanted to put me in classes that were… A bit more refined, I guess. I went to competitions and everything so I often ended up in costumes and stage make-up. When I wore these things, I wasn't… Well…" He hesitated. Kimiko paused for a moment.

"Go on," She wheedled, rather gently for her typical fiery (pun-intended) personality "I won't judge."

"I wasn't Jack Spicer, the weird clumsy kid with no friends," He admitted, "Instead I was something of my own creation. An evil boy genius, you could say." He ended with a small shrug. Kimiko felt a pang of pity; he didn't have friends? Of course, maybe he'd been homeschooled since he was always showing up for Showdowns even in the middle of the day. How could she and the others have never noticed all these years?

"Well, maybe like before," Kimiko considered, "You could use make-up to create a new persona for yourself. You've changed, Jack, and that's not a bad thing. You could be Jack Spicer, Dragon of Metal. Still a genius, maybe just not as evil this time," She finished Jack's eyeliner with a spritz of lavender-scented setting spray. Grinning widely, she took a step back. "Take a look."

Jack opened his eyes and gasped. He couldn't help himself. Kimiko had water-lined his eyes with a pencil then used a liquid liner to create a thick black line on his top lash line. The lines extended past the outer corners of his eyes and then flicked up in a sharp swoop. It made his eyes look more slanted and elegant, much like a cat's. It was still intimidating and dangerous but less harsh. In short, it transformed his entire appearance and he was awed.

"Holy shit," He breathed and Kimiko laughed, "I love it! Thank you!"

When they walked into breakfast, the reaction was one of the most satisfying experiences in Jack's life. Never had he been regarded in reverence but the way the other monks looked at him made him feel so incredibly smug. He sat down across from Chase, who appeared to do a double take before his eyebrows shot up.

"Your…" Clay struggled for words, staring, "It looks good, Spicer."

"Jack! You are missing your sharp, claw, cheek… Thingy!" Omi floundered for the right words and it made Jack laugh.

"Yeah, Omi, I took it off," He said with a shrug, "I figured it was time for a change. Kimiko helped me."

"I take all credit for my artistic genius." She gloated, peeling a banana, "But he was very receptive."

Raimundo ignored him pointedly. He would not admit it aloud but Spicer looked good. He focused on his 饺子(jiǎozi)* and tea instead.

Jack looked to Chase. Honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting. All he knew is that he craved some sort of verbal confirmation that his new look was as good as he thought. He knew he could count on Chase for honesty, brutal as it may be.

In truth, it had caught Chase very off guard. When Spicer sat across from him, something had thumped painfully against his ribcage. The young man had gone from vaguely attractive to very attractive and damn it, Chase couldn't believe he had to admit it to himself. The warlord took a sip of tea before speaking.

"It suits you," He said smoothly, "I approve." It took everything Jack had not to melt in joy right onto the pavilion floor. Yup, he was definitely keeping this look. "By the way, this tea is hibiscus herbal, a tea which helps lower blood pressure if taken three times a day."

Raimundo cursed as Chase smirked.

-ooo-

Jack hit the ground running. Over the wall, through the pond, around the sandbags. Taking a running leap, he seized a rope and swung around the blades.

He was almost ready; really he was only hitting a few snags now. It honestly wasn't fair; unless he was ice skating, he was clumsy by nature. He sat on the ground, gasping, tapping on his SmartWatch to watch the footage his new bot had filmed.

This had been every night for Jack for roughly a week now. If he wanted any respect from the other monks at all, he'd have to work extra hard. So that meant extra practice. At this point, he was maybe semi-competent since he'd been using the obstacle circuit over and over and over. Surely, if he could troubleshoot martial arts and parkour the way he did robotics… He'd accomplish something.

Around 2 AM, Jack scooped up his bot and headed inside, yawning. That's when he stumbled upon a scene he hadn't expected.

-ooo-

Chase was white as a sheet, stomach rolling. He sat on the bench across the hall from the bathroom, bent double, trying to will himself into feeling better. It was around 2 AM, almost two weeks after he'd started detoxing from the cursed Soup. For some reason, the nights were worse than the days. His stomach flipped and he lurched forward into the bathroom, heaving. His head pounded, stars erupting beneath his eyelids.

Someone was pulling his hair back. His first gut reaction was to lash out, to strike, to push away. But being as weak with illness as he was, he simply allowed it to be. The hands were soft, deftly carding through the tresses, keeping it out of Chase's way. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind was a spark of emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. It was relief but with this… Gentle affection behind it. It took Chase a minute to even recognize it: gratefulness. The Someone was speaking now. In his hazy pain, he couldn't pinpoint the voice, just that it was familiar. He only caught snippets of what they were saying.

"Chase?… A… ou okay?… Do you need me… anything?"

Chase, head spinning, slumped against the Someone, groaning. His ultra-sensitive skin was clammy but he was sweating bullets.

"Th-thank y-y-y…"

Soft hushing accompanied a warm hand pressed to his forehead brought about such a sweeping wave of relief that it nearly drove Chase to the brink of insanity. Then he was being picked up. Half-carried, half-dragged, they somehow made it to his room. The covers were cool…

"Sleep, Chase. You'll be okay."

And then his consciousness tumbled off the edge of the earth.

-ooo-

The next morning Chase woke feeling… Relatively normal. It surprised him. As bad as the night had been, sleep and the morning light had brought relief. He made a note in his scroll. The parchment was littered with small observations: he currently couldn't stomach meat, his eyes were far more light-sensitive, noises were amplified, etc…

He paused in his writing. Someone had seen him last night. He turned to look around the room as if he might find the person there still. For the life of him, Chase couldn't place the voice nor could he remember a face. He must've been completely out of it. A feeling of warmth spread over him, that gratefulness again. He shuddered. Quickly, he scribbled down another note; that emotion was far too positive in nature to be truly evil. Where had it come from? Evil warlords thanked nobody.

But he had.

-ooo-

 ***Dumplings**

 ** _AN:_** **If you are interested in seeing the fanart I've been drawing for this fic, you can visit my Tumblr or Instagram under the username of p3ac3fulfor3st. Next update will be November 29th.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**_ _Wow, y'all. Thanks so much for all your support! Shoutout to foxchick1, Naty, DragonNutt, and Lionel for all your kind words and feedback._

 _So fasten your seatbelts; this chapter's a doozy._

 _Enjoy!_

 **-ooo-**

 **Chapter 9**

Chase eyed the teapot skeptically. Jack smirked in that devil-may-care, I-dare-you way. Since Chase was never one to back down from a challenge, he sat across the table from Jack and poured the tea. A sweet aroma rose from his cup and he caught a whiff before taking a sip. It was decidedly fruity and robust. Definitely black tea. He took a second sip.

"Well?" Jack goaded, leaning on his forearms. Chase smirked.

"Lychee black."

"Damn! I thought I had you!"

"It was a good attempt, Spicer, but you cannot fool me, " Chase drawled, pouring a second cup, "This tea is a specialty from Xi'an. You can't get it anywhere else in the world."

"Yeah, mom and dad took me last year as a 'family vacation'," Jack did little air quotes with his fingers, making Chase raise an eyebrow, "They fought like cats and dogs the whole time but at least I got a really sweet tea out of it. It's my favorite so I try to make it last."

"I must say, Spicer, your taste in tea is… Surprisingly admirable."

"Really? Thanks!" Jack gushed a bit, a slight warmth of pleasure high in his cheeks, "Have you been there? To Xi'an, I mean?"

"Of course. Xi'an is steeped in China's rich history. I would consider myself a fool if I had not at least visited."

Dojo entered the pavilion carrying plates, whistling something tuneless.

"Good morning, Heylin homies," The dragon chirped, sliding the plates of sliced watermelon and two different types of baozi onto the table. Chase hissed out something in Chinese and although Jack didn't understand the language, he could tell it hadn't been very nice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Dojo huffed, waving his hand dismissively before slithering off.

"I must be losing my touch." Chase mutter as he retrieved his first baozi using chopsticks.

"I disagree," Jack commented, picking out a baozi himself, "You still scare me."

"My cup runneth over."

"Good morning, Spicer," Omi greeted as he stepped into the pavilion, "Chase Young."

"Morning," Jack said, pouring himself a cup of tea. Omi looked over his shoulder into the dark depths of his cup and inhaled deeply.

"Lychee black?"

Jack's face morphed comically in equal parts shock and outrage, prompting Chase to take a quick bite of baozi before he laughed aloud. The bubbling urge in his chest caught him off guard; since when did other people make him laugh? Since when did _Spicer_ make him laugh?

"Help yourself," Jack grumbled as Omi sat beside him with a wide grin and poured himself a cup.

"You have chosen well, Jack Spicer," He chirped happily as he sipped, "Xi'an's special tea is one of the finest in China! My tastebuds thank you!"

"Hmph."

"What type of baozi is there today?"

"Taro," Chase answered, "And meat. Pork, most likely." He hadn't eaten the pork baozi, of course, knowing that meat would likely cause a visceral reaction. He didn't want that; it was too early in the day for it.

"What exactly is taro?"

"It's a potato, partner," Clay answered Jack's question as he entered the veranda, stretching his strong arms above his head, "Just purple and sweet as Granny May's iced tea." Omi shuddered at the mention of iced tea, which Clay had made all the monks and Chase try. Chase had guessed right, of course, but not before making some scathing remarks about Americans and their idea of "tea". Personally, Omi wholeheartedly agreed.

"I still do not understand the appeal…"

"Morning…" Raimundo yawned as he and Kimiko also arrived.

"What's shaking, guys?" Kimiko quipped as she plopped down beside Jack, snagging a baozi. Omi blinked.

"I was not aware there was any shaking…?"

"She's asking what's up, cheddar." Jack said, eyes rolling.

"Well, why don't you just say that!" Omi exclaimed, throwing his arms up in indignation, making Chase smirk behind his teacup.

"Mail call!" Dojo made his reappearance in the pavilion, this time holding a small burlap sack, "Just arrived this morning," He reached in and scrambled his claw around before pulling an envelope free and reading the front, "Clay!"

"Yes!" He whooped, snagging the letter from Dojo with a grin, "It's from my momma. Finally! It just takes too long when it's coming from Texas… Like watching grass grow."

"Aaand…" Dojo pulled out another letter, "Jack!" He waved the letter under Jack's nose, who took it. His eyes immediately flicked up to the return address. His mouth was suddenly very dry and he swallowed.

"Uhhh…" Jack floundered for an excuse, "Bathroom break! Be right back!" He left quickly, none of the warriors nor Chase bothering to question him. Instead of the bathroom, he sped-walk to his bunk and pulled the privacy curtain closed.

Sitting on his mat, he ripped open the envelope. From the depths, he fished out blood-red stationary with very familiar slanted handwriting. His father's handwriting. He unfolded the letter nervously and started to read…

 _"_ _Jack,_

 _I have heard from reliable sources that you are no longer at the house in Dali but living at the Xiaolin Monastery. As you know, this is unacceptable. You have a responsibility and a duty to KellisTech, or have you forgotten all that I've taught you? You are to cease this foolishness and return to your mother's home immediately._

 _C.K."_

It was short. Jack was unsurprised by his old man's bluntness. But his hands couldn't help but shake as he held the letter open, staring at the scrawled signature. He'd been at the temple for two weeks and his father already knew. Word travelled really fast. His stomach went cold at the request- no, demand- that he go back to his mom's house. What was Jack going to do? The fear was palpable in his mouth as he chewed his lip furiously in thought. He couldn't just leave; he felt he was finally started to get along with the other monks! At the very least, they tolerated him… What would Master Fung say?

He hadn't realized his breath was quickening. He brushed the cold sweat off his forehead with a shaking hand. Without permission, his breaths started coming in gasps as utter terror swept through him. No, no, no… Bent double, he rested his head against his knees, hands flying up to cover his ears. Not this again. Stop that. Stop that right now. The loud, fast thudding of his heartbeat echoed in his ears and Jack choked out a sob.

As quick as it had come, it left. Jack brushed his hair back out of his face, hands trembling. It'd been a while since that had happened. He thought it'd been getting better. Damn it.

When Jack reappeared in the pavilion, Kimiko frowned at him. They were all gathered around the Shen Gong Wu scroll which was open on the table.

"What took you so long?"

"Um… Stomach issues. Sorry." It was a pathetic excuse and Jack knew it; his eyes were red and swollen from crying, his eyeliner a bit smudged. Chase shot him an unreadable look and Jack dropped his gaze, unable to meet the warlord's eyes. But Kimiko shrugged, "What's going on?"

"Look alive, Jack," Dojo advised him, "We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu alert."

"The Black Angel Staff," Clay read, "Is capable of creating temporary barriers of light between you and your opponent."

"That's kinda cool." Raimundo commented.

"It's also really useful in creating temporary platforms. Y'know, like in a video game." Dojo added helpfully.

A cacophony of "ooo"s went up from the gathered monks as they all leaned in closer. Chase rolled his eyes; when one could literally fly, these things seemed rather silly.

As they all stood to leave, Jack hesitated, half-turned towards Chase. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then tried again.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have no interest in Shen Gong Wu," Chase sneered, standing up from the table. It was softer than his normal sneer, lacking any real ferocity behind it. He wasn't an idiot; something had upset Jack and for some reason, it irked him, "A little peace and quiet, however, would be nice."

Jack shrugged.

"Okay, then."

And they were off. Chase frowned in thought. What had upset Spicer? Obviously something in that letter had rubbed him wrong. Normally, he would just go looking for the letter itself but… For some reason, he didn't want to invade Spicer's privacy. Maybe because it wouldn't be right. Right? That thought made Chase's frown deepen. Since when did he care about what was right? Another note for the scroll, he guessed…

 **-ooo-**

Yangshuo was one of those ethereal places you really only see on post cards. Except the monks were there. Jack couldn't help but openly gape at the rolling green mountains and clean, clear blue rivers. It was stunning. The town itself was tiny, quiet but still managing to seem busy with all its little vendors and residential mix of animals and people. Overall, Yangshuo gave the impression of being distinctly Chinese. Which was good, Jack reflected, seeing as they were, in fact, in China.

"This is…"

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Kimiko finished for him, snapping photos with her phone as Dojo wound his long body in and around the mountains. They touched down on a dirt road and Jack resisted the urge to kiss the ground; he had a weak stomach and was still not used to Dojo's undulations.

"It's around here somewhere, kids," Dojo mused, scratching his irritated chest absently, "If this rash is anything to go by."

"I really didn't need to know that," Raimundo cringed, stepping over Dojo to survey the area, "Okay, homies, let's split up. Omi, Dojo, you two search the river. Kimiko..?" He turned, most definitely to pair her with himself, but was tongue-tied to find that she and Clay had already taken off down a back alley. Silently, he fumed; that left him with Spicer.

Jack laughed nervously.

"Heh… I guess that leaves us partners, partner." He said, forcing a grin on his face. Of all the Xiaolin monks, Raimundo was the one who made him the most nervous.

"Don't touch me, don't look at me, don't talk to me." Raimundo ground out, pushing past Jack down the main street. Jack bit the inside of his cheek and followed.

Anxiety rolled in Jack's stomach. He still wasn't fully comfortable with his team members; three years of animosity did not and could not suddenly evaporate over a period of two weeks. He especially wasn't comfortable with Raimundo. Admittedly, he wished he could've been paired with Kimiko instead. More than anything, he wished Chase had come along to Yangshuo; it was easier at the temple when he was around, acting as a buffer between Jack and the other monks.

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, taking in his surroundings the way Master Fung had taught him to. A man walked past him at a slow pace, a cow following via rope. Jack found this quite funny. Nothing strange here. Just a man walking his cow. Vendors lined the street, selling food, toys, even things like stationary. One man had an entire cart of large leafy greens and another still a large plethora of plastic bottles.

"You don't belong here." Raimundo suddenly spoke, yanking Jack out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at him, pretty sure he knew what he meant; the townspeople openly stared at the two of them but especially at Jack for his ghostly skin.

"Yeah, I know; it's like these people have never seen a 为国人 (Wèi guórén)* before," Jack agreed, making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "Not to mention an albino…"

Raimundo grabbed Jack's arm in a hard grip, jerking him around. Jack let out a surprised yelp, stopping mid-sentence when he caught the flash of anger in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

Jack's stomach dropped. He swallowed, going suddenly cold.

"Master Fung says I do…!"

"Raimundo! Spicer!" Omi's voice called out as he skidded into view, Dojo hot on his heels, "We found it!"

Raimundo ran past Jack towards Omi, releasing his arm. Jack released a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He had to reign himself in; this wasn't the time for a second panic attack in the same morning. Forcing himself to take deep, measured breaths, he followed the others, heart thudding uncomfortably.

When he rejoined the others by the river, Omi was pointing out to a long raft made entire of bamboo. It was floating down the river, the man on the back end singing something in wobbling Chinese, pole-vaulting the boat forward with a long rod. His conical hat shaded his face from the October sun but didn't hide the aged wrinkles.

"There! In the basket!" Sure enough, Dojo was right. At the man's feet was a woven basket and sticking out of it was a golden staff with two black wings spread at the end, a large emerald at the center. The Black Angel Staff.

"How do we get out to him?" Jack asked, looking to the others for suggestion.

"These look useable." Kimiko answered, stepping out onto the dock at the riverside. Lining it were other rafts made of bamboo, and she stepped onto one, untying the ropes.

"Well, I reckon that'll work." Clay said with a grin, stepping onto his own raft, pulling Jack with him, who yelped in surprise. Up until this point, he'd see Clay pick up, maneuver, and man-handle the other three many times. But never him. For some reason, it made him feel as if he were being accepted as part of the group. Raimundo and Omi joined Kimiko, Dojo diving off the back of his and Clay's boat.

"Onward!" He called, holding on to the back and spinning his tail like a motor.

"Fancy Feet!" Kimiko activated her Shen Gong Wu and stuck her feet in the water. With white foam and a dull roar, both teams were off, speeding down the river.

Jack pulled out his chosen Wu, the Lasso Boa Boa, crouching strategically so he wouldn't tumble off the raft. Adrenaline filled his veins and he couldn't help grinning; he had missed this. Except now things were different. He could do this, he could totally do this. Grab the Shen Gong Wu, prove himself to the other monks, save the day. Hell yeah.

Raimundo made the first move. He jumped hard, using his wind element to carry him over. Landing on the front end of the raft, Raimundo launched the man by accident. Yet the man was not perturbed. The Black Angel Staff brandished in his hand, he sprung skillfully from platform to platform.

"He knows it's a Wu!" Omi gasped, drawing forth his own Shen Gong Wu, "Mantis Flip Coin!" And he was up, flipping towards the man. Instead of hitting his intended target, Omi met a barrier of light that, while not looking very solid, certainly felt solid. He fell into the river below, dazed.

As Kimiko went after Omi, Raimundo and Clay made eye contact. Unfortunately for Jack, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Fist of Tebigong!"

"W-wait, no- AAAAAAAH!" Clay slammed his fist down on the front of the raft, launching Jack from the back end, sending him hurtling towards the man. Jack thought fast, "Lasso Boa Boa!" He shrieked, throwing the end of the Wu. It tightened around its intended target, the Black Angel Staff, and he swung, meeting someone else in midair.

It was Wuya, who'd arrived to try and bag the Wu for herself as per usual.

"Wha- Jack!" They collided with a combined "oof" and fell into the river below. The water was colder than it looked and the breath was knocked clean out of Jack. When he broke the surface, he gasped. Luckily the part he'd landed in was shallow, really only a few feet deep.

The Wu. Where was the Wu? He scrambled about, feeling around the water. His hand grasped the Lasso Boa Boa and he pulled. And at the other end? The Staff. He had the Black Angel Staff! Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. The old man had a wrinkled yet iron hold on the staff, Wuya's hand wrapped around the opposite end. The Lasso Boa Boa was tightened around the middle.

"Strangers," The old man began, his voice surprisingly strong, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!"

Wuya cursed under her breath but Jack didn't hesitate. Now was his chance to prove himself.

"Name your game."

"A simple game of keep-away. Whoever can take the Wu from me before three minutes is up may have it. If the three minutes are up and you are unsuccessful, then I will keep the Wu as it is my rightful possession."

"I accept your challenge. Let's go. _Xiaolin Showdown!_ "

The landscape warped around them. The river parted to become walls of water surrounding Jack, Wuya, and their challenger on all sides. Rock formations offered an interesting terrain for their game of keep-away. Fish swam above their heads and Jack couldn't help but stare in awe; honestly, Xiaolin Showdowns were so cool.

The old man spun the staff, taking a defensive stance. Wuya gritted her teeth, brandishing her Sword of Thunderbolt. Jack braced himself.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

 **-ooo-**

It was the longest three minutes of Jack's life. The old man might've looked aged but he didn't move like he was. Every punch, every kick, every throw of the Lasso Boa Boa was countered with sharp and purposeful moves. Panting and exhausted, Jack realized he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. He was still fresh off the boat (literally) and this man, whoever he was, was an expert in martial arts.

With a few seconds left on the clock, he hurled himself with a yell at the man in one last desperate attempt to take the Staff. The man threw up a light barrier and Jack hit it hard, going down. Groaning, he slumped. His opponent kneeled beside him and said, in a surprisingly gentle voice that only he could hear,

"Don't be discouraged; you did very well, Jack."

And for the third time that day, Jack thought he was going to have a panic attack. Because this man hadn't said Jack; he'd used Jack's full name.

The Showdown ended. The world around them went back to normal. Jack was sitting in the shallow waters, still shell-shocked. Then he felt incredibly small and stupid. He'd blown it.

Wuya sat up from the river, spluttering and coughing. She scrambled to her feet.

"Jack!" She hissed angrily, wading over to him, "What are you doing here with… With them?!" Her eyes flashed over to the other monks who were wading through the river towards them.

"I-I'm the Dragon of Metal, Wuya, alright?" Jack answered, standing and pushing the hair back out of his eyes. He was absolutely soaked and he shivered in the cold, "I'm not just _with_ them, I'm _one_ of them."

"B-but," She spluttered, wide-eyed, "That's ridiculous! You? A Xiaolin Dragon? HA!"

"Oh, go take a long walk off a short pier." Jack huffed, squelching away towards the other monks as Wuya called after him. Eventually, she gave up with a growl, spiriting herself away with Heylin magic.

Kimiko got to him first.

"What happened in there?" She asked, and as Jack looked up at her, he realized her query was sincere.

"You alright, partner?"

"Y-yeah, 'm fine…" He shivered. Omi was also shivering and soaked.

"H-how did an old man b-beat you?" He asked, teeth chattering.

"How indeed."

They all turned to see the old man standing there. He took in the group of monks. Sizing each of them up, his eyes eventually landed on Jack and his lips curled into a warm smile.

"Walk with me, 小伙子 (Xiǎohuǒzi)*." He invited, turning and walking away, gesturing that Jack follow him. Jack, perplexed, fell into step beside him, following him out of the shallow waters onto dry ground. "You are missing someone." The old man said knowingly. He looked at Jack from under the brim of his hat, his eyes a pale crystalline blue. They had the look of someone who'd seen the beginning of the universe and would surely see the end.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, rubbing his arm.

"Whatever for?"

"We came to take something of yours. We should've asked."

"Hm…" The old man hummed in agreement, "Maybe so. Call me 林老师 (Lín Lǎoshī)*. You may ask your question."

" Lín Lǎoshī, sir, how did you know…?" Jack trailed off, unnerved and self-conscious.

"How did I know your true name?" Jack nodded. Lín Lǎoshī smiled and Jack suddenly felt very safe. Somehow, someway, he could trust this man. "Because truth comes naturally to me. You may ask your other question."

"I don't understand what you mean. I'm missing someone?"

"There is meant to be another at your side," He confided the information and Jack drank it the knowledge as if dying of thirst, "They will not fail you. You can trust them." There was a beat of silence, "Go back to your friends. Do not let them discourage you; I assure you, you belong at the temple." And then he walked away, whistling and spinning the staff lazily.

Jack, frozen on the dirt path, shivered where he stood, trying to absorb Lín Lǎoshī's words. The other monks joined him soon, a little baffled.

"That was… Unhelpful."

"Did he at least give you the Staff?" Raimundo groaned when Jack shook his head, "Fantastic, just great."

"We'll get the next one."

"We? What _we_?" Jack blinked and turned to look at Raimundo, who's hands were clenched into fists at his side, " _You_ lost the Showdown! There's no 'we', okay? The next time there's a Wu, stay out of the way; someone could get hurt because of your stupid, clumsy ass!"

"H-hey, wait," Jack stuttered, backing up a bit, "I-I tried my best..!"

"Uh, yeah, that's my point," Raimundo countered, drawing close to Jack. Too close. They were practically nose to nose. "You're dead weight. Now, _move_." With a hard jolt, Raimundo shoved Jack to the side. Jack lost his footing and fell hard on the dirt, his knees and palms stinging from the impact. His vision blurred as his eyes grew hot with tears but he held them back. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of them.

Dojo enlarged, circling around the group.

"That's enough," He snapped, "Everyone on; we're going back."

 **-ooo-**

*Wèi guórén = Foreigner (If you don't look Chinese and you visit China, you will probably be called this either directly or indirectly at some point in time. Literally happens to me all the freaking time.)

*Xiǎohuǒzi = Young man

*Lín Lǎoshī = _Lǎoshī_ is the word for teacher and while _Lín_ is a very common name here, the exact translation is forest. So the name literally means Teacher of the Forest. Inspiration from the Chinese name my students gave me, 林静 (Lín jìng, meaning Forest of Tranquility/Peacefulness).

 _ **AN:**_ _So who's this mysterious teacher? Someone is missing from Jack? Wonder what that could mean... For those who love Raimundo, many apologies. Don't fret; he'll come around. Eventually._

 _Next update will be posted on December 5th or 6th, depending on my personal schedule._

 _-P3ac3fulfor3st_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Guysss, before I launch into this chapter, I just wanna let you know that I've posted a lil Chase/Jack one-shot. If you like a little lime with your pairings, I highly recommend it to you._

 _Enjoy this chapter!_

 **-oOo- Chapter 10 -oOo-**

Chase was practicing Tai Chi in one of the many meditation gardens. His movements were fluid and smooth, eyes closed. His mind, however, was clouded, sluggish without the Soup. The pit of his stomach rolled and he cringed, breaking his stance as he did. How long would it take before he no longer craved it? It was this constant burn in the back of his throat, like a continuously dripping faucet that he couldn't ignore.

His thoughts were dispersed as the monks returned from their latest Shen Gong Wu retrieval mission. Chase's first impression was that they all looked rather miserable. Raimundo stomped away from the moment they landed, fuming and muttering. The other monks dispersed as well, quiet, somber… Jack stayed where he was. Dojo shrank down, curling around Jack's ankles.

"You okay, kid?" He asked quietly. Jack nodded and Dojo slithered off. He passed Chase as he went.

"What happened?" Dojo paused at Chase's question, looking up at the Heylin Prince.

"It wasn't pretty." He sighed before slithering away.

Chase frowned and looked up to see Jack had wandered off. He sat on the temple steps, gazing off into the horizon, chin in his hands. Chase approached him slowly, leaning against the entrance. He crossed his arms.

"Stop sulking, Spicer. You'll get the next one."

"Do I belong here, Chase?"

Chase blinked. Of all the things he'd expected Spicer to say, that wasn't one of them. He admitted that the situation that both of them were in was exceedingly odd; had not both of them fought for the Heylin side for the past three years? Still, destiny was an interesting concept. If Jack could manipulate metal (and that had already been seen), then he was meant to fight on the Xiaolin side. He considered his answer carefully.

"If Fung says you do, then I'm sure you do."

"Yeah, well, what if he's wrong?" Jack sighed, "What if-if I'm the dead weight on this side, too? On the Xiaolin side?"

Ah. So that's what he was worried about.

"You may have been a nuisance at best on the Heylin side but times have changed. You have changed. From what I've observed, you've improved considerably in comparison to your first day here."

"I don't know whether to be honored or creeped out that you've been watching."

"Take the damn compliment, Spicer," Chase stepped down closer to Jack, offering his hand. Jack took it without hesitation and stood. "In concern to the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict, I believe you are right where you need to be."

"It's funny to hear you encourage me to fight for good."

"Yes, well… You are much better at good than evil. You should not let the other monks discourage you."

"That's what Lǎoshī said." Jack laughed weakly. Chase frowned.

"Lǎoshī…? What teacher?"

"The old man that kicked my ass in the Showdown today. He introduced himself as Lín Lǎoshī."

"Teacher Lín…" Chase mulled over the name before his eyes lit up in recognition, "Of course."

"You know him?"

"He's a seer, older than the hills themselves and able to commune with nature itself. He spoke with you?"

"Yeah…?"

"Spicer," Jack swallowed at the seriousness in Chase's voice, "What did he say to you?"

"H-he said I was missing someone. Like from my side. He also said I belonged at the Temple."

"And so you do." Jack smiled weakly, feeling far better than he had. Chase placed his hand on the back of Jack's arm to guide him back to the Temple grounds. This didn't have the intended effect. Instead of comforting and grounding him, Jack flinched away. "Spicer?"

"Sorry! It's not you, it just hurts."

Chase tugged Jack close by the hand, pushing his sleeve up his arm. There was a large purple bruise blossoming on his bicep.

"Who hurt you?"

Jack looked up just in time to see a muscle jump in Chase's jaw and he immediately averted his gaze. He knew that look; Chase was pissed. And for the first time ever (as far as he knew), it was on his behalf.

"N-no, I-I… I fell!"

"Fell?"

"During the showdown! You know how they are, those wild Xiaolin Showdowns!"

"Spicer, you are a great many things but you are not a great liar. But if you don't want to tell me the truth, I'll find the correct information elsewhere."

Jack flushed, pinned by Chase's burning gaze. How could he tell him? How could Jack openly admit to Chase Young, the most incredibly skilled, authoritative, handsome, omniscient, attractive, cool, sexy man he'd ever known that he'd been bullied? And… Chase was still holding his hand. He jerked it away quickly as if burned by the contact.

"It happened in the Showdown, I swear."

Chase's eyes narrowed.

"When I find out who did it…"

"You'll what? Make them kiss my ass?" Jack pulled away, "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't."

Jack inhaled sharply, Chase having hit a raw nerve.

"Screw you, Chase." Jack spat as he stalked away, grinding his teeth. He strode across the temple courtyard and darted inside but not before Chase saw him swipe at his eyes.

Chase groaned aloud to himself, rubbing his eyes. Why in the hell had he grabbed his hand? Surely, there were other ways he could've pulled Spicer closer to examine his arm. His hand had been… Small. Delicate. White as virgin snow. He shook his head to clear it.

Despite the continuous angst of Jack Spicer, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the young man. And apparently, he wasn't the only one. Lín Lǎoshī was a choosy man and he rarely divulged information to just anyone. Missing someone? What could that possibly mean?

 **-oOo-**

"Tohomiko."

Kimiko looked up from her Gamepal, pausing _Goo Zombies 3_. Chase lingered in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you. Out of the other monks, you seem to be the most approachable."

"What do you need?" She sighed. This was pretty typical, actually. She was used to Raimundo, Clay, and Omi coming to her individually, usually seeking advice or needing to divulge information.

"I have a couple of questions about the last Wu retrieval."

Kimiko frowned, switching off her Gamepal. Something was up; Chase seemed vaguely uncomfortable but serious. Something had him rattled.

"Go on…?"

"It's Spicer."

"Yeah, he lost the Showdown. Is he still bummed out about-?"

"He has bruises on his hands and knees," Chase cut her off impatiently, "and there is a sizable bruise on his bicep. Is there any way at all he could've obtained them during the Showdown?"

Kimiko swallowed, suddenly not as keen. Guilt curled up in her stomach.

"Um…" She paused, trying to figure out the best way to tell Chase what she knew, "After Jack lost the Showdown, we were all pretty upset. Rai might've been a bit harsh with him. He shoved him and Jack fell. That might've been where the bruises came from," Chase's eyes narrowed dangerous, "But honestly, I swear, I don't know how he got the bruise on his bicep."

"You are sure?"

"I have no clue," Chase nodded. Kimiko watched him curiously, "By the way, since when do you care about Jack's injuries?"

"Tell me, Tohomiko, what other allies does he have here at the Temple?" Chase scowled, eyes flashing, "You and the other monks have ostracized and mocked him. You have squashed his every attempt to be amiable and have instead treated him as if he were less than you. I resent that. No, I am repulsed by that."

Kimiko gaped at him as he turned to leave.

"I… You like him, don't you?"

Chase froze, his breath stopping altogether. That was it, wasn't it? Why else would he care that Spicer got hurt? Why was he struck furious by the mottled purple bruising across porcelain skin? Why would Chase Young, Heylin Overlord, be dwelling on shaking hands and tear-washed crimson eyes and the biting of a lower lip? He clenched his fists tightly. Shit. _Shit._

Somehow, he managed to speak his next words evenly, not giving himself away.

"That remains to be seen."

And then he left Kimiko in her shock. Both had much to dwell on.

 **-oOo-**

"Pedrosa," Chase stalked into the courtyard, a (very pissed) man on a mission, "we need to have a little chat."

"Can't you see I'm bus-? Ow, what the shit?!"

The soccer ball Raimundo had been bouncing from knee to knee dropped to the ground as Chase got a good grip on the back of his neck. He led him across the courtyard, attracting the attention of Omi and Clay, who'd been playing checkers not far off.

"Clay, look!" Omi gasped, pointing, tugging on Clay's sleeve. The cowboy turned and laughed.

"What'd you do, partner?" He called to Raimundo, who was cringing.

"Hell if I know! Ow, you motherfu-!"

With very little effort, Chase gripped Raimundo by his robe-front and pinned him against the side of one of the buildings, drawing forth a yelp.

"I'll try and make this quick." Chase growled. Clay and Omi's jaws dropped as they got to their feet and rushed over.

"Chase Young, release my friend at once!" Omi demanded, raising his fists for a fight.

"Good, you're here. Now we can ALL come to an understanding," Chase hissed, giving Raimundo a hard shake, turning to look directly into his face. It was rapidly losing color. "For every bruise I find on Spicer's body, I will be dealing one out. You are not to touch him. If I even _think_ you are antagonizing him," Clay and Omi exchanged horrified looks, Raimundo now pale as a ghost, " _I will rip you to shreds._ " He dropped Raimundo, who scrambled away as quickly as possible to stand by his friends. Chase sounded on all three of them with a snarl, hard whipping around his face, teeth bared, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Very!"

Chase gave them a hard glare, staring them down. Then he stalked away. The three monks released the breath they'd been holding.

"I have never seen Chase Young so angry." Omi said, awe creeping into his voice.

"Mmhm, angrier than a cat during bath time," Clay agreed, removing his hat to scratch his head, "You okay, Rai?"

"I'm good," Raimundo squeaked before clearing his throat, "It's only Spicer… Do you think he was really all that serious? Or was it an effect of his withdrawals?"

"Raimundo, my friend," Omi advised solemnly, "When it comes to Chase Young, I will always take a threat seriously."

 **-oOo-**

A new week came and as the monks went out into the courtyard, Jack was ready. The obstacle course loomed menacingly but he wouldn't allow himself to be phased. His mental state was steady. He stretched, trying to physically prepare himself as well.

Chase wandered out into the yard, book in hand. He sat against a tree, far enough away so that he wasn't exactly noticed but close enough that he could see the monks. After what happened in Yangshuo, he wanted to keep an eye on Spicer. At least for a few more days. Or weeks… From what he could tell, Pedrosa was keeping his distance. Good.

"Rai, you go first." Kimiko prompted, holding up the timer.

"Let me show you slow-pokes how it's done." Raimundo gloated, smirking and cracking his knuckles. With a smile, Kimiko started the timer and off he went. Despite not really liking him that much, Jack had to admit that Raimundo was very good at this kind of stuff.

The other went, all moving quickly and purposefully through the obstacle course. Omi was the fastest, beating out Raimundo by all of 5 seconds. Jack was last and he stepped up to the line, taking deep, calming breaths.

"Don't sweat it, Spicer," Clay drawled with a grin, "I'm sure you'll do just dandy."

Jack didn't speak. He would show them. He would show them all. Grinding his foot in the dirt, when Kimiko started the timer, he shot forward.

This time when he jumped from the wall, he tucked into a roll. Using the momentum, he launched himself across the pond, using the middle alligator as a leap point. He dodged, jumped, sprang through the obstacles one after another with surprising agility.

Over by the tree, Chase had lowered his book in shock. How…? When he glanced at the other monks, he saw similar expressions of surprise. He rose to his feet, unwilling to stop watching Spicer completely dominate the obstacle course.

Jack's foot hit the line and Kimiko clicked the timer.

"2 minutes, 45 seconds," She gaped, "That was 3 seconds faster than Raimundo!"

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, Spicer!" Clay exclaimed, tipping his hat, "You moved faster than a roadrunner on caffeine!"

"I am most impressed!" Omi gasped, eyes wide as saucers, as Jack tried to catch his breath, "How did you do that?"

"Just…" Jack wheezed, bent double, "Lots… of practice…"

"I agree with the young monk; that was indeed most impressive."

Jack looked up in shock, still panting, to see Chase standing there. Chase was impressed? With him? The warlord's arms were crossed and he was giving Jack a curious expression, as if intrigued.

"He must've cheated," Raimundo insisted, hands curled into fists, "There's no way you learned to do that in two weeks."

"Actually, as it turns out, I didn't cheat," Jack sighed, finally straightening up. He tapped away at his smart watch and a metal sphere the size of a baseball rolled out of the residential hall and up to him, "This is Fu-Bot."

The sphere popped open, unfurling itself to reveal a small robot with glowing yellow eyes. It bowed to Jack. The other monks stepped forward curiously.

"What does it do?" Kimiko asked.

"Fu-Bot, as in Kung-Fu, has a database of over 1000 different sparring moves as well as a built-in analyzation system. I've been training with it on my own since no one else has bothered to teach me."

Kimiko felt her face redden in shame, Omi and Clay also managing to look vaguely uncomfortable. Raimundo felt a pang of guilt that he quickly shoved down. Jack didn't really see any of this, however; his eyes sought out Chase. The corner of his hero's lips quirked up and something squirmy jumped in Jack's stomach.

"Well done, young monk," Jack tore his gaze away from Chase to see that Master Fung had arrived, "If it is alright with you, I'd like to examine this…?"

"Fu-Bot," Jack provided, smiling nervously, "Named after Kung-Fu."

"I must say, Jack, your talent with robotics is admirable," He complimented as Fu-Bot bowed to Master Fung, "Tell me, would you like to continue to pursue this hobby?"

"I used to really love robotics, building evil minions and all," Jack grinned sheepishly, Master Fung chuckling quietly, "To be honest, I really miss it."

"Just because you are now a Xiaolin Monk doesn't mean you have to bury everything you once were," Master Fung chided gently, "In fact, I would encourage you to apply your past hobbies to your current lifestyle. What would you need in order to pursue what you love?"

"Well," Jack mused, "Really, just a space to work. I have all the tools and materials at my old lab. I've already used what I've got to make Fu-Bot (my alarm clock, I hope you don't mind), and since I don't really know how to use my metal powers to create metal just yet, I don't have any materials unless I go get them from home and-"

Master Fung held out a hand, cutting off Jack's rambling. He blushed, biting his lip self-consciously.

"There is an old storage room that is gathering dust in the residential hall. If you clean it out yourself, you may use the space as you so desire for a lab," Master Fung smiling as Jack's jaw dropped, "Considering your improvement over the course of the last two weeks, I daresay you have earned it."

"Wha- really?" Jack asked, his excitement rising rapidly, "I can have a lab?"

"Yes."

" _YES!_ " Jack screeched, thrusting two fists into the air.

Kimiko winced at the sound but couldn't help smiling; his joy was infectious. She saw what Jack didn't. Chase was looking at him. There was a soft, subtle glint in his eyes, almost not even there. But there was something there. She knew that much. But what exactly that something was, she wasn't entirely sure.

Jack turned to Chase, beaming.

"Chase!" He gushed, "Did you hear that? I get my own lab!"

"Yes, Spicer, I heard," He said, his fleeting smile now a smirk, "Maybe perhaps, there is hope for you yet."

Jack, grinning widely, then went off to rejoin the other monks ("Did you guys get that? Chase Young says I have hope!") for their next activity. Chase paused as he turned away. A fleeting scent hung in the air. Coconut? He watched Jack leave for a moment longer before returning to his book. It simply wasn't fair, he reflected; on top of all the strange things he'd been feeling, why did Spicer have to smell so _good_?

 **-oOo-**

 _AN: Chase has it pretty bad. It's unfortunate that he's not going to admit it to himself for quite a while... Either way, it was fun writing him pissed off in this chapter._

 _Next update should be on December 12/13th._

 _Don't forget to check out my one-shot titled The Early Bird Gets the Worm!_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_ _Hey, y'all! Thanks for your faves and reviews! They mean sooo much to me. It was brought to my attention that I've been spelling Raimundo's last name wrong so I went back and fixed that (shout-out to Naty: thank you!)._

 _Enjoy chapter 11!_

 **Chapter 11**

"Okay, everyone in," Jack announced as the automatic doors opened, revealing the dark basement before them, "Dad should be on business and Mom has work so we shouldn't have any trouble."

"Why are we helping Spicer move his lab to the Temple?" Raimundo muttered out of the corner of his mouth, leaning over to Clay.

"Because Master Fung told us to." Clay whispered back, not much happier than Raimundo.

"What should we be looking for?" Omi asked, exploring the lab curiously as Jack switched on the lights. The bulbs crackled and hummed, the space filling with florescent light, illuminating all the machines and robots. Omi reflected that he hadn't really been here other than to destroy Jack's bots and steal back Shen-Gong-Wu. The space was really quite impressive for the teenager.

"If it looks like a blueprint, put it in here," Jack explained, waving a folder and placing it on his work table, "All my building materials are in the bins and I'll definitely need those…"

"We can use the Changing Chopsticks on those and consolidate them into one bin so they're easier to transport." Clay said, taking the time to shift through the contents of one bin. He'd never seen so much metal. Jack's element was making more and more sense.

"On it," Kimiko confirmed, pulling out the Wu and starting to shrink things down.

"I'm also going to need my…" Jack trailed off to fish a crumpled list out of his back pocket, "My work table, tools, and cork boards."

"I'll take down the boards." Clay volunteered.

"They're stuck up using velcro strips so it'll be easy."

"Raimundo and I will gather your tools," Omi offered, "How should we carry them?"

"Uhhh…" Jack whirled and dug around under his work table. Eventually, he pulled out his toolbox, "Just fill this." Raimundo took the toolbox without comment and retreated to search the lab, Omi hot on his heels.

While the monks were occupied, Jack went over to his desktop, booting it up. He tapped in the password and pulled a USB drive out of his trench coat's inner pocket. Like many electronics he owned, he'd modified it himself; the drive could hold up to a terabyte of information. Fingers flying across the keys, he began to organize all of the scattered projects and files into separate folders. He couldn't risk leaving anything behind.

He really wished Chase would've agreed to tag along. He'd asked at breakfast…

 _"_ _No, Spicer. I have work to do today."_

Killjoy.

"You still have this old thing?" Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by Kimiko's voice. He turned to see her holding up the head of what was once the ChameleonBot. He snorted; it still had Kimiko's pigtails although it was incredibly scuffed from its last battle.

"Well, yeah, you never know when something like that can come in handy."

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko tossed the bot head back inside the bin, shrinking it down.

"I find it a bit creepy that you kept it," She admitted, "Why didn't you change it back to it's original form?"

"Since the rest of it was destroyed, that would've been incredibly difficult," he sniffed, "Thanks for that, Omi."

"You are most welcome, Spicer!"

"Um, that was sarcasm." Raimundo informed him flatly, stashing a monkey wrench in the toolbox.

 **-oOo-**

Jack worked at a comfortable pace, hooking up wires and machines. Master Fung had provided a lab space, which had been a dusty, old storage room in the residential building. It wasn't that far from his bunk, which suited him just fine. While the space was a lot smaller than the basement at his parent's house, Jack was extremely grateful for the space he had.

His work table was placed against the back wall, right under the window. He set up his LED lamp with its detachable magnifying apparatus so he could do precision work. All his tools hung on the pegboard to the right, perfectly within reach. The left wall had a shelving unit for materials. The right wall wasn't nearly set up yet but a large bin full of blueprints sat against it, ready to be pinned up on the cork boards he and the monks had brought over.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Jack surveyed the room. All in all, it looked pretty good. He couldn't wait to get started inventing again, excitement practically shivering in his veins.

"Spicer?" Jack jumped slightly and turned to find Chase in the doorway. He surveyed the storage-room-turned-lab, "You've accomplished much."

"Heh, yeah," Jack flushed lightly, "I was excited. The other monks were a big help. I think they're all washing up for dinner."

"Hm…" Chased hummed, walking over to casually look over the work station. Jack found it very nerve-wracking, his work being scrutinized by his long-term crush. Not crush, Jack internally scolded himself, mentor. Idol. "It looks like everything seems to be functional thus far."

"This is just the beginning," Jack grinned. He gestured to the window behind the desk, "I want to rig up a digital screen on the glass so I can use the touch screen interface on my tablet for three-dimensional design purposes. It'll also be useful for audio/visual capabilities. Maybe if I could find that Wii sensor I upgraded a couple of years ago, then I could link it up via Bluetooth to both my phone and tablet. If I add a keyboard, I could make it my virtual desktop."

Chase listened patiently as Jack rambled off a load of digital terms. For once, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed; it was almost inspiring, the absolute passion Jack had for his work. He was also a bit impressed for while Chase owned a laptop and understood modern business, Jack seemed to have all the intel on technological advances. Not only that, he seemed to understand them all. The young man could even combine different platforms and concepts to create new ideas. Suddenly the title of Evil Boy Genius didn't really seem that ridiculous.

Chase held up his hand, Jack finally falling silent. The redhead bit his lower lip nervously. Had he annoyed Chase?

"Might I suggest sound dampers?"

"Sound dampers?" Jack blinked, knocked off kilter by the question.

"Yes," Chase elaborated, "I imagine working with all this," (he made a sweeping gesture with his arm to indicate the room) "Would make quite a bit of noise, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Jack made a note on his phone, fingers flying over the keys, "I never had to worry about that before, my last lab being a basement and all."

"I am aware," Chase said, turning to leave, "You want something like foam or thin carpet that you can line the walls with. My room is not too far from here and I will not have you keeping me up at all hours of the night."

"That's tempting." Jack muttered under his breath, still tapping away at his phone screen.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 **-oOo-**

"Chase, want any?"

Kimiko was holding out the bowl of noodles. It was basic. Long hand-pulled noodles in chicken broth. Little bits of carrot and green onion flood in it. Nodding, Chase took the bowl. This was safe for his rolling stomach, surely. He ladled out broth and then used chopsticks to fish out noodles. He ate quietly.

When he finally looked up at Jack, he did a double-take; the young man had a black eye, purple and swollen shut. He shot a hard glare at Raimundo, who shook his head, eyes wide. Good. At least he had some level of self-preservation. Chase looked back at Jack.

"What happened to your eye?"

Jack went very red very fast.

"Well…"

"Oh ho, you missed it, Chase Young! It was so funny!"

"Spicer here got cocky and missed a spinning club while sparring today."

"Actually, it was more like he tripped and the club broke his fall." Raimundo added, finishing his first bowl of noodles with an almighty slurp.

"I've had worse, honestly, I'm not bothered by it," Jack shrugged, taking some Chinese spinach and garlic from a platter, "Greens, Chase?"

"No, thank you, Spicer."

"Jack?" Kimiko asked, changing the subject, "Have you been studying your element at all?"

Jack finished off a mouthful off noodles before answering.

"Yeah, I've been working with Master Fung on the basics of metal. It's really interesting actually. A lot qualifies as a metal. Aluminum, steel, iron… Even silver and gold! But so far, my range of power is very minimal."

"We all start somewhere, partner. Kimiko here took a century and a half to just learn focus."

"Clay's right, Jack. Why don't you focus on what you can do instead of what you can't do?"

"Well, that's not much," Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But I can do some things."

"Like what?" Omi asked curiously.

Jack set down his chopsticks. They were stainless steel, small enough that he could manipulate them. He narrowed his focus on them and they stood upright in the bowl, stirring his noodles. Then they floated over to the spinach dish, dipped down, and picked some up. They dropped the greens in Chase's bowl before resting again on Jack's bowl.

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still not eating them," The other monks laughed and clapped, even Raimundo. Chase smirked and Jack's stomach flipped over. "But not bad, Spicer. Not bad at all."

 **-oOo-**

Jack was bent over his desk, concentrating. He was levitating a small washer, trying to warp it. Lotus blossom. Come on. Lotus blossom… The washer seemed to tremble before slowly, very slowly, it bent.

"Yes!"

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

With a yelp, Jack leapt up and spun. The washer flew at Chase, who caught it reflexively. Jack swallowed hard. Busted. So busted. Chase unfurled his hand, holding up the washer.

"I thought Fung instructed you not to use your element outside of training."

"I-I… I just figured, I'm so far behind the others that I could practice on my own…?"

"Absolutely not," Chase frowned sternly, "Your element is far too unstable and raw to be experimenting on your own." He approached Jack, dropping the washer back on the desk.

"Aw, but Chase-!"

"No, Spicer." Jack huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Chase raised an eyebrow, "Stop pouting; it's for the best."

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised."

"I take it you'll continue to practice if you are left alone?"

"Probably," At Chase's glare, he put his hands up, "Hey, what can I say? I was Heylin for four years! It's in my nature to bend the rules a little!"

Chase pushed his hair back off his forehead with a sigh. Jack bit the inside of his cheek; he so wished he could reach out and just… Not even stroke, just touch his hair. Was it soft? He bet it was from the way it moved. Swish, swish, swish. He flushed at the critical look Chase gave him. It was like being x-rayed.

Chase was reflecting on how coming off the Soup was supposed to be far less complicated than what it had become. Instead, on top of nausea and feverish nights, he was feeling all sorts of things he hadn't felt for roughly 1500 years. The emotions were confronting but manageable, powerful but fleeting. But this new whatever-it-was he was feeling for Spicer, this weird protectiveness? It was persistent, nagging. Maybe if he kept a closer eye on the young man, it'd just go away and he'd be at peace again. Maybe.

He wasn't sure. But there was one thing he was certain of: if he just left Spicer to his own devices, he could (and likely would) hurt himself. And of course, Chase couldn't have that.

"Three nights a week. That's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Huh?"

"I'll supervise you after dinner. But it'll be on my terms only. When I say we're done for the night, we're done. Are we agreed?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack whooped, grinning. The corner of Chase's lips quirked up amusedly.

"Now what were you trying to do with the washer?"

"Honestly? I was trying to warp it into a lotus blossom."

"Well…" Chase picked up the washer, which was bent in half, "It's certainly changed."

"Is it sad that that's all I can really do besides levitate metal?"

"Not at all. Everyone starts somewhere," Chase held the washer in the palm of his hand in front of Jack, "Try again." Jack frowned and furrowed his brow in concentration. Eyes fixated on the washer, he held his hand above Chase's. The washer levitated and quivered, spinning. "Good," Chase intoned softly, "Now visualize clearly what you want. What does the metal have to do to get from washer to lotus blossom?" Jack bit his lower lips in focus. Slowly it warped, folding and creasing until a tiny metallic lotus blossom dropped into Chase's palm. He panted from the effort and grinned widely.

"I did it!" He squealed, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Yes, but can you put it back to how it was?" Jack gaped at Chase, who raised his eyebrow, "Well?"

Jack scowled and turned his eyes back to the lotus blossom. It was going to be a long night.

 **-oOo-**

Friday afternoon. Free time. For the others, that meant playing soccer. To Jack, that meant time with Fu-Bot. His bot unfurled in front of him and he grinned.

"Fu-Bot, activate program Mantis Kick," Fu-Bot bowed before springing into the proper stance, Jack following its lead. The bot performed quickly and Jack tried to follow along, "Slow it down by half." The bot obeyed, moving slower. Jack mimicked carefully, twisting his foot and turning his torso just so.

"Hello, Jack Spicer!"

Jack wobbled and lost his stance, falling to one knee. He turned to find Omi standing not too far away, grinning.

"What do you want, cheese snack?" Jack said it automatically and immediately he wish he hadn't. But Omi wasn't phased.

"I admit your invention is most fascinating to me."

"Of course, it is; it has all the latest Kung-Fu moves."

"Ooo, I would very much like to learn! May I please join you?"

Jack blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. He rubbed the back of his head as Omi looked up at him expectantly.

"Um… Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Excellent!" Omi exclaimed, "What move are you working on?"

"Mantis Kick." Jack said, rising again and brushing himself off.

"Oh, that one is fun!"

"Fu-Bot, once again."

They watched the Fu-Bot perform the move and Omi clapped enthusiastically, drawing a proud grin from Jack. An hour passed by quickly, the two monks following the bot side by side. Every once in a while, Omi would pause to help Jack adjust his stance or move his limbs a certain way.

"Balance is the true key. Once you master balance and you practice these moves over and over, then you will rely on instinct. These will come to you without a second thought, like the way a river knows where to flow," Jack nodded in understanding, following Omi's movements in the Bear Punch as he talked, "I must confess to you: I did not think you could do this. Not after the last time you were here."

"This?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, this," Omi elaborated, making a broad sweep with his arm, "Be a Xiaolin Monk," He paused, relaxing his stance. He turned to Jack, frowning, "I was wrong. I should've been a better teacher. A better friend."

"Are we friends?"

"Yes, I'd like to think so," Jack grinned and Omi returned it, "Now enough practice; it is Friday. Let's get ice cream and make Mondays!"

"You mean sundaes. And yeah, that sounds great," He tapped his smart watch and the Fu-Bot curled into its ball, rolling away, "Pretty sure there's ice cream in the freezer… What's your favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate," Omi answered solidly as they walked together towards the kitchen, "It is the best flavor."

 **-oOo-**

Jack was bent over his work table. He unscrewed a part from deep inside one of his old bots and yanked it out, the loose wires sparking slightly. Holding it aloft, he twirled his fingers, tightening of their own accord. There. Not as sparky. He grinned, setting the part aside as he reached back inside the bot's cavity. The database chip had to be in there somewhere…

The soft sound of a page being turned filled the space. He debated on putting on his headphones and ignoring Chase but honestly, the man wasn't a huge distraction. Jack turned his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder at him. Chase was just there, in the corner on a stool, reading. Supposedly supervising him. He was dressed down for the evening, wearing soft gray sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt the color of dark blood. It was interesting, Jack reflected; Chase hadn't worn his armor since arriving at the Temple. But this did no, by any means, make the man more approachable.

Yes, Jack still found Chase incredibly intimidating. Even hough they'd technically living together for a few weeks, all the man had to do was look at Jack and he felt this intense urge to… Run? Hide? His heart would race and he'd break into a sweat. That was fear, right? At the same time, he wanted to drown himself in those golden eyes, predatory as they were.

But no, because Chase did not do tender and Chase did not do sweet. Gazing into his eyes for too long a time or caressing that wild mane of hair would very likely end in a messy death. He was a smooth, sarcastic warrior of darkness despite his time at the Temple. Beside, even if Jack could get away with such ministrations, he wasn't worthy of Chase. He turned back to his bot, reflecting. For roughly three years now, he'd stumbled after him, striving and practically pleading for attention. His trembling hands stripped a copper wire from its casing. How pathetic. Jack knew it and even worse, he knew that Chase knew it. His chest ached miserably at the thought. He shook his head, refocusing his attention on the task at hand, eyes hardening.

Chase's eyes flickered up from the page once Jack had ceased his staring. The youth continued to work, using his metal manipulation to bind wires together and thread them carefully into the bot again. He was learning. Slowly, but it was something. Jack would, in time, become quite the powerful Xiaolin Dragon he was always meant to be. Despite his Heylin affiliations, it didn't bother Chase in the least. In fact, he looked forward to the day when Jack positively dripped in power. He watched his lips curl into an impish smile as he switched on the bot and it buzzed successfully to life. Chase smiled privately from behind his book, returning to the novel with the turn of a page.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:**_ _Ahhh, mutual pining. How it soothes my soul~ Hope y'all enjoyed this installment of Delicate. Next update will be either on the 19th or the 20th depending on the position of the stars. Don't forget to check out my one-shot_ _The Early Bird Gets the Worm_ _!_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Happy update Wednesday! The next two chapters were really fun to write so I hope you enjoy them.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you to everyone who left reviews. Your support fans the flame that keeps me warm during these cold Wuhan nights.**_

 **Chapter 12**

Jack entered the pavilion for breakfast, stretching. Chase, as per usual, had beaten him there but there was an odd addition that Jack hadn't expected in the least; a sleek MacBook was open in front of the warlord and he was typing away. The whole situation was absolutely baffling to Jack.

"You own a laptop?"

"It is the 21st center," Chase addressed him, "And I have business to attend to."

"Business?" Jack questioned curiously, taking a seat at the table, "What kind of business?"

"My business, Spicer."

"Ugh, fine." Jack pouted. Chase watched as Jack fiddled with his phone moodily. After a minute of silence, he sighed, shutting his laptop.

"If you must know," Chase said, "I invested my wealth into companies worth my while around a decade ago. Now I monitor the stocks and move my money accordingly. If I like a company, it does well. If I don't like a company, I make it disappear. I make it my business to know the inner workings of modern China."

"So that's how you live," Jack said, awed, "I always wondered how you managed to upkeep that citadel." Chase smirked at Jack's transparent admiration, ego fully stroked.

Kimiko and Raimundo arrived next.

"Morning, Jack, Chase," Kimiko greeted, taking a seat.

Raimundo plopped down at the table with a yawn, raking his fingers through his hair.

"It's too early to talk…" He muttered. Jack blinked.

"It's 10:30 AM."

"Good. I love Saturdays."

Clay and Omi came in carrying plates. An amazing aroma filled the air. Immediately, Jack couldn't have agreed with Raimundo more; Saturdays were the best. Clay set down a big plate of bacon and eggs then a bowl of muffins with red and blue stained bursts.

"Good morning, y'all! For brunch today we have all the classics with all the fixin's," He gestured to Omi's platter which had butter, various jams, a bottle of ketchup, and a bottle of hot sauce. Omi placed it on the table with a grin.

 **-oOo-**

"Ow! Shit!" Jack bent double, holding his hand tightly. One of the blades he and Kimiko had been sparring with had nicked him. Kimiko hurried over to him as the others paused in their own sparring matches.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Kimiko went to him, worry in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"Leave him, I'm sure he's fine!" Raimundo called after her. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the pang of jealousy in his stomach. Why was she so concerned about him?

"Raimundo's right; it's all good." Jack said with a wince. He pulled his hand out to examine the gash in his palm. It stung painfully, blood smeared across his hand.

"Spicer! Are you alright?" Chase barked at Jack from the opposite side of the courtyard, his Tai-Chi practice coming to an unpleasant halt.

"I'm fine, it's fine!" Jack waved his hands to show he was. This didn't have the intended effect, however, as blood ran down his arm. Chase frowned, approaching quickly, something hiccuping in his chest. He grabbed Jack's wrist and brought it closer so he could examine the wound.

"Stop squirming," He ordered and Jack froze obediently, shivering, "It's rather deep."

"Yeah, no shit!" He grumbled, wrenching his arm away from Chase who scowled. Then he blinked in surprise.

"Spicer… Your hand."

"Of course, my hand, Chase, jeez-"

"No, look." He grabbed Jack's hand forcibly, holding it so the palm was facing the sky.

The blood was moving. It rose from the gash in long streams, stretching up. Omi openly gaped.

"How are you doing that?" He exclaimed in awe.

"Of course…" Chase muttered, "Iron."

"You mean Jack here can manipulate the iron in his blood?" Clay gawked, "That's cooler than a glass of my Aunt Jenny's lemonade!"

"So I can make my blood do stuff? Bitchin'! Let's see…" Jack narrowed his eyes in concentration. The blood streams curled, forming intricate swirls. It moved like a river around his hand and in-between his fingers.

"That is kinda cool…" Raimundo mumbled, also moving closer, placing himself strategically between Jack and Kimiko. There. Now he felt better.

"I want you to try something," Chase urged quietly, "Try to draw it back to you."

Jack nodded and focused, curling his palm into a fist. The blood rushed back through his fingers. When he unfurled his fist again, the blood was gone, retreated back under his skin, only the gash remaining.

"You may want to doctor that, Spicer. Just because you can manipulate blood doesn't mean you can stitch your skin back together."

"Well, wait, I wanna try something else." Jack stepped away from the group. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Spicer, wait." He warned.

"Relax, Chase, I've got this!" Holding his palm out, which was beginning to drip again, he summoned all his focus. The blood extended and solidified into a long crimson cord. Jack whipped it this way and that, spinning it around and around. Slamming his hand down on the ground, the blood whip cracked the ground beneath it, bits of stone flying.

"Spicer, that's enough!" Chase's hand gripped his wrist again and this time, Jack was glad he had; his head felt incredibly light, like a balloon had inflated in the back of his skull. He turned to look at Chase, to express how freaking cool it was that he could make a whip out of his own blood when the world lurched. Down he went, knees buckling beneath him. "Spicer!"

Jack heard the cries of the other monks, Kimiko cursing profusely. They sounded so very far away. Through half-lidded eyes, he gazed up at Chase, his body draped across his lap. Chase looked concerned, Jack thought. Must be a dream. He'd never seen Chase concerned before… Wow, the man had pretty eyes. Reptilian slits set in molten gold. They shimmered and shone. Damn, he could drown in them for hours…

Black prickled at the edges of his vision. Before he faded out, he heard Chase as if through a tunnel.

"You little idiot."

 **-oOo-**

It was unlike Jack to miss breakfast.

"If you would excuse me," Chase said politely, setting down his teacup. As he turned to leave the table, he paused, "By the way, the tea is orange spice." He left the pavilion, the monks groaning. They were never going to beat him.

Chase strode down the hall, arriving quickly at Jack's bunk. He pulled back the curtain to find a pitiful sight. Jack was sprawled across his mat, the blanket discarded, his red hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and worry rose rapidly in Chase's chest. He kneeled, giving the bandaged palm a cursory go-over. Good, it wasn't infected. He sighed in relief. Then he smoothed Jack's hair back, keeping his palm on his forehead, frowning. He was extremely warm. Definitely a fever.

Chase couldn't just leave him here; he didn't trust anyone else at this temple to take care of the young man properly. No, he'd have to do that himself. Cursing under his breath, he slipped one arm under Jack's knees and the other around his shoulders, lifting him up. Tucking him carefully against his chest, he stood, carrying Jack from the bunk to his own room. Carefully, he lowered him onto the bed.

As he pulled the blanket over him, Jack stirred.

"No…" He moaned, voice hoarse from sleep, trying to push the blanket back off him, "Too hot…!"

"Don't fight me, Spicer," Chase said gruffly, keeping the blanket around Jack's shaking form, "You don't need to be cold." At Chase's voice, Jack seemed to frown weakly, brow crinkling.

"Chase…?"

"I'll be back."

 **-oOo-**

Jack was struggling to make sense of the world around him. He shivered miserably, curling up on his side. The heat seemed to come in waves, periods of chills in-between that made his toes curl and skin crawl. He kicked his blanket off, panting softly.

His sweaty hair was being swept back off his forehead, a warm hand pressing against his skin. A whimper escaped his trembling lips. When was the last time he'd been touched so gently? He knew he couldn't remember. Maybe once upon a time when he was so young… But not often. And certainly not recently. He used every ounce of strength to lean into the touch but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes; they were too heavy. He felt his body leave the ground, his aching head against a shoulder. Someone was carrying him, walking.

When he was set down in a much softer bed and covers were pulled up around him, he couldn't help but protest. Couldn't they see it was way too hot for that? Couldn't they feel the unquenchable heat?

"Don't fight me, Spicer," He paused in his struggling; that was Chase's voice, a growl wrapped in silk, "You don't need to be cold."

"Chase…?" Wow, he sounded weak.

"I'll be back," And he was. Something cool and damp was pressed to Jack's forehead and he groaned in relief, "You're a wreck, Spicer. Honestly."

"Feels good…" He slurred.

"I imagine so," Chase said cooly, "You are running a fever of 102.5."

"Ouch…" Jack murmured, finally managing to open his eyes. Chase was sitting on the edge of the bed, scowling. How did he do that? Somehow the man was deliciously handsome even when angry. After living with the man for the last few weeks, he found Chase's anger less and less scary.

"Stop smiling like a loon," Chase growled, "With that silly, little stunt you pulled yesterday, you're lucky you only have a cold and a fever. I have half a mind to ban you from metal manipulation altogether."

"Aw, Chase," Jack groaned, trying to sit up, "I was… Fine…!" His strength failed him and he collapsed back down against the pillow- Chase's pillow.

"Fine? You expounded roughly a liter of blood from your body, you idiot," Chase's voice rose angrily, "You almost killed yourself with your foolishness! Don't you ever, ever disobey my direct orders again! Unless you want a premature death, then be my guest!"

Jack blamed his fever for what came out of his mouth next. Chase's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the slow smile.

"Awww, you care about meee…" Chase blinked as Jack pulled the blanket up under his chin, grinning weakly, "You were worried…!"

"You are an idiot, Spicer," Chase ground out before standing, "Rest. I will wake you for lunch." And then he left, fleeing the scene before Jack could make any more obvious statements.

Outside his room, Chase took deep breaths. Of course, he cared. How could he not? Somehow the little worm had wormed his way into Chase's heart, burrowing deeply and making himself comfortable. He wasn't sure whether to be angry about it or not.

 **-oOo-**

 _Long cords of blood wound their way around Jack's ankles, climbing up his legs. He tried to step away. No such luck. He fell, clawing at the ground, feeling a red hot sting as the cords tightened around his waist._

 _"_ _No, wait! Please!" His voice cracked in fear. Sliding up and up, the cords tugged him back towards the gaping hole in the ground, a well. A deep, dark well. Panic coursed through Jack's veins and he started to scream for anyone, anyone at all. But he knew no one would come._

 _No one ever came._

 _On the edge. The cords tightened around his throat and wrists. They plunged down his throat and he choked, gurgling up crimson globs as he tumbled backwards into the well. Head over heels. Again and again and again, deep down into the inky black depths…_

 _"_ _Spicer!… Spicer!"_

 _Was that Chase? Jack shivered in the cold, murky water and coughed._

 _"_ _Chase…?" His voice echoed._

 _"_ _That's it, Spicer… Wake up."_

 _Jack opened his eyes blearily. The water and stone walls swam before his eyes but he could see a dark figure beside him._

 _"_ _Chase…? What are you doing in the well?" Wow, his voice was weak._

 _"_ _It's only a dream."_

 _"_ _You need to leave," Jack tried to make him see, "They'll hurt you…"_

 _"_ _What will hurt me?"_

 _"_ _The cords…"_

 _"_ _The cords?"_

 _"_ _Mmhm…" He shivered, "'m cold…"_

 _"_ _That'd be the fever."_

 _"_ _Nooo… It's the water… S-so cold…" Chase let out a quiet huff. Suddenly Jack was much warmer, pressure on all sides. Something was wrapped around him. He freaked. "Chase! Chase, they g-got me! I can't g-get loose! I can't-!"_

 _"_ _Ssshhh…" Chase's soft voice was in Jack's ear, his hand smoothing down the hair on the nape of his neck, "Nothing's going to hurt you. Not while I'm here. I promise."_

 _The world faded again as Jack fell asleep to the lullaby of his voice._

 **-oOo-**

Jack phased in and out of sleep for the next few days, not remembering much. Chase was a constant. The man would wake him, help him sit up, make sure he ate something and drank water. It was always hot water but hey, he wasn't about to complain. Chase Young was taking care of him and that fact alone was enough to make him want to stay sick forever. Kimiko and Omi both dropped in at different points. They held soft conversations with Jack, gentle things that he couldn't quite remember but left him feeling warm around the edges. All in all, he was extremely grateful.

His fever broke around 2 PM on Thursday (his third day in bed), the mind fog draining out as he woke sweating but not chilled. Carefully, he sat up, brushing his greasy hair out of his face with a grimace.

"I see you are up," Jack looked up to see Chase standing there. He placed the back of his hand against Jack's forehead, causing a raging blush to shoot up in his cheeks, "Your fever broke. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Jack admitted, his voice much stronger than it had be, "Like I could actually do something."

"Hm…" Chase removed his hand, assessing Jack's condition, "I'd suggest something simple to start with. Like a shower."

"Ugh, yes please." He moaned, tossing the covers aside and placing his feet on the floor.

"Best make it a bath. I don't need you passing out in the shower and injuring yourself."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Spicer."

"Um… Are you still mad at me? For the blood manipulation thingy?"

Chase looked over Jack, at his pale fingers fidgeting with the edge of his hoodie, at the bowed head. He frowned. Was he still angry? Definitely. But he couldn't have the young man skirting nervously around him if he ever wanted… Well. If Chase wanted Jack close by. And he did. Badly.

"Not quite."

And Chase was rewarded with a blinding smile that made his heart roll over in his chest.

 **-oOo-**

 ** _AN: I'm such a slut for a warm and fuzzy sick-scene. Next update will be posted on December 26. Merry Christmas, y'all! (Or Happy Holidays, depending on your religious affiliation or lack thereof.)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: SURPRISE! Lol I decided to update a day early. Call it a gift from me to you on this lovely Christmas Day._

 _***TRIGGER WARNING: Please be aware that this chapter has mentions of physical abuse.***_

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 _Listen here, you little shit,_

 _I have been lenient for far too long and now I find my patience is wearing thin. If you refuse to return to your mother's house by Thanksgiving, I will send someone to retrieve you and they will not be nearly as kind as I am. The next time I see you, I will make you regret ever ignoring my first missive. Any more of this monk bullshit and I will kill you with my bare hands, family business be damned._

 _C.K._

Jack could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He was so dead. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave! He had just started understanding his element! What would Master Fung say? What would Chase say?

"What's this?" The letter was suddenly snatched out of Jack's hands and his head snapped up to see Raimundo.

"Give it back!" He yelped, trying to grab it back. Raimundo laughed, jumping out of the way, holding the letter just out of reach.

"Why d'you want it so bad, huh?" He taunted, "Is it from a girlfriend or better yet, a boyfriend?"

"Screw you!" Jack shouted as Raimundo sneered at him.

"Now, what's going on here?"

Clay, who'd been practicing his roping, had wandered over. Kimiko and Omi weren't far behind, the squabble interrupting their gaming session.

"Give it back!" Jack yelled again, this time louder, ignoring them. He lunged at Raimundo who shoved his hard. With a yelp, he landed in the dirt.

"Rai!"

"This is no way for Wudai Warriors to behave!"

" _Listen here, you little shit_. Ooo, someone's not a big fan of you, Spicer." Raimundo taunted with a smirk, continuing to read the entire letter aloud. His voice trailed off as he started to feel sick. What was this? The other monks had fallen silent, their protests eventually dying away in shock. He swallowed hard and looked in horror from the letter to Jack.

Jack's resolve crumbled. Unable to stop them, sobs clawed their way up his throat and out, tears bubbling up and spilling over. The others were frozen, not knowing what to do. The letter now loose in Raimundo's hand, Jack grabbed it, scrambled to his feet, and ran. He fled the gardens and sped into the residential hall. He turned a corner sharply and hit something solid. The something- no, someone- grabbed his upper arms.

"Spicer?"

Jack looked up, still sobbing horribly, to see Chase. Before he could react, Jack broke free from his grasp and left quickly, locking himself in his lab.

Chase was absolutely baffled, concern so heavy it was etched onto his face. What had set Spicer off? He heard shouting from the gardens and made his way there.

"What the frick is wrong with you, Rai?!" Kimiko was yelling furiously.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to say shit like that?!"

"Raimundo, partner, that was lower than a dog's fleas."

"A real warrior knows when enough is enough!"

"What happened?" Chase's voice cut through the noise like a knife and the monks fell into a tense silence. He glared expectantly at them, arms crossed, "Well?"

"Raimundo here thought it'd be a fantastic idea to read Jack's letter aloud to the group." Clay started.

"But there were a lot of awful words and it made Jack really upset." Omi jumped in.

"I think Jack's in trouble, Chase." Kimiko said quietly. Chase looked at her sharply, realizing her eyes were a little misty.

"Trouble?"

"It-it sounded like someone was threatening him…" Raimundo offered, ears red with shame. Even he knew he'd gone too far. Chase rounded on him.

"I thought I'd asked you not to antagonize Spicer any further," Chase growled, fixing Raimundo with and icy glare as the boy swallowed, "I see my threats have fallen on deaf ears."

"Hey, look, I-!" Raimundo broke off with a yelp as Chase seized the front of his shirt.

"Chase Young, release my student at once." Master Fung had arrived. He was frowning severely enough to make Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all take a step back. Chase relaxed his grip.

"I would advise that you leave discipline at the temple to me," Master Fung suggested, eyebrow raised. Chase fully released Raimundo, stepping away, "Now, young monks, I want a full explanation of why an inconsolable Jack Spicer has locked himself in his lab."

The monks had enough grace to look properly ashamed of themselves.

 **-oOo-**

For the remainder of the day, Jack stayed holed up in his lab, bent over his desk, choosing to channel his focus into a project instead. He'd long since stopped crying but couldn't bring himself to show up to lunch. The back of his neck prickled in embarrassment and he shoved the feeling down. Just when he thought he was starting to get along with the other monks… And now this shit.

Dammit, he'd fused the wrong wires again! In a burst of rage, Jack swept everything off his desk with a series of crashes. He raised his fist to bring it down on the table. Someone caught his forearm and he spun, ready to fight whoever it was.

Chase was standing there, frowning in… Concern? Disappointment? Jack couldn't tell. All he knew was that suddenly, it all hurt too much. His breath got stuck in his chest, catching on a sob, and he buried his face in the crook of his free arm. He wanted desperately to hide. How pathetic could he get? Sniveling in front of Chase Young.

Something curled up and ached in Chase's chest. He hated seeing Spicer like this. No… He hated seeing Jack like this.

Not giving his infamous pride time to stop him, Chase pulled Jack against him, wrapping his arms around the distraught teen. One of his hands stroked the hair on the back of the other's neck in comfort, not speaking. Jack clung back, weeping openly into Chase's shoulder.

They stood there for quite a long time. When Jack's sobs gave way to soft sniffling, Chase pulled back. Jack's eyes were swollen and sparkling with tears, face flushed miserably. Chase sighed, keeping his hands on Jack's upper arms.

"You can not hide in here forever." He chastised softly.

"I-I c… I can try…" Jack choked out, head bowed in shame.

"And let them think they won? I won't allow it," Chase moved one hand, placing it under Jack's chin and lifting his face up, "Remember this: no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

Jack blinked as he processed this, a few more big tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, after a moment, he smiled weakly.

"Eleanor Roosevelt…"

Chase released Jack's chin, his expression shifting slightly to something more serious.

"Kimiko informed me that you may be in trouble."

"Y-yeah, I…" Jack sniffled, "My dad, he… He's not happy about me being here."

"I think you ought to know," Chase said silkily, voice low, "If you need me to, I can handle it. Just say the word and I'll make him disappear." Jack's eyes widened a fraction in shock.

"No! Chase! I-I'm flattered," Jack stuttered, face warm, "But he's my dad! Asshole as he may be…"

"Very well," Chase conceded, folding his arms. He gave Jack a stern look, "Now, I know you'd like to spend all day here but you mustn't; you didn't eat lunch and you will not be in your lab on an empty stomach. I expect you to be at dinner. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Jack sighed, scrubbing at his eye.

 **-oOo-**

Dinner was eaten in absolute silence. Jack sniffled, picking at his food. There was a large fish on the table, head attached, covered in spices. It was staring at him with wide glassy eyes. Typically, he didn't mind seafood. He just wasn't hungry. After a couple of bites, he finally gave up, settling for the soft comfort of steamed rice.

Not even the other monks spoke to each other. Omi opened his mouth a couple of times like he might speak but Clay met his eye, shaking his head. Kimiko reached over under the table, touching his knee gently. When he looked at her in question, she tilted his phone so he could see the screen.

 _R U ok?_

He shrugged a bit, managing a weak smile. She smiled back encouragingly before going back to her own food.

Close towards the end of the meal, Master Fung stepped onto the pavilion, Chase right behind him like a strange Heylin shadow.

"Jack," Master Fung said quietly. "With me."

Nodding slowly, Jack stood. He followed the two men across the courtyard and into a private office, the Temple's official office. Master Fung took his seat in the chair behind the desk.

"Gentlemen, take a seat."

Jack and Chase obliged. Jack sank into the soft armchair, tucking his knees against his chest. He had a feeling he knew what this conversation was going to be about and so much he wished he could disappear on the spot. Shrink down until he 'poof'ed out of existence. Quietly. Discreetly.

"Firstly, I wish to apologize on behalf of Raimundo. He is my charge while here at the Temple and nothing could possibly excuse his actions and behavior. Now, I have spoken to Raimundo about what has happened today and will be expecting far better of him from here on out."

"You're right," Chase hissed, "Nothing could excuse his behavior," Master Fung sighed as Chase continued, "I would have thought that you would watch your Xiaolin Dragons more closely seeing the heavy responsibilities they have. Surely, they wouldn't stoop as low as bullying one of their own. Apparently-!"

"I have failed you, Jack." Jack, who'd been staring at a very fascinating spot on his knee, looked up at Master Fung. The old man seemed weary, tired behind the aged eyes.

"N-no, it's not your fault," He stuttered, "Raimundo's just an ass."

Chase snorted.

"While I appreciate you thinking so, I will do what I can to ease the situation," Master Fung said, "For example, all trips away from the temple will be chaperoned by an elder monk or…"

And it suddenly became apparent why Chase had been invited along to this meeting.

"If you think for one moment that I will be letting those little heathens out of my sight, you are not as wise as I'd deemed you."

Master Fung inclined his head, choosing not to comment on his monks being referred to as 'little heathens'.

"Now, Raimundo's unfortunate behavior aside, I have a far more pressing matter to discuss with you," (Jack's blood ran cold), "The contents of the letter."

"Th-that's… It's just my dad. He wants me to go home."

"I find it interesting that a father would speak to his son in a manner such as this." Master Fung smoothed out a horrifyingly familiar piece of paper in front of him and Jack thought he might be sick. When had he…? Chase, he realized with a jolt. Chase must've snagged the letter from his lab when he wasn't looking.

"That's the second letter," Jack elaborated, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking, "He's just made that i didn't go home when he told me to the first time."

"This is a threatening letter, Jack," Master Fung pressed gently, "If you are in any danger at all, I need to be made aware."

As Jack opened his mouth to protest, something moved fast in his periphery. His hands flew up, head ducking. His entire body curled in upon itself. His heart galloped in his chest, pounding painfully against his ribcage as his breath hitched.

Chase had moved, his hand gripping the arm of Jack's chair. He'd moved to make his presence known, to let the young man know he was there, to offer comfort of some sort. Jack's reaction, however, had Chase's mind whirling and questioning everything he knew about him.

"Spicer, I am going to ask you something and I need you to answer truthfully," He struggled to keep his voice steady, "Does he hit you?"

Jack's throat went very dry. His hands began to shake and he tucked them safely in his lap. He swallowed. Now he really wanted to disappear. Stupid, pathetic, idiotic…

"Jack," His head shot up to look at Chase in shock. He'd said his name. _Chase_ had said his _name_. There wasn't an echo of a sneer, smirk, or laugh. He was serious. "We need to know."

The moment of silence might've stretched a century. Finally, taking a deep, shaky breath, Jack spoke.

"I'm the family disappointment, Chase," His voice was tired, empty, "Of course, he hits me."

"You cannot return there." Chase said immediately.

"I agree," Master Fung added quietly, "As it is, anyone who wants to take you away from the Temple will be meeting with me first. I have failed at protecting you up to this point. I shall not be failing you again, Jack, you have my word."

Something uncoiled in Jack's chest; he knew Master Fung's words to be sincere. He could stay. He was safe. The tension drained out of him and tears burned in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeves, sniffling for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. Master Fung smiled kindly at him.

"As a rule of thumb, please bring any other threatening missives to either Chase or myself. We will handle the situation accordingly," Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak without sobbing, "Go eat something. You did not have much for dinner."

Chase led Jack from the office, one hand on his upper back, guiding him out. Master Fung sighed, burying his face in his hands. How could he have not seen this before now?

 **-oOo-**

If Jack hadn't had an appetite before, he certainly didn't now. Chase, after he'd refused to eat, had taken him directly to his bunk.

"If you aren't going to eat, then you're going to bed. Don't argue this with me, Spicer."

He huffed but crawled under his blanket anyway. Honestly, the warlord was so stubborn… That was how Kimiko found him, pouting flat on his back on his mat. He sat up when she closed the curtain behind her.

"Kimiko? What's up?"

"We need to talk."

Jack sighed. He figured it'd been coming. She had, after all, heard the contents of the letter like every other damn person. Kimiko sat beside him, crossing her legs beneath her. Remorse was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, Kimi, look," Jack held up his hand, exasperated," It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"But-!"

"No."

She sighed before finally conceding with a nod.

"Jack, are you in trouble? We're all worried about you."

"I'll be fine. Master Fung and Chase are handling everything."

"He's abusive, isn't he. Your father." She said it quietly but it still hit Jack like a mallet to the face. He looked away, picking at a small hole in his blanket, "Jack? Tell me he's not abusive."

"Remember last year," He questioned, "When the Jinghai Goggles were revealed? I didn't show up, just Wuya?"

"Yeah…?"

"I wasn't there because dad pushed me down the stairs," Kimiko covered her mouth with her hand in horror, "I had a really bad bruise on my cheeks and a nasty cut on my eyebrow, there was no way I was going to show up."

"Jack, I…"

"What, Kimiko? What?" Anger swelled in his chest, "That's just how it is! Was! Whatever. Besides, it was my fault. Shouldn't have picked a fight at the top of the staircase."

"Bullshit, Jack!" Kimiko burst out and he blinked, "Your fault? Your fau- _None_ of this is your fault, got that? _None of it!_ If I ever meet your dad, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Jack leaned back against the bunk wall, stunned into silence. Kimiko crossed her arms and added with a huff, "Although, Chase might beat me to it."

"Nah, I've already asked him not to."

Kimiko snorted. She smirked lightly, eyes glittering.

"Speaking of Chase, the man obviously likes you."

"Likes me? Are you crazy?" Jack squeaked, cheeks warm. Kimiko rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Did you know he threatened Raimundo after Yangshuo?" She teased lightly, "And again today? He cares, Jack. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Jack gaped at her. Chase had threatened Raimundo? Twice? _For him?_ Who did that? Chase Young apparently!

"L-look…" He said slowly, "It's not like that. We're just… Actually getting along! We're friends! It's fine!"

"You're in denial," Kimiko disagreed, standing, "But whatever."

"He doesn't like me!" He called after her as she left.

"Good night, Jack!"

"Good… night."

On his back on his mat again, Jack reflected, mind abuzz. Him and Chase had gotten closer, that much was true. But like him? Chase? That was absolutely absurd!

And yet… He rolled onto his side, curling up. Completely wonderful. So much, more than anything, Jack wished he could somehow find the courage to grab Chase's hair (which was surely silky-soft) and lay a kiss on the warlord. What did he taste like? Would he grip Jack's hips in return, hard enough to leave fingertip bruises on his skin? He sighed, so heavy with longing, it anchored him to the mat.

Jack needed to stop dreaming big enough to break his own heart.

 **-oOo-**

 _AN: Phew. This was a tough chapter to write. Jack's going through a lot right now. For my Raimundo fans out there, this is a turning point. He won't get any nastier than this, I assure you._

 _Merry Christmas, y'all. Or Happy Holidays. Whichever you're comfortable with, I hope you have a good day._

 _Next update will be on January 2nd. While you're waiting, go check out my friend BaiLong05; she just posted a Chase/Jack Christmas two-shot as well. And keep watching her! You'll be glad you did. ;)_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN:**_ _Wow, guys. The responses to this story have been staggering. Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Keep watching my Tumblr and Instagram; I have more art to come. I'll be working on a couple of pieces for BaiLong05's one-shots as well. Stay tuned! Enjoy Chapter 14!_

 _ **-oOo- Chapter 14 -oOo-**_

The next morning dawned with ferocity and it was all Jack could do to pull himself out of bed. He splashed water on his face, tousling his hair with a yawn. As he pulled out his go-to gel, he paused and frowned.

"Morning, Jack!" Kimiko greeted as she took the sink beside him.

"Hey, Kimi." And the wrestle began. Jack moved his hair this way and that way, examining the bright red strands. He groaned and Kimiko made a face, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What's wrong?"

"My hair," Jack groaned frustratedly, "I need to have it cut. It's too long to be gelled now and I hate having it all in my face."

"Hm… Have you ever considered another style? I mean, longer hair is all the rage."

Jack frowned and looked at his refection. His hair was now down past his ears, right around his chin and jawline. He had no clue what to do with it.

"What would you suggest?"

Kimiko grinned widely.

 **-oOo-**

At the breakfast table, Chase sipped his tea. It was a delicate Earl Gray this morning with a small splash of milk and two sugars. Clay and Omi were already at the table, playing rock-paper-scissors with a Chinese twist. They would throw the sign and whoever lost would quickly cover their head with a pot. The winner would hit the top of the pot with a sandal. While Chase didn't much see the point of playing such a ridiculous game, he couldn't help but watch amusedly.

"Ha!"

CLANG!

"I win!"

CLANG!

"I win again!"

CLANG!

"Omi, partner, can we stop now? I'm getting a heada-!"

SMACK! Chase snorted into his tea as the cowboy was smacked on the head with the plastic sandal. Clay gave Omi a deadpan look as the boy fell back on the floor laughing.

"Ohohohoho, you should see your face!" Omi cackled.

"Mornin'…" Raimundo greeted hoarsely as he came in, yawning, "What's for breakfast?"

"Defeat." Clay stated flatly, setting Omi off again.

"Good morning, guys." Kimiko chirped as she entered, Jack not far behind.

"Morning." At Jack's greeting, Chase looked up to return them but words suddenly failed him.

Jack's hair was different. It was still his firetruck red but… It wasn't gelled. It was much longer than Chase thought it was, hanging straight to his jawline, tucked behind his ears. Half of it was braided back on the crown of his head, ending with a short ponytail.

Other than that, he was the same Jack. He still had those goggles on his forehead and the so-called winged eyeliner that he'd been favoring.

Chase tried to say something cool. He really did.

"I like your hair." Smooth, real smooth. For his pathetic efforts, Jack rewarded him with a blazing smile that could put the sun to shame.

"Thanks, Chase!"

"Lookin' good, Spicer." Clay complimented him.

"Ooo it's so soft!" Omi cooed, touching the ponytail.

"Hey!" Jack laughed, ducking away from Omi's curious hands, face warm from all the attention, "I just left the gel out!"

"We've got Re Gan Mian this morning!" Dojo announced, carrying in a big bowl, "Watermelon, and fried lotus!"

"Ooo, that smells good." Raimundo moaned appreciatively.

The monks dug in. Jack was really starting to enjoy Chinese food. For the month that he'd been living at the Temple, he'd experienced a wide range of traditional foods with little bodily rebellion. He was excited to try the lotus root; they looked a bit like french fries but with a cluster of green onions, red peppers, and what looked like tiny black flowers on top.

Jack reached out, getting some with chopsticks, popping them in his mouth. Unbeknownst to him, Omi and Raimundo made eye contact then ducked down, trying desperately not to laugh.

Jack chewed and swallowed happily. It was great! Then it hit him. Why was half his face numb?

"Guys… Is there a possibility I'm allergic to something?" He asked slowly, the numbness persisting and starting to burn, "My face is numb."

The other monks lost it, roaring with laughter. Clay poked at one of the little black flowers with his chopsticks.

"Oh, no," He drawled, laughing, "You ain't allergic. It's just a 花椒 (huā jiāo)* or as Americans call it… The devil."

"Uh, yeah, no kidding!" He squeaked as his eyes started to water. Chase, smirking with a gleam in his eye, handed Jack a napkin, which he mopped his eyes up with, "Oh jeez, it's awful!"

"The spice will fade soon enough," Omi chortled, patting Jack on the back, "Do you want some hot water?"

"Are you insane?" Jack squawked, fanning his face, "Why would I want to put hot water in my mouth when it's already on fire?!"

"I'll get the milk." Clay laughed, standing and leaving.

Even with the application of ice cold milk to what felt like third-degree burns in his mouth, it still took 20 minutes before Jack could feel his face again. He made a mental note: never eat huā jiāo again.

 **-oOo-**

Jack folded the sheet of metal with his mind, levitating it off his work table. The beauty of his power was that he could do potentially dangerous things with a hands-off approach. It really helped prevent possible loss of digits, honestly.

Chase was reading again. Jack made a mental note of this. The man seemed to have a small collective of hobbies that had shown up over the course of October. He practiced Tai Chi twice a day, once at sunrise, once at sunset. Jack had found himself secretly watching the evening session from the pavilion steps, pretending to be entrenched in his tablet. He couldn't help himself. Chase was so graceful, power just barely contained under that sun-kissed skin. He meditated after lunch, sometimes did Kung Fu drills in the afternoon… But besides all that and his insanely extensive knowledge on tea (seriously, the man was a walking encyclopedia on the subject), Chase seemed to really enjoy reading.

"So, whatcha reading?"

Chase looked up from his book, startled out of the story. Jack hadn't turned to ask the question, continuing to work on his whatever-it-was, so it'd caught him off guard.

" _Sherlock Holmes_."

"Really?" At that, Jack paused and turned to look at Chase, "Ever see the BBC show?"

"Yes, actually," Chase admitted, closing his book, "However, I still haven't seen the last episode. If you spoil it for me…"

"Disembowelment and decapitation, got it." Chase huffed in amusement, standing from his place in the corner. He approached the work table, "Weren't you reading a different book yesterday?"

"Astute observation. _Murder on the Orient Express_."

"Agatha Christie?"

"Yes. I enjoy a good mystery."

"What about Edgar Allen Poe? He writes creepy shit."

"I admit _The Pit and The Pendulum_ is an old favorite."

"Of course…" Jack muttered, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. There was a lull in the conversation as he welded together two sheets of metal. Chase observed with subtle interest. He watched Jack suck his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he worked, a sign of concentration that Chase found rather endearing. His hair was still half-up in that braid… "You know," Jack commented, pushing his goggles back onto his forehead, "You read really fa-!"

The words died on his lips as Chase touched his hair. Warm fingertips brushed slightly against the back of Jack's neck, sending small electric pulses rocketing through him. Chase carded his fingers through his hair. He hummed thoughtfully.

"You know, this look really does suit you," He murmured, "Your hair is far softer without all that disgusting gel in it."

Jack was tongue-tied.

"It's 2 AM." Chase informed him, stepping away. He gestured to the clock on the holographic monitor and Jack somehow managed to find his voice again.

"Oh! A-already?" He choked out, face bright red as he started to clear (rather clumsily) his workspace, "I-I'll just… Put my shit away."

"Mm. Goodnight, Spicer."

And then he was gone, Jack a huge, utter mess of complicated emotions.

In the hallway, Chase took deep, measured breaths as he made his way to his room. The lack of Lao Mang Lone Soup was clearly affecting his impulse control; he hadn't meant to touch Jack's hair but the moment the thought entered his mind, he found he couldn't resist. And it had been. Soft, that is. Jack's hair was very, very, _very_ soft. In fact, it'd taken all his strength to not touch more of Jack. All of Jack.

He was in trouble.

 **-oOo-**

When Jack woke up on the 31st, a wide smirk spread across his lips; it was Halloween. This holiday had been his favorite for years and years and luckily, they had the day off. Springing off his mat, he rustled through his trunk for his costume. He'd be a skeleton this year, a very specific skeleton named Jack Skellington. The black pin-striped suit and spiked collar fit him perfectly and, grabbing his make-up bag, he made his way confidently to his sink.

"What are you wearing?" Jack grinned at Kimiko, who had an eyebrow raised.

"It's my Halloween costume!"

"Wait, that's today?" She gasped, "Hold on!" She rushed back to her bunk. As Jack was shading in the black circles around his eyes, Kimiko came back wearing a flowing purple dress complete with a black corset and matching pointed hat.

"Nice!" Jack complimented, "You're a witch?"

"Not the Heylin kind but yes." She quipped, making Jack laugh. He drew vertical lines over his lips and long lines, stretching his smile across his face.

"Guess what I am?"

"Easy. Jack Skellington, _Nightmare Before Christmas_."

"Thank goodness someone around here has good taste." Jack grinned, forgoing his braid and combing his hair back with gel.

When they walked into breakfast, they found Chase, Frankenstein's monster, Dracula, and a very short cat. Jack cackled.

"Omi, it's not a costume if you've actually been a cat before!"

"It is the only costume I have." Omi sniffed.

"And you did make a rather fine cat," Chase drawled, smirking over his teacup, "If not a little small."

"Chase Young, padlock your tongue!"

"Um, zip your lips."

"Same difference!"

Jack sat across from Chase and grinned at him. The man snorted at the costume before guessing.

"Jack Skellington?"

"You've seen a _Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Jack gawked at him.

"Spicer, it is a classic film by a notoriously creepy filmmaker and I am no fool."

"Why didn't you dress up? You'd make a very fetching vampire."

"Pedrosa is a vampire," Chase pointed out as Raimundo removed his fangs so he could take a bite of noodles, "And besides, I am in costume."

"Are you?"

Chase rolled his eyes and stood. Jack blinked incredulously; the man was dressed in Xiaolin robes. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi roared with laughter as Raimundo choked on his noodles. Jack slow-clapped.

"Congratulations," He dead-panned, "You're the scariest one here."

"Truly, Spicer," He smirked as he took his seat again, "I know the value of a good shock. That being said, everyone owes me fifty kuai; as expected, no one could present me with a tea I did not know."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forget." Raimundo grumbled, slapping his money down on the table. Clay, Omi, and Jack followed suit with similar groans. Kimiko, on the other hand, presented him with another tea. It was in a tall plastic cup with a straw thick enough to stick a thumb into. Chase raised an eyebrow at the brown tapioca balls in the bottom of the tea which was light brown due to the milk content.

"That's boba tea, also known as pearl tea and bubble tea, now cough up, Tohomiko."

"Oh, fine." She huffed as she slid her share over to him. Jack reached across the table and took the bubble tea for himself.

"This is my favorite type of tea so I'm just gonna…"

"Be my guest."

 **-oOo-**

The afternoon was spent carving pumpkins. Despite loving Halloween, Jack had never actually done it before. Clay was the expert here.

"Alright, so what you're supposed to do," Clay explained, driving a large knife into his pumpkin, "is cut open the top first. Once you've removed that, you can start scoopin' the guts out."

"This is… Really gross." Kimiko said, making a face as she lifted out a handful of seeds and pumpkin innards. She plopped it down into the discard bowl. Jack secretly agreed but didn't want to be a big wuss in front of Chase. The aforementioned man wasn't participating but watching in mild amusement.

"What is the point of this?"

"The idea," Clay explained, "Is that you carve a face and put a light inside. Then the you leave it on your porch on Halloween night, it scares away all the creepy, scary things that want to hurt you."

"Ridiculous." Chase scoffed.

"Well, of course you would feel that way, Chase," Jack added, finally managing to wrestle the top off his pumpkin, "You're way scarier than anything else out th- Oh noooooo, oh, that's so gross!"

He had just plunged his hand down inside the pumpkin and the cool, mushy stuff encompassed him. It was the texture of chunky mashed potatoes and he was NOT a fan. He shuddered as the others laughed. So much for not appearing like a big wuss. When he brought his hand back up, he had a palmful of stringy, orange goop. He gagged.

"Do not worry, Jack," Omi chortled, patting Jack's back, "It's only pumpkin."

In the end, the pumpkins didn't turn out so bad. Everyone had carved different faces, Jack's having rather reptilian-looking eyes. He grinned cheekily at Chase's eye roll.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Spicer."

 **-oOo-**

The end of the day found them all in the recreation room in the residential hall. This was a room given to the young Xiaolin Dragons purely for their use and they had made it their own in every way. There were board games, bean bags, a couch, a table, a trunk of sports equipment, even a TV with a couple of gaming systems. It was also the room with the best Wifi signal.

Kimiko and Omi were sharing a bean bag, wide eyes on the TV screen. Raimundo and Clay had their own bean bags. Jack and Chase occupied opposite ends of the couch. Chase was trying to read but was failing miserably; the movie ( _The Conjuring_ ) was far more interesting than he'd care to admit aloud. Jack had picked it and was drawn in, leaning forward...

 _"_ _Hey, wanna play hide and clap?"_

 _The mom, shaking in her nightgown, held the trembling lit match aloft, trying to make out something in the dark basement. Suddenly, hands appeared behind her, clapping twice. The match snuffed out as she started screaming, the basement door rattling._

Everyone jumped, Chase included, snapping his book shut in shock. Kimiko and Omi let out small shrieks of terror, clinging to each other. Jack cackled, falling back on the couch, having seen the movie several times before. He opened a bag of peanut M&M's, eating one smugly. He held the bag out to Chase, who accepted a few, setting his book aside.

"Finally going to watch?"

"I admit, this movie is…"

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Intriguing."

"Ssshhh!" Raimundo and Clay shushed them. Chase rolled his eyes. Jack scooted over closer to the warlord, lowering his voice so they could continue their conversation.

"Honestly, I don't understand why they didn't salt and burn the whole house."

"They are a family of seven in the 70's. I doubt they were privy to supernatural lore."

"I mean, fair enough," Jack shrugged, "But they should've gotten the hell out of there the moment the dog died."

"Yes, like many other horror movies, the characters are not the smartest."

"Do you watch many horror movies?"

"Of course," Chase admitted, turning to look at Jack, "But I prefer ones with mystery elements to it. And I'm none too found of serial killers."

"No, I get it," Jack agreed, also turning on the couch to face Chase, "Serial killers are boring. I like supernatural stuff. Like ghosts and demons."

"I admit I'm drawn more towards possession stories."

"Would that be because you liken the Lao Mang Lone Soup to a possession of sorts?" Jack asked curiously. He elaborated as Chase tilted his head with a frown, "Think about it. Upon drinking it, you either lost all your good chi or it was suppressed. It makes you act differently than you did before and changed your personality completely."

"I don't think that's a perfect analogy," Chase said slowly, "But I understand where you would get that idea."

"… Do you think… Will you return to the Heylin side when this is all over?"

"I wish I could say for certain. My personality appears to be shifting. Not necessarily back to how it was before; there's no possible way I could be the same person I was 1500 years ago. But I'm not the same as I was while on the Soup."

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, you're talking to me without insulting me."

"Insect."

"Lizard-breath."

"Worm."

"Over-glorified reptile."

"Would y'all please shut up?" Clay huffed, turning in annoyance. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay, alright…"

Chase smirked as Jack slumped and crossed his arms, both of them turning back to the movie. Chase's arm was draped across the back of the couch comfortably. If he let his arm fall just so… It'd be around Jack's shoulders. But no. He wouldn't do that. Admittedly, he had feelings for the young man but… He wasn't ready. Not yet.

 **-oOo-**

 _*A huā jiāo_ _that translates directly into "flower pepper". It's a tiny spicy ass pepper from the Sichuan province and it's honestly one of the worst things I've ever had in my mouth. It really does make your mouth go numb from the spice and then it hits you like a freight train._

 _ **AN:**_ _Hope y'all enjoyed this lil chapter. I've actually seen people play the Rock-Paper-Scissors variation before and it's hilarious to watch. I had a lot of fun writing Halloween and ofc Jack would be Jack Skellington. Kudos if you enjoyed the sexual tension between Chase and Jack ;)_

 _Next update will be January 9th._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_ _I... Am sick. I've finished up my semester of teaching and my body panicked with how much free time I suddenly had, deciding to crash and burn. However, I am very proud of this chapter and I'm hoping y'all will like it. I'm also working on another Chase/Jack one-shot that I should have up within the next week or so. Enjoy!_

 _ **-oOo- Chapter 15 -oOo-**_

"New Wu alert!" Dojo shouted, skidding into the courtyard where the monks were training. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay jumped down from the bamboo poles they'd been balancing on, landing skillfully. Jack jumped as well, landing but falling back on his ass with a yelp. He stood, brushing himself off. He still couldn't stick a landing properly but considering he'd managed to balance atop a bamboo pole in the first place was enough of a miracle.

Omi jumped and landed on Jack's back playfully.

"Oof!"

"It is only me, Jack Spicer!" Omi chortled, his small arms wrapping around Jack's neck from behind.

"A warning would be nice next time." Jack grumbled. Despite this, he latched his arms under Omi's legs and boosted him up. Kimiko smiled warmly at him which Jack returned. They all walked over to Dojo.

"What Wu is it?" Raimundo asked Dojo, stretching his legs, stiff from the training. Dojo unrolled the scroll.

"The Creature Cloak," Kimiko read over Dojo's shoulder, "is a Shen Gong Wu that will transform you into an animal. However, every time the cloak is donned, the animal form is chosen at random."

"Imagine being in a Showdown where you needed to be a bird and you became a turtle." Clay quipped, making Raimundo snicker.

"This seems like a most powerful Wu," Omi observed, resting his arms on Jack's head, "I will be sure to compete in the Showdown this time so we will be sure not to lose!"

"Real cute, Omi," Jack commented, scowling, "Thanks."

"You are welcome!" Omi chirped, the sarcasm going clean over his head.

"I believe I will accompany you this time."

The monks turned to see they had interrupted Chase's meditation. He smirked at them and Jack felt a rush of relief. With Chase around, surely things would go far better than they had in Yangshuo.

 **-oOo-**

As beautiful as Yangshuo had been was as loud as Wuhan was. Maybe not even loud, Jack thought; more like crazy. He'd been in the sprawling concrete jungle for all of 15 minutes and he'd already almost been runner by 2 cars, 5 scooters, and a wooden cart carrying about a gajillion plastic bottles. The noise level was ridiculous. Not a single moment wasn't occupied by a horn, a loud voice, a siren.

Absolute madness.

"Um, how are we meant to navigate this place?" Clay asked Dojo, jumping out the way of a speeding scooter. A faint call of 'wèi guóréeeeeen'* could be heard as it went.

"Beats me," Dojo shrugged, "I'm just the chauffeur."

"We need a better way of getting around this… City." Kimiko hesitated to even call it a city; Tokyo was her idea of a city. _This_ , on the other hand, was a mess.

Chase yanked Jack back out of the way of a scooter as it sped by, honking.

"Shit!" Jack yelped as Chase yelled something angry sounding in Chinese after the scooter. His hand was warm on Jack's shoulder, bare for once, sending electric pulses through his chest. Chase had dressed casually to fit in with the public, donning dark jeans, a faded v-neck in forest green, and some fancy ass high-tops. Of course, Jack reflected, Chase could wear a tutu and he'd still think the warlord was devastatingly handsome. All the monks were in casual clothes, Jack himself in black skinny jeans, a band tee, and Converse.

Omi rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as Raimundo took in the city around them.

"Hey, what about those?" He suggested, pointing at a line of lime green rental scooters not far off.

"When in Rome." Kimiko grinned, scanning the QR code on the scooter's front. Jack followed her lead. Then they hit a snag; there were 6 of them and 3 scooters.

"Kimi, with me." Raimundo called, grabbing a scooter. Kimiko conceded, clambering on to sit behind him. He turned a delicate shade of red when she wrapped her lithe arms around his waist. Clay and Omi got the next scooter, Omi sitting backwards on the seat, swinging his legs. But that meant…

"Get on, Spicer," Jack stared at Chase with warmth rising rapidly in his cheeks. He was already astride the scooter, pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail. Jack could barely compute it, distracted by Chase's toned arms which were normally covered by armor. Damn, with his hair up, his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut diamond. He silently thanked Wuhan for being a warm city. Chase rolled his eyes, "Sometime this century would be nice." Jack conceded as quickly as possible. The scooter was a Vespa, like the others. It still meant Jack's chest was pressed against Chase's back. He hesitated; he had no clue where to put his hands. "Hold on," Chase advised, "If you fall, I will not be coming back for you."

Oh, what the hell? Jack thought as he rested his hands on Chase's waist. Chase couldn't help but smirk in smug satisfaction as he revved up the scooter. They were off.

They sped through the streets, dodging people, other scooters, and cars as they zigzagged their way through Wuhan. Omi stared around at the city, jaw dropped. Growing up in the Temple meant he didn't see much of this. Clay felt the same since he'd grown up on his family's ranch except that he was also appalled by the "manners" of the people living in Wuhan.

"What in tarnation kind of city is this?!" He shouted as he skidded to a stop to keep another scooter from barreling into them.

"A Chinese one," Raimundo called as he sped by, Kimiko holding her phone aloft, filming, "You're falling behind, slowpoke!"

"Chase, Chase, oh jeez, slow down!" Jack squeaked in terror as they flashed past the others. His arms were now wrapped tightly around Chase's middle, his cheek pressed to the warrior's back, holding on for dear life. They jumped the curb then turned sharply down a less busy side-street, narrowly missing a large group of students. While Jack was horrified, Chase handled the scooter with the precision and skill only a native to China could have. He smugly admired the way Jack was clinging to him in fear, the young man's heart thudding against his spine.

They made another turn down a smaller street. Jack eased up his grasp to gape in awe; the walls were covered in graffiti, twinkle lights strung up above them. Since the sun had just set, it was all lit up. The colors blurred as they flew by, going through a tunnel with mirrored walls. Jack watched their reflection, him holding onto Chase, his cheeks flushed, Chase looking sharp and dangerous as usual. They exited the tunnel and the city opened up to them. Tall skyscrapers glittered, silhouetted against the quickly darkening sky. A breathless 'wow' escaped Jack's lips, unheard for the roar of wind.

Chase screeched to a stop under a large overpass.

"It's here."

Jack reluctantly slip off the back of the scooter, heart thudding in his chest from the proximity and adrenaline.

"Holy shit, that," Jack gasped, running his hands through his hair, "That was incredible! Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"I'm a man of many talents," Chase said, the corner of his lips quirking up, also dismounting, "The Wu is close. Extremely close."

They were beside a massive office building that was still under construction by the looks of it. The outside of it was lined in bamboo pole grids roped together in some sort of incredible scaffolding system.

"Please tell me we're not going in there." Jack pleaded, a chill running down his spine at the thought.

"Scared, Spicer?" Chase teased lightly.

"Psh, no!" Jack scoffed, "So unsanitary! Not to mention dangerous!" Chase rolled his eyes as the other monks arrived.

"Y'all are insane," Clay choked out as he pulled up, Omi hopping off, "How in the hell are you still alive?"

"Seriously, dude," Raimundo agreed as he and Kimiko also arrived, "You were practically a blur."

"I'm gonna be sick," Dojo groaned, poking out from under Clay's hat. He suddenly shivered, "Wow, that Wu is close."

"Please, don't say…" Jack mumbled.

"It's definitely in there!" Dojo said, gesturing at the construction site.

Jack turned a subtle shade of green.

 **-oOo-**

Jack swallowed as they entered the building. The floor was littered with trash and various construction tools. He coughed at the stench.

"Oh, that's pleasant," He commented, pulling his shirt up over his nose, voice echoing slightly, "Let's bag this Wu and bail."

"Agreed." Kimiko said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Chase and the monks spread out. Jack ascended the stairs to the next floor. Then the next. And the next. Finally, he reached the 10th floor, gasping at the stitch in his chest. He wouldn't have bothered climbing up so high had the other floors not been completely blocked off with wooden boards.

He entered a concrete room, this one filled with piles of lumber. He walked around, licking his lips nervously. He didn't like this at all. He could still hear the dull roar of the city beyond the building. At the far end of the room was the shaft of a service elevator, the sliding doors open. The yellow tape blocking the doorway claimed it was out of order, which Jack could've guessed on his own.

"Find anything?" Jack jumped out of his skin a Raimundo arrived, "Chill out, jeez."

"Nothing yet," Jack said, wiping a hand across a beam, "Just dust and disappointment."

"And that's all you'll find," A voice broke the silence and the two surprised monks turned to see Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya at his side, "Finish them."

"Ruby of Ramses!" Wuya cried, brandishing the Wu at Raimundo.

"Watch out!" Jack yelled, stepping in front of Raimundo, arms open wide. The red beam hit Jack square in the chest, slamming him back into Raimundo. They both went flying backwards into the service elevator.

"Wuya?!" Omi exclaimed, barging into the room, Chase hot on his heels, "Hannibal Bean?!"

Then something happened that no one expected. The elevator moved with a screech. Then it dropped. Raimundo and Jack yelped in shock.

"Rai!" Kimiko's scream shattered the air as she rushed towards the shaft.

Acting quickly, Kimiko set her hands alight with flame, jumping into darkness. She grabbed ahold of the thick cords, swinging around and around narrowly, melting the metal together. The elevator jolted to a stop, Raimundo and Jack crashing to the floor inside it.

Chase was locked in combat with Wuya and Hannibal, Omi fighting at his side. Clay rushed over to Kimiko, who was calling down to Jack and Raimundo, standing between the shaft and the others, prepared to block any more attacks on the elevator.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chase," Hannibal drawled, a sickly smile forming, "Standing with the Xiaolin Warriors. It must turn your stomach."

"Actually, I find it quite liberating," Chase snarled back, "You can keep your disgusting soup."

"Chase, what's gotten into you?" Wuya spluttered angrily, "What happened to Heylin power?"

That's when Chase he saw it. Half-concealed by a pile of rubble was a shimmery multi-colored material, the Creature Cloak. He lunged for it, seizing a corner at the same time as Wuya.

"Wuya, Hannibal, Omi and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Chase announced, glaring at her.

"Our Ruby of Ramses and Moby Morpher against your Orb of Tornami and Shroud of Shadows."

"The game is Trapeze Trials. First to drop their partner loses." Omi made the game and he and Chase locked gazes. Chase nodded tightly in approval. They both had impeccable balance and knew they could work together. They had before after all.

"Let's go," Hannibal growled, " _Xiaolin Showdown!_ "

The room warped around them, long metal bars stretching out above them, criss-crossing. Long chains hung down at intervals and the four grabbed at them as the floor dropped from beneath their feet.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

"Ruby of Ramses!" Wuya shouted, pointing the Wu at Chase, who swung himself out of the beam. Swinging around, he launched himself towards a bar, grabbing it. He somersaulted over it, using the momentum to fly forward and knock her off kilter. She flew back, winded. Bean caught her wrist with a tentacle, keeping her aloft until she swung onto another chain.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried, aiming for Bean, who coughed and spluttered, whipping his tentacle out at Chase. Chase released the bar he'd been gripping with a yelp, "Chase!" He cut short his attack to swing forward, catching Chase's hand.

"Over there!" Chase nodded and Omi nodded back. "Leopard Stealing Gold!" Dropping to hold on to Omi's ankles, Chase swung himself back and then launched himself forward, flipping and kicking Bean backwards off his chain. He grasped another quickly and sneered at Chase.

"You're not fightin' your best, Chase," He goaded, "Got the detox blues?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Chase!" Chase turned at Omi's yelp to see him encased in Wuya's red beam. He sprung forward, locking his knees around a bar and catching Omi's hands. The young monk looked up at Chase, something blazing in his eyes. "Bean is right, Chase! You need to get your face in the game!"

"That's head in the game."

"Face, head, whichever! Jack will be fine! I know it!"

Chase felt himself flush. Damn, he was really obvious if Omi could see what was distracting him. His face hardened and he nodded. Omi grinned.

"Good. Now let's kick some Heylin butt!"

 **-oOo-**

Meanwhile in the elevator, Jack and Raimundo were sitting against opposite walls in silence. Jack's phone sat in the middle, the flashlight on, casting eerie shadows.

"…Why'd you jump in front of me?" Jack looked up in surprise. Raimundo was looking across the elevator at Jack with an unreadable expression.

"Wuya could've really hurt you," Jack said, "And I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why not?"

"Because you, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi… You're the best family I've had." Jack sighed at Raimundo's shocked silence, "I've never really had friends before. So I'm gonna do everything I can to show you I'm trying. Really freaking hard."

"What about Chase?"

"What _about_ Chase?"

"You don't consider him family?"

"Um…" Jack fished for words, his ears burning in the dark, "Th-that's… That's different. We're getting off topic."

Silence. Raimundo spoke first.

"Remember when I betrayed the others to Wuya? And ruled the world for a short while?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Don't you think it took the others a long time before they trusted me again?"

Jack thought about it a while. Then he nodded slowly.

"I get it," He said softly, "I've betrayed you guys before. I just can't believe I'm getting this second chance. Being evil… It was all so enticing. The power, the fame…"

"Achieving at something." Raimundo added. He and Jack met gazes, understanding passing between them, "Spicer, I'm sorry. For what I said in Yangshuo, the letter… Everything."

"Call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack," Raimundo said slowly. He made a face, "Damn, that's weird." Jack laughed and the air got considerably lighter despite their situation.

"You sure you can't use your wind power to get us out?" Jack asked again.

"I told you," Raimundo sighed, "This is an enclosed space. So unless you want to hold your breath, I can't use the air in here. And you're sure you can't fix this thing?"

"Dude, the wiring is absolutely shot. That's why it's out of order," After a few minutes, Jack spoke again, "Do you think they'll be able to get us out?"

"Definitely," Raimundo said firmly, "They wouldn't leave us down here."

"Maybe not you," Jack scoffed, "I"m not exactly useful to the team."

"Shut up, Spicer. You're one of us." Jack looked up from the floor at Raimundo. The Brazilian smiled, the verbal olive branch offered. "Also, Jack… Who was that letter from? I need to know who's ass to kick."

Jack laughed nervously.

"My dad."

"No shit?" At Jack's confirming nod, Raimundo blinked in shock, "Dude… What's his problem?"

"I don't even know at this point," Jack groaned, running a hand through his hair, "He expects me to take over his company one day. But that means I have to adhere to his image and do what he says. He's not happy about me being at the Temple."

"Yeah, I gathered. The letter said to go back to your mom's place, right? Are they divorced?"

"No, just weird. What am I going to do? I can't just leave."

Raimundo leaned his head back against the elevator wall in thought. Jack chewed on his thumbnail.

"… You could plant a decoy."

"A… Decoy?"

"Yeah, you've built those before. I'm thinking ChameleonBot or even RoboJack."

"… Raimundo… You're a freaking genius."

A knocking came from above them and Raimundo stood, the elevator making a soft squeak at the sudden movement.

"Pedrosa, Spicer, are you alright?" Chase's voice called out.

"Chase? Chase! We're okay!" Jack called, also standing. The emergency hatch opened. Chase was on his knees in a doorway above the elevator roof.

"You're just below the 3rd floor. Tohomiko acted just quick enough." Jack planted his feet, making a foothold with his hands.

"Raimundo, you go first. I'll boost you up."

Chase gripped Raimundo's hand and hoisted him out of the elevator with little effort, Clay grabbing hold of Rai's other hand. Getting him up through the doorway, the air was knocked out of him by Kimiko barreling into him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Did you guys get the Wu?"

"You bet your bottom dollar, we did," Clay said with a grin, the Creature Cloak draped over his arm, "Chase and Omi kicked evil's butt today."

"And I missed it?" Raimundo groaned.

Meanwhile Jack reached up, taking hold of Chase's outstretched hand, warm against his cold palm. He yelped as he yanked him up to the ledge as well. Feet firmly on solid ground, he found himself suddenly wrapped up in strong arms. He blinked. Chase Young was holding him for the second time in a few days. And quite tightly, too.

As soon as it was, it wasn't. Chase held Jack by his upper arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"If you ever decide to play the martyr again, I'll kill you myself."

"Okay." Jack squeaked, still recovering from the hug, stomach flip-flopping.

"Are you hurt?"

"N… No, I'm fine."

"Good."

 **-oOo-**

 _*As I mentioned in the Yangshuo chapter, this little phrase means "foreigner"._

 _ **AN:**_ _This chapter takes place in Wuhan, China, which is the city I've been living in for the past 2 and a half years. It really is madness here and it's not uncommon for construction to wake me up at 7 in the morning. The city's catchphrase is "Different Every Day" and it really is. I thought it'd be only fitting to have the Showdown take place on one of the many construction sites. Scooters are everywhere here. I've been side-swiped by them many times. One time, they straight-up hit me. It's a miserably humid city, so much so that it didn't really start getting cold here until late November. But it also snowed here roughly a week ago sooo... Absolute madness._

 _For all you Raimundo fans, this was the chapter I was looking forward to posting. I know he's been a bit of an ass up until this point but he only gets better from here on out._

 _I hope y'all enjoyed it. I've gotta go drink hot water with honey and apple cider vinegar now and hope that heals my cold._

 _Due to my travel plans for Winter Break, I will not be able to update for a couple of weeks. The next update will be posted on January 27th. Many apologies and much love.  
_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st3_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_ _I'm baaack :D I missed you guys. I spent the last two weeks on vacation in Melbourne, Australia but it's so nice to be back. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 16**

Jack was bent over his desk, arm-deep in the chest cavity of a robot. Not just any robot, the ChameleonBot. While quite damaged by it's last encounter with the monks, he was sure he could get it to work again. He had to get it to work again. He had to.

"Spicer."

Jack jumped slightly, turning to see Chase. He sighed, relaxing. The warlord held out a mug of something warm and he accepted it.

"Thanks. You're still up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Chase said, leaning comfortably against the work desk, "It is well past 2 AM."

"Raimundo gave me an idea while we were stuck in that elevator. The sooner I finish this bot, the better." Chase raised his eyebrow inquisitively, arms crossed, and Jack elaborated, "If I plant a decoy at my mom's house then maybe I can get away with disappearing completely."

"You have the protection of this temple. Is that not enough?"

"Yeah, well…" Jack snorted mirthlessly, pulling a chunk of melted machinery from the bot and tossing it aside, "You don't know my dad."

"Mm," Chase intoned, taking a sip of his own tea, "I stand by what I said before; if you need me to, I can make him disappear."

"As flattering as that is, Chase, I think it's best if you keep your good streak going while living with monks."

"I suppose that is fair enough. So are you making RoboJack again?"

"Well, I'm altering the ChameleonBot and putting the RoboJack files into its database. Omi pretty much pulverized all the RoboJacks I'd built. This model needs foam padding, fiber optics lights to mimic bruising, hinge joints, a blood substitute, a silicone outer shell…"

"You have time, Jack. Drink your tea before it gets cold and go to bed."

"Aw, Chase, c'mon!" Jack whined, "I'm still wide awake!"

Chase huffed in annoyance. He set down his cup with a thump of finality.

"Alright. That's it."

"Wha-? Hey!"

In one swift movement, Chase bent and grabbed Jack around the knees, slinging him over his shoulder as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. Jack gasped, unable to speak for the shock of the situation.

"You are going to bed."

"Well, you're not giving me much of a choice here!" Jack squeaked, cheeks bright red, gripping the back of Chase's shirt. His long hair brushed against Jack's face and he couldn't help but take a curious sniff. What was that? Pine?

"No, I am not," Chase agreed, "You are far too self-destructive, Spicer. I turn my back for one moment and you wind up trapped in elevator shafts and using your blood as a weapon." The boy was incredibly light, he couldn't help thinking. Too light. "Are you sure you eat enough? What do you weigh?"

"I eat plenty, thank you very much!"

Chase was reluctant to set the boy down once they reached his bunk, his hands shaking in barely concealed nerves. Raw wanting ached in his lower stomach. Jack, now sitting on his mat, had been so close, so warm on his shoulder… He shook his head hard.

"Bed. Now."

"Alright, alright…"

Chase left quickly, face flushed.

Jack, on the other hand, picked up his pillow and groaned into it. Had Chase really just carried him to bed? He fantasized of the hard shoulder under his stomach, the muscular arm wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place. Damn, he had it bad. He flopped back on his mat. But… As much as he wanted Chase in every sense of the word…

Anxiety squirmed uncomfortably in his stomach at the thought. Chase could never know. No one could ever know. There was too much at risk. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could tell Chase.

But he couldn't.

 **-oOo-**

Saturday. A full free day. After a brunch of Japanese cuisine, Jack went into his lab with a cup of coffee. He wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon. Kimiko dropped in around dinner time with a cup of instant noodles and a bottle of pineapple green tea.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack turned, removing his headphones and switching off the sauntering gun, "What's up?"

"You missed dinner." She said, holding the provisions up.

"Oh, jeez." Jack checked his watch and groaned, "I didn't realize how late it was."

Kimiko placed the food on his work table and regarded the creation upon it. It looked eerily similar to the real Jack except that the eyeballs were missing, showing the electric innards.

"It looks like you're almost done."

"Luckily, yeah. The sooner it's finished and functioning, the better."

"Yeah, Rai told me what you were working on."

"This robot could mean freedom for me."

"Freedom from your dad."

"… Yeah."

Jack went quiet, stirring his noodles absentmindedly. Freedom from his father. That could mean many different things for Jack. He might actually be able to have an honest relationships with his team members. His entire future would change, free from the weight placed on his shoulders. He and Chase could…

Chase. If this worked… He could maybe, probably… Be with Chase? He squashed that thought down with ferocity. Ha. Only in the wildest dreams. How thirsty could he be? That would require affection from both parties involved.

But at least he could share his secrets. They weren't romantic but he did consider Chase a friend he could confide in.

"Well, Chase wanted me to make sure you knew to go to bed at some point tonight," Kimiko interrupted his thoughts. "He's practically an instructor here by this point. Master Fung mentioned he was interested in giving him a Tai Chi class to teach."

"Ha, I doubt Chase would do it," Jack snorted. "He likes his quiet too much."

"For someone who likes his quiet, he sure spends a lot of time with you."

"Oh, go screw yourself."

Kimiko left the lab laughing, Jack's cheeks stained pink.

 **-oOo-**

Jack was back in the Spicer Residence in Dali. All the instructions were imbedded in the ReplacementBot. He'd done all the testing. The obedience chip was assigned to his parents and he'd altered the personality chip slightly. The bot would be everything his parents wanted without giving himself away. It was going to work. It had to.

In his basement lab once again, he checked the vitals once again.

"Ok, Jack. What do you do every night?"

"Plug myself into the bedside outlet."

"What if dad hits you?"

"React in a human manner and calibrate bruises within 24 hours."

"Good. Okay. You've got this."

"Will you be okay, master?"

Jack sighed as his look-alike frowned in concern. He ran a hand through his hair.

"If this works, yes."

"I will send the diagnostics to your SmartWatch."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Jack."

"Jack! You'd better be home, boy!"

Ice shot down Jack's spine and he jerked back away from the enraged voice upstairs. It was his father. And by the sound of it, he was pissed. The ReplacementBot's face- Jack's face- contorted in panic.

"Jack, go!" It urged him in a hushed tone. "Your friends are waiting! Go!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He yanked the Shroud of Shadows out of his helipack and activated it quietly, wrapping himself in it. He vanished from sight as he made his way quickly to the door that would lead him into the backyard. Just as he managed to close the door behind him, he heard his father enter the basement from the house door.

 **-oOo-**

"Hey, Jack!" Raimundo called out, pausing in his soccer dribbling and approaching as Jack touched down in the courtyard. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Jack croaked. "Just as planned."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I'm tired."

"No problem, dude. I get it. Go rest up before dinner."

"Yeah… Dinner."

As Jack wandered off towards the residential hall, Raimundo frowned. If everything had gone according to plan, why did he seem so down in the dumps? He wasn't good at this emotional shit. He needed to find Kimiko, stat.

Jack plopped down on his mat, shrugging out of his trench coat and helipack, yanking off his boots. He sighed heavily.

His SmartWatch was pinging. Messages from the ReplacementBot.

 _Bruised jaw, bruised ribs, split lip. Damage percentile: 36%. Activating fiber optics bruising and blood leakage._

Jack ripped the watch off his wrist and threw it against the wall of his cubicle, yanking his pillow up and burying his face in it. A ragged sob forced its way out of his chest. He bent double, rocking, muttering feverishly. Not good enough. Never good enough. Too much, not enough. Stupid boy, stupid boy, stupid boy…

"Oh, Jack." It was Kimiko's voice. She kneeled beside him, her small hand rubbing gentle circles on his back as he cried, "It's over now, Jack. You're gonna be okay, I promise."

Was it though? How could he know for sure? So much could go wrong. Surely, his father would figure out his little ruse sooner or later. He'd come after him…!

Jack was gasping. No. The walls were closing in. An unrelenting invisible hand gripped his throat. He couldn't breath, he couldn't breathe, hecouldntbreathe-

"Kimiko, wha-"

"Go get Chase."

"Bu-"

"NOW, Rai!"

This was the scene that Chase arrived on. Immediately he was down at Jack's side, on his knees.

"Jack, listen to me," he spoke quietly to the hyperventilating boy. "I'm going to touch you, is that okay?"

Jack recognized Chase's voice and nodded jerkily. With permission, the warlord gathered him in his arms, pulling him against his chest. Jack dropped the pillow, choosing instead to latch onto Chase's neck, face buried in his shirt.

"Breathe for me. Can you do that, Jack?"

At Chase's coaxing, Jack finally took in a deep, shuddering breath. Then he wailed, a miserably helpless sound that shattered Chase's heart. He pressed his hand to the back of Jack's head and stroked his hair, rocking him gently. Raimundo and Kimiko stood just outside the cubicle, the latter in tears, hands over her mouth. Chase nodded to them and they left, Raimundo leading Kimiko away gently so they could give them so privacy.

As Jack sobbed into Chase's shirt, the warlord held him, waiting patiently. He'd been expecting this breakdown, if he were honest. Everything was changing for Jack. At this point, he was practically an orphan. Replaced. Chase could understand. Jack had no one.

Wrong. Jack had Chase. And Chase wasn't going anywhere.

 **-oOo-**

Inhale, 1, 2, 3… Exhale, 1, 2, 3…

Breathe in… Breathe out…

Bubble expand… Bubble collapse…

In this blank and black space, Jack watched the bubble. His senses were wrapped in cotton. His very existence blurred at the edges, fraying. As if he could undo the universe with one pull. He felt small but reassured. Humble.

"Open your eyes."

Jack's lashed fluttered open, the world fading back into focus. Everything was startlingly sharper. He felt rested. Had he fallen asleep?

He looked at Master Fung.

"How long was I meditating?"

"An hour." Jack blinked in shock. That long? It'd felt like mere minutes! Master Fung smiled warmly. "Meditation is an excellent practice for focus, calming the storm of your mind. If your emotions are too loud, you need only close your eyes and breathe. Find your bubble."

"Find my bubble…" Jack mused, scratching his nose, "You know, I used to think all this stuff was a load of…" He trailed off at the eyebrow raise. He grinned innocently, ducking his head, "Huey."

"Yes, well," Master Fung hummed thoughtfully, "It appears that you have achieved this 'huey', as you call it."

 **-oOo-**

For a moment, Jack stood by his worktable, at a loss. He'd been so deeply entrenched in the ReplacementBot's construction that all other projects had halted. He didn't know what to build. Wandering over to his cork board, he sighed, hands on hips.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know, Chase," Jack huffed, turning to face him. "I guess after all the excitement of the ReplacementBot, I'm kinda worn out."

"That's understandable," Chase agreed. "This weekend was emotionally charged for you. It's only natural that you would feel drained."

Jack hummed in agreement, turning back to his cork board.

"I guess… I don't know… It's strange. I thought I'd feel amazing. Y'know, dad can't get at me anymore, there's no more pressure… But now? It's strange I don't have a home base to return to anymore."

Chase closed his book. Crossing the room, he came to stand beside Jack to look at the cork board. It was covered in blueprints and little bits of scratch paper, scribbles and schemes, and Chase was… Rather fascinated. Mostly because he didn't understand a fair bit of it. It was a language he didn't speak.

"That depends on what you define as home."

Jack shot Chase a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the saying is 'home is where the heart is'. Home, I admit, is a difficult thing to define even with that definition, especially for me-"

"Because you have no heart?" Jack deadpanned, drawing a chuckle.

"I assure you, Spicer, I do, in fact, have a heart. And I feel. Quite deeply at times. No, home is difficult to define because home isn't just the place you reside at. For example, would you have called your basement lab home?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess, now that I think about it."

"Because the surroundings are familiar. You used the basement as a retreat from your parents, a place where you could hide yourself away. Would you say that you felt safe there?"

"I mean, yeah, most of the time…"

"Then when defining home, you must answer this question: where do you feel safe? Where do you feel loved?"

"Well-"

Chase held out a hand, silencing Jack, who bit his lip.

"Dwell on it. Meditate on it. I hear you've managed to attain a meditative state which means you should have no trouble."

"Heh, yeah," Jack smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "About time, right?"

"It is not necessary for me to know what you call home, Jack. It is only important that you know."

Jack nodded and the corners of Chase's lips turned up. He looked back to the cork board and groaned.

"You know what?" He asked and Chase tilted his head. "I need a break. Wanna watch that episode of _Sherlock_? I haven't seen it either."

"That's a fine idea, Spicer."

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:**_ _Tough times for Jack but it was necessary. I posted a one-shot called_ _Before He Cheats_ _right before I went off to Melbourne. I am extremely proud of it and I'm pretty sure y'all will love it. So go check it out!_

 _I'll be posting on weekends from here on out. Next update will be February 2nd/3rd._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chase wasn't having a very good evening. Just when he thought the soup was done with him, he'd been hit with a wave of weakness so strong, he hadn't the strength to pull himself out of bed. He didn't even have the energy to curl in upon himself. So there he was, sprawled out on his back on his mat.

There was a subtle atmospheric change. The temperature dropped a few degrees and since it was already pretty cool in the room (Chase definitely had a fever), he breathed out a small cloud. He could hear quiet footsteps.

"Well, well… How the mighty have fallen."

Chase at least had the energy to turn his head and narrow his eyes at Wuya. She was standing by him, smirking, green eyes flashing.

"Wuya…" His voice was rough and soft, missing it's usual bite.

"Don't hurt yourself," Wuya scoffed, "I'm just here for information."

"I'm not your watchdog…"

"Oh, please. Stay still and let mommy work." She held her clawed hand above him. Lime green waves of energy came off it and, as they washed over him, pain shot through Chase's skull. The presence of Heylin Magic once again invading his mind seared the edges of his thoughts with a white hot poker and a hoarse yell was drawn from his lips. Wuya simpered, "Aw, poor Chase. Sensitive to Heylin Magic, are we?"

"Fuck… You…"

"Wow, what a nasty phrase from such nobility. You've been hanging out with Jack too much. Speaking of Jack…"

A slow smirk curled her lips.

"Dragon of Metal? Does the boy have any merit at all?"

"Leave… Him… Alone…"

"Jeez, you'd think you actually cared about him."

The moment the words left her mouth, she knew. Something angry rocketed through her and she narrowed her eyes. Really? Jack but not her? That little…

"Ohhh, how sweet…"

Dropping her hand to Chase's hair, she brushed it back with clawed fingers and he shuddered. Suddenly, she gripped a handful and yanked up, drawing a pained yelp.

"You'll be a bit more useful elsewhere, I think."

There was a roar of wind, Heylin Magic spinning and encircling them. Then, Wuya was gone. And Chase was gone with her.

 **-oOo-**

Jack arrived at breakfast, yawning. He'd gone to bed early the night before. In fact, he'd been going to bed earlier in general, the day wearing him thin every day. Maybe it was due to being an emotional train wreck over the weekend. Maybe it was because he wasn't as worried about his dad anymore. Either way, he was sleeping better than he ever had.

He paused upon entering the pavilion. Clay and Omi were already there but… Chase's spot was empty. There was no teacup there either. Had he beaten Chase to breakfast? The idea was laughable and yet… Here he was.

"Chase isn't here yet?"

"I, too, am most confused," Omi admitted with a frown, holding his cup in-between his hands. "In all his time here, Chase has never been late."

"We figure you might've seen him."

"Pft, not me, I just got up."

"Hey, guys," Kimiko greeted as she entered the room, stopping short. "Um… Where's Chase?"

"We were just discussin' that."

"Guys! GUYS!" Raimundo scrambled onto the pavilion, gasping, Master Fung and Dojo not far behind.

"Guys! Chase is gone!"

"What?" Kimiko gasped as Clay and Omi stood quickly in alarm.

Jack inhaled sharply as his heart dropped. Gone? A million questions flooded his mind. Chase was gone? What? Why? He hadn't even said good-bye. He swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"I sensed Heylin Magic on the grounds late last night," Dojo informed the group, slithering from Master Fung's shoulders to Raimundo's. "So I went looking and followed the source to Chase's room. But I found it empty! I figured he'd drank the soup again and left but…"

"But a package arrived this morning with a letter," Master Fung spoke, continuing Dojo's story and unfurling a small scroll. It was covered in a spidery script. "It says…"

 _Xiaolin Monks,_

 _Chase Young is now my prisoner. As I am sure you have come to care for him in the past month, I will return him to you in exchange for the Mockingbird Jar and the Creature Cloak. Meet me at 4 PM on November 10th in Chase's throne room. If the sun sets and you do not show, I will take great pleasure in killing him. I have sent along a token of my promise to prove my seriousness on the matter._

 _Ta,_

 _Wuya._

All eyes fell on the package. Dread coiled in Jack's stomach as Master Fung tore it open and reached inside. Kimiko and Omi gasped aloud, Clay removing his hat in respect. Raimundo's jaw dropped. It was a long braided coil of black hair tied with red string. Tilted just so, it caught the light and gleamed green.

Chase's hair. Wuya had cut Chase's hair _._

Hot rage ripped through Jack with a swoop and he gritted his teeth.

"I'll kill her."

"You will do no such thing, Jack," Master Fung rebuked firmly, putting the braid back into the package. "You and the other monks will formulate a plan to go retrieve Chase Young."

"You're not going to stop us?" Kimiko gaped, sure that Master Fung would've forbidden them to go. He shook his head.

"Chase Young's death would upset the Balance beyond repair and it has been made painfully obvious that he is currently unable to free himself," Master Fung spoke softly. "Without our assistance, he will die. Not only that, but I have ordered you not to attempt certain ventures before and you always have, without fail, done whatever you wanted to do regardless."

The four original monks blushed, having the good graces to look sheepish. Because where was the lie? Jack huffed. Good, Master Fung wouldn't stop them. Because if he had forbidden it, he would've gone by himself to get Chase back. After everything the man had done for him, there was no way in hell Jack was going to let Chase die alone by Wuya's hand. He clenched his fists so tightly, the knuckles popped. That witch was going to regret ever touching Chase. He would make sure of it.

"Think on it, young monks. I will be meditating."

Master Fung turned to leave but paused. After a moment of thought, he held the package out to Jack, who took it with little hesitation. Then he was gone. Jack opened the package again and reached in with shaking fingers. He pulled the braid out slowly, running his thumb along the woven strands, his breath stuttering in his chest. Kimiko rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dojo asked, arms akimbo. Silence. Jack looked at Kimiko, who looked at Clay, who looked at Omi, who looked at Raimundo. Raimundo took a deep breath.

"We're going to have to sneak in and get him out of there prior to Wuya's meeting time. If we show up at the main entrance, our goose is cooked. What we need is another way in. Unfortunately, Chase's citadel is a labyrinth."

"Um…" The monks turned to Jack, who had spoken softly. He cleared his throat, "Not really. If you know the passages and secret doorways, it's really easy to get around."

"Jack is right," Omi backed him up. "It's a piece of pie when you figure it out."

"Piece of cake." Clay corrected.

"That, too!"

"Wait, that's right…" Kimiko said slowly, "You and Omi _would_ know the citadel best since you've both lived there before!"

"Looks like it'll be a job for you two then," Raimundo concluded, crossing his arms. "Just tell us what to do and we'll plan accordingly."

 **-oOo-**

Dojo cut through the night, him and the monks remaining quiet. The plan was simple: get in, dismantle the citadel's security system, navigate the maze of tunnels to the dungeons, and save Chase Young right out from under Wuya's nose.

Omi was very surprised by the way things had changed. If you had told him a month and a half prior that he would be participating in a rescue mission alongside Jack Spicer, he would've told you that that was most silly. Forget Chase Young. Yet here he was. Somewhere deep in his gut, he truly hoped Chase Young was alright. He cringed when he thought of the braid of dark hair… He himself had no hair to speak of but from what he'd observed in the years he'd known Kimiko, he'd learned that people could be particularly vain as far as it was concerned.

They touched down at the base of the mountain, disembarking as Dojo shrank down.

"Alrighty, Jack, where's this back door?" He asked, settling himself on Clay's hat. Jack was feeling around the rock wall carefully.

"Close. Really close. Aha!" A panel clicked, a section of rock sliding open, "We have 10 minutes before the alarms start. Follow me."

Jack entered the tunnel first, the darkness swallowing him, the others on his tail. They moved swiftly, Kimiko lighting the way with twin flames in her hands. Jack kept looking down at his SmartWatch, the little blinking arrow leading the way through the tunnels that sprawled out before them. It really was a mammoth labyrinth. It'd been built to keep even the smartest of thieves and enemies at bay.

"Duck!" Raimundo barked, yanking Jack back by the collar as blades spun out from the walls.

"Woo-whee!" Clay sighed, "You almost lost your head there, partner."

"Thanks, Rai." Jack squeaked as the blades retracted.

"Don't mention it," Raimundo said, lips quirked up at the corner. " We should be getting close shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, it should be right… About… Here!"

The passage opened up into a small room filled with monitors and a large half-circle keyboard. Kimiko gawked; they could see every nook and cranny of Chase's massive home. She immediately pressed the spacebar, bringing up the alarm log-in screen.

"Jack, you set all this up, what's the passcode?"

Jack didn't answer. Instead he blushed deeply, leaning over to type the passcode in quickly, praying the other monks didn't catch it. Omi, of course, did.

"'JSisaQT'?" He questioned, eyebrow raising as Clay and Raimundo dug elbows into each other's sides, snickering. "What does that mean?"

"It's a secret passcode for a reason," Jack huffed as he disabled the alarms with a minutes left on the clock, adding under his breath. "And I'm really glad Chase doesn't check this system often… Everyone check the monitors. He's gotta be here somewhere."

"Found him." Clay said, pointing at a monitor to their left.

Jack lifted his eyes, heart jumping at what he saw. In the dark interior of the cell, the night vision camera lit up a figure curled up in a tight ball on the stone floor, shackles on the wrists and ankles. Even with the grainy video quality, he could see tremors wrack the body.

Chase.

"Alright, I've downloaded the map to Jack's watch. Move quickly; he doesn't look too good. We'll let you know if we see Wuya."

Kimiko and Clay stayed behind to watch the monitors as Jack, Raimundo, and Omi moved on.

Eventually, the gloom began to clear and they stepped up to a large steel door. Jack pressed his thumb to the keypad and it scanned him in, a robotic voice speaking.

 _Fingerprint identified. Subject: Jack Spicer. Threat level: Low. Access: Limited to low security cells._

"Computer, initiate the Creator Override."

 _Creator Override initiated. Please step forward._ A panel slid open beside the door to reveal a second scanner. Jack leaned down and let the machine scan his eyes. _Full access granted. Welcome back, Master Jack._

The bolt of the door slid open and they stepped into the dungeon. Jack strode past the Green Level cells, the others hot on his heels.

Chase was in the Red Level cells, the most well-guarded in the citadel. Lucky for the monks, Jack had installed the modern security system for Chase during his short apprenticeship under the Heylin Overlord. Chase hadn't known, of course, about the Creator Override he'd installed as a last-minute precaution. He took a moment to congratulate himself on his absolute genius.

They passed through another door into the Yellow Level cells. Jack tapped open the communicator on his SmartWatch and held it up to his mouth.

"Kimiko, any sign of Wuya?"

"I can't seem to find her on any of the monitors," Kimiko's voice came through the watch and he swore softly. "Are they any areas Chase didn't let you install a camera?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. His private quarters were off-limits. She's probably there."

"Well, that's downright creepy." Clay's voice drawled and Jack had to privately agree. So creepy.

The Red Level door opened with ease. Jack walked faster, rushing to the last cell on the right. He kneeled, gripping the bars.

"Chase?" Chase didn't answer him and for a horrifying moment, Jack thought he was dead. But no, he could see the man trembling. "Kimiko, be ready to disable the alarm on cell 330."

"Ready when you are."

Jack rubbed his palms together and popped his fingers before gripping the bars again.

"Metal…" He called on his element, channeling his focus. The bars warped, becoming pliable, and Jack bent them until there was an opening large enough for him.

He scrambled inside the cell and knelt beside Chase. Unable to help himself, he pulled Chase halfway into his lap, stroking the silky hair. It was definitely shorter, having been hacked off at the shoulders. The man shook badly and it was obvious that this was from the cold; it was November, after all, and Chase was only in his night clothes. Jack's breath rose as a cloud in front of him.

"Chase…" He said softly as Omi clambered inside the cell. Using the Changing Chopsticks, he un-shrunk a woolen blanket. He draped it over Chase carefully.

"Is he injured?"

"It doesn't look like it…" Jack said slowly, checking to make sure. Sure enough, besides his hair, he appeared unchanged. "We need to move him."

"Can you get the chains off?" Raimundo asked from beyond the cell.

"Yeah, hold on." Jack focused on Chase's manacles and they clicked open, falling off. Chase's face creased and he shifted slightly. "Chase?"

"J… Jack…?"

Jack's heart jumped as Chase spoke, his voice rougher and weaker than he'd ever heard. Those golden eyes opened. They were duller and darker than usual but upon meeting Jack's eyes, the pupils dilated.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you hurt?"

"No… Just… Just weak and cold… The soup…"

"Of course. The withdrawals. Can you move?"

"Unfortunately not…"

"Jack!" Kimiko's panicked voice crackled out of the watch. "Wuya's on the move!"

"We need to move. Now!" Raimundo barked, jumping into the cell and pulling one of Chase's arms over his shoulders. Chase stumbled to his feet with a groan, swaying for a moment. "I've got ya, Chase. Omi, Jack, you lead the way."

"Kimi, give me her location." Jack spoke into the watch as they climbed out of the cell as quickly as they could.

"She's- Oh shit! Get out of there, get out of there now!"

A swirl of lime green magic materialized in front of the cellblock door, Wuya appearing before them.

"Oh, my, how rude of you. Showing up unannounced, Jack? I thought I taught you better."

"Beat it, you old hag," Jack growled. "We're taking Chase home."

"Not without my Wu, you're not!"

A bright lime ball of flames pulsating with power formed in her palm and she threw it at them. Raimundo and Omi fell back, Jack separated from them by the wall of flames that erupted between them.

"Rai, get Chase out of here!" Jack yelled.

"Not without you!"

"Oh, poor little Jack," Wuya goaded, circling him. "All alone again."

She threw another fireball at him, which he dodged.

"Metal!" He cried, throwing his hands out on either side off him. The cells around him creaked and groaned. The bars detached, flying over, melting and forming gleaming metallic balls. They hovered around him, ready for use.

"My, my, Jack, that's quite impressive for you."

"Move, Wuya, or I'll move you." He growled, keeping his distance.

"Jack!" Omi cried out, "Wudai Neptune, water!" He launched himself up over the flame barrier with a blast of water. Wuya threw out a ball of energy, sending him keeling back with a yelp.

Jack took his opportunity to fling one of the metal balls at Wuya. She blocked it with ease, throwing a flaming ball of her own. He jumped out of the way.

"Monkey Staff!" He activated the Wu. Flattening the floating metal balls into platforms, he jumped from one to one, climbing up higher with his elevated balance thanks to the Staff. Jumping down, he flipped, kicking out. Wuya blocked then punched.

Over where Raimundo, Omi, and Chase were, a section of rock crumbled behind them. Clay (who's fists were coated in his element) and Kimiko were just on the other side astride Dojo. The dragon was hovering beside the mountain.

"Get on, kids, and let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" Raimundo insisted, shouldering Chase onto Clay. Chase winced as he settled on Dojo's back but looked beyond them to where Jack was. He was locked in combat with Wuya, holding his own for the most part. Never in his life had he felt so powerless. He wanted to go to him, to fight by his side, to do _something_.

"Rai, what-?"

"We're not leaving without Jack!" Raimundo cut Kimiko off, plucking Omi off the ground and seating him on Dojo's back. He turned on his heel and sprinted back to the wall of flames.

Jack was holding his own, alright. But only just barely. He cried out as Wuya landed a punch in his stomach and he dropped. Faint gasps and calls of alarm came from the other monks. He sucked in breath and scrambled up again, putting his fists back up.

"Give it up, Jack," Wuya sneered. "You're no match for Heylin Magic."

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Jack looked down at his hands before clenching them tightly, "Metal!" He threw one hand out, palm open to Wuya.

Wuya stopped in her tracks. A strange expression came over her face as her veins suddenly bulged, more pronounced and blue than ever. Jack gritted his teeth. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was raising her blood temperature. Wuya's knees buckled. Then she began to scream.

Jack could hear his own blood pounding in his ears. He could do it. He could destroy Wuya, wipe her from the face of the Earth. She deserved it. She'd hurt Chase. She'd almost killed him. How dare she…!

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Jack," Raimundo spoke quietly and somehow it was more deafening than Wuya's howls of pain. "This isn't you. We have Chase now. Let's go home."

Home.

Where the food was filling, the guidance was tough, and the nights were peaceful. Where Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo trained with him. Where Master Fung encouraged him.

Where Chase… Where Chase was.

Jack's face, that had scrunched up in rage and focus, slowly relaxed. His hand lowered slowly and Wuya stopped thrashing, panting for breath on all fours before collapsing, unconscious. Realization washed over him and he began to shake. He'd almost killed her.

Stepping around him, Raimundo embraced Jack tightly. Jack clung back, grabbing at his teammate in terror, gasping in shock. Keeping an arm around his shoulders, Raimundo led him to Dojo, Kimiko reaching out a hand to take Jack's. She pulled him up to sit between her and Chase.

Chase placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and he turned, swiping the moisture out of his eyes. The man nodded in approval tiredly and Jack managed a small smile. Dojo flew off, carrying the small family back to the Xiaolin Temple.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:** For the record, I'm not sorry. Chase now has shorter hair. Damn, this chapter was fun to write. Leave a review, let me know how I did. Rant at me if you need to. It's so nice to hear your thoughts._

 _Next chapter will be posted on the 16th/17th in a couple of weeks; I'll be on vacation._

 _At a real Shaolin Temple. Learning Kung Fu. That's not even a joke. I'm actually going._

 _As Jack would say... Peace out, losers! ;D_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:** I'm baaack! :D_

 _I had a fantastic few days at the Shaolin Temple. I'll be sure to make a Tumblr post about the entire experience soon._

 _Without further ado, enjoy chapter 18!_

 ** _Chapter 18_**

Dojo touched down in the courtyard, meeting Master Fung as he came out to meet them. A strangled cry escaped Jack's lips as Chase slid limply from the dragon's back and Clay only just managed to catch him. They all jumped down, gathering around Chase in concern.

"Hurry, bring him to his room," Master Fung urged. "Quickly."

Raimundo and Clay carried Chase between them, crossing the courtyard in quick strides. They lowered him onto his mat as he groaned softly. The monks all stepped back, unsure of what to do but sure that they needed to stay out of the way. Master Fung kneeled at Chase's side.

"Chase, can you hear me?" Chase grimaced and nodded slowly, eyes screwed shut against the pain. A light sweat had broken out across his forehead. Taking Chase's wrist in his hand, Master Fung checked his pulse.

"Your heart is beating twice as fast as it should. I'm going to put you to sleep now, alright?"

Another slow nod.

Master Fung formed a few complicated symbols with his fingers, chanting words softly under his breath, traditional Mandarin. A soft glow emitted from his fingertips. He pressed them to Chase's forehead, the light spreading across his veins. Chase's entire body relaxed, even his face growing slack, the tension releasing as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Let us go. He needs his rest." Master Fung addressed his monks quietly.

He shepherded them from the room but Jack hesitated. He looked down at Chase, scared that if he looked away from him for just one second, he'd stop breathing. He didn't want to leave him alone.

"Jack?" Kimiko's voice called to him softly. "Jack, come on. You need to sleep."

"Come along, young one," Master Fung soothed, hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "Chase will be fine, I promise."

Taking a deep shaky breath, he finally tore his gaze from Chase, allowing himself to be led away. So far, all the promises made at the Temple had been kept. He had no reason not to believe this one.

 **-oOo-**

Breakfast the next morning was a somber affair. Yes, they had succeeded in getting Chase safely back to the Temple. Yes, he hadn't been grievously injured. But he was incredibly sick and that fact alone turned Jack's stomach. He drank his tea without eating, said organ rolling with anxious nausea.

"I hope Chase is alright." Kimiko murmured around a mouthful of baozi.

"I'm worried, too." Clay admitted. "It's feelin' like this detox is gonna kill 'em."

"I think you severely underestimate Chase Young," Omi said wisely, selecting a baozi from the stack. "He is stronger than we care to admit."

"Chrome-dome's right," Raimundo backed him up. "Chase'll be fine."

"I'm gonna go see him." Jack said, standing, unable to look at the empty spot at the table any longer. He had to see that he was okay. Just to be sure.

He left quickly, striding down the hall and out into the courtyard. The day was beautiful, blue skies with big fluffy clouds, and a soft breeze. Jack was having none of it. He entered the residential building quickly and not before long, he was standing in Chase's doorway. He stopped short, however, when he saw Master Fung kneeling at Chase's side.

"Good morning, Jack. Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, I… I was worried."

"That is understandable." Master Fung stood, straightening his robes. "Since you are here, I may take a break. It is exhausting to sit with someone sick all day, especially at my age."

"I can stay all day with him if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I don't mind at all." Jack insisted. He felt the heat rise in his face when Master Fung gave him a knowing smile on his way out the door.

He looked back at Chase and swallowed. He was now alone with the man he'd crushed on since his early teens. Unconscious, of course, but that was beside the point.

He took Master Fung's place at Chase's side. Chase was breathing deeply in his sleep, sickly pale. His dark hair was damp with sweat, a few stray strands plastered to his forehead. Jack reached out and, before he could stop himself, smoothed Chase's hair back off his face tenderly. He snatched his hand back quickly. He'd touched _Chase Young's hair_. He couldn't believe he'd been so bold. His fingertips seared from the mere few seconds of contact.

As the day went on, Kimiko and Clay both stopped by to see Jack and Chase. Not that Chase knew; he remained unresponsive. Kimiko popped in around 10, bringing Jack his tablet.

"It's been a couple of hours so I figured you'd be bored by now," She reasoned with a shrug. "It's not exactly stimulating, sitting up with someone asleep."

"Thanks," Jack thanked her sincerely, taking his tablet from her. "I almost started counting the rafters."

At noon, Clay dropped in carrying a cup of instant noodles and a bottle of milk tea.

"You didn't eat breakfast," He explained, handing over the lunch. "There's no way we'd let you miss two meals in a row."

Omi showed up sometime after dinner. He paused as he passed by the doorway, blinking in surprise.

"Jack? You're still here?"

"Yeah," Jack said, looking up from the game on his tablet. "He hasn't moved. It's like watching grass grow."

"I do not understand," Omi frowned. "Why do you stay if he is unconscious?"

"If it were me, I'd want someone there when I woke up," Jack explained. "Wouldn't you?"

Omi mulled over this for a minute before smiling.

"I believe you are more kind than you care to admit, Jack Spicer. Are you hungry?"

Jack's stomach growled in response and Omi smiled wider.

"I will be back." And he was. With a meat dish, two vegetable dishes, and a canister of rice. At Jack's shock, he exclaimed, "You have not eaten enough today!"

Raimundo was the last to arrive, right around sunset. He came in wearing pajamas, taking a seat beside Jack and offering him a couple of mandarin oranges.

"He'll be fine, y'know."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself," Jack sighed, peeling an orange. "I just hate seeing him this way."

"I get it, man. He's your hero. You've practically worshipped the ground he walked on for the past few years."

"Ugh, I know… It's so embarrassing."

Raimundo snorted lightly, popping an orange segment in his mouth.

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask, are you alright?"

Jack turned his head to look at Raimundo questioningly. He frowned.

"Yes…? I'm fine?"

"Well, I mean, you kinda freaked out on us for a second there. At the citadel? I thought you were going to kill Wuya."

"I… Thought about it," Jack admitted quietly. "I really wanted to. Is that bad?"

"Something Master Fung told me was that the first thoughts we have are what we've been conditioned to think," Raimundo shared. "But our second thoughts are who we really are. Or something like that… Either way, you wanted to kill Wuya but you didn't. What does that say about you?"

"That… That my instincts aren't always good?"

"Just because you've been conditioned to think a certain way doesn't mean you have to behave a certain way. You choose your own path. You did the team proud tonight, Jack. You behaved like a true Xiaolin Monk."

"Thanks." Jack kept his response short; he was sure if he spoke more, he'd cry and he was so sick of crying. Raimundo clapped a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the flinch as he stood.

"Try to get some rest tonight."

"Are-Are you gonna tell Master Fung?" Jack couldn't help but ask and Raimundo paused in the doorway. "About what I did to Wuya?"

"Psh, nah. Friends don't tell."

 **-oOo-**

It was well into the night, around 11 PM, when it happened. Jack was watching a movie quietly on his tablet when Chase's hand moved. It grasped Jack's pant let, making him jump and pause his movie in surprise, his half-peeled orange escaping and rolling across the floor.

"Chase?"

Reptilian eyes open. Venomous-looking eyes with pupils so narrow, they nearly drowned in the golden irises. Jack's heart dropped.

Chase suddenly contorted. His back arched off the mat, body thrashing violently. Jack pressed his palms against the broad chest, panic swelling within him as Chase started to shift into his dragon form. Then back. Then back again. And again. His nails lengthened and retracted then lengthened again. Scales erupted across the skin, shrank away, grew again, shrank again. Over and over and over.

Pain. White, hot, searing pain. That's all Chase knew. Sparks popped and fizzled in his vision, blurry and spinning. He needed something, anything, to grab onto, to hold onto, to ground himself somehow.

Jack let out a startled shriek when Chase grabbed onto _him_ , pulling him against his shaking body. Limbs tangled, they rolled off the mat in a mad scramble. Chase buried his face in Jack's neck, letting out a strangled yell of pain as the shifting continued, hands gripping the back of his shirt in tight fists. Jack, terrified and panicking, stroked Chase's hair and back repeatedly.

"Chase, Chase, I've got you," He spoke quietly, unable to keep his voice from trembling, "I've got you, it's okay, you're gonna be okay…"

Slowly, very slowly, the contorting and thrashing stopped. Chase's form settled, fully human. He held tightly onto Jack, shaking and sweating, panting heavily against his neck. Jack shivered, still petting Chase's hair as gently as he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks, unchecked; that had scared him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't even try to detangle himself from the trembling man. He wouldn't leave Chase alone. He couldn't. Not after that.

And the two fell asleep like that. Chase did so quickly, drained and sick as he was, and Jack slowly. When he eventually faded, one hand still gripped Chase's shirt.

 **-oOo-**

The next morning dawned far too soon. Sunlight crept across the floor of the room, illuminating a mess of a situation. Chase was the first to wake.

His first thought was that he wasn't in pain anymore; he was just drowsy. His second thought was that he was no longer in his own citadel's dungeon. Which was good, to say the least. Vaguely he remembered…

The monks… They'd arrived. They'd saved his life. The gratitude swelling within him was interrupted by his third and final thought: he wasn't alone. Yes, someone's head was tucked under his chin and that someone was breathing slowly and deeply. Asleep. There was someone asleep in his arms.

Chase Young was no prude. As an evil warlord, he'd had his pick of young women (and sometimes even young men, he didn't discriminate) over the years. Yet, not once had he allowed someone to stay the night. That was too vulnerable, too caring for Chase. He dreaded looking down; there were a very limited number of options at the Temple. When he did, his heart jumped to his throat when he found red hair. Jack Spicer was nestled into his chest, dead asleep.

Chase cursed quietly under his breath. Did he and Jack…? Surely not… No, they were both still fully clothed.

He looked down at Jack again. If he were honest, it wasn't uncomfortable. Jack's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, one hand fisted in his shirt, their legs tangled together. His lips were parted slightly in his sleep.

There was a brief moment when Chase wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He'd forgotten how poor his impulse control had become… But he had just enough left to divert his original intention.

Dipping his head, he pressed his lips softly to Jack's forehead. He sighed inaudibly against his skin before pulling back. Warmth rose rapidly in his face as realization of what he'd done hit him like a freight train and he knew right then and there he had to wake Jack up before he abandoned all his common sense.

"Spicer," He spoke quietly, giving him a good shake. "Spicer!"

"Mm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Wake up."

Jack yawned, tilting his head up blearily. His eyes widened at who he was nearly nose-to-nose with.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He squeaked, scrambling back, releasing his hold, face hot enough to fry an egg.

Chase sat up. Despite it now being far shorter than it once was, Jack couldn't help noticing that Chase looked incredibly sexy with his hair all disheveled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Damn, and he had that morning-just-woke-up voice that was rough around the edges.

"Matter of fact…" Chase paused to look around, frowning in confusion. There was a bowl of oranges, a discarded tablet, his mat and bedding a complete mess. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You were sick and I was staying here to make sure you'd be okay but when you woke up, you were having a fit and it was really scary but then you grabbed me and wouldn't let me go and I guess we just-!"

Chase held up a hand, stopping Jack mid-ramble. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Jack bit his lower lip.

"Did we…?"

"No! Oh, nononono!" Jack babbled, waving his hands, bright red with embarrassment. "No, I swear, nothing happened!"

"Good."

Chase smoothed his hair back with one hand, fingers carding through the tresses. He froze. Both hands flew up to his hair, eyes widening in horrifying realization.

"What…?"

"Um…" Jack cleared his throat. "Wuya, um… She cut your hair."

"I…" Chase seemed at a loss for words, his hands tangling in hair that was now not much longer than Jack's. After a few more tense moments, he let his hands drop. He sighed.

"Be honest with me, Spicer… Does it look ridiculous?"

Jack gaped at him for a moment before completely losing his cool.

"Chase! Good God, man! You're like an Asian Adonis! You'd look sexy no matter what your hair looked like! Hell, you could be bald as Bean and you'd still win awards! Ridiculous, my ass! Honestly!"

Chase cocked an eyebrow. Then he huffed amusedly, the corner of his lips twitching up. Jack blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Asian Adonis?"

"Well, you are…" Jack muttered, refusing to meet Chase's eye. The man sighed.

"Thank you, Spicer. I appreciate your… Assessment of my physical attributes."

Jack groaned in response and Chase decided it was time to change the subject before the young man evaporated due to sheer mortification.

"I was really sick last night, wasn't I?

"Very," Jack admitted quietly, still examining the floor. "How are you feeling now?"

"Relatively normal," Chase answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you here?"

Jack swallowed, his throat dry. He finally looked up at Chase again.

"I was worried," he confessed. "Shit got weird."

"What happened?"

"You sort of… Started to…" Jack struggled to find words. He settled on making hand motions and a growling noise, mimicking a dragon.

"Jack," Chase said flatly. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You kept… Changing," Jack finally managed to say. "To a dragon and back and you just… Kept… Changing, I guess."

Chase frowned and mulled over that.

"So my draconic form kept pushing forth without my express permission."

"Yeah, basically, I guess."

"That's interesting…"

"Honestly? I thought I was gonna die."

"Oh, please," Chase scoffed. "I was too ill to even consider murder."

"Really? Because that's when I'd consider murder the most."

There was a beat. Then Chase snorted. Then he laughed, a full warm laugh that filled the room. It'd been a long time since he'd laughed like that. Eventually, he smirked at Jack who was gaping at him.

"You're in my room, Spicer."

"Huh?"

"Leave."

Jack rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

"Nice," He muttered sarcastically, retrieving his tablet from close by. "Real nice. See you at breakfast, Chase."

"All the same… Thank you."

Jack paused in the doorway, hardly believing his ears. He turned back. The corners of Chase's lips turned up, giving him a rare smile. Jack's heart stuttered to a stop and it took all he had not to gasp for breath. He left quickly.

Not only had he made Chase laugh, he'd never seen Chase smile like that at anyone before. What a morning.

Holy shit. He'd woken up in Chase Young's arms. And lived to tell the tale.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:** Guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please let me know what you thought! :D_

 _Next update will be posted on the 23rd/24th._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:**_ _Hey, y'all! I just started teaching again for the new semester. I have a student with the name Durian, a student named Mountain, and a student named One Hundred, and that's just the beginning. Their English names make my entire day, honestly, knowing that they picked them themselves xD_

 _Announcement: I'll be posting a 5 shot + a bonus epilogue with a chapter a day from now until the end of February! Call it a Chinese New Year gift from me to you, my faithful readers 3_

 _Without further ado, enjoy chapter 19 of Delicate!_

 **-oOo- Chapter 19 -oOo-**

The sound of wheels against the courtyard pavement caught Chase's attention. It was accompanied by loud shrieks of laughter and the occasional curse and he followed the noise, curious. Stepping out of the pavilion, he came upon quite the scene.

Apparently, Raimundo owned a skateboard and each of the monks were trying it in kind. Jack seemed to be watching from a safe distance, clutching his tablet to his chest, looking mildly horrified.

"How are you doing that?" He called to Omi. The youngest monk was making an impossibly ridiculous show of balancing on his hands on the board.

"It is most simple, Jack!"

"You're showier than the prize pig at the county fair," Clay snorted. "Let Kimiko have a try."

Omi relinquished the board to Kimiko who took to it with ease. She pushed off, making a high-speed lap around the courtyard, pigtails flying back behind her. Raimundo and Jack whooped and cheered her on. Chase shook his head in exasperation. Omi wasn't the only showy one of the group; they were all rather full of themselves.

"Now you, Jack!"

"What?" Jack squeaked, shoulders tensing instantly. Inwardly, Chase found a sense of ease settle over him. It was nice to see Jack fully accepted into the fold of their clique. He admitted, seeing him on a skateboard would prove to be amusing. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, watching in silence.

"Come on, it's not so hard," Raimundo urged, placing the board on the ground in front of Jack. "You just step on and kick off!"

"I-I don't even know how to stand on these things," Jack stuttered as he handed off his tablet to Clay. "How do I get on?"

"Here," Kimiko stood opposite of Jack, the board between them, holding out her hands. "Hold onto me and step on."

Jack chewed his bottom lip. Reaching out, he clasped her forearms and she gripped his in return as he placed a foot on the board. It gave a tremendous wobble.

"Alright," Clay said slowly. "Now the other foot."

"I-I'm not balanced enough for this shit!"

Chase barely covered his snort; Jack had plenty of practice with balance at this point. However his amusement drained out of him as if someone pulled a plug. Raimundo had stepped behind Jack, placing his hands on Jack's waist to help him step onto the board.

Something angry and fierce reared its ugly heard in Chase's chest and he found himself gritting his teeth. A growl forced its way up his throat. If that boy didn't take his hands off his Jack in five seconds, he was going to-

His Jack.

 _His Jack?_

Chase's face contorted in confusion. Turning on his heel, he retreated back inside the residential hall, mind a whirlwind of thoughts. His Jack? Jack wasn't his! The angry thing twisted deep within Chase again and he rethought that. Jack wasn't his _yet_. Why did he feel as though he had staked a claim on the young man? Why did he want to rip Kimiko and Raimundo's arms off him? Why did he so badly wish to be in their places, his hands on Jack?

Because… Because…

Chase stopped dead halfway to his room as realization knocked the breath out of him. Sudden searing pain ripped through his head and he doubled, crying out. He gripped his hair, gasping.

Throughout the past couple of months, Chase had been in an unbelievable amount of pain due to his withdrawals. But it was nothing like this. He went mute with agony, knees hitting the floor as he buckled. Pressure pushed in on him from all sides like an invisible box was closing in around him, suffocating him, racing heartbeat thunderous in his ears…

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over. The pressure lifted so fast, it left Chase light-headed with relief. Pain evaporated.

Inhaling deeply and opening his eyes, he found the world rushed back in sharp, crystal clarity. He couldn't help but gasp, looking around him, drinking it all in. The air… Did it always smell like that? Nostalgia hit him hard, the smell of oranges and incense reminding him of being a Xiaolin monk at the Temple centuries ago.

His mind was clear. The Lao Mang Lone Soup hadn't given in immortality, just invincibility. Yes, he was over 1500 years old. Yet so was Guan, so was Master Fung. It was the Xiaolin chi in him that gave him such long life.

Yes, there'd been extra power… But at what cost? The Soup had dulled his senses beyond all measure, crushing down his emotions. It all converged upon him at one and he covered his mouth as he started gasping, tears pouring down down his face without his permission. When was the last time he'd cried? He couldn't remember.

He felt the presence before he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Come along, Chase."

It was Master Fung. Gently, he led a shaking Chase to his room. The door closed behind them. Dojo curled around Chase's ankles, frowning in concern as the man sobbed into his hands. He looked to Master Fung.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Chase, I need you to take deep breaths. You know how to do this. Quiet the storm of your mind."

It took a few minutes. Mortification burned in Chase's throat and brought on a fresh wave of tears that he nearly choked on. Inhaling through his nose, he blew the breath out of his mouth shakily. He pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes in an attempt to step the steady stream of tears. Once his breathing was under control, he finally managed to look at Master Fung. The elder man inhaled sharply.

"I believe…" Chase told him hoarsely. "That the Soup is purged from my system."

"Really?" Dojo gasped, looking back and forth between Chase and Master Fung. "It's over? No more cravings for dragons?"

"I believe that you are right. In fact, it is obvious."

"What do you…?"

"I suggest taking the time to look in the mirror before seeing the young monks again. I have a feeling they will be most concerned."

Chase nodded. Then he shivered as dread washed over him and left him cold. His experiment was over. He'd have to leave the Temple and return to his life. He'd have to leave Jack.

"Now that the Soup is done with me, I understand if you want me to leave."

Normally, he would've felt anger, ashamed at how quiet and anxious his voice sounded. But now? Just fear. Fear that his time at the Temple had officially come to an end.

To his surprise, a gentle smile unwound on Master Fung's face. He shook his head in amusement.

"Chase, this is a Temple, not a hotel or a government-run home. You have proven to me over these past two months that you are not a threat to my pupils. In fact, I know that if I sent you away, the young monks would simply go looking for you until they managed to convince you to return again."

Chase opened his mouth then closed it again, unable to find the right words.

"I'd like to offer you a permanent position at the Temple as an instructor and mentor to the Xiaolin Monks. In return, I will ask you to renounce the Heylin side and pledge your loyalty to the our way once again."

At the shock on Chase's face, Master Fung continued.

"You need not answer me right away. Take your time. When you know, come find me and we will discuss all that the job entails. In the meantime… You are welcome here."

"I…" Chase paused to clear his throat, sweet relief washing over him. "Thank you. Yes. I will… I will consider your offer."

He could stay. He didn't have to leave.

 **-oOo-**

Jack yawned widely as he stepped onto the pavilion for breakfast. He plopped down in his spot across from Chase. Unbeknownst to him, the man tensed instantly in nervousness.

"Morning…" He greeted, pouring a cup of tea. The steam wafted up, delicately floral, and he took a deep sip before continuing. "So I was thinking about building a series of bots to come with me on Shen Gong Wu missions that'll help my eleme-!"

Jack dropped his cup, tea spilling across the table. He didn't move to clean it up. He froze, like a deer in headlights. He'd finally looked up at Chase.

Chase's eyes were different. Before this day, they'd been slitted, supernaturally golden, dangerous even… But now? The pupils were round, normal even! The gold had darkened to a lovely shade of amber with the lightest flecks of brown. Like sun-kissed whisky. But beyond the color, there was something warm there, something wise and kind that Jack couldn't vocalize.

It softened Chase's entire appearance.

Smirking slightly, Chase followed his instincts and reached out, tapping under Jack's chin. Jack's jaw clicked shut and he blushed deeply.

"Honestly, Jack."

"Sorry, it's just… Do you know your eyes are different?"

"Yes, as it turns out," Chase said, pouring a new cup of tea for Jack. "They changed yesterday. It would appear that the Soup has finally broken its hold."

"Wait, so…" Jack accepted the new cup of tea, gaping at him. "So you're…?"

"I am free."

Omi arrived next, bright and chipper as per usual. He gave Jack what was quickly becoming his morning hug around the neck before taking his seat. When Chase inclined his head to him, Jack also noticed his ears were no longer pointed. It was completely, utterly bizarre.

"Chase Young, you look… Different."

"I feel different, young one."

Omi nodded, taking this change with hardly any shock at all.

"Have you renounced your evil ways and decided to join us?"

Chase huffed out a soft laugh.

"That remains to be seen."

"Well, I'll be a three-legged mule…" Clay drawled as he entered the patio with Kimiko. "You look-!"

"Different, yes, that has been established." Chase interrupted with an eye roll.

"You're all de-souped?" Kimiko asked with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Cool, bro," Raimundo commented as he entered. "Took you long enough."

"Bro…?" The term sounded so awkwardly foreign on Chase's tongue that Jack snorted into his tea. Raimundo grinned.

"Yeah, dude, you're one of us!"

"I am not-!"

"Pass the tea, Chase?" Kimiko interrupted, successfully distracting him.

"Of course, here."

To be honest, Chase was already quite distracted that morning. Everything was so much sharper than usual. He'd come to the conclusion that the Soup had messed with his vision, distorting much. Now that he could actually see everything in clarity again, he was seeing the monks as if for the first time.

Omi had dark, serious eyes under upswept eyebrows. Raimundo's hair had a bit of curl to it. Kimiko's lips curled in a mischievous way as she stole noodles from Raimundo's bowl, dimples on her cheeks. Clay had brown freckles across his nose and cheeks, no doubt a side product of working long hours in the Texas sun.

But Jack… Chase was finding it hard to breath around him. Jack's eyes weren't just red. No, red didn't do them justice. They were dark crimson with streaks of bright vermillion framed by white lashes. His skin was pale, yes, but also luminous. Like the surface of some distant moon that Chase had no right and no hope to touch. His hair was… Feathery. Scarlet. Chase couldn't help but wonder what it'd look like it's natural white.

It was proving damn near impossible to tear his eyes away from him.

"Speaking of family," Clay said, finishing up his noodles. "We really ought to start planning Thanksgiving."

Raimundo groaned, letting his forehead hit the table.

"I really don't understand why you have us celebrate it every year seeing as it's an American holiday…"

"Because I can't go home for it and I sure as hell ain't missing an opportunity for a good old-fashioned Thanksgiving dinner," Clay said with a frown. "Besides, it doesn't have to be just an American holiday."

"How do you figure?" Jack questioned, head tilted in his direction. Chase raised an eyebrow in curiosity as well.

"Well," Clay cleared his throat, "We all know the story behind Thanksgiving. When the first English settlers came over on the Mayflower and settled Jamestown, the first winter damn near killed all of them. The next year, the Native Americans helped the Pilgrims cultivate the land. The next harvest was so bountiful and plentiful that a large meal was prepared in thanks to God and the natives."

Everyone had paused to listen to Clay as he spoke, eating their noodles. Jack had to admit, he'd never actually celebrated Thanksgiving. His family simply wasn't that way. Both sets of grandparents were dead, neither of his parents had siblings, so… Thanksgiving was just another day on the calendar.

"Something else worth mentioning," Chase inserted smoothly, causing the monks to look at him as he helped himself to more noodles. "Is how this holiday marks the beginning of the forced relocation and organized genocide of the natives."

"Now hold on there, Chase," Clay frowned. "While there are dark sides to the history of this holiday, this was made a holiday by President Abraham Lincoln in 1863 during the Civil War when our country was tearing itself to shreds from the inside out. To this day, it's our nation's most deadly war. People didn't have much. It was to be celebrated on the fourth Thursday of every November to remember to be thankful for what we have. That's why I believe Thanksgiving doesn't need to be strictly be an American holiday."

"Clay is most correct," Omi backed up his friend, taking a deep sip of tea. "If you remember in your heart to be grateful for your possessions, then you learn humility and unlearn greed."

"It's still pretty awful what happened to the Native Americans…" Kimiko said, picking at her noodles. "I don't think it's right to just forget what happened."

"I wasn't suggesting that, Kim." Clay sighed, blowing his blond bangs off his face.

"Maybe Thanksgiving should be celebrated as a day of remembrance as well as thankfulness," Jack suggested with a shrug. "I mean, don't the Chinese have a day of remembrance?"

He looked to Chase for clarity. The man nodded.

"Qing Ming, the tomb-sweeping festival. It takes place in the Spring and it's strictly a time for visiting and honoring the dead."

"I have never participated in Qing Ming," Omi admitted quietly, looking down into his bowl. "When you have no family to speak of…"

"I myself have no graves to visit during Qing Ming," Chase offered gently.

Omi turned to look up at Chase in surprise.

"I was entrusted to the monks at the Temple by my parents when it was first being built. I was 12. I never saw them again."

"You… You never saw your parents again?" Kimiko asked slowly.

Chase looked at her, acknowledging that she'd asked the question but shook his head minutely, choosing not to answer. Although he hadn't meant to divulge such information, he didn't regret sharing. But the rest of the story was not at all pleasant and he did not wish to delve deeper into the subject. Omi recognized this and understanding swelled in his eyes.

"We have family now."

There was a quiet moment as the truth of that statement sank in. Clay cleared his throat, turning to Jack.

"Jack, you're American. What did your family do to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Um… Heh," Jack chuckled mirthlessly, picking green onions out of his noodles. "We didn't really… I never really had a Thanksgiving before."

"Well, now, that's just wrong."

"Yup, that settles it; we're having Thanksgiving." Raimundo cracked his knuckles. "Alright, Clay, what do we have to do?"

"I'll make the turkey," Clay said with a grin. "Kimiko, I'd like you on sweet potato casserole duty. Raimundo, green bean and corn casserole. Omi, stuffing and cranberry sauce. Chase-!"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Chase…" Kimiko attempted to wheedle.

"Absolutely not," Chase insisted, a pained expressing crossing his face. "I… I don't cook."

"Well, then, I'll just have to pair you with someone," Cay shrugged. "Jack, could you and lizard boy here make a couple of desserts?"

"Sure!" Jack chirped with a grin as Chase made a noise of indignation.

Jack's mind was already spinning with ideas. He absolutely loved sweets and despite not getting to celebrate Thanksgiving, he did enjoy utilizing the kitchen when his parents weren't home. His favorite classic was banana pudding, obviously, complete with Nilla Wafers… Mm.

He was now unreasonably excited.

-oOo-

"At your ready… Start!"

At Kimiko's prompt, Jack sprung forward, staff brandished. Raimundo shifted into a defensive position, keeping his staff close to the chest until the last moment. Pushing forward, he thrust out the staff, catching Jack's and flinging him aside. Jack swung in a broad arc like a baseball bat. Raimundo launched himself and gripped the middle of Jack's staff, landing and levering Jack clean over his head. A shriek escaped Jack as he went flying, landing in a heap, disarmed. He sat up, panting. Raimundo smirked, tossing Jack's staff aside and spinning his own.

"Dude, you can do better than that."

"Ugh, I know," Jack groaned, accepting Clay's hand and standing. "Just… Distracted, I guess."

He was indeed distracted; Chase had decided to observe that day. His arms were crossed as he watched and he'd offer advice every once in a while.

"Spicer, widen your grip."

"Huh?"

Chase rolled his eyes and approached, picking up Jack's discarded staff as he did. He held it out to him and he took it.

"Hold it as you normally would."

Jack did as he was told, startling slightly when Chase shifted into a stance.

"When your hands are closer together, it becomes much easier for your opponent to disarm you."

Fast as lightning, Chase's hands snaked out. One struck the end of the staff, the other gripping the opposite side. The staff was ripped from Jack's grip and he gasped when the end stopped just short of his throat. The corner of Chase's lips was quirked up, eyes sparkling.

"Now," Chase said, lowering the staff and handing it back to Jack. "Widen your grip."

Jack moved his hands a bit farther apart. Chase sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Turn around."

Jack frowned in confusion but did so slowly anyways. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Chase stepped up behind him and placed his large, warm hands over his own. Heat shot up in his face.

"Raimundo, try again."

"Ha! What?" Raimundo laughed nervously, stepping forward. A slow smirk crossed Chase's face, unseen by Jack who'd gulped visibly.

"You've fought me before, surely the addition of Jack doesn't make you hesitate."

Raimundo scoffed, shifting back into his stance, staff held aloft once again.

"Follow my lead." Chase's voice was soft and so close to Jack's ear, he shivered. He straightened behind him, raising his voice once again, "Pedrosa, I will allow you first move so this is fair."

Rolling his eyes, Raimundo spring forward.

"Mongoose Fools Cobra!" Chase called out, springing to the side a moment later. Jack jumped with him, having practiced enough to know this move by heart. Raimundo's strike missed and he swung the staff at their feet, attempting to sweep them.

"Jump!"

Jack leapt with Chase.

"Scorpion Sting!"

Jumping forward, Chase and Jack thrust the staff in a sharp, controlled stab, connecting with Raimundo's stomach. An 'oof!' escaped his mouth and he bent double.

"Match over!" Kimiko called, excitement coloring her tone.

Jack could feel Chase's chest pressed to his back, taking deep measured breaths, the man's hands still gripping his own. His (very strong) arms were on either side of his own and the heat radiating off him was intense. Then Chase jerked the staff back against Jack's chest, eliciting a sharp gasp. Chase's head dipped down next to his ear.

"See? I know you can do better."

Luckily for Chase, his impulse control was much better now that the Soup had relinquished its hold. He resisted the urge to let his lips touch the pale skin of Jack's neck as he murmured his praise. He would not taste his pulse or bite down to leave a bruise in the shape of his heart.

No. Not yet.

He released his hold on Jack and stepped away. But he'd made his point; the monks stood not far off, gaping.

Omi looked at Kimiko with a frown of confusion.

"Chase Young never trained me like that."

Kimiko shot Omi a look that took him all of two seconds to translate. His eyes went wide.

"Ohhh! Chase Young is-!" Clay clapped a hand over Omi's mouth before he could state the obvious.

Jack watched Chase walk away, shivering. That had been… Close. Too close. Luckily, it was time to break for lunch.

"Jack? Where're you going?"

"Bathroom." Jack explained to Kimiko as he broke off from the group.

He rushed to his lab, closing the door behind him. Just in time for his knees to give out. Gasping, he wrapped his arms around his chest, gripping his shoulders tightly as they started to shake. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes and he bit down on his forearm to distract himself from the panic rapidly swelling within him.

Too close. That was too close.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:**_ _Well? What'd you think? Chase is finally free of the soup! Opinions?_

 _As a side note, I am well aware of the fact that Thanksgiving is not just an American holiday, but I struggled to make that fit into the chapter without interrupting the flow. Please, forgive me. Besides that, however, I did extensive research to make sure I presented the holiday correctly. The Civil War bit was not something I knew until I started writing this chapter._

 _Reminder: Keep an eye out for my latest Chase/Jack AU under the name of_ _ **A Million Dreams**_ _!_

 _Next chapter will be posted_ _ **March 2nd/3rd**_ _. We're getting closer, guys. My plan is to finish Delicate with roughly 30 chapter, maybe even less. Stay tuned!_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Jack pushed off. The skateboard skittered along the courtyard and he tilted his foot just so, the board turning in a smooth arc to the left. Absolute joy rose in him like a lion in his chest. Two months prior he wouldn't have even been able to keep his stance. Kimiko whooped from not too far off.

"Alright, now try turning right!" Raimundo called through cupped hands.

Jack tried. He really did. But since his body was turned to his left, turning right was a bit trickier. The board wobbled and Jack's arms spin like a windmill until he was flat on his back, the world gone topsy-turvy.

"Jack! You good?"

He lifted his arm, giving Raimundo a mute thumbs-up. Pretty soon, him and Kimiko were there, peeling him off the pavement and brushing him off.

"I almost had it."

"Definitely, dude. You just need a bit more practice."

"How long did it take you to get good at it?"

"Years," Raimundo shrugged. "And at least two broken bones."

Jack winced, retrieving the board. He'd already obtained scraped palms and bruised knees from this.

Chase was close by with another book. He couldn't help himself. If he had it his way, he'd spend every waking hour with Jack. He had successfully made his intentions crystal clear with the other monks. Now his goal was simple: seduce Jack Spicer.

Well. Court Jack Spicer. Seduce would imply that Chase only wanted Jack's body in his bed. In reality, Chase wanted Jack in every sense of the word; in his bed, yes, but also in his arms, in his world, in his heart. He could listen to him talk for hours on end about nothing in particular, watching the gears turn in that beautiful mind of his as he built creations out of mere scraps.

Realistically Chase understood that Jack was flawed. The young man was loud and stubborn and prone to bouts of rage and angst. But Jack was also persistent, intelligent, and so incredibly kind. Chase wanted… All of him, as he was, the good and the bad. Was that selfish? That Chase wanted Jack, all of Jack, all to himself? Probably. But it certainly didn't change Chase's intentions.

But Chase Young was no fool. Jack was hiding something. He saw it every time the young man looked at him, something on the tip of his tongue that threatened to burst forth. And so he'd take his time. The truth had to come out… Eventually.

-oOo-

Jack couldn't believe how excited he was about Thanksgiving. He had his desserts picked out and everything. He'd decided to make unique versions of what was considered to be the classic Thanksgiving flavors. Three different recipes, three different desserts.

Jack was being ambitious, he knew it. But he also knew that they could eat every last bite; with their training regimen, they all had voracious appetites.

It was the day before Thanksgiving. 7 in the morning. Clay and Jack were already in the kitchen. The turkey had been thawing for several days at this point and Clay was prepping the brine for it.

"Where did you find all these ovens?" Jack asked; the kitchen had four. Clay laughed as he dropped bay leaves into the deep pan by the sink.

"Ordered them off Taobao. The Chinese don't traditionally use ovens for their cooking."

"Yeah, I wondered… So what's in the brine?"

"Bay leaves, peppercorns, cloves, orange peels, and lemon peels. It's my family's traditional brine."

Jack glanced at the cowboy. Clay's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he carved the rind off an orange and dropped it into the pan. He opened his mouth to ask a question but chickened out and closed it again. Clay, for his part, was far more observant than the others gave him credit for. He smiled wryly.

"If you've got something to say, Jack, you can say it. I ain't gonna laugh."

"What's Thanksgiving like at your house? Like, what does your family do?"

"Well, my entire family comes over to the ranch," Clay started, scooping handfuls of brine and rubbing it into the turkey. "That's my daddy's parents, his siblings and their spouses, all my cousins… Usually there's about 25 to 30 of us."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know. It gets louder than a tom cat in heat in that ranch house. Either way, it's barrels of fun. We all play cards and dominos, usually have trick roping competitions between the cousins… We eat Thanksgiving dinner at around 3 in the afternoon. Then we gather 'round the TV to watch football or take naps."

"That sounds…" Jack trailed off as he gathered the ingredients needed for his desserts. He could see the description in his mind, Clay and his big, loud family all gathered together at that ranch house, squabbling and laughing and having a good time. He unsuccessfully tried to imagine his own family like that. His hands shook as he laid out measuring cups.

"Jack?" Clay's quiet voice cut through his thoughts, colored with concern. "You good, partner?"

"Good. Sounds good."

"Good… Morning…?"

Jack and Clay turned to see Chase standing in the doorway. The man looked ruffled, still in draw-string pants and hair a mess. He'd just woken up, it seemed. Jack was quietly appreciating the fact that the man was wearing a loose tank top, showing off his muscular arms and shoulders. His face warmed rapidly.

"Good morning to you, too. Could ya open the fridge for me?" Clay greeted, holding the turkey-and-brine-filled pan aloft.

"Oh, that's right, tomorrow's Thanksgiving," Chase remembered, crossing to the fridge and opening it for him. Clay slid the turkey into place, thanking Chase as he did so.

"I was wondering why you were both awake before me."

"You and Jack are making the desserts. It looks like he's got a decent enough idea of what he's doin' so I'll let him put you to work."

Chase nodded, looking over at Jack who had paused in retrieving ingredients, the massive canister of flour in his hands.

"What's the plan, Jack?"

"Um…"

"Since the turkey's brinin', I'm done for now. Lemme know if y'all need help."

And Clay was gone, leaving Chase and Jack alone.

"Okay, so, I wanna make three different desserts."

"Three?" Chase asked, cocking his eyebrow as he leaned against the kitchen island beside Jack, who was arranging ingredients. "That's rather ambitious."

"Yeah, well, they all sound so good and I know we'll be able to eat it all."

"Indeed. So what're we making?"

"Firstly," Jack picked his tablet up off the counter and leaned against it beside Chase. He unlocked it and brought up his web browser. "Cranberry orange cake with an icing glaze. I'm planning on using orange Fanta with a vanilla cake mix and just adding chopped cranberries to it. Then we'll make the glaze from powdered sugar. Super easy."

"That sounds simple enough… What else?"

"Then I want to make pumpkin cookies," Jack opened up another page on his web browser, Chase leaning over curiously so he could see. The man was extremely close to Jack and it took all he had to just keep breathing. "A-and I wanna make a vanilla bean infused marshmallow fluff to top them. Finally, mini cheesecakes."

"What type?"

"Just regular cheesecakes with graham cracker crusts. Topped with pecans and a caramel drizzle."

"Mm. That's a lot. Are you up for it?"

"I mean, yeah, I hope so," Jack snorted, turning away to set up his tablet again where he could see the recipe. "Otherwise I wouldn't have picked these. You're here to just kinda… Follow my orders, I guess. And keep me from burning down the Temple."

"That is fine by me. Unfortunately, you'll find that I have no culinary skills to speak of."

"Really?" Jack looked at the man in shock. Chase sighed, brushing his hair back out of habit. It really didn't look half-bad at its shorter length; it was still shaggy and long enough to be pulled back. "You never cook for yourself?"

"I never saw the need to. I always had my warriors around to cook for me."

"Yeah, but like… Do you even know how to cook an egg?"

Chase didn't respond, flushing and looking away as Jack stared at him.

"Chase… How are you even alive?"

"I never had a teacher."

"So?" Chase looked at him sharply and Jack rolled his eyes. He skimmed over the first recipe- the cookies- and slid a measuring cup over to Chase. He took it, turning around to face the counter. "Fill that up with flour."

Chase popped the lid off the canister and dipped the measure cup in, successfully bringing up a overflowing amount of flour. Jack smiled, handing him a butter knife. Chase blinked, looking from the knife to Jack in question.

"To skim off the excess," Jack explained. "Cooking in general is an art form, especially when making Chinese food. You add a little spice here, a little oil there… It all depends on what your inner su mama tells you."

Chase laughed quietly, following Jack's advice and leveling the measuring cup. He tipped it into the bowl provided for the dry ingredients.

"But baking… Baking is a science. It's exact. Sure, you can play with flavors and all, but if your liquid to dry ratio is off, it can screw up the entire recipe. Then you have a big, gooey mess."

"Your mind is built for mathematics," Chase said, understanding perfectly. "Given the proper measurements, baking would come easy for you."

"You'd think so but there's also other factors to consider when baking." At Chase's expression of confusion, he elaborated, "For example, humidity. Sometimes you have to add more dry ingredients to compensate for the moisture in the air."

"I thought you said baking was exact."

"Everything is to a fault."

"That's… Irritating."

"Maybe for you, Captain Control Freak." Jack teased lightly with a smirk.

For a moment, Chase just stared at him. Then, slowly, he dipped his hand into the canister of flour… Then tossed a small handful of the fine, white powder all over Jack. He spluttered, wide-eyed in shock as he jumped back.

"Chase!"

"Control freak, am I?" Chase chuckled as Jack tried frantically to dust himself off.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this stuff off?!" Jack cried, shaking his hair out, sending flour everywhere. Chase laughed, unable to help himself.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna have to take another shower! I'm so getting you back for this!"

"Is that so?" Chase goaded. "What're you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." Jack grumbled, popping his shirt so more flour went airborne.

"Come on, Spicer…" Chase purred, stepping closer. One hand gripped the counter, the other arm circling Jack, effectively trapping him between Chase and the island. Inhaling sharply, Jack found Chase's nose mere inches away from his own, amber eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Well?"

His voice was low, smooth, and it prompted an involuntary shudder from Jack. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Chase, blood rushing rapidly to his face as his heartbeat raced in his ears. Chase was very close and damn, if he didn't smell very good.

"I-I-Uh-I…"

"Yes…?"

"I… I gotta go."

Fight or flight reflexes kicked in hard and Jack ducked under Chase's arm, making a beeline for the door. He bolted, socked feet sliding on the floor in his attempt to escape as quickly as possible, scrambling around the corner and out of sight.

Chase, for all his worth, blinked in surprise. He sighed out a nervous breath, straightening up again. Obviously he'd caught Jack off guard. Had he moved too quickly? Was he even interested? Chase frowned. From everything he'd observed, Jack really liked him. Surely he wanted Chase as badly as Chase wanted him… Right?

What if Jack's feelings didn't go beyond admiration? A sinking feeling ached deep in his gut. Maybe he'd read the signs all wrong. Maybe Jack didn't like him.

Sighing, Chase began to clean up the mess he'd made. Then he'd leave the kitchen for the day. Surely, eventually, Jack would return to bake his desserts and Chase didn't need to be there to make him uncomfortable.

-oOo-

Jack couldn't figure it out. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to properly execute his Leopard Strike properly, even when consulting his FuBot and his fellow monks. Even Omi had shrugged.

"I do not know what to tell you, my friend. Your feet seem to not like you very much."

Well, Jack knew _that_ much for sure.

So, in the end, Jack decided that he would have to ask Chase for help. Huffing to himself about impossible Kung Fu moves, he entered the residential hall, strolling down the corridors. Eventually he found himself at Chase's closed door. This wasn't strange; Chase always kept his door closed. It was likely a defense mechanism of some sort but Jack didn't dwell on that for too long. He trusted Chase, he valued his input, and therefore needed his help.

He didn't even think to knock.

"Hey, Chase, I had a question about my Leopard Stri-!"

Jack's words died in his mouth, every thought fizzling into nothingness. Chase was there, alright, but… He must've just showered or something because nothing else could've explained his state of undress.

In a haze, Jack's eyes slid down the athletic frame, taking in the bare chest, abdomen, and arms. He wasn't freakishly built but there was no doubting the man was muscular. In fact, Jack faintly thought that he would fit right in among the Marvel Avengers. His eyes dropped to the V-shape that disappeared below the towel- a fucking towel- Chase had tied around his waist. Water droplets glistened on the golden skin, wet hair plastered to his shoulders and neck.

Jack was a deer in headlights, frozen, speechless and taut as a bowstring. After what felt like an eternity, Chase spoke.

"If you wanted to see me naked, Jack, all you had to do was ask."

That prompted a response. A squeak escaped Jack before he tore away from the room, face almost as red as his hair.

"I'm so sorry, we'll talk later, byeee!"

Chase snorted as he made to close the door. Honestly, Jack was far too adorable. He'd meant what he'd said, though; if he'd asked, Chase would've gladly dropped the towel for him.

Jack dove into his bunk, under the covers in a flash. Screw training! He couldn't believe- couldn't fathom- what he just saw. The image was locked in his mind, likely for the rest of eternity.

Chase Young in a towel. Holy shit.

-oOo-

Despite the incident with the towel, Jack didn't have time to be embarrassed; the morning of Thanksgiving was absolutely hectic for everyone. The heavenly aroma of turkey hung in the air when Clay hefted it from the oven with a grunt of satisfaction. Omi and Kimiko removed their respective dishes from the ovens as well, giggling together. Out on the pavilion, Raimundo was setting up the table.

"No, Chase!" Jack scolded as he smacked Chase's hand away from the mini-cheesecakes. "After dinner!"

Chase scowled, sucking the little bit of caramel he'd managed to swipe from his finger.

"Caught red-handed, Chase?" Kimiko teased, hip-checking Chase as she walked past. Used to such sass from her at this point, he let it slide. He almost hip-checked her back but caught himself; she was holding a casserole dish.

"If you must know, Spicer is far too protective of his pastries."

"I'll have you know," Jack sniffed, placing walnut halves delicately on each individual cheesecake. "I have the perfect amount of protectiveness over my pastries, thank you very much."

"Turkey coming through!" Clay announced as he shifted past the group towards the pavilion.

"They look most delicious, Jack!" Omi commented as he carried sweet potatoes out of the kitchen. "I look forward to cramming them into my face!"

"I swear, he's doing that on purpose…" Jack muttered to Chase, who snorted and shook his head.

"We should join the others. I believe we're finished up here."

"Oh, but…" Jack trailed off, worrying his bottom lip. He wrung his hands together nervously. "Have I forgotten anything?"

"Jack, look around," Chase sighed, gesturing to the beautifully completed desserts. "You've done more than enough. Your work is precise and I don't doubt the others will enjoy what you've created for them. Now, come. We have a Thanksgiving to celebrate."

They left the kitchen and the cooling desserts for the pavilion, one of Chase's hands comfortably on Jack's upper back, guiding him forward.

-oOo-

The food was incredible. Jack wasn't entirely sure how they'd managed it but it was. The green beans were slightly crispy on top of the green bean and corn casserole, the sweet potato was even sweeter with marshmallows and brown sugar, the turkey was moist and flavorful. Jack found himself closing his eyes as he chewed, reveling in the explosion of flavors rolling around in his mouth.

Eventually Clay cleared his throat, drawing attention. He raised his glass of sweet iced tea, which was something he'd insisted on making himself besides the turkey.

"Before we get started, I just wanted to share a Thanksgiving tradition."

"Dude, we already know all your traditions," Raimundo reminded him with an eye roll.

"That may be, Rai, but Jack and Chase don't, now do they?"

"Fair enough," Raimundo shrugged. "Proceed."

"In my family, we go 'round the table during dinner. Everyone gets a chance to address a person of their choosing (usually someone present) to thank for something specific. Kinda helps narrow things down a bit."

"You gonna start us off?" Kimiko asked him, pouring gray over her turkey. Clay nodded.

"This year I'm thankful tooooo… Omi. Your passion for being a Xiaolin Warrior gives me energy to get things done 'round here."

Omi smooshed his cheeks in-between his hands in unadulterated joy.

"Ohhh, thank you, Clay! That is most kind!"

"Your turn, partner," Clay informed him with a smile. Omi scrunched up his face in thought before grinning.

"I am thankful to Jack," He said confidently. Jack choked on a sip of tea and coughed. Raimundo thumped him on the back and he wheezed, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yes, I am grateful to Jack for giving us all a second chance and returning to be our friend and fellow monk!"

"Here, here!" Clay called, lifting his cup to clang against Kimiko's.

"Uh, um, wow guys, I…" Jack stuttered, face catching fire. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Well, it is your turn, Jack," Omi informed him. Jack nodded slowly, taking a steadying sip of tea.

"I am thankful… For Chase."

A surge of electricity shot down Chase's spice and he struggled to keep a neutral face. In reality, he wanted to punch the air, to roar in victory. Jack flushed deeply, not quite looking at him.

"I'm thankful for your… Um… For the way you build me up. When everyone around me tells me I can't, you tell me I can. So… Thanks."

Chase nodded, something swelling up in his throat. He cleared it.

"Thank you, Jack."

And there it was again. That crooked half-smile that made Chase want to cradle Jack's face in-between his hands.

"I suppose it's my turn…" He wanted to say Jack, he really did. But he didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was; the poor boy was practically squirming with nervous energy.

"I am thankful for Raimundo."

Everyone blinked in surprise for no one had quite expected that. Raimundo himself gaped, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.

"Me? I thought you hated me!"

"While I admit I was rather antagonistic towards you before, I find that your presence is far more tolerable now. You have the makings of a great Xiaolin Dragon and your ability to lead very well may have saved my life. So for that, I thank you."

Raimundo was at a complete and total loss for words. Eventually though, the cycle continued, the monks enjoying their Thanksgiving together.

Something settled in Jack's stomach. It was a comfortable warmth that burned softly but strongly, spreading to his very fingertips. He felt it as he ate the Thanksgiving meal with the others. He felt it when they all laughed as Kimiko dipped her elbow into the cranberry sauce by accident. He felt it when everyone moaned in appreciation over Jack's desserts, which had turned out so incredibly well that even Chase had audibly groaned into his bite of cheesecake.

It was only after the afternoon meal, when Jack and the others were in the recreation room, nodding off into food comas, that he realized what the warmth was. He fell asleep with the word and the lingering taste of pumpkin on his tongue: Love.

-oOo-

 _ **AN: *Taobao is basically Chinese Amazon. They have all my money xD**_

 _ **But yes. Chase Young in a towel. Enjoy that image ;)**_

 _ **Go check out my friend bailong05 on Ao3; she just posted a one-shot titled Fancy that's a fem!Jack with Chase and it's so damn good. I highly recommend it.**_

 _ **Next update will be March 9th/10th.**_

 _ **-P3ac3fulFor3st**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: This is it. This is the scene that started me thinking about this entire story._**

 ** _Enjoy your twist. :D_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

The week after Thanksgiving was a whirl of red, green, gold, and silver. The recreation room was completely decked out in holly and snowflakes and all sorts of Christmas embellishments. Kimiko made a point to wrap garlands around the pavilion columns and railings, making their mealtimes infinitely more festive.

"Is there a point to so many…" Chase paused, letting his eyes rove over the bunches of holly. "… Decorations?"

Clay shrugged, helping himself to a taro baozi.

"Not really," He admitted. "But it sure does make me feel like singin' Jingle Bells."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't," Chase said flatly. "At least not now."

"Lizard-boy is right," Raimundo muttered, head on table. "It's too early for Christmas carols."

"'Lizard-boy' knows fifty different ways to kill you with a ballpoint pen."

"Yeah, but ya won't."

"Regrettably."

"I like Christmas carols," Omi piped up, sipping his peach oolong tea. "They are most joyous."

Jack yawned widely. He'd been up late working on a project then had woken up at 4:30 AM for no apparent reason, heart racing as if he'd run a marathon. After meditating to calm himself down, he wracked his brain as to why he'd woken up to a panic attack; he hadn't dreamed. He guessed he was just stressed.

Stressed over the thought of telling Chase.

He glanced at him, trying to remain subtle. He was wearing a thick black sweater that looked incredibly comfortable and tan pants, woolen socks on his feet. Was he ever going to find the guts to tell him? His insides squirmed and he swallowed a mouthful of pork baozi with difficulty, looking back down at his bowl. He wanted Chase to know so badly. But telling him was a completely different story.

Chase met his eyes, the corner of his lips quirking up. Jack smiled back before going back to his baozi, that strange fluttering in his heart starting up again.

"We still have to put up the Christmas tree," Kimiko reminded them as she stood, stretching.

"Yeah, we'll do that tonight," Clay said, also standing. "After dinner."

"I'm still surprised you guys celebrate Christmas," Jack admitted, draining his teacup. "I figured as Buddhist monks and all…"

"Do you have to be a Christian to celebrate Christmas?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow over his cup of tea.

"No…?"

"Precisely. Christmas has become less of a religious holiday and more of a commercial giant."

"You are far too cynical, Chase Young," Omi said with a frown. "Christmas is more than gifts and packages. It's about giving and fun and stories and-and-!"

He looked to Clay for help, who patted his head with a smile.

"And family, partner. Christmas is about family."

"Yeah, family!"

"That may be," Chase agreed, "But it's still a triumph of consumerism."

 **-oOo-**

"Holy shit, that's a big tree."

Jack was staring up at the pine. It was so large, it almost brushed the recreation room ceiling. When he brushed his fingers against the needles, he frowned, looking to Kimiko.

"It's fake?"

"It's just easier," Kimiko said with a shrug.

"Plus there ain't a real Christmas tree for hundreds of miles," Clay drawled. "The Chinese don't grow 'em the way Americans do."

"Fair enough," Jack shrugged. "It's a shame, though; I really like the scent of pine. It's comforting for some reason."

Chase chose not to comment; his hair products smelled of pine, always had. Did Jack like pine because…? Perhaps. But he resigned himself not to know as the conversation moved on.

"Here's the ornaments," Raimundo announced, him and Omi setting down two large boxes.

As they opened them up, Jack was surprised to see a wide plethora of different shapes, sizes, and colors. He'd almost expected the well-organized silver and gold ornaments, all from similar sets, that the tree at his parents' house had always been decorated with. Not that he'd ever been allowed to touch a single, solitary one; the servants were given the task. Like everything else in that house, Christmas was carried out methodically, medically dissecting the holiday.

He hadn't shared any of this with the other monks because… Well… He was sick of the looks of pity.

"Here, Jack, hold this."

He found himself being handed an armful of string lights, already plugged in and shining. It was like holding a cluster of stars. Kimiko and Raimundo carefully started wrapping it around the tree, taking care not to overlap the cord. Jack untangled it as they went. Chase eventually started helping him when he lost patience, gently shifting Jack's hands aside so he could tackle the particularly tough knots.

Once all the lights were on, Omi and Clay started placing the first ornaments on the tree, Kimiko and Raimundo soon joining them. Jack glanced at Chase nervously. Should they join? Omi turned to them both.

"Jack, Chase, are you not going to help?"

A grin broke out on Jack's face as he stepped forward to sift through the box of ornaments. He pulled out a shimmery silver dove and a couple of small baubles before approaching the tree. Chase's fingers brushed over a couple of stars, dark blue and purple, and he went to hang them up. Omi and Raimundo were laughing about something or other, digging their elbows into each other's sides.

"Here, put the larger ones close to the bottom and the smaller ones farther up," Kimiko told Jack.

"Why?"

"Clay's a stickler about it."

"It just makes sense," Clay insisted, hoisting Omi up so he could place a small bauble closer to the top. "Otherwise it looks lopsided."

"I believe the tree is running out of space," Chase pointed out. Sure enough, they'd covered almost every bough with ornaments.

"All that's left is the star," Raimundo said, reaching into the box again. He produced a glittery golden star.

"Ooo, can I put the star on this year?" Omi pleaded, reaching for it. Raimundo held it over his head with a scoff.

"You put the star on last year!"

"Yes, but that was an entire year ago!"

"Now hold on there, little fella. Jack's never put the star on the tree before. Neither has Chase."

"I have no qualms about Jack putting the star on," Chase said with a smile.

Omi huffed but didn't complain as Raimundo handed the star over to Jack, who regarded it in awe.

"Really? You guys don't mind?"

"Go ahead," Raimundo gestured to the tree. "Just some time this century, please."

"… My legs are too short for this."

"Here."

To everyone's shock, Chase went down on one knee, holding a hand out for Jack to take. Jack stared.

"You, uh… You want me to put my foot there?" He gestured to Chase's leg. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but might I echo Raimundo's sentiment: sometime this century would be nice."

Jack swallowed before stepping on Chase's thigh, taking the offered hand to boost himself up. He placed the star on the highest bough before wobbling. In one smooth motion, Chase stood, catching Jack as he keeled over backwards. He set him upright again, Jack's face bright red.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

 **-oOo-**

"Alright, okay…" Jack muttered as he stepped back from the work table. Picking up the remote, he started to sync the controls to his SmartWatch. Chase looked up from his book in vague interest. The thing on Jack's work table was a disk made of titanium, small but bearing rings of tiny lights.

"Is it ready?"

"Well, if all my calculations are correct, it should be."

Jack pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Tongue between his teeth, he pressed the activation button. The disk buzzed then beeped, one of the lights illuminating before chasing it's own tail in circles. It rose off the table with a soft whir.

"FrisbeeBot, come."

The little disc floated over to Jack, making soft whistling sounds that Chase swore made the bot sound… Happy? A small appendage unfolded from its sleek body and lovingly rearranged Jack's hair with a claw as it rested atop his head, chirping. Jack giggled, hunching his shoulders.

"So what does it do?" Chase asked curiously, standing from the stool. Jack grinned.

"FrisbeeBot has a very simple protocol," he explained. "She's my personal assistant, a companion. She'll have back-ups of all my personal files and notes as well as media."

"Media?"

"Yeah, like movies and songs."

"I see…"

Chase honestly didn't see the point of such a thing. Then again, he wasn't the technological genius. If it made Jack happy, then FrisbeeBot was a good thing.

"She also has a calendar function, an alarm clock, USB ports, and an audio jack," Jack carried on, holding out his hand so the bot settled on it, whistling happily. "She carries a rechargeable lithium battery. So in the evenings, I'll charge her via USB in my bunk."

"You keep saying 'her'."

"Well, yeah, she's pretty lively. I installed a personality chip complete with morals. She's a bit more cuddly than I anticipated."

Jack laughed as the FrisbeeBot circled his head, chirping. Chase smiled.

"I imagine if she has a gender, she would have a name."

"I was thinking… Margot? Felicity? Evangeline? I don't know, something soft and pretty."

Chase stepped forward, holding out his hand, palm open. The little bot buzzed around it curiously before deeming him safe and resting in his palm. He ran a thumb gently along the metal sound and it made a soft chirruping sound.

"Xing-Fu. It means joyful or happy. It's traditionally a boy's name but… I believe it suits her."

Jack blinked. Then beamed.

"Xing-Fu! It's perfect! What do you think, Xing-Fu?"

The little bot whirred happily, spinning in Chase's palm before soaring in circles around the room with a series of high-pitched beeps.

"Guess she likes it!" Jack laughed.

"You truly have a gift, Jack," Chase complimented as he watched the bot with crossed arms. "Not everyone can take a hunk of metal and wires and make a sentient being."

"What can I say? I've had years of practice."

"Nevertheless, I find your intelligence extremely admirable."

"Th-thanks," Jack muttered, cheeks burning. "It's just a robot…"

"Perhaps," Chase conceded. "But I certainly can't make things like this. Your gifts are special, Jack. One day, the world may see you the way I see you."

Jack frowned at Chase's back curiously. He had made his way over to Jack's work table, letting his fingers skin over the blueprints. Xing-Fu landed by Chase's hand with a chirrup and he stroked his thumb along its side again, earning a mechanical purr in response.

"How do you see me?"

He hadn't meant to ask that question. But the moment he did, Jack knew he couldn't take it back. Chase tilted his head and turned to face him, brushing his hair back. A short strand escaped his hand and it fell softly against his cheekbone, framing an amber eye. Jack suppressed a shiver; Chase was sinfully attractive and it was so unfair. He wanted to brush that stray piece of hair out of his face. Press his lips to the skin it brushed.

"I see…" Chase paused to consider his words, eyes flickering up seemingly in thought. In reality, he simply couldn't look at Jack. Not without his heart making all sorts of weird, jumpy movements.

"I see an intelligent young man who has suffered much but pushed forward with an admirable amount of resilience. You have… Grown. Grown into your power."

Jack didn't dare breathe; the illusion would shatter and Chase would be gone, back to hating him, and Jack would be alone again. How did he do that? Make him feel…? Just feel! The strange rolling in his chest refused to let up.

He had to tell him.

"Chase, I… There's something I've got to tell you."

This time Chase did look at Jack. Concern lined his eyes. Xing-Fu made an inquisitive chirping noise.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Jack swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry. "Uh… I… I'm… Um…" His voice stuttered and died. His heart was a drum in his throat, threatening to burst out and spill all over the lab floor.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him.

Jack sighed.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Chase's eyebrow cocked up. But he didn't push.

"Alright." Chase turned his head to look at the clock. "It's 2 AM."

"Bedtime, got it." Jack confirmed, stepping around Chase to clean up his work table for the night. "I need to take a shower before bed. I feel gross."

Unseen to him, Chase reached out a cautious hand. It hovered just behind Jack's head for a moment, trembling, fingers wanting to caress a handful of red hair, before it retreated.

"Whatever this nothing is, Jack," He spoke quietly and Jack felt something cold slip into his chest as he did, "When you are ready, I will be here."

He left Jack alone, worry sitting like a heavy stone in his stomach. Something wasn't right. But he wouldn't pry the answer from him. Things were too delicate to risk breaking his chance before it even formed.

 **-oOo-**

Chase was pulling on his sleep clothes when a loud commotion caused him to pause, only one arm in the sleeve of his t-shirt. It had been a series of thuds accompanied by a loud cry. He finished pulling on the t-shirt and went to go investigate, having recognized the cry immediately. That was Jack.

Stepping into the corridor, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh shit…" Jack's voice groaned quietly, ending in a whimper. Light was filtering in under the closed door. Chase knocked quietly.

"Jack?" He called, trying to keep his voice down. "Are you alright?"

A sharp intake of breath greeted his words.

"Y-yeah, I"m…" Jack's voice faltered, sounding shaky. "I just… I fell, but I'm okay, everything is perfectly fine."

Chase scoffed; he highly doubted that.

"I'm coming in."

"No! Wait, I…" His voice squeaked. "I was showering!"

"There's nothing you have that I haven't seen before."

And while Chase knew that, he was also highly aware that if Jack was showering and fell, then he was certainly naked. This was a nightmare. Or a dream. He hadn't decided which yet. All he knew was that it was going to take every ounce of self-control not to ravage the young man immediately on sight. However, if Jack was injured, he couldn't simply walk away. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he shoved his shoulder against the door, breaking the lock and entering the bathroom.

Jack was lying in the tub. The shower curtain had been yanked down probably in a desperate last attempt to stop his fall. It was currently being used as a make-shift cover which Chase was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by. His face was bright red, the remnants of eyeliner smeared around his wide eyes, hair wet and plastered to his forehead. As Chase stepped closer, he realized with a jolt that something was… Off.

The shower curtain, while opaque, still hugged Jack's body. Chase couldn't help but stare, his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage as his eyes travelled down Jack's form, taking in the soft, subtle curve from waist to hip. Jack was clutching the curtain to his chest. His… Chest.

Chase's eyes darted to the pile of clothes on the floor. On top of the pile was what looked like a solid black crop top. A chest binder.

His mind spun. Was this the monstrous thing that Jack had been keeping a secret since he (she?) had first arrived at the Temple? Chase didn't understand… But until he did, he wouldn't assume. There were lots of reasons as to why a girl would masquerade as a boy.

Chase looked back at Jack in shock to see that he was crying. Big tears rolled down his cheeks as his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"I-I tried to tell you…"

So that's what Jack had been babbling about in the lab. Chase shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I'm going to ask you once again," He said, keeping his voice as even and calm as possible. "Are you hurt?"

"I-My… My shoulder hurts." Jack admitted defeatedly, voice catching on a sob. Chase kneeled slowly beside the tub so as not to startle him. His hands were shaking.

"May I check it?"

"…Yeah."

With permission, Chase reached out and lowered the curtain just enough so he could examine the joint. Purple and blue bruising marred the area, his arm sitting awkwardly against the side of the tub.

"It's dislocated," Chase informed him. Jack groaned in response. "But I can reset it for you."

"Wh-what? How?"

"I need you to stand." Jack blushed a deeper red, if that were even possibly.

"What?" He squeaked, "But you-you'll see…"

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Everything," He finished weakly.

"Would you rather I leave and let someone else find you? Say Raimundo or even better, Omi?"

"No! Oh God, no!"

"Then I need you to stand."

"I-I can't…" He whimpered, wincing.

Chase sighed. Because of course, something like this would happen.

Holding Jack carefully and taking a deep breath, he slipped into the tub behind him, ignoring his small shrieks of protest. Chase wrapped one arm around his shoulders, feeling his body tremble against Jack's as he placed his free hand on the back of his injured joint. He had to calm Jack down; if he kept jerking around, he could injure himself even further. Placing his mouth close to his ear, he spoke softly.

"Jack, feel my chest. Match my breaths," He intoned, breathing deeply, his chest pressing against his back. Jack shuddered but did his best.

"Good…" He soothed.

His form was small, usually hidden under that trench coat he favored, his curves pressed to him. This put him in a rather awkward situation; Chase was wearing his night clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. And Jack was completely totally naked. He only hoped that he was far too distressed to realize what he was doing to him physically.

"On the count of three, I'm going to reset your shoulder. One… Two!"

Chase jerked his shoulder back early, popping it back into place. A pained cry escaped Jack, his foot reflexively kicking out, catching the faucet. Water rained down on them from the shower head. Jack panted softly. Chase sighed. He brushed his now-soaked hair back off his face, turning off the faucet with his own foot.

"Jack."

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Jack sniffled, a quiet sob escaping. Chase wrapped both arms around him, pressing his cheek to his hair.

"I t-… I tried to t-tell you…"

"Your secrets are your own. You don't need to explain if you don't want to."

"N-no, I… I want to. Please."

Chase nodded.

"Do you need help standing?"

"I think I can do it… Um…" Jack glanced back at him, cheeks burning. "Do you think you could…?"

"I'll wait for you outside."

Carefully, Chase shifted Jack aside, climbing out of the tub. He left quickly, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, sighing shakily, running his hand through his hair again. This was a mess.

Eventually, the door opened again and Jack stepped out, dressed in plaid sleep pants and a hoodie, feet clad in thick socks. The Temple floors were cold this time of year.

"Follow me."

Chase led Jack to the dark kitchen and switched on one of the lights. He retrieved a carton of milk from the industrial-size fridge and a pot from under the stove.

"What're you making?" Jack asked anxiously, taking a seat on one of the bar stools surrounding the island.

"Something that'll help you sleep, as I have no doubt you'll have difficulty doing so after our conversation."

"Are you… Are you mad at me?"

Chase paused with a frown. He turned to look at Jack. The monk looked an absolute nervous wreck and his heart lurched. He turned back to the stovetop, turning it on.

"Absolutely not. You have your reasons, I am sure."

"… My full name is Jaqueline Elizabeth Spicer," Jack started speaking quietly. "My dad is a… Very important man. An asshole, but an important one. A business man. When I was born, um… I was expected to one day take over the family company… So to say…"

He paused, chewing on his lower lip. Chase, who was warming the milk on the stove, stirring it with a wooden chopstick, paused. White, hot rage bubbled up within him and he clenched his fist so tightly, the chopstick snapped. Jack jumped as if it was a gunshot.

"It wasn't your choice."

"No. It wasn't," Jack confirmed Chase's awful suspicions. "Mom, she… She really wanted a little girl, she really did, but… She wasn't about to fight my dad on it. The second I hit puberty, they bought me a binder and I… I just… That's when dad started getting bad. Because it was getting harder to imagine me being a boy."

Chase placed a mug in front of Jack, the contents steaming. He took it in-between his palms and sighed, relishing in the warmth as it provided a great deal of comfort. He took a cautionary sip and blinked in surprise.

"It's… Just milk?"

"Just milk," Chase confirmed, taking the bar stool next to him. "I make it for myself when I can't sleep."

"I didn't think the Chinese drank milk. Not really."

Chase snorted.

"Perhaps there's more to us than you think."

There was a tense pause as they both sipped at their milk.

"Jack, are you alright with being a girl?"

Jack sighed. He gazed down into the warm drink, the steam curling into intricate swirls. He ran a thumb along the lip of the mug.

"I… Want the chance to be. I mean, it's something I never got to experience so… I wish I had the guts to tell the others. They- I-I… I've never had friends before, Chase. I want them to know."

"Do you want me to speak with them?"

"No, I… Thanks, but I feel like… I feel like I should do this myself."

Chase nodded, taking a sip from his own mug.

"That leaves me with one more question."

"Oh jeez, let's hear it."

"Would you like me to keep referring to you as 'he' and 'him'? Or would you prefer 'she' and 'her'?"

"… 'She' and 'her', if that's alright."

Her voice was small, scared. Never in his life did Chase want so badly to wrap Jack up in something soft and tuck her away somewhere safe and warm- preferably in his arms.

"Alright," Chase said, intentionally keeping his voice quiet. Jack was in an extremely vulnerable position and he knew it. "Finish up your drink. It's going on 3 AM. Would you like me to speak to Master Fung in the morning? I can ask him to excuse you from training."

"Yeah, if you could, that'd be great."

Jack drained her mug then sighed, the large weight on her shoulders easing up a bit. She was glad he knew. Chase took their mugs to the sink, rinsing them.

"Go to bed, Jack. It's late. And know this," Chase turned to face Jack, who looked up at him. "I'll keep this a secret for as long as you want me to. You have my word."

"Thanks, Chase. Seriously. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And Jack left the kitchen, leaving Chase's mind a whirlwind of confusing emotions.

Did the fact that Jack was a female bother him at all? No, he decided firmly and immediately; gender was meaningless to him. His feelings were still the same. She was still Jack, someone he'd come to care for quite deeply and persistently. The only thing that had changed was that it was no longer "him" but "her".

Chase sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. He needed a drink. Something stronger than warm milk. And quite possibly a very cold shower. The way her slim figure had settled so beautifully in-between his hips and trembled had his body reacting in ways it hadn't in centuries.

Well, at least he had one question answered: he was bisexual, not gay. What a mess.

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **AN: ... I'm not even sorry. Next update will be March 16th/17th.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Thank you all so much for your warm, kind feedback on this last chapter. It's nice to know that people will always respect you as a person and your writing as a valid creation.**_

 _ **After reviewing the material I have for this story, I'm realizing that Delicate will likely stretch on to be roughly 35-40 chapters long. Stick around, enjoy the ride. I'll see you through to the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

Chase didn't sleep very well that night. He spent a fair portion of it staring up at the ceiling, wrapped up in he thought of Jack Spicer, female, wrapped up in that shower curtain, so close yet so far. He wanted her with the same fierceness he'd felt even before he knew the truth. In fact, on top of his feelings, he was incensed on her behalf, angry at her family and at the petty discriminations that had robbed her of her femininity and of her childhood.

The next morning, at the break of dawn, Chase dragged himself out of bed with much difficulty. Once prepared for the day, he made his way to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Just as he'd expected, the elder monks were all in deep meditation and chanting along to the drums and gongs. However, the moment Chase entered, Master Fung opened his eyes, looking up. He stood silently and made his way to him.

"You know."

Chase, who had opened his mouth to request that Jack be excused from morning training, blinked in surprise. Master Fung smiled serenely at him.

"You knew?" Chase asked incredulously, unable to keep the accusation out of his tone.

"I've known Jack Spicer was female from the moment she joined me for tea two months ago," Master Fung admitted, walking with Chase across the courtyard, the cold morning air greeting them with a sting. "However, it was not my secret to tell. I am not surprised that she told you first."

"Actually, about that…"

And Chase recounted the chaos that took place at 2 AM. Master Fung listened, quietly amused. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"I see," he mused. "That is quite the unique situation. In light of it, she has my permission to rest for today. I can only imagine the stress an event such as this is having on her body and mind."

"Thank you for understanding."

As Chase turned to leave, Master Fung cleared his throat, making the man pause.

"Know this, Chase Young: if you break the heart of one of my young dragons, I will have no issue breaking you."

A chill ran down Chase's spine. Because he knew with certainty that although the monk was aged and under vows of peace, he would prove true to his threat should the opportunity arise.

-oOo-

When Jack didn't arrive for breakfast, her fellow monks were understandably worried. The other four had arrived, yawning, pouring their cups of jasmine green tea. Breakfast was served, the rice noodles, pickled vegetables to add, and egg-tomato soup to pour over it familiar.

But no Jack.

"Where's Jack? Has anyone seen him this morning?" Raimundo was the first to ask, frowning.

"No… I'm gonna go get him up," Kimiko said, standing from the table.

"Kimiko," Chase stopped her with a hand. "Master Fung has given him permission to miss training today. He was up late and is not well today."

"How would you know how late he was up?" Kimiko asked, unable to stop the raised eyebrow. Chase understood instantly and coughed at the implications.

Of course, she could see what was going on between him and Jack. She'd known for a long time, ever since Chase's reaction to the events in Yangshuo. But in the end she shrugged, letting the flustered man off the hook.

"I'm gonna go check on him."

Clay cleared his throat as Kimiko left, catching Chase's attention.

"Y'know, Chase," He said slowly. "You could've gone to check on him."

"I could've," Chase admitted, serving himself rice noodles. "But that would only confirm what seems to be a growing suspicion around here."

"Uh-huh…" Clay drawled. Raimundo snorted into his noodles.

"You mean the suspicion that you have the hots for Jack?"

If Chase had still been under the influence of Lao Mang Lone, he would've exterminated the boy where he sat, crushing him like an insect. Instead, he settled for a glare that lacked any real heat behind it. Was he really that obvious?

Omi, apparently, had not been totally oblivious to this rumor. He rolled his eyes.

"If you are not careful, Jack is going to start to think you don't like him. Chop while the anvil is still warm."

"Strike while the iron is hot," Raimundo grunted, Chase's ears burning in such a way he thought they would surely catch fire.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Chase," Clay informed him. "If you don't make your move soon, Jack'll move on."

Cold settled in Chase's stomach, fear clenching it. Fear of both situations presented to him. Confessing his desire for a relationship to Jack was unnerving on its own but the idea that Jack might move on from him? Utterly terrifying. She'd gained a lot of confidence recently. He wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly realized she could do better.

Yes, Chase decided. He'd have to make his move soon. Within the week, for sure. He eyed the three monks he was sitting with. He'd underestimated their ability to see the truth for what it was. Now everyone knew, it seemed.

Everyone but Jack.

-oOo-

Jack was so glad she didn't have to get up. She was curled up, the sherpa wool blanket wrapped tightly around her. She absentmindedly scratched her leg with the opposite foot. Much like Chase, she hadn't slept hardly at all. Not with what had happened the night before.

Chase Young had held her. Naked. There had been one thin layer between skin-on-skin contact. She'd been _on top of him, holy shit_. And there had been no denying the hard press of his desire against the base of her spine. She groaned aloud in utter mortification; that was it, she could never see him again.

Someone knocked softly and she poked her head out from under the covers. It was Kimiko. She was standing in the bunk doorway, knuckles against the frame.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"I don't feel good," Jack whimpered quietly. "Please go away."

"Yeah, Chase told us Master Fung gave you the day off," Kimiko said with a frown. "Said you were up late. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Jack's voice shot up an octave. "Yeah, everything's fine and dandy! Just don't feel good…"

Kimiko huffed in disbelief and Jack curled up tighter, defensive at the sound.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"… Nothing."

"Uh-huh, bullshit."

Kimiko, in one sharp tug, yanked the blanket off and Jack sat up with a gasp, suddenly exposed to the cold air. Kimiko startled at the sight. Jack was wearing a tank top, her shoulder extremely bruised.

"Jack… What happened to your shoulder?"

For a minute, Jack didn't respond. Then tears welled up in her eyes and spilled out as she started crying. Kimiko was beyond baffled and reached out to hug her, pausing; would touching help or make it worse?

"Oh God, did someone hurt you?"

Jack shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

"I-I fell in the shower l-last night," She sobbed. "And Chase…"

She broke off to groan into her blanket.

"Chase came in!"

Kimiko went bright red. So _that_ was why Chase had reacted to her query the way he did.

"Oh shi- He saw you naked, didn't he?"

"Worse! He f-fixed my dislocated fucking shoulder _right there!_ "

Kimiko choked out a soft "oh my God" while Jack continued to cry. She sat beside her friend, wrapping an arm around her carefully. Jack leaned into her, sobbing quietly.

"Jack, sweetie," Kimiko pleaded. "You can't hide away in here forever."

"That's what Ch-Chase said when Raimundo read my letter a month ago…" Jack laughed mirthlessly, breaking off in a whimper.

"And he was right. Chase…" She sighed. "Thank the universe it was Chase and not someone else. He didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

"N-no…"

"No, he didn't," Kimiko said firmly. "Because despite his past, the Chase Young we know now would never take advantage of you."

"I-I'm so embarrassed, I want to die…"

"Oh, honey, he was going to find out you were biologically female sooner or later."

Jack jerked away from Kimiko sharply. There was a silence in which Jack simply stared at her with wide eyes, so shocked, she'd stopped crying. Kimiko smiled apologetically with a shrug.

"Remember the time when we went after the Canon Blaster?"

"W-When that Heylin Comet thingy was happening?"

"Yeah. Remember how we told you you'd won the showdown against both Chase and Hannibal?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you were actually unconscious," Kimiko confessed sheepishly. "I won the Showdown as you. I used the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman to change into you temporarily and… Well…"

"So that's how you know," Jack finished for her weakly. "W… Why didn't you say anything?"

"I assumed you were transgender and didn't want to out you," Kimiko shrugged. "But now that it's out, are you?"

"What? N-no!"

"Really? Then why pretend to be a dude?"

"It's… It's complicated. Oh God, does everyone know?" Jack started panicking, gripping her hair tightly.

"Absolutely not. Between Chase and I, this… This whatever-it-is is iron-clad," Kimiko reassured her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "We won't tell anyone unless you want to."

Jack sighed, shoulders slumping with relief as she let her hands fall from her head. She sniffled.

"I want to tell them. Just don't know where to start."

"The beginning is typically a good place."

Smiling, Kimiko stood.

"Worry about it later," She advised with a wave of her hand. "For now, rest. You have a day off. Savor it."

"Ha, yeah, I will. Thanks, Kimi."

"Do you still want me to call you Jack?"

"Yes, please."

Then Kimiko smiled rather impishly and Jack couldn't help but shriek internally.

"So… Last night. When Chase found you…"

"Nothing happened!"

"Nothing?" Kimiko pouted. "Well, that's disappointing. I was hoping you'd have something juicy to share."

"Oh, my God, no!" Jack squeaked, face warm enough to fry an egg. "He doesn't like me like that, Kimi!"

"Oh, jeez, really?" Kimiko groaned, rolling her eyes. "Of course, he does! He's just a big scaredy cat. And you're an idiot if you can't see it."

"I-I-I-!"

"Just… Think about it, Jack."

And she left Jack alone. She'd meant what she said, her secret was safe. Whatever was going on, whatever this thing was, Kimiko would see Jack through it. And she had no doubt that the others would back her up.

-oOo-

Jack enjoyed her day of rest. She slept on and off for the remainder of the morning, eventually getting another visit from Kimiko. She didn't expect to be joined but Kimiko sat with her, having brought them both instant noodles and a pomelo to share.

After lunch, she went to take a bath, not quite ready to take a shower again so soon but really needing to feel clean. Leaning against the back of the tub, she sighed. She was, of course, reflecting on the events that took place in this very bathroom the night before. Chase's body was so warm, pressed insistently against hers, his arms keeping her locked into place. She blushed to the roots of her hair and dunked her head underwater to erase the image from her mind, coming up with a gasp. She finished bathing quickly, taking great care not to slip this time.

There was no way Chase liked her that way, despite the way his body had reacted. He was human and in those types of situations, biology just tended to take over. She understood that much. But Chase Young actually, realistically having a thing for her? That was too deep of a fantasy to become reality. Because of course she liked Chase. But there was no way in hell he'd fall for a scrawny little worm like herself. He deserved someone… Otherworldly, ethereal, badass.

Jack was tempted to sneak off to her lab in the afternoon but eventually decided against it. Xing-Fu buzzed happily when Jack finally addressed her.

"Xing-Fu, show me my movies."

A light beamed out onto the wall of the cubicle, showing a selection screen with movies. Reaching out, Jack touched the projection, scrolling down with a swipe. She had quite a few; it was an easy thing to buy for herself when her parents gave her iTunes gift cards for Christmas. They were never very original with gifts but in the end, everything had worked out for Jack. She wondered how different Christmas would be this year.

Making a decision, Jack tapped her finger on the icon for her Indian Jones Collection. She settled back against the opposite wall of her bunk, nesting herself in her blanket and pulling a notebook off the shelf to sketch in. Even if she wasn't building anything, it was always fun to draw inspiration from media.

Jack must've drifted off to sleep at some point because one moment she was watching Indiana sneak onto the Nazi ship and the next he was traversing the German countryside with his father. She'd completely slept through Temple of Doom, which was a bummer. She blinked wearily, wondering what'd woken her. When she looked up, she figured it out quickly, face burning.

Chase was standing in the doorway, wearing jeans, a sweater, and an expression Jack was finding difficult to read. In his hand was a bento box of some sort, round and two tiers tall.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, and there was a slight laugh in his voice. Jack straightened up with a wince; there was a crick in her neck.

"Must've dozed off…" She said roughly before clearing her throat. "Is that food?"

"Yes, these sort of containers typically contain food."

Jack bit back a grin and held out her hand for the container. She didn't expect Chase to take a seat in her bunk and when he did, she retracted her hand quickly. He placed it between them and unscrewed the first tier from the bottom, revealing steamed white rice in the latter. In the top tier was a selection of sweet and sour pork, Chinese cabbage with garlic, and eggplant with green beans.

"Oh jeez, that smells good," Jack groaned happily and Chase smiled.

"Kimiko informed me you'd had instant noodles and fruit for lunch. I thought you might appreciate something with a bit more substance."

"Seriously, thanks," She said, pulling the chopsticks out of the utensil slot on top of the first tier. She took a bite of sweet and sour pork, and smiled widely at the familiar taste.

"You're welcome," Chase accepted the thanks, leaning against the side of her bunk, arms crossed and legs stretched out in front of him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am. Um…" Jack paused nervously, shoving a some rice in her mouth to avoid saying something stupid, trying to pick her words carefully. Chase waited patiently. "Last night… Did you, um…?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Oh, thank fuck," She sighed, slumping in relief. Chase snorted.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jack. I am nothing if not honorable. Even if I did see anything, I would not have made advances without your consent."

"I… Uh…" Jack couldn't look at him, settling for poking through her vegetables for a green bean. "Thanks," She finished lamely.

"I admit, I'd known you'd been keeping something from everyone for a while now," Chase said quietly, drawing Jack's gaze to him. "You tried to tell me on several occasions prior to last night. I am curious as to why you sought to tell me when you've obviously held this secret so close to you for so long."

"Because I trust you," Jack said simply. At this declaration, something banged horribly against Chase's ribcage and he knew his heart had just skipped a beat. He had to know more.

"Do you not trust your fellow monks as well?"

"Dude, Kimiko already knew."

Chase stared at her incredulously, apparently not having heard it from Kimiko herself. Jack shrugged.

"… You are joking."

"No, seriously! Apparently, she'd disguised herself at me to fight against you and Hannibal for the Canon Blaster and so she-!"

"Ah, I see. I had my suspicions…"

"What? That she knew?"

"No, that the person who fought me that day wasn't you."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

Chase hesitated, opening his mouth to answer then closing it again. Then, to Jack's complete disbelief, his ears went red.

"You didn't… Well… You smelled differently than usual."

"… I smelled differently?"

"You typically smell like motor oil and coconut. I can understand where the motor oil comes from but the coconut…"

"It's my shampoo," Jack muttered.

"But you didn't smell of those things that day; the imposter smelled quite strongly of something musky and floral… Definitely not you. I'm guessing Kimiko wears a perfume of some sort."

"Yeah, some designer brand her dad sent her for her birthday," Jack confirmed with a nod. "She bragged about it when her and I started getting along. It's… Kinda gross, to be honest."

"Mm," Chase hummed. "Wasn't fond of it myself."

They shared a quiet laugh, any embarrassment that'd been there a moment before evaporating. Jack smiled. She didn't know why she'd been so nervous to talk to Chase again; at this point, being around him felt natural, their conversations comfortable.

She loved the way the corner of his lips quirked up when he was amused but she loved it even more when he broke into a full grin. It was warm and comforting and made her feel… Something confusing. She wasn't sure what it was but she quite liked it. Even if it unnerved her a bit.

Ultimately, Jack was beyond relieved that Chase didn't treat her any differently.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN: At this point, these characters are carrying themselves. Chase and Jack are sentient beings, telling me what they'd do according to their own developments. I hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Next update will be March 29th/30th; I'll be at Shanghai Disney next weekend.**_

 _ **-P3ac3fulFor3st**_


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Updating early! Surprise!_

 _***Disclaimer: If you are trans, this chapter may be a bit triggering. It includes binding against one's wishes and injuries from binding._

 **-oOo- Chapter 23 -oOo-**

Jack woke up with a strange courage the next morning. She wanted to tell them, all of them. After all, after the past couple of months living and training at the Temple, weren't they her family? She trusted them. And Jack knew would feel guilty if she kept it a partial secret. Raimundo, Omi, and Clay needed to know.

She rolled off her mat with a groan and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," She croaked at Xing-Fu, who stopped beeping. It whistled lowly at her and she smiled tiredly despite herself. "Good morning to you, too."

She stretched and eyed the robes hanging on the hook on her bunk wall. She looked down at her chest, at the overlarge sweatshirt she'd fallen asleep in. She sighed. This was the part she dreaded every morning.

Tugging the sweatshirt off over her head, Jack couldn't help but look down at her breasts. They were terribly small, probably due to binding from an early age. The second she'd started developing, her father had flown into a rage, leaving her with a broken wrist and a black eye. The next day, he came home with a plain white binder, threw it at her, and barked that she'd be wearing it from there on out.

After figuring out what the hell it actually was, Jack had done all her own research. She bought two more online, one black and one red. It was practical to own more than one so she could wash one and wear another. She never slept in them. She knew better. All the same, even though she'd tried to be careful, she still struggled breathing at times and would occasionally excuse herself to the bathroom just to take it off for one damn minute.

She reached into the trunk, pulling out the black one, running her thumb over the nylon and spandex. As much as she hated it, it was either the binder or nothing at all; Jack didn't own a single bra.

Fuck, she would kill for a bra. Anything at all to help her feel like her own gender. So she could look in the mirror and not find the monster her father created staring back at her.

Don't fucking cry, she told herself as she rolled the restricting cloth down her torso, properly pressing her barely-there breasts down. She glanced at the mirror, at the tears and dead expression in her eyes, and sighed shakily. Yup, perfectly flat. Like a washboard.

Maybe Kimiko could help her order some bras on Taobao or something. Until then, the binder would have to do.

 **-oOo-**

When Jack arrived at breakfast, all eyes were on her. Mostly because she'd been given a day off (which simply didn't happen) but also because of her rather shocking appearance.

Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. She wasn't wearing her typical make-up. Her hair wasn't done at all. Instead it was down, falling over her ears and forehead in a messy swoop. It softened her entire appearance. She seemed soft, actually. Subdued. Resigned.

Raimundo frowned in concern as he took in Jack's appearance. Omi straight-up gaped, dropping his baozi. Kimiko seemed unfazed, instead greeting her with a smile. Jack smiled back, just a slight turn-up at the corners of her mouth. A nervous smile. Chase scrutinized her closely, trying to determine whether to be worried or not.

"You alright there, buddy?" Clay asked gently. Jack nodded, her eyes darting back up to Chase then back down again.

"I…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I have something to tell you. All of you."

Chase straightened up, taken aback. Jack's eyes darted to his again and this time he held her gaze. Was there a way he could somehow express his support for her? His pride in her? She'd come so far. He gave her the tiniest of nods and something shifted behind those crimson eyes.

"Jack," Kimiko spoke quietly. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No, I…" Jack stuttered. "I want to. I… I need you all to trust me. Fully. 100%. And that means being open and honest myself. When… Um… I…"

Jack reconsidered a moment, trying to gather her words. The other monks all stared expectantly. She cleared her throat. It'd have to happen fast. Like ripping off a band-aid.

"I'm a girl."

Clay choked on his baozi, going into a coughing fit. Kimiko thumped him on the back as Raimundo's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait." Raimundo put his hand up, looking thoroughly confused. "Wait, wait, wait."

"E-excuse me?" Clay coughed.

"You're… Wait, like a legit girl?" Raimundo was trying desperately to wrap his head around it, Omi having fallen into shocked silence beside him.

"Yes…? No? I don't know!"

Jack covered her face with her hands, groaning. The others waited as Clay finally managed to catch his breath. She sighed.

"It's just, I'm so fucking confused! Like… I have a female body but…"

She trailed off, flushing deeply as Raimundo's eyes immediately fell to her flat chest. Chase smacked the back of his head and he yelped.

"Hey!"

"Keep your wandering eyes to yourself," He growled, clenching his fist under the table. "And I'll let you keep them."

"I-I've just pretended to be a guy for so long," Jack admitted quietly, pulling at a spare thread on the hem of her robe. "I… I don't know anything about being a girl."

"There's… No, Jack…" Kimiko shook her head in exasperation. "There's no formula for being a girl. I love fashion, video games, and kicking ass. You're really good at robotics. You're persistent and tenderhearted, as much as you'd deny it. And you're Jack no matter what, whether you are male or female. There is no wrong way to be you."

"Kimiko is right," Chase spoke, garnering the attention of all present. His expression was gentle, a slight quirk teasing the corner of his lips. "No matter your chosen gender identity, you'll always be a worm."

Jack barked out a laugh, unable to help herself, swiping her arm across her eyes.

"Jack."

She looked up at him. His voice soft but serious, unlike the teasing tone he'd just had, and his eyes matched it.

"Those who matter won't mind. And those that mind don't matter."

A soft breath released itself from Jack's chest. Abandoning all pretenses, she lurched forward, hugging him tightly. Her face buried in his shoulder and for the first time, she could smell spearmint lingering with the scent of pine on his shirt. Chase hugged her back just as tightly, his hand petting the back of her head.

"Excuse me!" Omi's voice broke the moment. "I am most confused!"

Jack broke away from Chase, face on fire. Chase cleared his throat.

"And just what is confusing you, Omi?"

"Is Jack a boy? Or a girl?"

"That remains to be seen," Chase answered and Jack felt the weight leave her shoulders.

"… Well, that does not help me at all!"

"So what's your birth name? If you don't mind me asking," Raimundo asked, adding the second part quickly when Kimiko gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"It's Jacqueline, unfortunately," She shuddered. "Please just keep calling me Jack."

"Jackie?" Clay chuckled, trying out the monicker.

"Ew no," Jack gagged. "That's what my mom calls me."

Everyone laughed. However, deep down in Jack's stomach, she felt the squirm of pure terror; her secret was out, and if her father somehow discovered the jig was up… It would all crumble down.

 **-oOo-**

"Hey, um… Kimiko?"

Kimiko paused in brushing out her hair. Jack had cleared her throat, addressing her quietly, quieter than normal. They were standing at the sinks across the hall from their bunks so she was likely trying not to be overheard. She was fidgeting nervously, having already washed her face and brushed her teeth. Kimiko pulled her hair up in a messy bun, ready for bed.

"What's up?"

"I, uh… You know how I've been wearing a binder since like… Puberty?"

"Yeah…?"

"Where do I get a bra?"

Kimiko blushed. As much as she should've expected questions like these, it still caught her off guard. She was, after all, the only other female at the Xiaolin Temple.

Jack didn't have much experience with being a female in a social sense. All she knew was that she was, biologically, a girl. She had all the right parts. But like with robots, with just the parts and no coding… She didn't know how to function properly. It frustrated her. So she went to the one person she figured could help.

"You don't own one?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably, keeping her arms crossed over her flat chest. Her cheeks were also flushed in embarrassment.

"I haven't exactly had the means to get one. I mean, I have the internet but… Like… I don't know my size. I don't get what all the numbers and letters mean. What if I get the wrong thing?"

"No, I get it," Kimiko added hastily. "Bra shopping can be tricky, especially because of the sizing."

Jack deflated slightly, relieved it wasn't just her.

"So where- where do I get one?"

"Well, for starters, you need more than one. At least three to start you off. Probably not anything too crazy. I doubt you want a push-up bra."

"A what now?"

Kimiko waved her hand dismissively.

"More on that later. You're new to this; best to start small. We can go into town on Saturday and look for bras together. I've been needing an excuse for some retail therapy."

"Actually, I kind of need some other things too," Jack admitted with a frown. "I need more eyeliner. And hair dye."

Kimiko snorted. It was true; Jack's snowy white roots were showing and when it was fixed, her braid had a candy-cane effect. Personally, Kimiko didn't think it looked half bad.

"Sticking with red?"

"Naturally," Jack sniffed. "It's my trademark."

 **-oOo-**

Holding her screwdriver in one hand and her creation in the other, Jack bent over the table from her stool, tightening a screw under the LED lamp. It was almost 2 AM. She technically wasn't supposed to be up; it was a Thursday and Chase typically supervised her lab time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But her mind was too loud to even consider trying to sleep. So she worked quietly.

Jack didn't know why she was so surprised when someone placed a cup on her work table, startling her out of her zone as she ripped her headphones off.

"Holy fuck!"

"Easy, Spicer."

It was Chase. Jack let out a relieved sigh, hand over galloping heart.

"Jeez, Chase, you scared the shit out of me," She gasped. "Why don't you announce your presence like normal people?"

"I did," Chase informed her flatly, knocking a knuckle against her headphones. She huffed, slumping over the table, face in hands.

"Ugh, fair enough…" She picked up the cup and regarded it. "Tea?"

"Tea."

"Thanks." She took a sip, the gentle fragrance of mint green tea flooding her senses. Chase leaned against her work table with his own cup.

"Jack, it's 2 AM. What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jack shrugged. "Figured since I was awake I may as well be productive."

"Do you often have trouble sleeping? Or is it just tonight?"

"Often. It pisses me off. Sometimes it feels like my brain's moving so fast, I just can't shut it off. In the end, it makes me look like a clumsy, stumbling idiot. It's frustrating."

Chase 'hmm'ed thoughtfully, sipping his tea. Jack picked up her screwdriver and her… Whatever it was and continued tinkering. He couldn't help but look her over out of the corner of his eye. Her hair's pale roots were showing. He couldn't help but find it rather endearing. Then again, he found most things about her endearing. She was dressed down, gray sweatpants and a black My Chemical Romance tank top. Under that was the tell-tale black of her binder, chest forced flat.

Now that he knew Jack was wearing it, he could see the signs. Her chest barely rose when she breathed, the strap digging into her shoulder. He frowned.

He couldn't help himself. He reached over to lightly finger the strap. Not pausing to consider Jack's sharp inhale, he lifted the fabric carefully, seeing the enflamed skin underneath.

"If it pains you, why do you still wear it?"

Jack's eyes snapped to Chase. Chase in his sleep-pants and soft gray v-neck. Chase with his wild dark hair, worried amber eyes, and strong jawline.

"H-Habit, I guess…"

"If you're going to wear it, at least be safe. I'll be back."

And he left quickly. Jack reached up, slipping her fingers under the strap to ease the pain, wincing slightly. She was honestly so used to rashes from her binders, she hadn't given it a second thought.

When Chase reappeared, he was carrying a small tub that fit in the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Aloe vera, lavender oil, and chamomile tea. It's good for wounds, rashes, and muscle aches. It's also not a bad moisturizer," Chase answered her question concisely. "You may have to remove your binder for this."

"Oh! U-um…" Jack burned bright red.

"If it would help, I'll turn around."

"Yes! Do that, please…"

Chase turned politely, giving her the privacy she needed. It sounded like a struggle and he had to wonder just how difficult it was to take a binder off. Finally, he heard a frustrated huff.

"Chase…?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… Could you give me a hand?"

Chase turned and flushed at the sight. Jack was on her knees, facing away from him, arms up. The binder, it seemed, was stuck around her shoulders, restricting her movements. He sighed, kneeling behind her.

"So I pull it upward?"

"Yeah. Typically I have a bot help me but…"

"But I am here."

"… Yeah."

Taking the binder in his hands, he tugged up, careful not to hurt Jack. The moment her arms were free, she wrapped them around herself. Her shoulders shook and Chase knew she was upset.

Placing the binder on the work table, he restrained himself from his first instinct, which was to hold her; he had a feeling she wouldn't respond well to that at the moment. Instead, he settled for placing a hand atop her head. He stroked his thumb along her hair, reveling in its softness.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. There's nothing wrong with needing help once in a while."

He retrieved her tank top for her from the floor. She pulled it back on quickly, giving her a bit more coverage. Picking up the ointment again, he unscrewed the lid, revealing the clear goop within. He held it out where Jack could see it.

"Here. So you know what I'm using."

With a shaking hand, she took it, her cold fingers brushing against his. Chase made a mental note to buy a space heater for the lab; he didn't like the idea of her being cold.

"It-It smells good…" She commented in a small voice as she handed it back.

"That would be the chamomile and lavender. Aloe vera doesn't have much of a scent," He explained, dipping his fingers into the goop. "Just as a warning, it's cool to the touch."

Carefully, he slid one of the tank top straps down off her shoulder. Jack had to remind herself to breathe. It was just her shoulder. He'd literally held her when she was naked. She'd been shirtless two seconds prior. She could handle this.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the ointment touched her and Chase huffed softly, amusedly.

"I told you it was cold."

"Y-yeah, just… Caught me off guard."

Gently, he spread the gel over her irritated skin, privately wishing she wouldn't wear binders anymore. He understood the odd circumstances, true, but he didn't like seeing Jack hurt. He hated the way she hissed when his fingers brushed over a particularly nasty spot, right wear the edge of the strap had sat.

Once Chase was finished, he screwed the lid back on, holding out the container to Jack.

"Put this on every night, understand?"

Jack nodded, taking the container.

"Thanks."

"Finish up your tea," Chase advised gently. "Then try to get some rest."

He stood, turning to leave. Jack also stood, an arm still across her chest, hiding herself self-consciously. She looked down at the container in her hand. The stuff was already helping, it seemed, the sting soothed by the cool gel. She placed it on the table, right beside the cup of tea that was still warm. Her chest ached. And not because of the binder.

"Goodnight, Chase," She called softly. He paused in the doorway to glance over his shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Ba-DUMP went Jack's heart. And then he was gone. Jack spun back around to face her work table, holding her cheeks in her hands. Holy shit. How did he make her feel this way? Like she'd missed a step going downstairs.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck…" She groaned with feeling, letting her forehead rest against the cool table.

 **-oOo-**

Training was getting steadily more difficult. Not necessarily because the skill level was increasing but because it was getting really cold outside. It was cold to the point that after Chase finished his Tai Chi, he'd retreat back inside in favor of the kotatsu Kimiko had insisted on setting up in the recreation room.

"It's only practical," She'd reasoned as she did, the other monks eyeing the Japanese furniture with curiosity. "You'll thank me later."

They would, but not while they were standing in the courtyard, shivering and cursing the winds that came off the nearby mountains. There was no point in wearing heavy coats; they would warm up while training. Eventually.

It was group elemental training, something Jack couldn't help but be wildly intimidated by. The other monks were years ahead of her and it was glaringly obvious. Raimundo juggled small orbs of water, working with Omi to keep the forms stable. Kimiko, Clay, and Jack were huddled together.

"Alright, Kimi, slowly now…"

Kimiko held her palm open, coaxing out a flickering flame. Clay manipulated several small rocks to form an armor of sorts around the fire. When they threw it together, it flew several yards away, landing with a bomb-like force that rattled the courtyard. The smoldering heap lit a nearby tree and several bushes on fire, shooting rock daggers in every direction.

Jack yelped and threw up a gleaming shield of metal instinctively, tugging Clay and Kimiko behind it. With a sweep of his arm, Raimundo diverted the debris with a mighty gust of wind. Omi expanded the water orbs they'd been manipulating and set immediately to putting out the fires.

"Woo-wee!" Clay sighed, assessing the damage from behind Jack's makeshift shield. "Sorry 'bout that, y'all; we didn't expect that."

"Nah, you're good," Raimundo reassured him. "We handled it."

"That… Was… So cool! Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed in awe as she melt down the wall again. Kimiko grinned.

"You could do something like that," She told her, elbowing her lightly in the side.

"Maybe," Jack conceded. "But it'll take a while. At least a short century."

"Start small," She urged. "Then work your way up."

Jack considered Kimiko's words before opening up her hand. She materialized a small orb in the palm of her hand. Omi stepped forward, letting a tendril of water flow between his fingers. It wove its way around the orb.

"Jack, can you form a spike? I have an idea."

Focusing, she found making a spike out of the orb simple enough. The metal elongated, sharpening into a deadly point. Omi's stream encircled it, spiraling and then hardening. Jack thought it looked very much like a screw and her eyes landed on the Temple wall not far away.

Inspiration, as it often did in her imaginative mind, struck.

"I have an idea, too."

She shot the screw forward, drilling it into the wall with a flick of her wrist. Cracks spread across the wall like a cobweb of stone. Without needing to be prompted, Omi melted the ice, letting the water seep into the crevices before hardening it into ice again.

Raimundo smirked before blowing out a single puff of air. The wall crumbled, collapsing in a heap of dust and rock.

Jack whooped, throwing her arms up as she jumped. Omi high-fived Kimiko, both of them grinning. Clay also grinned, ruffling Raimundo's hair who scowled at the cowboy.

"Not bad, Jack," Raimundo nodded his approval, smoothing his hair back down again. "Not bad at all."

 **-oOo-**

 _AN: Guys and gals, if you bind for any reason at all, please make sure you do your research and bind safely so as not to hurt yourself. Stay clear of duct tape, ace bandages, and binding for more than 8 consecutive hours at a time. If you have rashes from your binder, please doctor and bandage accordingly. Stay safe, y'all 3_

 _Chase and Jack are getting closer... It'll happen soon. Very soon._

 _Next update, March 30th._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	24. Chapter 24

_**-oOo- Chapter 24 -oOo-**_

"The Dragon Gloves," Kimiko read aloud as they flew, "Will engulf your hands in flames, enabling a fiery punch."

"Useless for you, seeing as you can already do that," Raimundo commented. "But really cool for the rest of us."

The Xiaolin Monks were all bundled up, sitting astride Dojo. Coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. It was officially December and they were flying north to Xi'an, the air getting steadily drier and icy.

Jack knew from her previous visit (during which she'd obtained her lychee black tea) that Xi'an had reached its historical apex during the Tang Dynasty roughly 1300 years ago. It was also the starting point of the Silk Road, causing it to boom and blossom into one of the largest cities in the world in its prime. The land there was fertile and the waters plenty, drawing travelers and merchants from all over Asia.

"Did you know," Chase addressed Jack over the dull roar of the wind, "That Xi'an was chosen as the capital of China by emperors during the Tang Dynasty because the geographical location was so militarily formidable?"

"Because of the mountains?"

"Correct. The mountains surrounding the city isolates it, not only giving it a tactical advantage but also helping preserve much of its history and culture. Would you believe that I laid siege to it about 1000 years ago?"

"You laid siege to Xi'an?" Omi gasped, swiveling his head around so fast to look at him, his neck popped. Jack gaped as Chase nodded.

"I was a warlord, after all."

"Hey, yeah, I remember that siege…" Dojo mused, touching down on a snowy cobble-stoned street. "That was when you locked me in their bell tower for a few hundred years!"*

"Yes, I did," Chase said, not a hint of regret in his voice. Dojo huffed, choosing to ignore him.

"Welcome to Xi'an, kids! Behind us is that very bell tower," He gestured over his shoulder at a square tower, big red lanterns hanging from the curved corners of its traditional roof. He then gestured before him in a sweeping motion. "And this is the Muslim Quarter."

The street before them was lined with shops and places to eat, filled with all sorts of interesting sights and sounds. The clink of a small hammer against an anvil as a silversmith worked was loud and constant, the chatter of Chinese providing background noise. Something was sizzling in a pan. A big glob of dough was stretched and then pounded down on a table, the glob becoming long strands of noodles that were then dropped into hot broth. Jack's mouth watered. Everything smelled so good.

Well, except _that_. Her hand flew up to cover her nose. Raimundo laughed.

"It's just stinky tofu."

"I know," Kimiko agreed with Jack empathetically, nose wrinkling. "It reeks."

"I do not understand," Omi huffed. "Stinky tofu* is a delicacy!"

"Delicacy, my ass," Clay snorted, lifting his scarf to cover his nose. "Chicken-fried steak. Now, there's a delicacy…"

"I will never understand 外国人 (wàiguórén)* noses… We need to spread out," Omi said, focusing on the task at hand. "Surely Wuya and Hannibal won't be too far behind. The Wu should be covered in shimmery green scales with bronze claws."

"I reckon I'll follow my stomach this way," Clay drawled before meandering off down the street.

"Kimi, you and Omi take the old city wall," Raimundo said, handing them a tourist map of the city. "It's not far from here. I'll stick with Clay."

"Jack and I will take the Terracotta Warriors exhibit. Meet at the bell tower at 3."

The group split, Clay and Raimundo down the street, Omi and Kimiko clambering aboard Dojo, Jack and Chase heading for the nearest Metro stop.

"It'll at least get us out of the cold for a while," Chase reasoned, tightening his emerald scarf and stuffing it down the front of his black leather jacket. "Even if the soup has relinquished it's hold, I really don't want to risk going into hibernation."

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I've heard you say," Jack commented as they descended into the Metro station. "I didn't think lizards hibernated."

"They don't," Chase elaborated, handing Jack her Metro card after paying. "But they tend to sleep if they get too cold. I once slept through an entire winter. That's why I no longer visit Harbin. That was almost a 10 month winter."

"Jeez, that sounds like a dream," Jack groaned as they boarded the train. "Sleeping for 10 months? Sign me the fuck up!"

The train was crowded, of course. Not ridiculously so but just enough so that Jack and Chase had to stand. Chase got a good grip on a pole, planting his feet, Jack following his lead. They were garnering a rather large amount of attention. A nearby group of girls whispered and giggled under their breaths, unable to keep themselves from staring. Openly staring at Jack, Chase realized. He imagined she got that often, being an albino living in China where they practically worshipped fair skin.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. She knew her and Chase probably looked quite outlandish together, what with her strange coloring, trench coat, and goggles. To her eternal surprise, one of the girls (who was wearing a large puffy white coat and crimson lipstick), sidled up to her.

"你好，你真帅。 我可以拥有你的微信吗？ (Nǐ hǎo, nǐ zhēn shuài. Wǒ kěyǐ yǒngyǒu nǐ de wéi xìn ma?)"*

Jack blinked, taking an automatic step back; the girl was standing extremely close, not at all considering the concept of personal space. She stopped short when her back hit Chase's chest and inhaled sharply as an arm snaked around her middle.

"对不起，但她已经有了男朋友 (Duìbùqǐ, dàn tā yǐjīng yǒule nán péngyǒu)."*

Jack craned her neck to look up at Chase as he addressed the girl in Chinese. His amber eyes were narrowed, sharp and gleaming. The girl backed away quickly, face reddening.

"Ahhh, 对不起 (Duìbùqǐ)!"* She squeaked as she scurried back to her group of friends.

Jack waited for Chase to release her. But he didn't. Instead, he dipped his head down next to her, hair falling into his face, speaking softly in her ear.

"Unless you want others to approach you, I suggest sticking close."

"Okay," Jack breathed. A soft chuckle made her shiver.

"You're a disaster waiting to happen, Spicer."

Then he straightened, checking the lights on the Metro map for their stop. Jack let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, face catching fire. Chase's arm was warm against her stomach, his hand curled around her waist, holding her firmly against him. It wasn't unwelcome and it was all Jack could do to keep her heart from hammering out of her chest.

Pretty soon, they were disembarking the train and heading back up into the cold. The exhibit was broken up into three separate buildings. The weather was just bad enough that there weren't a ton of people and for that, Jack was grateful.

Entering the main exhibit building, Jack leaned over the edge of the railing, fascinated. Row after row after row of imperial soldiers made of terracotta filled the entire room. It was astounding.

"So… The first emperor had these stone soldiers made to be buried with him?"

"He believed they would protect and serve him in the afterlife," Chase confirmed. "But there is more to this story."

Jack turned around to face him, leaning back against the railing expectantly. Chase smiled with a soft huff of amusement.

"The first emperor was a tyrant and a madman. Yes, there are hundreds of these stone warriors being unearthed today, but they weren't the emperor's first choice. He buried hundreds of his soldiers alive, locking them away in the tombs."

Jack fixed Chase with a horrified look. Chase smiled wryly.

"Eventually, the emperor's officials convinced him that maybe that wasn't the most economical choice. That was before even my time. This emperor died in 210 BC and I didn't drink the Lao Mang Lone until nearly 700 years later."

"I keep forgetting how old you are," Jack mused. "I would've gone nuts."

"I kept my sanity by ignoring the constantly shifting world around me. I took what I wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. The revolution came and went. I watched this country destroy their rich past and heritage. What I saw sickened me."

Chase paused, pondering his next words and choosing them carefully.

"This country used to idolize dragons. But now their stories include imprisoning and enslaving them. They have… Slaughtered their dragons, leaving their phoenixes grieving for their kings. China and the world is out of balance, the Yin without Yang."

"This is coming from the man who ate dragons for 1500 years?" Jack quipped and Chase huffed softly, smiling all the same.

"True, I suppose. But I never took more than I needed. Killing needlessly never suited me, even when drinking the Lao Mang Lone…"

He trailed off, getting distracted; Jack was leaning against the railing, completely relaxed, the corner of her lips quirked up in a lazy smirk. She had no idea what she was doing to him. She'd grown up so much, a phoenix rising from the ashes of her oppressive past. It was so incredibly attractive to Chase.

"Know this, Jack Spicer: yes, transform. Yes, change and grow. But never, ever forget where you've been. It is from the past that we learn our most valuable lessons."

"How beautifully put."

Chase and Jack turned, taken aback. Lín Lǎoshī was standing there, smiling kindly at them. He was bundled up but still wearing his conical hat, the top of it sprinkled with snow. In his hand was the Black Angel Staff and Jack felt a slight pang of annoyance; the old man had kicked her ass the last time she saw him.

"Chase Young," He greeted. "You haven't aged a day."

Chase scoffed at the obvious jest.

"I may not have aged but that joke certainly has."

Lín Lǎoshī laughed, his aged face lighting up.

"As always, it is good to see you again," He then turned his kind eyes upon Jack. "You've changed, Jacqueline. In fact, you both have."

"Changed because I'm out as a girl?" She huffed, crossing her arms self-consciously.

"Changed because your courage has begun to outweigh your fear."

Jack blinked, shoulders relaxing as she stared at him. Lín Lǎoshī smiled.

"I have good news for both of you. And then a warning."

Lín Lǎoshī first turned to Chase and to Jack's astonishment, he straightened out of respect.

"For centuries your heart has been deceitful. But that is no longer true. Trust it. It will know what to do when the time is right."

Chase inclined his head in acknowledgement, keeping his expression neutral. Lín Lǎoshī then turned to Jack.

"Jacqueline-"

"Let me guess," Jack sighed. "I'm missing someone."

"On the contrary, your dragon has been found. Just not realized."

Jack frowned, brow furrowing in confusion. So focused she was on Lín Lǎoshī that she didn't see Chase's eyes widening in understanding beside her.

"Finally, a warning for both of you… There is a lion at your door. Ravenous, murderous, it seeks to devour all in its path. When victory seems impossible, you will find that true family is never too far. Trust in one another, and you will see the lion fall."

Jack's hands trembled slightly. She couldn't tell whether it was from Lín Lǎoshī's words or the cold. Chase didn't shake physically but something twisted his gut; he knew a prophecy when he heard one.

"On that note, I do believe you have earned this, Jacqueline."

To Jack's absolute bewilderment, Lín Lǎoshī held on the Black Angel Staff. Slowly, she took it.

"… Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you kick my ass in a showdown only to give it to me later?"

Lín Lǎoshī grinned mischievously and it struck Jack that she'd severely misjudged him.

"Let's just say that it was needed to set certain events in motion."

While Jack was busy gaping, he offered a short bow to Chase who returned it. Then, as soon as he had appeared, Lín Lǎoshī was gone again, vanished into the small crowd of tourists nearby.

For a minute, neither Jack nor Chase spoke. The wise words spun around in their minds, leaving them both at a loss for words. Eventually, Jack's phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and grinned widely at the text from Kimiko.

"They found the Dragon Gloves!"

"Where were they?"

"On the old city wall. Kimiko and Wuya Showdown'ed for them," Jack answered, fingers flying across her phone keyboard as she texted back. "They'll pick us up outside."

 **-oOo-**

When Chase and Jack stepped out of the exhibition hall, Jack couldn't help but turn her face to the white winter sky. A soft snow had begun to fall, the delicate flakes icy on her skin.

"Did you understand any of what Lín Lǎoshī was saying?" She asked Chase, eyes still upward.

Chase wasn't looking at the sky. Instead, he was looking at Jack. The snowflakes stuck to his dark hair, the weak winter sun bringing out the slight sheen of dark green.

For a moment, Chase almost told her the truth. He'd completely understood almost everything Lín Lǎoshī had told them. Yet looking at Jack, at the wisps of snow-peppered hair escaping from her braid, at the cheeks stung pink by the wind, he suddenly lost all ability to form a coherent thought. The words he so desperately wished he could say got stuck in his throat.

"No, I didn't," Chase said instead. "Maybe one day, with time…"

"Well, either way, we've got a bitchin' new Shen Gong Wu to show off," Jack said with a grin as she brandished the staff, utterly oblivious to his inner turmoil. Chase returned the grin with a smile of his own.

 **-oOo-**

A series of clicks filled the lab as Jack used her socket wrench to tighten a nut. The bot hung from the ceiling, suspended by the many cables and calipers. Jack circled it, pushing her goggles up onto her forehead, surveying her work.

The bot in question used to be just a standard JackBot, bronze and gleaming with a laser-firing port. That was one of Jack's greatest achievements: the lasers. She'd coded it herself, patent pending. It was a simple beam used to stun, not kill, and could incapacitate an opponent for roughly a minute. For all her evil aspirations, she'd never really ever wanted to kill people.

"So what is this one meant to do?"

Jack turned her head to grin at Chase. He'd closed his copy of The Count of Monte Cristo and was eyeing her work with curiosity, leaning against the wall. She made a grand sweeping gesture with her arm.

"I'd like to introduce Jack Spicer's Evil-! Uh… Jack Spicer's Xiaolin GuardBot!"

"So I'm guessing it… Guards?" Chase asked, slight amusement in his tone. He approached, eyeing the bot and its sleep outer shell. It looked like a deconstructed box, its innards of wires, joints, and lights visible and holding the top and bottom halves together.

"Basically," Jack confirmed with a shrug. "I'm trying to put together some sort of defense system for this Temple."

"You doubt the monks' ability to defend it?"

"You were abducted by Wuya in the middle of the night," Jack pointed out flatly. Chase felt his ears burn.

"True… It never hurts to be prepared. How would this system function?"

"Well, if I get the coding right (and I usually do), it'll cover the Temple perimeter in a basic infrared grid. Anyone who steps into the grid will alert the system which'll automatically scan the intruder and determine the threat level."

"How is threat level determined?"

"I wanna create a database with personalized profiles that I'll categorize myself," Jack explained, tightening a screw. "If the threat falls under a certain level, the system will send an alarm to my phone with live video footage plus a description of the intruder."

"That would be incredibly useful."

"That's what I'm going for. But it's a big project; the database alone is gonna be huge…"

"Do me a favor and put Lín Lǎoshī in there. I doubt we've seen him for the last time and he tends to visit when you least expect him."

Jack paused in her metal-bending, the two wires she was fusing sparking slightly in agitation. She frowned.

"You think we'll see him again?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion, yes."

"Chase, when… When he told me I'd found my dragon… I mean, you seem to know a lot about dragons."

"Astute observation," Chase snorted.

"Do you think maybe it has something to do with Chinese lore surrounding dragons? Like, maybe if I do some research, I'll figure out who this dragon is supposed to be. Because, I mean, it could be anyone! There's five of us here at the Temple meant to be Xiaolin Dragons one day!"

Chase let her ramble, waiting for her to fizzle out. In his head, he was wrestling with himself. Because he knew exactly what Lín Lǎoshī had been talking about. Deep down in the depths of his battered heart, he knew that he was Jack's dragon. Watching Jack talk, watching her animated gestures, he wondered if it was time.

Chase held up a hand and Jack's talking ceased instantly. She bit her lip, flushing in embarrassment. Then he sighed, imagining himself expelling every molecule of fear.

"Dragons in Chinese lore are symbols of Yang, a masculine symbol of power and nobility. The dragon was often worn in the past by emperors to represent bringing about a great destiny."

"Sooo… Wait," Jack frowned, pondering this. "If the dragon is Yang… You mentioned phoenixes earlier today. Grieving for their dragons, you said."

Chase nodded.

"The phoenix is the symbol for Yin, the feminine energy. It stands for virtue and grace. However, when paired together, the dragon and the phoenix represent harmony and love. They say that these two together hold up the space between this world and the heavens."

"That's… Wow."

Chase tried to keep his breaths even. If Jack could put two and two together… Then she'd realize the implications of what Lín Lǎoshī had said.

"So, when Lín Lǎoshī told me I'd found my dragon… He was saying that I've found someone who will lead me on to achieve my destiny?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Chase sighed. Well, she'd understood part of the implications. He could work with that.

"That's so fucking cool!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. Chase laughed lightly.

"I agree. Very cool."

He took Jack's hand in his, gently prying the screwdriver from it, making her stomach flip-flop.

"It's 2 AM."

"Oh, already?" Jack startled, turning her head to gape at the clock. "I swear it was midnight five minutes ago!"

There was a pause. She turned back to look at Chase, at his hand still on hers. It was so very warm and his grip was firm but gentle. Like she could pull away if she wanted to. She really didn't want to.

"Um…" There was a lump in her throat. "You're still…?"

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

Her eyes jumped up to his and she drowned in amber. Heart thudding, she swallowed the lump and nodded.

"Close your eyes."

She did so. Her hand was released and she missed the contact until Chase's fingers were in her hair, thumbs resting on her cheeks, causing her to jump instinctively. He hushed her gently and she stilled. Something soft and warm brushed against her forehead… His lips, she realized with a jolt.

Chase's lips made an almost nonexistent sound as he pulled back, stroking the pink stain on Jack's skin with a thumb. He never wanted to stop holding her, his fingers encompassed by her soft hair, her lips parted slightly.

He could kiss them, he realized, kiss her. But no, not yet. It was unlikely she'd had her first kiss yet. He'd be sure to make it special. Later.

"Goodnight, Jack."

He released her, stepping away, and it was like escaping quicksand. Her eyes opened, wide and questioning, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue… But before she could form a single word, Chase had gone.

 ** _-oOo-_**

 ** _AN:_** ** _*The idea that Chase locked Dojo in Xi'an's bell tower came from an actual legend that I heard when visiting the city. During the Ming Dynasty, several earthquakes struck Xi'an, killing thousands. Apparently there was a dragon in the river there that was causing them. An official of the Xi'an government ordered all the blacksmiths in the city build a Bell Tower over the river. He believed this would trap the dragon there. According to legend, once the Bell Tower was built... Xi'an never suffered another earthquake._**

 ** _*Stinky tofu is literally the grossest thing I've smelt in this country. I've yet to eat it, but if it taste anything like it smells, I won't._**

 ** _*_** ** _外国人_** ** _(wàiguórén) = Foreigner_**

 ** _*_** ** _你好，你真帅。_** ** _我可以拥有你的微信吗？_** ** _(Nǐ hǎo, nǐ zhēn shuài. Wǒ kěyǐ yǒngyǒu nǐ de wéi xìn ma?) = Hello, you are so handsome. Can I have your WeChat?_**

 ** _*_** ** _对不起，但她已经有了男朋友_** ** _(Duìbùqǐ, dàn tā yǐjīng yǒule nán péngyǒu) = Sorry, but she already has a boyfriend._**

 ** _*_** ** _对不起_** ** _(Duìbùqǐ) = Sorry!_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked this! There's a ton of information in this chapter, mostly things I've learned about Xi'an._**

 ** _Next update: April 4th (Thursday). I've got a weekend trip to Yangshuo :D_**

 ** _-P3ac3fulFor3st_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN:**_ _I do not own Sephora, Oreos, Coke, or any other brand names I might've mentioned in this chapter. If I did, I wouldn't be an English teacher in Wuhan, China._

 **Chapter 25**

"Yo, Kimiko, soccer after brunch?"

"Sorry, Rai," Kimiko answered, spooning sliced strawberries over her pancakes. "We're going shopping."

Brunch that morning was chocolate chip pancakes with tons of toppings. Jack spread peanut butter between her two pancakes and topped it with banana slices and whipped cream.

Chase was sticking with fresh fruit, having eyed the pancakes warily. As it turned out, Chase didn't like chocolate. The only reason Jack hadn't commented on that was because… Well… Her head was still spinning over that little forehead kiss in her lab the night before. She couldn't seem to make her mouth work. The conversation carried on without her.

"How can you not like chocolate?" Omi gaped at him from behind his pancakes drowned in honey and powdered sugar. Chase merely shook his head, spearing blueberries with a fruit fork.

"I'm very particular about my chocolate. I prefer dark chocolate, the darker the better."

"Dark as your soul?" Kimiko quipped and Chase snorted, shaking his head.

"I hear that's good for you," Clay commented, covering his pancakes in fresh fruit and whipped cream. "Antioxidants and all that."

"What do you wanna go shopping for?" Raimundo asked Kimiko exasperatedly, pouring syrup on his pancakes. "You already have tons of clothes."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"I suggested it," Jack offered, integrating herself into their conversation. "I don't know if you can tell, but I need more hair dye."

"Why don't you and Kimiko go by yourselves then?" Raimundo suggested.

"Um, I don't recall ever inviting you," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice, real nice…"

"Y'all go," Clay urged, having overheard. "Go do stuff you typically can't do with us guys. Like nails or something."

"That's sexist," Chase pointed out. "I've had my nails done before. Plenty of times."

"Wait, really?" Omi asked, eyeing Chase's nails curiously. "But they are not painted."

"Not at the moment, but I've experimented before. Recently, I've tended to them myself but I used to go every month."

"Why?"

"Kung Fu is rough on the hands."

There was a quiet moment when every monk at the table paused to look at their hands. Jack examined her chipped black nail polish. It was the only color she owned.

"I try to keep mine painted," She admitted. "Otherwise I bite them. But also, aesthetic. I've always done them myself, though."

"Yup, that decides it," Kimiko stated with finality, standing from the table. "We're doing nails, hair, and make-up. I'll go get ready."

"What just happened?"

"You've unlocked the beast," Raimundo laughed at Jack, who was wide-eyed with trepidation. "Good luck."

 **-oOo-**

"So," Kimiko said with a smile. "What's going on between you and Chase?"

"Wh-what?" Jack squeaked.

They had seats next to each other at the nail salon, Kimiko having her nails painted a bright rose gold. Jack had opted for something more her speed, a dark shimmery green. The moment she'd laid eyes on it, it'd filled her with this warmth. For some reason, it was comfortable. Plus, Kimiko had flat refused to let Jack pick black, her go-to.

"Jack, it's so obvious," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows you've liked him since he caught you on that beach… What? Three years ago?"

"Roughly, yeah," Jack mused. "I was 16 then, 19 now."

"You've liked him for three years and now that he's off the soup he's-"

"Still a sexy, snarky bastard?"

"-that's particularly concerned and protective of you," Kimiko urged Jack to see. "The parts of him he lost to the Lao Mang Lone are re-emerging. Things like kindness and gentleness. And love."

She paused to give Jack a pointed look. Jack swallowed, something quivering in her chest, like her very soul had begun to tremble. Was that what she was feeling? Love? This incredible warmth and nervous energy?

"Kimi, he…" She swallowed. "Even if I did manage to tell him I loved him- ugh, shut the fuck up," (Kimiko was grinning triumphantly.) "He's still all 'Spicer, worm, insect, you're a disaster, bluh'."

"Uh, yeah, because he's guarded. He's lived for 1500 years on a soup that suppressed everything good about himself. Personally, that's a vulnerable position. I'm sure he's scared."

"Chase isn't scared of any…"

Jack trailed off, her mind derailed by the memory of the tender brush of Chase's lips against her forehead the night before. She blushed deeply.

"Um… Something… Something happened last night. In the lab."

"… Something between you and Chase?"

"Yeah. He kissed my forehead."

"What?!" Kimiko squawked and Jack waved her hands, shushing her. "He kissed your forehead and you _still_ think he doesn't like you?"

"I-I thought it might just be… A kiss between friends? Ugh, I don't know!"

"That's some bullshit and you know it, Jack! Why can't you see it?"

 _"_ _Because it's me!"_

Jack's outburst was a bit louder than she intended and she automatically recoiled in her chair, looking around to see if people were staring. They weren't. She sighed shakily. Kimiko's brow furrowed in worry. When Jack spoke again, her voice was small.

"Chase is… He's like… He's like a physical fantasy. There's something about him that's so untouchable, a god among men, and then… There's me. Jack Spicer, just a stupid, scared teenager who doesn't know who she is. I just… I don't see anything worth liking about me."

By the time she finished, Jack's voice was shaking, tears stinging her eyes.

"Jack. Jack, look at me."

She did so. Kimiko sighed, frown dissolving gently.

"You may not be able to believe that you're worthy and I understand that. But believe Chase! Look at the way he treats you, Jack! You should've seen him in Wuhan… That day when you and Rai got trapped in the elevator? You should've seen him run down every floor, trying to figure out where the elevator had stopped. He cares about you, Jack! Deeply. You'd have to be blind and deaf not to see it. And if he believes you're worthy, then surely there is something worth loving about you."

Jack was struggling to process this. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to think of something, anything to say. Her? Worthy of Chase? There was no… Well… They _had_ grown close over the past couple of months in-between shared meals, late nights in her lab, and Shen Gong Wu excursions. Sure, Chase might… Maybe… Somehow… Perhaps care about her. But love? Chase Young love her?

"Wh-what's next on the agenda?" She finally managed to say.

"Hair and then Sephora."

"Sephora?"

"Holy shit, Jack, you're gonna love it."

 **-oOo-**

As it turned out, Jack did love Sephora. Make-up was something at least semi-familiar to her. She wore eyeliner, after all, and had been doing so for years. But never in all her wildest dreams, did she imagine just how many different types of make-up there were. There were nail polishes, lipsticks, lip glosses, lip liners, eyeliners, eye shadows, mascaras, foundations, concealers, powders, powder blushes, cream blushes, color correction palettes, contour palettes, bronzers, and a number of other things Jack couldn't seem to identify.

Whew.

In the end, she managed to convince Kimiko that she did not want a total make-over. She'd stocked up on liquid eyeliner (black, naturally) but also couldn't help but eye a silvery eyeshadow… She'd never tried eyeshadow before but it was so pretty. Kimiko promised to show her how to apply it.

Eye make-up was no problem. That was safe. Comfortable. But lipstick? No way.

"Look, they have it in black!" Kimiko was wheedling, holding up a satin lip cream.

"Dude, no, too far," Jack said. "I've never worn lip stuff before."

"Aw, fine…" Kimiko placed the cream back on the display with a pout. Then her eyes lit up. "What about these?"

'These' referred to a bin of different lip glosses. Jack sifted through them. There was a wide array of colors, every one corresponding to a flavor. She started uncapping them, sniffing curiously.

"They have… Grape, strawberry, green apple, peach, watermelon, and chocolate-mint."

"Yeah, I like the strawberry," Jack said, recapping the red tube. "What color is chocolate-mint?"

"The brown one."

In the end, Jack wound up with more than she'd thought she'd buy. At the register, she had a sudden realization and turned to Kimiko, brow furrowed.

"Kimiko, how are you paying for all this? I know you put our nails on your card but…"

"Chase slipped me a couple thousand kuai."

She examined her new nails, smirking slightly as Jack stared.

"Chase…?"

"Yeah, to spend on you. Daddy's paying for me."

Jack honestly didn't know what to say to that.

 **-oOo-**

Jack's fingers skirted around the edge of her binder nervously. Kimiko had taken her bra and underwear shopping first, getting the worst part of the day out of the way. After being poked and prodded by a very touchy Chinese lady, Jack had learned that her bra size was a 34A and that Kimiko was a 32B. Even though she did NOT need that information. Now she had sports bras, t-shirt bras, and new underwear.

Now, in a fitting room in some department store, Jack's gaze moved up to stare at herself in the mirror. She'd stripped off her skinny jeans, sweater, and coat and was in her red underwear, a pair that came out of a 5-pack from somewhere. Her parents could afford the finer things but when it came to anything personal for her…

She couldn't let that bother her. Instead, she sifted through the pink (Jack suppressed a shudder) bag that contained her own brand new underwear. They were all so cute… She was really excited about the dark gray ones. Bikini cut, they had an electric blue lace waistline, made of soft cotton. Out of the bag, she also pulled her gray racerback sports bra.

Jack stripped completely. It was wild just how every inch of her skin could be that white. She let her hands slide down over her hipbones, over the dip between them. She was so small… She didn't dwell too long, pulling on her new underwear. Jeez, they were just as soft as she'd hoped and unlike the underwear her parents had provided for her, these fit.

Now for the bra.

"How's it going in there?"

Jack jumped, having almost forgotten Kimiko was just outside the door.

"Pretty well so far… So with the sports bra I just…?"

"Pull it on over your head. It's like a binder, but less restricting."

Ok, yeah, Jack could handle that. She pulled on the sports bra. She blinked. Kimiko was right. It was still tight but… It didn't feel restricting. She could still breathe and it wasn't rubbing against the band-aid on her shoulder, covering the rash her binder had left.

"How is it?"

"It… It's great! Seriously, it's so comfy! Do you wear these all the time?"

"Um… Only when training. I prefer push-up bras, to be honest."

"Dude, those are uncomfortable as hell," Jack said with an involuntary shudder; she'd tried a few on earlier that day.

"Only because you're not used to them! They give me a nice lift. Raimundo loves them on me."

"Ew, ugh!" Jack gagged. "I do NOT need to be thinking about that!"

Kimiko cackled as Jack tried very hard not to imagine Raimundo and Kimiko making out- and failing miserably. She covered her eyes and groaned, wishing she could bleach the image from her brain.

"You chill here for a bit," Kimiko giggled. "I'm gonna go grab some things for myself to try on."

"Okay, sounds good."

Jack turned to the clothes hanging on the fitting room hooks, running her fingers over the soft material of the first piece. It was a tank-top cotton dress, relatively short, in dark red. Tugging it off the hanger, she pulled it on over her head.

The first thought she had was that perhaps her t-shirt bra would've looked better under the dress. The gray straps were obvious. Her next thought hit her like a truck; she felt wildly exposed. The dress fell about half-way down her thighs but the pale skin of her legs seemed to stretch for miles. Maybe she could wear something underneath…?

What would her father say? Something cold gripped her stomach and suddenly, her eyes flashed up to her reflection. She met her own wide gaze and realized with a jolt… Underwear and bras she could hide. A skirt or a dress, she could not.

Something snapped within Jack's mind. With a whimper, she yanked the dress off over her head, throwing it aside, grabbing the next item of clothing. A black mini-skirt with a red fitted tee. Wrong. An asymmetrical skirt of midnight blue with a black scoop neck shirt. Wrong. A long flowing black dress with mesh sleeves. Wrong, wrong, _wrong._

Dropping down, she covered her head, trying to drown out the deafening roar in her ears. Too much, not enough. Too much, not enough. Too much, not enough…

"-ack!… Jack!"

Jack was gasping for breath, tears pouring down her face. She clung to Kimiko as she rocked her back and forth, back and forth, muttering soothing words to her.

"I w-wanna do it, 'm sorry, I can't!" Jack babbled through sobs, unable to keep her voice from cracking. She couldn't stop the tremors running through her body. "'s too much, 'm s-s-sorry…!"

Kimiko didn't answer. Instead she just shushed her, keeping the rocking motion going.

Jack eventually calmed, gulping down breath, sniffing. She pulled back, pressing the heel of her hand to one eye.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no. Don't be. Are you alright?"

"I… I can't wear these."

Kimiko looked around the clothes flung all over the fitting room. Quickly, she found a common theme.

"Skirts and dresses?"

Jack nodded, sniffling.

"Jack, you… You know you don't have to wear them, right?"

"I… Don't? But I'm a girl!" Kimiko made a face and Jack winced. "Right, I forgot. No wrong way to be a girl."

"If it doesn't make you feel comfortable and safe, then don't wear it."

"I-I wish I could, though, I'm just…"

"Scared?"

Jack nodded, frustration written all over her face. Kimiko shrugged.

"So you can't wear skirts and dresses at this moment in time. Big deal. You don't have to change everything immediately right now. Take it slow, at your own speed, one that feels natural to you. Look, why don't we leave this stupid department store and go find somewhere that sells skinny jeans and band tees?"

Jack turned her head to look at Kimiko, biting her lower lip. Was that what had just happened? Had she tried to move too fast? That was probably true; she'd only just worn her first bra. She sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's blow this taco stand."

 **-oOo-**

Chase walked quietly down the halls of the Temple. It was around midnight and usually the monks all bedded down around 10. He was restless, his veins fill with an odd adrenaline. Probably from the the chaste kiss he'd shared with Jack the night before. His head spun from it.

Speaking of Jack, Chase paused by the lab. It was empty, which he found strange. She was always there, smelling sharply of oil and working on her new whatever-it-was. He frowned and continued walking. When he walked by the bunks, he found them empty. Not only that, all the bedding was actually missing, mats included. For a moment, he felt a rush of panic, thinking that maybe Hannibal or Wuya had gotten to them. No… Chase would've heard the commotion.

A soft sound caught his attention and he moved on past the bunks. Light was filtering from under a closed door into the hallway, the recreation room. He could hear soft laughter on the other side. Ah, so _that's_ where they all were… A slow smirk made his way across his face.

With excellent precision, he executed a round-house kick and opened the door with a bang. With shrieks of alarm, the monks scrambled back, and Chase found himself looking at a rather intriguing scene. All of them were in pajamas. There were several snacks lying on the kotatsu, blankets and pillows spread out around it, creating a wildly comfortable looking nest. It seemed he'd interrupted a video-game tournament of sorts, Mario Kart 2: Double Dash on the TV screen.

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"It's midnight."

"Uh, yeah," Raimundo said, hand over his racing heart as he tried to catch his breath. "On a Saturday!"

"Technically, it's Sunday," Kimiko corrected him.

"We needed a break," Clay explained with a shrug. "We've been working like dogs lately."

"You could join us, Chase Young! We could teach you to play the Marina Car thingy!"

"Mario Kart," Kimiko and Jack corrected Omi simultaneously.

"That, too!"

"Come on, Chase!"

The monks all echoed their sentiments, incredibly, inviting Chase to stay.

Chase regarded the monks. Jack was looking at him hopefully, wearing a black oversized sweatshirt printed with the matte black phrase 'You can't sit with us', leggings, and soft maroon socks. All make-up off, hair down. Chase sighed. He couldn't say no.

"Yeah, alright," The monks broke into grins and he held out a hand to stall their excitement. "I'll pass on the game, however."

A couple of minutes later, he was settled comfortably beside Jack, legs under the kotatsu. She was extremely good at MarioKart2, it turned out. Her little red-winged cart zoomed through tunnels, drifting around the corners. Her thumb jabbed the X on her controller and she threw a green shell with perfect precision, nailing Raimundo's cart from behind, making him spin out. He cursed in Portuguese, Kimiko yelling at the screen in Japanese as his cart barreled into her.

Eventually, Jack handed her controller over to Clay so he could play a few rounds; the GameCube only had up to four players. She opened a package of Oreos and a Coke, watching the others play as Chase tried to figure out what exactly to say to her. The last they'd spoken one-on-one, he'd kissed her, after all. He cleared his throat carefully, nervousness settled deep in his stomach, before addressing her.

"Did you have a good day with Kimiko?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was great," She said, half-turning to talk to him. "Oreo?"

"Sure," He said, accepting the offered cookie. "Find everything you needed?"

"Yeah, that and more…" She trailed off with a frown. "You didn't have to fund me."

"I wanted to. Besides, I wasn't sure if you had money of your own since you don't live with your parents anymore."

"True, I guess."

There was a pause in which Jack looked vaguely uncomfortable. Raimundo was cursing at Clay in the background, Omi laughing.

"Do you mind me asking what you got today?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jack asked painfully. "I already got shut down by the guys who started groaning about not wanting to know about 'girly stuff', whatever that's supposed to mean…"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Chase knew he'd said the right thing by the way her face lit up.

"Well, we went clothes shopping, make-up shopping, got our nails done, got my hair re-dyed-!"

"It looks good," Chase interrupted to compliment her fully bright red hair.

"I debated on other colors but red's my favorite sooo…"

"I can't imagine you with any other color."

"Yeah, me neither," She agreed. "I got a ton of bomb-ass stuff from Sephora. Nail polishes, more eyeliner… Even some sheet masks. Kimiko was scandalized when I said I'd never tried them before and wouldn't let me leave without getting a few."

"How about clothes?"

"Well… I tried dresses and skirts and I… I just… No."

"Not your style?" Chase asked for clarification with a raised eyebrow. He propped his elbow up on the kotatsu, resting his chin on his palm, half-smiling as she talked.

"It wasn't that," Jack said, rather helplessly. "They just made me feel…"

She floundered for the proper word.

"Vulnerable?"

At Chase's guess, she realized that was exactly the right word for it.

"Yeah. Yeah, vulnerable. So I got some leggings, t-shirts, sweatshirts, and other things like that instead."

"I'm glad you found things that suited you."

"Thanks, Chase."

"You're welcome."

They fell into a silence that wasn't nearly as tense as the one before. Some of the ice had been chipped away, but the overall anxiety remained.

"I wish we had alcohol," Jack mused aloud to no one in particular, switching the topic to avoid the awkwardness. "Then we could really party it up."

"Honestly, if Chase weren't here, I'd have suggested it," Kimiko admitted, paging through a Japanese beauty magazine she'd abandoned the game for.

"I may be a lot of things," Chase commented. "But a snitch is not one of them."

"Wait, seriously?" Raimundo said, setting down his controller. "You wouldn't tell?"

"As long as I also get to drink, I won't tell a soul."

"It's a done-deal, partner," Clay grinned, reaching into his pillowcase. He pulled out a bottle filled with amber liquid. "Anybody want a shot of Fireball?"

"That's what you drink?" Raimundo laughed, pulling out his own bottle from seemingly nowhere, "I drink Cachaça."

"What is that?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's basically sugar water," Clay chuckled.

"Uh, excuse you, it's fermented sugar cane," Raimundo sniffed.

"Sake, anyone?" Kimiko asked, pulling out her own bottle.

"Who are you people?" Jack gasped, unable to stop laughing. "Are you sure you're all monks? Fuuuck, I'm dying!"

Omi pulled out a bottle, placing it in front of him along with a glass that looked like a tiny goblet. Chase blinked in disbelief.

"Is that báijiǔ?"

All eyes went to Omi, who grinned widely.

"What the f- how did _YOU_ manage to get ahold of _THIS?_ " Jack spluttered in awe.

"There's no drinking age-limit in China," Chase deadpanned.

"No shit? Why didn't I know that?" Jack groaned. "I would've bought alcohol forever ago!"

"Let us start the night properly with a shot of báijiǔ," Omi announced, bringing out more tiny goblets and filling them. "The best of all alcoholic beverages."

That claim was met with scoffs and eye-rolls but no one argued.

"干杯 (Gānbēi)!" Omi called out, taking his shot. At the looks of confusion, Chase clarified.

"Bottoms-up."

And everyone took the shot.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:**_ _Ehehehehe... I'm already antsy to post the next chapter. I've finalized the number of chapters this fic will have: 32. Don't fret; I have a sequel in mind._

 _But yeah, Jack has some self-esteem problems. She's definitely not stupid; she knows Chase likes her. She just can't fathom why._

 _Next update: April 12._

 _-P3ac3fulfor3st_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jack Spicer was very drunk. Chase knew this for a fact. He had watched as she had tried everything, favoring the Fireball in particular with three shots. He himself felt alright but that was likely from 1500 years of drinking and holding his liquor. The advantage he had was unfair, sure, but he hadn't expected all the monks to get drunk.

They were now playing a combination of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. Kimiko spun the bottle and it landed on Clay.

"Clayyy," She cooed, cheeks pink. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Clay grinned cockily.

"I dare you tooo…" She looked around for inspiration. "Hold Omi on your back and spin around 10 times!"

Omi cheered, clambering with drunken difficulty onto Clay's back and holding on tight.

"Ready, partner?"

"Ready!"

The rest of the monks counted as they spun around, Raimundo cheering. Clay dropped like a rock at the end, laughing. Omi rolled away from him, unable to stand from being so dizzy.

"Oof, I am getting quite tired…" He slurred, crawling under his blanket.

"Me, too," Kimiko yawned. "But I need to go take my make-up off…"

"Should've done it before," Jack sang.

"We should all get some sleep," Chase commented, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's 2 AM."

"Y'all, I'm gonna fall asleep… Right… Here…" Clay said from the floor where he'd fallen. Not long afterwards, he began to snore.

"Good time, guys," Raimundo slurred, pulling his own blanket up over his shoulders. "Great party…"

Kimiko left to go take off her make-up, yawning, leaving Jack and Chase the only ones awake. She leaned heavily against Chase, who didn't mind in the least. He kept a hand on her back to keep her from keeling over backwards, the warmth of her skin seeping through her sweatshirt.

"Chaaase," Jack crooned. "Chaaase…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I think I'm a lil druuunk…"

"Understatement of the century."

"Mmm…" Jack hummed, leaning her head on Chase's shoulder. "How're you so cool?"

"Lots of practice," Chase said, standing slowly, taking Jack with him. "It's time for bed."

"Nooo, wait," Jack whined, swaying. "I wanna tell you something… I wanna…"

She trailed off, frowning. Chase snorted softly, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"Yeah? What do you want to tell me?"

"Mmm…" She hummed. "Chase?"

"Yes?"

Jack's hand went out, gripping the front of his shirt. Stumbling forward, she latched onto Chase, mumbling something unintelligible, face buried in his neck. Chase shivered, hands on her hips so she'd stay standing. She was so warm and close, he could smell her, coconut and (faintly) motor oil.

"Chaaase…"

"Yeees?" He drew out the word like she'd dragged out his name, amused.

"Don' go…" She murmured, tilting her head up.

Jack's lips bumped clumsily against his and Chase's heart lurched. The world blurred.

With just enough alcohol in his system to give him courage, Chase deepened the kiss languidly, arms wrapping loosely around Jack's midsection. He held her flush against him, unwilling to let go, hands shaking as they gripped her sweatshirt tightly.

Then it was over. Jack panted, eyes half-lidded. She pressed a finger to Chase's tingling lips.

"Ssshhh…"

Then she dropped like a stone, promptly passing out.

Chase cursed in Chinese, lowering Jack to the floor carefully. He covered her with the nearest spare blanket, slipping a pillow under her head. He looked down at her as she murmured in her slumber.

She'd kissed him. While drunk. And had asked him not to go. He sighed shakily, running a hand through his hair, still able to taste her on his lips. What was she doing to him? He repeated the curse, softly this time, still breathless from their stolen kiss.

He left quickly, intent on taking a cold shower. He didn't see Kimiko standing just outside the door, gaping in shock, having seen everything.

 **-oOo-**

Jack groaned, burying her face in the pillow. Sunlight poured through the windows signifying that it was indeed morning. It was Sunday. And by the pounding in her head, Jack came to the conclusion that she was extremely hungover. She sat up slowly, wincing miserably. How much did she drink? It was all a miserable blur.

Stumbling out of the recreation room, she made her way to her bunk slowly, carrying her bedding. She tossed her stuff down.

"Xing-Fu, tell me the time," She ground out, searching her bunk for her stash of painkillers.

"11:24 AM," Xing-Fu chirped. "Would you like for me to start your morning playlist?"

"Oh jeez, no, please," Jack groaned. After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to locate the ibuprofen and her water bottle. Stumbling across the hall and filling up her bottle, she swallowed two pills and took a sip. She took a deeper sip. Before she knew it, most of the bottle was empty; her mouth was desert dry.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Jack looked at Kimiko in the mirror. She looked about as bad as Jack felt, pigtails lopsided and sloppy, dark shadows under her eyes.

"Not… Much…?" She said slowly, nervousness creeping over her. "What? Did I do something ridiculous?"

"Does passing out count?"

"So that's why I don't remember going to bed," Jack sighed. She splashed water on her face, raking her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out. Kimiko took out her pigtails with some difficulty and started to brush her own hair, wincing.

"That's not even the best part," She said, squirting some face wash onto a wash cloth. "Chase put you to bed."

"He what?" Jack squawked.

"Mmhm… You blacked out. Chase was standing there so he caught you," Kimiko elaborated as she started to wash her face in white foamy circles. Jack gripped her hair in fists, eyes wide with panic.

"Holy shiiit…"

Kimiko snorted softly, splashing water on her face. There was no way she was going to share the singular most juicy detail she'd witnessed. Poor Jack. She'd never be able to look at Chase straight again if she knew.

"I've done far worse while drunk," she soothed her distraught friend. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Ugh, if you say so… Jeez… I can't believe I passed out in front of him, that's so fucking embarrassing…"

When they finally arrived for lunch, they were both were still in pajamas. There was no point in trying to look put-together when they were hungover on a Sunday. The pavilion curtains were closed for once, blocking out the garish midday sun, a small blessing. Clay and Omi had beaten them there but they also looked different degrees of messed up.

"Oooh, my head…" Omi moaned, making an ice pack for himself using his element. It took the shape of a hat and rested on his head. He sighed lightly in relief, too exhausted to try to make more than one.

"I feel like I got kicked by a mule," Clay mumbled, head on the table.

"Where's Rai?" Kimiko asked, scanning the pavilion for her boyfriend.

"Toilet," Clay answered flatly. "He's sick as a dog."

Speaking of said dog, Raimundo entered the pavilion, white as a sheet. He laid face-down on the floor, not talking to anyone. Kimiko sat beside him, rubbing his back gently, and he groaned quietly in thanks.

They were pouring tea when Chase entered the pavilion, carrying with him a pot and a pan. Having not gotten completely shit-faced the night before, being the responsible adult, he was about to have a little fun. Just because he no longer drank the Lao Mang Lone didn't mean he was suddenly a saint.

Smirking widely, he banged the two kitchen instruments together, making a cacophonous, ungodly bang.

The monks cried out, cringing away. Raimundo leapt at least a foot in the air like a startled cat, scrambling away from the noise.

"Good morning, young dragons," Chase's amused voice rang clear. "It's a beautiful morning outside."

He opened the pavilion curtains with a swoop. The monks cried out again, ducking their heads.

"Dadgum-it, Chase, close the damn curtains!"

"What the fuck, Chase?!"

"I did not understand true evil until now!"

"Your boyfriend is an asshole," Kimiko ground out at Jack, who flushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She insisted, wincing at the pounding in her head.

"I may not be a snitch," Chase said, setting aside his tools of mass destruction with a smirk. "But at least I know my limits."

"Please don't lecture us," Raimundo pleaded.

"Oh, I won't," Chase promised. "I think you've got the point."

He sat down beside Jack, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" He asked Jack, whose forehead was pressed against the cool surface of the table. Jack turned her face sideways to glare at him.

"After that terrorist attack?" She groaned. "Like utter shit. And honestly, I can't even remember most of last night. It's one big blur."

She sat up, wincing. Chase raised an eyebrow, feeling in equal parts relieved and disappointed.

"If we ever drink again, your limit is two shots."

Typically, Chase telling her what to do didn't bother Jack in the least. In fact, she genuinely looked forward to his advice and opinions. But that morning? As hungover as she was, head pounding unforgivingly? She scowled, eyes narrowing.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Someone has to do the job."

Jack gaped, hurt and anger mixing in her expression. Chase fought the urge to swallow his own tongue, realizing his quick response might've been a bit harsh. The other monks watched the exchange like hawks.

"Fuck off, Chase."

The monks gasped. Their heads swiveled to Chase, waiting for his response.

"Oh, did the alcohol last night unlock your spine?"

"Did the alcohol last night make you into an enormous dick?"

Kimiko choked on her tea and went into a coughing fit. Raimundo thumped her on the back.

"I have always been an enormous dick," Chase scoffed with an eye roll. "Standing up for yourself is attractive; you should do it more often."

"Don't tell me what to- Wait, what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Chase huffed, getting up and leaving the pavilion altogether.

There was stunned silence before Omi spoke.

"I am… Most confused."

"I do believe," Clay said slowly, "That Chase just called Jack attractive."

"Or, at the very least, that something she did was attractive."

"I don't understand," Omi said with a frown. "Is there a difference?"

"Not… Really? Ugh, I have a headache," Jack ground out, standing with some difficulty. "I'm going to swipe some snacks from the kitchen and go back to bed."

 **-oOo-**

Chase needed to cool off. He walked from the pavilion to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and a takeout box of fried rice before heading outside. Making his way along the side of the Temple, he found a quiet, isolated spot by a tree that was planted by the outer wall.

He sat, fuming inwardly. How the hell did Jack manage to rile him up? He cracked open the water bottle and chugged until the fire in his chest had calmed at least a little. Lowering the bottle, he huffed and sighed, catching his breath again.

As he started to eat, he reflected. His comment had been rather harsh so… He'd probably deserved her snippy response. She didn't respond well to authority, which Chase probably should've known at that point. He couldn't expect to control Jack. In all honesty, he didn't want to control her.

He only wanted her safe. And the idea of her being black-out drunk without him there to take care of her scared him more than he'd ever admit out loud.

Jack had stood up to him. Soft pride swelled in his chest and he smiled to himself, lowering his rice spoon back down into the bowl. Not many people could stand up to him, Chase Young. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her he found it attractive. If she was arguing with him, then she was finally seeing Chase as an equal as opposed to an elevated idol.

It was time Chase made his intentions known.

 **-oOo-**

That afternoon found the monks congregated around the kotatsu in the recreation room again. Except this time, they avoided the alcohol and just stuck with a movie. Jack did eventually join them, but not before eating an entire sleeve of Oreos with peanut butter out of frustration and passing out for another couple of hours.

"Ugh, why is she so fucking whiny?" Jack asked, tossing popcorn at the screen as the heroine moaned and groaned over her situation. They were watching Labyrinth, which she'd never seen before. So far, it was pretty good, complete with all the cheesy 80's vibes and David Bowie.

"Reminds me of someone else we know," Kimiko giggled, nudging Jack with her shoulder.

"I am not whiny!" She whined.

"You know," Clay said slowly, "That Goblin King fellow reminds me of someone."

"Would it happen to be another quasi immortal being with questionable motives we all know and love?" Raimundo quipped.

"Oh, please," Jack scoffed. "He's nothing like-!" She paused as Jareth leaned over Sarah with a smirk, asking her if she was enjoying his labyrinth. "… Well, actually…"

"Thank goodness Chase doesn't use all that glitter," Kimiko sighed, shaking her head as she took a sip of boba tea.

"Indeed."

Jack squawked in surprise, almost jumping into Kimiko's lap at Chase's appearance. Somehow, he'd managed to enter the recreation room without drawing attention to himself, standing right beside Jack. He sighed.

"Stop doing that!" She shrieked indignantly, blushing.

He regarded her. Opened his mouth. Hesitated.

"We need to talk, Jack."

"Oh, yeah?" She drawled. Of course, she was still pissed over their conversation at lunch. She crossed her arms defiantly. "Then talk."

"Privately, if you please."

The tension in the air was palpable, the other monks watching the exchange expectantly. Shrugging, Jack stood. She followed Chase out.

Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"Is this it?" He asked her. "You think he's gonna tell her?"

"I sure hope so."

"They've been tip-toein' 'round each other for two months now," Clay huffed, tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. "He better tell her."

"I would very much like to see Chase and Jack to get together," Omi mused. "I think they would make very beautiful babies."

Groans all around.

 **-oOo-**

Chase led Jack down the hallways and out into the gardens. Since it was December, they were filled with succulents and other cold-weather plants. The weak Winter sun had almost fully set, casting the Temple in purple and blue shadows.

Chase's heart was threatening to hammer straight out of his chest. It was now or never.

"I owe you an apology, Jack."

"Damn straight, you do," Jack huffed. "You were kinda an ass."

"I'm aware," Chase said with a nod. "I hope you'll forgive my words and allow me a chance to explain myself."

Jack eyed him warily, arms crossed. Finally she nodded, indicating that he could continue.

"I did not mean to control you or make you feel like a child. You haven't been a child for a long time. Perhaps you never had the chance. My only concern was for your well-being. If I had not been there, you could've been hurt. Luckily, I trust the other monks wouldn't have taken advantage of you," Chase paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink in before continuing. He stepped closer, lowering his voice. "However, you are an adult. You make your own choices. I only ask that if you drink to that extent again, you do it with me or one of the other monks. So I know you will be safe and taken care of."

"I… I…"

Words escaped Jack as she tried to grasp them, her eyes fixated firmly on the ground. As much as she wanted to still be angry at him, she couldn't be. Not with an argument like that. Warm hands clasped her upper arms firmly and she looked up, drowning in serious amber eyes.

"Please, Jack. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I… I promise," Jack finally conceded, voice shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, Chase."

"It's in the past," Chase said with a sigh, releasing her. "That's… Not the only reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not?" Jack asked, frowning. Chase nodded, suddenly finding that he was unable to make eye contact with her again. He focused instead on the red of her hair, on the strands brushing the fabric of her sweatshirt.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night? Before you passed out?"

"Anything else…?" She repeated, blinking in confusion. "No?"

"It's alright," Chase sighed, pushing his hair back. "You were very drunk, after all."

There was a beat, a silent moment where they both avoided eye contact.

"Jack, I-"

"Yes?"

Chase struggled to find the right words.

"I've thought about this for a while now and I- I want to know if you- if I…"

Jack was adorable when she was confused. Her mouth was slightly open, head tilted to the side. She crossed her arms and it completed the look.

If Jack turned him down, if she said no… Chase had half a mind to go back to his citadel and subject himself to the Lao Mang Lone once again in an attempt to choke the feelings. But if Jack said yes…Chase took a deep breath and took the mental plunge.

"May I kiss you?"

Jack stared at him, eyes wide, her entire body freezing. Her brain was sparking like Chase had clipped a wire. Heartbeat thunderous in her ears, she had to somehow remember how to form words and get them out of her mouth.

"Please, do."

It was barely a whisper. But it was all Chase needed.

Closing what little space was left between them, he pulled Jack against him, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. A muffled gasp escaped her and he used the opportunity to deepen it, hands splayed on her lower back. After a moment, her hands went up, tangling in his hair. She kissed back, humming softly into his mouth.

He broke it slowly, bringing both hands up to hold the back of her neck. One of her hands clasped gently over one of his, her eyes still closed, lips parted. They fluttered open and Chase lost what remained of his breath. Her crimson eyes were darkened by the night that was falling around them and he couldn't help but kiss her again, this time softly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He admitted quietly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Wow," She breathed.

"You alright?"

"I'm… I'm not sure yet," Jack said, her voice trembling. "Chase, please, be honest… What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" He kept his voice even so as not to give himself away. Inwardly, he was begging, please, please, please.

"U-um, well…" Jack stuttered. "I really, really would like, if possible, for us to date, but I understand if you won't 'cause it'll cramp your style and I'm just me and you're so fucking cool and I'm a mess and-and…"

She slowed her rambling as Chase put a finger to her lips. There was a glint in his eyes. Amusement, maybe?

"Jack," He sighed, the fist around his stomach finally unclenching in sweet relief. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack blinked in shock.

"What? Really?"

"Truly."

There was a beat. Then a wide grin broke out across her face, tears filling up her eyes, threatening to spill over. He smiled back gently.

"Don't cry, Jack," He said softly, taking her face in his hands. "Don't cry."

"W-will you be mad if I do?"

"… No," Chase pulled her into his arms. "Absolutely not."

 **-oOo-**

 _AN: Well, there you go. They're together :D Let me know what y'all think!_

 _Next update: April 19th._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	27. Chapter 27

Chase sat down at the breakfast table the next morning feeling… Liberated. Now that he'd expressed his feelings, he didn't feel like such an idiot. It was no longer a fool's journey; Jack liked him just as much as he liked her, returning his affections.

All things considered, it was an excellent morning. Pouring a cup of herbal spiced tea, he hummed quietly, feeling lighter than he had in centuries. Jack was the next to arrive and his heart thrummed within his chest.

Huh. Chase thought that sensation would've vanished with a confession. Apparently, he was mistaken.

Jack paused in the doorway. Should she sit in her usual seat opposite Chase? Or should she sit as close to him as possible? Of course, she knew what she wanted to do but… Would that come off as too clingy? They'd only just started dating after all.

Chase, knowing her well enough to recognize her inner battle, smirked lightly.

"Sit with me."

"Huh?"

Chase crooked his finger, beckoning Jack to him, and she scrambled quickly to his side. She sat, keeping roughly a foot of space between them. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. Her cheeks flamed red.

"Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah! Mmhm! Like a rock!" She squeaked and a lazy smile broke out across his face.

"Good. So did I," He said, letting his arm drop from her shoulders to her waist. "You know, Jack, I'm dating you because you're you. You don't have to try to behave a certain way or restrain yourself."

Jack swiveled her head to look at him, eyes wide. Was she really that obvious? Chase huffed softly in amusement, brushing a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

"Y-you don't mind me being clingy and nerdy and shit?"

"Like I said, I like you for you."

Emboldened by his words, Jack grinned, scooting closer. She reached up, plunging her hands into his hair and kissing him throughly. He made a soft noise of affirmation, hand curling around her side.

"Well, butter my butt and call me biscuit."

They broke apart to see Clay and Omi in the doorway, shell-shocked judging by their facial expressions. Chase and Jack stared back, caught in the act, but Chase only pulled Jack closer, into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. There was a silent challenge in his eyes, as if he dared the other two monks to question their relationship.

He had no reason to worry. Eventually, Clay turned around and hollered behind him.

"Raimundo, you owe me fifty kuai!"

"Jack Spicer, have you finally admitted your undying love for Chase Young?"

"What?" Jack squeaked, face catching fire.

"Well observed, Omi," Chase drawled, loosening his hold on her slightly. "But not quite. We are dating, not engaged."

Raimundo skidded into the room, stopping dead in the doorway. Kimiko barreled into him.

"Ow! Rai! Why'd you-?" She stopped short when she saw Jack in Chase's lap. Her eyes widened. Then she squealed. "Holy shit! Holy shi-! It's about damn time!"

"Dammit, you couldn't wait until after Christmas?" Raimundo whined, digging around in his pocket. He handed a grinning Clay a wad of cash.

"Y-you were betting on us?" Jack spluttered, trying not to be distracted by Chase's thumb rubbing circles on her thigh.

Clay shrugged.

"Gotta make a buck somehow."

 **-oOo-**

Jack was getting good at skateboarding. Really good. Raimundo chalked it up to her inability to give up.

"You've got a resilient personality," Clay had agreed over their lunch of fried rice. "You fall off the horse, you get right back on."

Which Jack was finding more and more true. How many times had the monks ground her face into the dirt when chasing Wu in the past? How many bruised ribs? How many bloody noses? Too many to count. She always got back up.

Honestly, it was incredible she hadn't died going after Wu all these years.

The skateboard skittered along the courtyard and Jack veered to the left, trusting in her balance to keep her standing. Even if all she could do was cruise, she still loved it. She grinned widely as she tilted her feet back and forth, making the board sway.

Eventually (and inevitably) the wheels hit a crack in the courtyard, sending her flying off the board at terminal velocity, shrieking all the way. Luckily, Chase was there in a matter of seconds, catching her. Not quite used to Chase Young actually being her boyfriend, Jack flushed, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Nice catch, Chase!" Raimundo whooped from the garden half-wall. He and Kimiko were sitting atop it, playing Goo Zombies 4 on their GamePals.

Chase snorted softly, half-smiling.

"You know, Jack, I'm beginning to think you fall on purpose just so I can catch you."

"Pft, you wish," Jack said, rolling her eyes, still blushing. "I'm starting to think you like me being clumsy just so you can touch me."

"Mm, touché."

"Plan on putting me down? Or do you plan to carry me around all day?"

"Kiss first then I'll put you down."

"Oh, um… O-Okay…"

Chase dipped his head, melding his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before setting her feet firmly back down on the ground. He smiled as Jack's blush intensified, brushing a finger against the red stain.

"I-it's gonna take a while to get used to that…"

"Oh, I know. That's why I plan to kiss you often until you are."

At Jack's spluttering, he decided to change the subject. He knew she wasn't used to his outright flirting and likely wouldn't be for a while. He nodded at the skateboard, which had rolled to a stop on the other side of the courtyard.

"You're improving."

"Yeah, well… My balance is better and that's most of what it is," Jack said, going off to retrieve it. She raised her voice so it'd carry to him. "I was thinking of bigger things, though! Like ways I could change the board!"

"Bigger things? Like what?" Kimiko couldn't help but ask, pausing her game. Raimundo groaned.

"Aw, c'mon, I was on a roll!"

"Your roll can wait," Kimiko assured him. "What bigger things, Jack?"

"Well," Jack shifted the board to her other arm, "I was thinking… Rocket boosters. Maybe even a hover system? I'd have to toy around with the logistics of it but… It's possible."

"Your robots hover," Chase commented, having made his way across the courtyard. "You could simply apply JackBot technology to the board."

"True… I need my own board first."

"Yeah, don't go jacking up my board, bro," Raimundo warned.

"Dude, no, I'll just get my own."

"Taobao," Kimiko advised with a nod. "There are tons of options on Taobao."

"Please tell me you're going to be installing some sort of foot strap," Chase drawled, crossing his arms. "You don't need more inventive ways to be clumsy."

"No, Chase, I'm a complete idiot," Jack deadpanned. "Of course, I'll have a foot strap! I wouldn't install a rocket booster without a surefire way to stay on the board."

"Yes, of course," Chase agreed, smirking. "It's not like you have a record of making questionable decisions."

"Bite me, Chase."

"Don't tempt me, Spicer."

Raimundo and Kimiko gagged, Jack covering her crimson face with a groan. Chase's smirk widened as he slid an arm around her waist, kissing her head. She smacked his chest half-heartedly, already starting to smile.

 **-oOo-**

"Today, young monks, I have a rather different training exercise for you."

Jack finished up stretching her left leg and hurried over to Master Fung with the others. There was a mischievous gleam in his eye, one that the monks had come to both revere and fear. Raimundo and Kimiko glanced sideways at each other anxiously.

"Why do I get the feelin' that by 'different' you mean 'crazier than corn'?" Clay drawled, rotating the stiffness out of his arm. Master Fung chuckled.

"As most of you are Wudai Warriors, I believe 'crazier than corn' is the exact level of difficulty needed to progress."

"In that case," Jack reasoned, smiling nervously. "Since I'm not even an apprentice yet, I can sit this one out, right?"

"You will do this exercise with your fellow monks."

"Aw, c'mon, give me a breeeak!"

"So where is this exercise?" Kimiko asked over Jack's groaning. Master Fung smiled mysteriously, turning and walking away. The monks exchanged confused shrugs and glances before following.

"Coming with us, Chase?" Raimundo asked as Chase came out of the main Temple hall with a brown knapsack. He fell int step beside Jack (who grinned) with a smirk.

"Yes, this is an exercise that'll require my assistance… And supervision."

He swung the knapsack over his shoulder and something in it clinked menacingly. The monks all eyed it nervously.

"Um… What is in the bag?" Omi asked slowly.

"Instruments of torture."

"Oh, great, fantastic," Raimundo muttered as Master Fung led them into the woods.

 **-oOo-**

" _This_ is where we're going to be doing this exercise?" Omi asked incredulously.

They were standing in a forest clearing, surrounded on all sides by evergreens. The weak winter sun filtered in through the pine needles.

"Not quite here exactly," Master Fung clarified. "There is where we're doing your exercise today."

The aged monk pointed up and all eyes drifted skyward. Jack cursed under her breath. There, high and lofted in the branches, was a series of platforms, ropes, and obstacles.

"Here is your task," Master Fung announced. "Open the chest."

He then indicated a center platform connected by several different ropes and planks. A small wooden chest sporting a massive padlock sat atop it. Chase threw down the knapsack and unzipped it, revealing… Harnesses.

"Suit up," Chase advised. "Unless you can walk away unscathed after a 50 foot fall."

Omi made a very Chinese sound that perfectly captured the emotion between awe and terror.

Jack's hands shook as she slipped the harness on over her arms and legs, clipping the buckles into place. She had thought she was done when Clay grabbed the back of her harness.

"Whoa there, lil lady," he drawled. "You missed on. Here." Jack heard another click then jerked as he tightened the straps for her.

"Thanks, country-fried," she sighed, watching Kimiko help Omi with his harness.

"This task is to be completed individually," Master Fung instructed. Behind him, Chase had startled to scale one of the trees. Jack watched in awe as he ascended up and up and up until he was on one of the platforms. "Your teammates will pull you up and Chase will hook you into the safety system. Then you will have to locate a key…"

"I can reach the platform without help!" Omi boasted, jerking a thumb at himself. "50 feet is nothing for a Wudai Warrior!"

"That would be quite difficult, Omi," Master Fund said with a raised eyebrow, "as you will be blindfolded. But since you are so confident, you may go first."

Omi spluttered. Jack gulped.

"Alright, I believe we're ready!"

At Chase's declaration, the monks noticed two ends of rope hanging down, one of the ends secured to a carabiner. Master Fung procured a bright red strip of cloth.

"Omi, step forward."

"But I do not understand!" Omi exclaimed as Master Fung tied the cloth around his head, properly blocking his vision. "If I cannot see, how am I supposed to find the key?"

"Your fellow monks shall be your eyes."

"I am… How would you say it, Jack? Hammered?"

"Nah, you're 'screwed'," Jack corrected with a grin. "'Hammered' is when you're drunk."

"Ohhh, I cannot keep all these toolbox metaphors correct in my head…"

"Lift him up," Master Fung instructed, handing the end of the rope to Clay.

Raimundo also grabbed hold, passing the rope to Jack, who gave the end to Kimiko. Clay's eyes help a spark of mischief and he nodded at Raimundo, who smirked.

"On the count of three," Raimundo announced, Jack and Kimiko snickering quietly. "One… Two… Three!"

And with the might of four Xiaolin-Dragons-in-training, they bolted. Omi shot up into the air with a 'yaaaaaah', limbs flailing at the unexpected sensations of being hauled into the sky at breakneck speed.

Chase was laughing as he pulled Omi onto the platform.

"Peace, young monk."

"I did not expect that," Omi squeaked out. Chase hooked his harness to the safety system before unclipping the first rope. He moved Omi to the first obstacle, a bridge made of ropes.

"Straight ahead is your first test. Good luck."

"You are a good chicken, Chase Young."

"Good egg?" Chase clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"That, too!"

And he was off.

Eventually, Omi brought down a key, passing it on to Raimundo. He opened a box to find another key which he passed off to Kimiko. She then passed another key to Clay. By the time it was Jack's turn, her legs had turned to Jell-O. She was the last and would be opening the final chest.

"Ready, Jack?" Raimundo asked. Jack tightened her straps for the umpteenth time, hands shaking. The key dangled around her neck on a blue cord.

"I-is now a bad time to mention that I don't like heights?"

"Yes," Kimiko and Clay echoed. Jack squeaked as Master Fung tied the blindfold on her.

"Look at it this way, young monk," he soothed. "If you cannot see, you will not know how high up you are."

Jack's feet left the ground and she grabbed hold of the rope above her with a whimper. Up, up, up she went… Until a hand gently clasped over hers, pulling her over. Her feet scrambled to find themselves on the wooden platform.

"Easy, Jack," Chase's warm voice said and Jack instantly relaxed. She heard a series of clips before she was led a few steps, hands on her upper arms. "Your first task is in front of you. Good luck."

"O-okay…"

A hand on the small of her back guided her the first step forward.

"Alright, Jack," Kimiko's voice called up, sounding incredibly distant. "I want you to reach out on either side of you. There are ropes there for you to hold."

"There's a simple bridge in front of you," Clay drawled. "Each step is roughly a foot apart. Go slowly, now!"

Reaching out in total darkness, Jack's hands found the ropes and gripped them tightly. She lifted her foot and moved it forward, searching for the first plank with the tip of her shoe. Eventually she tapped something solid. She stepped forward. Then again. After roughly six steps, Raimundo's voice called up to her.

"The next step is two feet in front of you!"

Jack froze, trying to mentally measure the distance as she lifted her foot.

"Farther!" Omi called and she moved her foot forward a bit more. "There!"

Sure enough, there was the step. She sighed shakily, continuing on.

"This time," Raimundo's voice said, "there's a tree with pegs set in it, like a ladder but different. It's about 10 feet up. The first peg is about a foot off the platform."

Jack stretched out her hands, fingers skirting along the bark until she felt a protruding piece of smooth wood. She lifting her foot, searching for the lowest peg until she found it, pushing up.

THOCK! Jack yelped as her head found another peg and she dropped down momentarily to rub at the spot. She heard the monks groan in sympathy.

"Sorry, Jack!" Kimiko called up.

"S'no problem!" Jack's voice wavered in pain as she went back to the tree. She felt carefully around the trunk before beginning her ascent again, taking it slowly this time. Once at the top, she heard the monks whispering. "What?"

"Alrighty, partner, there's a, um… You've got two choices. To your immediate left is a set of monkey bars. If you choose that, it'll take you to another obstacle before you reach the chest. To the right is a rope with a knot at the end of it. It's attached to a pulley system that'll allow you… Um…"

"It'll get you to the chest immediately but it'll zig-zag so you'll have to hold on tight," Kimiko interrupted.

"So all I have to do is hold on?" Jack clarified, reaching out for the rope. Her fingers tightened over the rough material.

"Yeah, pretty much."

She pulled the rope closer, taking a deep steadying breath. The wind whistled through the trees as she tried to imagine that she was only five feet off the ground as opposed to fifty. Well, sixty now, she assumed, as she'd climbed ten more feet up that tree. She gulped.

"Now or never… Geronimo!"

With a shriek, she leapt from the platform into thin air, holding on tightly. She swung her legs forward, feet finding the large knot at the bottom of the the rope as the pulley skittered along the rail. It carried her 10 feet before swinging around a corner and she yelped, holding on for dear life. Another 10 feet, another corner. Another 10 feet… The mechanism clicked, stopping instantly, Jack squeaking as she stumbled onto the platform.

Cheers came up from the ground and she flushed, giving them a shaky thumbs-up, grinning.

"The chest is right in front of you!" Raimundo told her excitedly.

She kneeled, hands clammy with sweat as she pulled the key from around her neck. Finding the lock was easy enough and after a moment's struggle, she heard the tell-tale click as she unlocked it. The lid creaked as she opened the chest and reached inside. Instead of another key, her fingers met soft cloth. She pulled it out with a frown.

"What is this…?"

"Why don't you take off the blindfold and see for yourself?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin; there was no way she couldn't known Chase was so close. Huffing, she ripped her blindfold off, throwing it at him as he laughed.

"Jeez, Chase, you scared the shit out of me! I thought I asked you… Not to…"

Whatever Jack had been about to say died on her tongue, never escaping her lips. Her eyes had fallen on the item she'd taken from the chest. It was cloth, alright. A long, thin strip of cloth that was maroon in color with black edges, golden swirls curling up the middle.

"What…?" She trailed off, looking at Chase in question. He smiled warmly.

"That, Jack, is the belt of a Xiaolin Apprentice. Congratulations."

 **-oOo-**

Jack was cooped up in her lab, sauntering gun out, melding together two pieces of iron at her desk. She hadn't been working on her stuff all week; her waking up early finally caught up with her, it seemed. But since it was Friday night and she'd have time to sleep in…

Chase was no longer reading in the corner, but at the end of her desk. Apparently, the corner was too far away. That was something she hadn't expected; Chase Young was a clingy boyfriend. She kinda liked it.

After roughly an hour of silence save for Jack's tinkering, Chase set down his book and stretched.

"I think I'll get a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"Yes, please, that sounds great," Jack accepted, pushing her goggles up onto her forehead.

Soon enough, they had steaming cups of tea. Jack leaned back in her chair, swirling the deep red contents.

"Do you recognize it?" Chase asked, sipping from his mug.

"Maybe…" She took a measured sip, letting the tea roll around in her mouth before swallowing. The aftertaste was tart but also sweet. "… Cherry?"

"Correct, cherry black tea," Chase affirmed with a grin. "I daresay your tea recognition has improved."

"Yeah, maybe," Jack mused. Then she sighed. "This project is pissing me off."

"How so?"

"I need the power couplets to quit sparking every time I try to metal-bend while wearing them."

"… What exactly are you making, Jack?"

Jack set down her cup and moved the chair closer to her desk. She picked up the piece she'd been sauntering prior to their tea break, a cylindrical chunk of iron.

"See, this is supposed to be a gauntlet," She explained. "It'll be like a metal-manipulation utility belt of sorts. So far I have bendable, retractable, and extendable cables built into it as well as some pretty gnarly blades. The beauty of this is that I don't need a motor or a battery; I can power it using my element. But it's unstable and keeps sparking when I start spinning the blades. Watch."

Chase observed silently as she placed the gauntlet on it's stand. Holding her clenched fist over it, four claw-like blades popped out with an audible 'shing' as she opened her hand. With a wave the blades began to spin in a circle. As it picked up speed, bright white sparks started flying from it. Jack, not even flinching away, made them stop with another hand wave before groaning in exasperation.

"You see? Unstable!"

Chase chuckled.

"It's not the machine, shagua," He said gently. "It's you."

"Sorry, what?"

"Don't take it personally. How long have you been working with your elemental powers? Two months? Maybe a little longer?" Jack nodded, frowning, and Chase continued, ghosting his fingers along her upper back. "You can't expect things to run smoothly at this point in time. While you have learned quickly, you have not learned everything. Be patient with yourself."

"It's just…" Jack huffed. "Kimiko and the others? Wudai Warriors. I mean, Raimundo is a Shoku Warrior! I'm so far behind. I'm only a Xiaolin monk. I feel like I'm never going to catch up."

"Hm…" Chase hummed, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"A-and they're all really damn good at controlling their elements and kung fu and-and…" Jack was struggling to finish her sentences; Chase's fingers were toying with the wide neckline of her sweater. "And I'm just so c-clumsy…!"

She inhaled sharply. He had pressed his lips against the skin of her shoulder, relishing the warmth she radiated. He inhaled deeply, letting the delicate scent of coconut flood his senses and intoxicate him to the core.

Jack's thoughts unravelled at the sudden heat of Chase's tongue as he tasted her skin, almost curiously. He pulled away, his lips making a soft sound as he did.

"You worry too much, Jack."

"I-I… Uh."

"I've been trying to get you alone all week," He purred in her ear, hands trailing down her arms. "Why don't you wrap up your project for now and we can… Spend some time together."

"I can clean up later," Jack said breathlessly. She spun around on her stool, jumping onto him and looping her arms around his neck. He caught her effortlessly as she kissed him feverishly.

Chase's lips were hot against hers, eclipsing everything else in Jack's mind. She barely noticed when he lifted her up and pinned her against the lab wall. Large, warm hands slid underneath her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She struggled to catch her breath as his lips broke from hers, trailing down her neck.

Moaning softly as Chase raked his teeth over her shoulder, Jack tangled her fingers in silky soft tresses. His hands were wandering. They were under her knees, on her waist, sliding up her thighs… Then he cupped her face, fingers in her hair. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time more insistently, borderline aggressively. Heat pooled low in her stomach when the kiss deepened, one hand suddenly finding their way down the back of her sweatpants.

The kiss broke as she gasped. A low chuckle escaped Chase.

"Are you alright?"

Panting slightly, Jack leaned into his touch. Her fingers ghosted over his sharp jawline and cheekbones, traced his lips as she got lost in the shadowed amber eyes, darkened by the dimly lit lab.

"Y-yeah…" She breathed. "Yeah, I'm… Wow."

Chase smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

 **-oOo-**

 ** _AN: Jack is now a Xiaolin Apprentice! Yay!_**

 ** _Leave a review letting me know if you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Next update will be posted April 26th._**

 ** _-P3ac3fulFor3st_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN:**_ _Just so you guys know, I'm already developing the sequel for this. Not sure what it's going to be titled but I know where I want it to go. However, I will probably start posting a completely different multi-chapter fic before I start posting the sequel. Mostly because I need a break from the Delicate universe. Plus there's some other story ideas that are just screaming at me to write them. :)_

 _Enjoy chapter 28! We're getting really close to the end!_

 **-oOo- Chapter 28 -oOo-**

"Sooo… I just kinda… Put this on my eyelid?"

It was morning. Jack stood in front of the mirror, Kimiko at her side, holding a make-up brush in one hand and her eyeshadow in the other. It was the new silvery one she'd gotten at Sephora and it looked like straight-up shimmery moon dust to her.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kimiko affirmed with a nod. "Start with just a little. Then if you want more, you can add more."

"Okay."

Jack flipped open the eyeshadow, pressing the brush to the pigment and rubbing. The bristles went from dark brown to silver and she raised it to her eye. Taking a deep breath, she pressed it to the center of her eyelid. When she pulled the brush away, there was a perfect circular spot of silver.

"Alright, good start, now just spread that side to side. If you color the whole lid, it'll look great with your cat-eye."

Jack nodded, pressing the brush to the spot again, sweeping it gently side to side. The silver spread, light enough to not overwhelm her complexion but dark enough to be seen. Gaining confidence since the first eye looked good, she went ahead and did the second eye.

When she leaned back to look at her reflection, she blinked in surprise. Traditionally feminine fashion may have failed her but… This was something she could actually do. She beamed, unable to help herself. The silver reminds her sharply of titanium and steel, of her bots, of something comforting. She applied the eyeliner, flicking up the ends of her cat-eyes with familiarity. Then she pouted softly, applying grape lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together then popped them.

Kimiko grinned.

"You look fantastic."

And she was right. Staring back in the mirror wasn't a scared kid but a new identity. Jack Spicer, Xiaolin Apprentice and robotics genius, girlfriend of Chase Young, former Heylin warlord.

Chase.

"Gotta go!"

She dashed away before Kimiko even had a chance to respond, taking off down the hall. She spun around the corner, launching herself towards the pavilion. When she came to the doorway, she paused just out of sight, catching her breath. She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, peeking in.

Chase was the only one there. Good.

Taking a steadying breath, she stepped through the doorway.

"Morning, Chase."

"Good morning, Ja-! … Oh."

Jack couldn't help but smirk when his words faltered. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at her, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Chase was at an utter, total loss of words and Jack was drunk on that power.

"Yes?"

"I-is… You look great."

"Really? It's not overkill?"

Jack knew she looked good. The lip gloss she'd donned made her lips far more noticeable than usual, the sparkle in her eyeshadow making her eyes pop.

"N-not at all," Chase assured her, shaking his head hard, as if trying to get water out of his ears. "Come close, let me see."

He crooked a finger at her and Jack made her way to him, kneeling on the floor beside him. Gently, he took her chin in his hand, observing her handy-work. Slowly, he smiled.

"Lovely," He simply stated and she flushed. "What's on your lips? They're shiny."

"Oh, just grape-flavored lip gloss," She explained. "I wasn't quite sure I was ready for lipstick yet, but-!"

Jack was cut off by Chase's lips on hers. He kept it short and sweet but it still made Jack's heart jump. He pulled back, sucking his bottom lip slightly, brow furrowed in thought.

"Hm. Yeah. That's definitely grape."

Jack stared at Chase in disbelief for a moment before gripping his shirt front, pulling him in again. He smirked just before she kissed him again, sliding his hand for her chin to bury it in her hair. They fell back, Jack settling comfortably between his hips, when a gasp and a yelp broke their kiss.

"My precious, innocent eyes!"

"Morning, Omi," Chase groaned, sitting up again. Jack flushed deeply, shifting sideways in his lap. Omi rubbed his eyes vigorously, wishing quite loudly that he could forget what he just saw as Clay arrived.

"This a public place, partner," Clay addressed Chase as he shifted past Omi. "If y'all wanna… Canoodle, get a room."

"Canoodle?" Jack squeaked. Chase locked an arm around her shoulders, pressing a light kiss to her neck.

"I was merely greeting my girlfriend on this fine morning," He sniffed. "It is unfortunate that you chose this particular moment to arrive."

"Unfortunate, my ass," Clay huffed, taking his usual seat.

 **-oOo-**

"It's a shame we only have four new Shen Gong Wu to test out."

There was a massive oak chest in the middle of the courtyard. Elaborate and burnished with bronze, it hosted the Shen Gong Wu they'd be using for their training that day. Raimundo, who'd spoken, pulling the Dragon Gloves out and started to pull them on when a hand laid on his shoulder.

"You know, Raimundo," Master Fung said gently, "as Shoku Warrior and leader, perhaps it would be prudent to allow your fellow monks to test out the Wu."

Raimundo sighed, honestly not surprised, handing off the Dragon Gloves to an ecstatic Omi. He joined Chase, taking a seat on the low garden wall. He tried not to look disappointed.

"You will have your chance, Raimundo," Chase reassured him, turning a page in his copy of The Great Gatsby. Raimundo huffed.

"He's right, kiddo," Dojo addressed him from Chase's shoulders. "Besides, you'll have plenty of fun watching the others make fools of themselves first, right?"

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you're right," Raimundo conceded with a grin.

"So what's the task, Master Fung?" Clay asked as he spun the Black Angel staff experimentally.

"Simply test out the Shen Gong Wu. Practice using them so you may know what to expect when using them in future Showdowns."

Kimiko and Jack exchanged excited grins, holding the Mockingbird Jar and the Creature Cloak respectively. Without waiting for preamble, Kimiko lifted the jar, pointing the opening at Chase. He blinked in surprise.

 _"_ _Mockingbird Jar!"_

A golden beam shot from the jar, looping around Chase's neck, and returning to Kimiko, looping around her neck. Then she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Kiss my lizard ass."

To the hilarity of the group, Chase's voice came out of her mouth instead of her own. Master Fung pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as his Xiaolin monks roared with laughter. Chase could do nothing but roll his eyes; after all, the Wu had stolen his voice.

Jack, once she'd caught her breath again, activated her chosen Wu.

 _"_ _Creature Cloak!"_

Swishing it around, she settled it on her shoulders like a cape. In a whoosh of color, she transformed into a pure white rabbit with red eyes. Her little nose twitched as Kimiko 'aww'ed. Then she jumped, springing around the courtyard, jumping over feet, in-between legs, and around trees. With a mighty boing, her hind feet used Chase's thigh as a spring board, startling Raimundo into falling backwards off the wall as Dojo cackled.

Jack changed back once landed, flopping down on her back. Panting, her cheeks were flushed from all the bouncing around.

"Holy shit," she breathed. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"Ooo, I want to try to Creature Cloak next!"

"Hold your horses, partner," Clay told a practically drooling Omi. "You've got your own Wu to test out first!"

"Oh, right!"

Omi tugged on the Dragon Gloves, their scales and claws glinting in the light. He flexed his fingers with a grin.

 _"_ _Dragon Gloves!"_

He activated the Wu, the claws sparking and catching fire. Throwing a punch, a swirling ball of red and orange shot forward. Raimundo and Chase ducked quickly, the tree behind them bursting into flames.

"Ah! Oops! My badness!"

"Ooo, very nice!" Dojo commented as he watched the tree burn. "That's the power of dragon fire!"

"That's the power of any fire," Chase corrected with a soft snort. Dojo huffed.

"Don't insult me; I know my dragon fire!"

"If you say so."

Quickly, Omi called forth his water element, dousing the tree and remedying the situation. He smiled sheepishly at Master Fung's sigh as Clay lifted the Black Angel Staff.

 _"_ _Black Angel Staff!"_

He spun it one-handedly. The movement created a barrier of light that 'vworp'ed into existence, glowing with a soft hum. He spun it faster, the humming steadily rising in pitch until finally, he swung it. A massive wave of light came off the staff, slicing a branch off the same still-smoking and soaked tree.

Master Fung's voice had him wincing.

"I will ask that you keep the Temple grounds in one piece."

"Sorry 'bout that, Master Fung."

"I am most sorry, Master Fung."

"That being said, I wish to present a new idea to you. When Dashi created the Shen Gong Wu, he made many of them compatible with one another. I want you to try using two Wu at once."

Silence and blinking met his words. Two Wu at once? Up until that point, most of the monks hadn't even considered that to be a possibility.

"I did that a while back," Raimundo admitted from his spot on the wall. The other monks swiveled around to look at him and he shrugged. "Remember when I did that Shen Yi Bu Dare against Tubbimura? I used the Eye of Dashi with the Sword of the Storm."

"This is… Different," Master Fung said with a rather sly twitch of the lips. "This is the combination of two Wu to create an entirely new Wu. Why don't you demonstrate? As a reward for your patience."

Instant excitement. Grinning, Raimundo took the Black Angel Staff and the Dragon Gloves. He stood apart from the others, mentally preparing himself as he pulled on the Gloves.

"So what? I just say both Wu names…? These are compatible, right?"

"Yes, those are compatible. As for the execution, I would suggest following your Tiger Instincts to find the right combination of words."

Raimundo nodded. He tested the weight of the Staff in his hand, spinning it experimentally.

 _"_ _Dragon Staff!"_

Jack's jaw dropped as the Gloves and Staff stained fully black, the wings at the end of the Staff bursting into flames. Raimundo spun the it, the fire spinning around and around and around. Then he jumped forward with a yell, slamming the end of the staff against the ground. The effect was instantaneous. Fire erupted along the ground in lines. Omi and Clay sprung apart from each other with yelps, Dojo diving for cover, Chase yanking Jack and Kimiko out of the way by the backs of their robes.

As soon as it'd happened, it was over. The fires died down instantly, the Dragon Gloves and Black Angel Staff smoking in Raimundo's hands.

"Whoa…" He panted, breathless in awe. Dojo peered with wide eyes over the wall, whistling lowly.

"Well done, Raimundo," Master Fung praised him. "But perhaps… A little less enthusiastically next time? I would really like for this Temple to make it to the Chinese New Year."

 **-oOo-**

"Hey, did one of you kids order something?"

Pausing over their breakfasts of congee and fruit, the monks turned to look at Dojo. It was that time of year when they started eating in the recreation room under the kotatsu; it was simply too cold out on the pavilion, especially before warm-ups.

Jack's legs were under the blanket, her side pressed against Chase. His hand slid over her lower back as she turned to face Dojo.

"I did. Does it look about this big?" She asked, holding up her hands so they were roughly two feet apart. Dojo nodded and she grinned. "That's my skateboard!"

"Oh, so you really got one?" Raimundo asked with interest. Jack's grin widened as she stood.

"Yup! Modifications start tonight."

She stood, straightening her robes and following Dojo from the room. When they'd disappeared around the corner, Kimiko turned to Chase.

"Do you know what you're getting her for Christmas?"

"Of course," he said smoothly, not batting an eye.

It was a lie. He had no idea what he was getting Jack for Christmas. All the typical drivel gifted between lovers (flowers, chocolates, various stuffed animals) seemed so shallow compared to what he felt for her.

"I have no clue what to get her," Clay admitted, scratching his head under his hat. "Jack and I don't exactly share many hobbies."

"Yeah, I'd planned on getting her a skateboard," Raimundo confessed. "But…" He gestured helplessly at the doorway where she'd left. Kimiko snorted.

"I was planning on hitting up Sephora again," she said with a shrug. "Jack really liked it."

"Doesn't she play video games?" Omi asked. "I was thinking of buying her something for her GamePal…"

"Now, that's a mighty fine idea," Clay said thoughtfully. "Too bad there's not much nearby for gift shopping. We'll have to order everything off Taobao."

"Perhaps Master Fung would allow you to take a weekend trip to a larger city," Chase suggested. Raimundo laughed mirthlessly.

"Convincing Master Fung to let us take a trip outside of official Xiaolin business is easier said than done."

"Are you not all adults?" Chase asked with a frown. "I was under the impression most of you were of age."

"I am 13," Omi explained. "Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay are 17."

"Jack is the oldest here, being 19 and all. Master Fung would probably insist on us having a chaperone," Clay said, shrugging.

Chase mulled over those words, giving the youngest monk a sideways glance. How old had Omi been when he'd tried to corrupt him? 10? Maybe 11? He sighed. Too young. Hell, they were all so young compared to Chase. He tended to forget that. Of course, Omi would need a chaperone. He'd argue that all of them needed a chaperone. Especially if Jack was the oldest of the group.

He couldn't help but frown. Master Fung sent these… Children out to hunt for powerful and potentially dangerous mystical objects four years prior. Omi would've been only 9 years old, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo 13. Jack would've been… 15. Children trained to fight and pitted against Heylin forces, sent internationally to gather what were essentially weapons with no one but a dragon as a babysitter.

It wasn't right.

 **-oOo-**

Jack shook the can of spray paint, grinning. Her new skateboard was laid out on her work desk on top of a clear protective sheet, trucks and wheels removed and set aside. She'd already primed it after reading it'd ensure her paint job had an even finish. Painting tape along the sides of the deck protected the black grip tape from getting all tagged up.

Jack was excited; she had big plans for this skateboard. If she could get all the right parts.

Pulling a cloth mask over her mouth and nose and tugging her goggles on, she gave the can one more shake before mashing down on the nozzle. The spray of black coated the back of the board in a long streak.

Chase stood back; the last thing he needed was to wind up spray painted. As per Jack's request, he was also sporting a cloth mask to avoid breathing in fumes. They'd opened the small window behind Jack's desk and the lab door (typically closed) to create a cross-breeze. Unfortunately, this meant the lab was unreasonably cold.

Jack finished up quickly, checking the paint job for drips and missed spots. Satisfied, she pushed her goggles back up onto her forehead.

"Okay, now I just gotta wait for that to dry… I can work on this in the meantime."

She gestured at the security system that she'd been perfecting for the past couple of weeks. Chase raised an eyebrow as she shivered, shoulders hitching slightly as a cold winter breeze blew through the lab.

"How about we let the lab ventilate for the evening and go somewhere warmer?"

"Pffft, I'm fine. I can handle it," Jack laughed. Then a harsher wind blew through, making her automatically cringe. "You know what? Yeah. Yeah, let's do that. I could use a snack."

Chase snorted, draping an arm around her shoulders as they left the lab. They headed for the kitchen together, staying quiet for the sake of the rest of the Temple as it was past midnight.

"Tea?" Chase asked, sliding open the designated tea drawer. The wide assortment of teas within had been tried at least once by both Chase and Jack at different points in time.

"Nah," Jack said as she perched on a stool at the island. "Decaf coffee. And Oreos."

"As you wish," Chase said, the corner of his lips quirking up. He slid a sleeve of Oreos across the island which Jack caught, grinning. He then set about making a pot of decaf coffee, deciding he himself wouldn't mind a cup.

"So what're your plans for the board?"

"Honestly? I wanna turn it into a hover board. But like… Faster."

"And you have the means to do it?"

"Kinda…" Jack sighed, resting her chin in her palm. At Chase's questioning look, she continued, "There's this part that I need for the hover component. Typically I'd just order it online but it's expensive and I don't exactly have my parents' money at my disposal anymore."

"Yes, that would blow your robotic double's cover," Chase mused, setting a steaming mug in front of her.

"I could always manufacture it myself but… It's extremely time-consuming and requires tools I also don't have access to," Jack said sadly, stirring milk and sugar into her coffee. "So I may have to scrap the plans altogether and just settle on a regular board. Which sucks but… Whatever, I guess."

"I'm sorry that you'll be unable to complete our project. I know that's fru- What are you doing?"

Jack froze, half an Oreo dripping.

"I'm… Dipping my Oreo in my coffee?"

"That's… Strange. Why?"

"This is coming from the guy who needs five teaspoons of sugar in his coffee?" Jack scoffed, nibbling on her Oreo.

"Well, yes, otherwise it's unpalatable."

"Don't let Raimundo hear you say that. I'm surprised you don't put sugar in your tea, too."

She burst out laughing at the scandalized look on Chase's face.

"That is blasphemous, I would never!"

"Y-your face!" Jack cackled, arms wrapped around her middle. "Holy shit, your face was priceless!"

Chase rolled his eyes, smiling. After she'd caught her breath, he leaned forward, stealing the other half of her Oreo. After regarding her mug for a moment, he dipped it in. Jack watched quietly, grinning, waiting. He popped it in his mouth.

First, he frowned. Then his eyebrows shot up.

"See?" Jack wheedled. "Fucking delicious, right?"

"I admit," Chase said after swallowing. "It's not something I would've thought of but… It is not entirely unpleasant."

 **-oOo-**

Master Fung was walking through the Temple gardens, taking in the brisk winter air, when Chase found him. The elder spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"You wish to take the monks on a weekend trip to Beijing so they may purchase gifts for Christmas."

"How do you do that?" Chase couldn't help but ask, taken aback. Master Fung smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I might've overheard your conversation," he admitted. "Of my many talents, omniscience is not among them."

Chase shook his head in disbelief.

"You are correct in your assumptions as to why I'm here. But I must also admit that my request is somewhat selfish; there is some business I must take care of in Beijing."

"I see."

"I would pay for the their transportation, accommodations, and meals, of course."

"That is quite generous of you," Master Fung commented, raising an eyebrow. At Chase's patient silence, he sighed. "I suppose the young dragons deserve a short reprieve from Temple life. You have my permission to carry out your plans."

"They will be delighted, I'm sure."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, correct me if I'm wrong…" Master Fung lowered his tone. "I believe you have something else you'd like to ask me."

Chase swallowed. Because he was absolutely right; he did have something else to ask. Glancing around to make sure there weren't any spectators, he stepped closer.

"The conflict between Xiaolin and Heylin forces has been raging for centuries. Three generations of Xiaolin Dragons have come and gone since I left the Temple, all of them adults. And yet… Omi is only just now 13 years old. Why is this generation so young? Why do you allow them to fight?"

Master Fung sighed. Chase could see the weariness in his eyes, years of weight on his shoulders.

"As you know, we have always started training Dragons-to-be at a young age. However, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay's families insisted we wait until they were 13. They learned kung fu from programs closer to home and moved to the Temple on schedule. Omi was the only one trained from the proper age. Then Wuya escaped Grand Master Dashi's puzzle box. The resulting magical surge was enough to awaken the Shen Gong Wu."

"But why send these monks?" Chase asked again, feeling like he was missing something. "Why not extend a plea to the previous generations? They would be all be adults, fully capable of fighting thanks to our longer lifespans, surely."

"And we did," Master Fung revealed gravely. "But no answer came."

"No… Answer came?" Chase asked slowly, cold dread seeping into his veins.

"The previous generations of Xiaolin Dragons are missing. I would not have sent these children, especially Omi to retrieve Shen Gong Wu unless it was absolutely necessary."

"So they're just… Gone?"

"Yes. Master Monk Guan and I have searched to no avail. We don't know what happened but we do know that we are alone."

A cold breeze swept through the Temple grounds, lifting Chase's hair as he realized the implications of this. If the previous generations, fifteen Xiaolin Dragons in all, were missing… Then the current generation was the only one standing between the world and complete Heylin conquest.

Four teenagers… And now Jack.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN:**_ _The plot thickens. I wonder what happened to the previous generations of Xiaolin Dragons..._

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a Kudos and a comment!_

 _Next chapter will be posted on May 4th. In the meantime, go read my latest one-shot Dreaming Alone!_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	29. Chapter 29

_**-oOo- Chapter 29 -oOo-**_

Omi's legs swung back and forth as he munched away at his instant noodles. The wintery gray scenery sped by and he couldn't help but grin widely. They were going to Beijing. He'd never been to Beijing. He was sharing the row with Clay and Raimundo, the others on the row behind them. After a healthy amount of wheedling, he'd managed to get Clay to sacrifice the window seat, a small victory.

Raimundo's earphones were cranked up and he bobbed his head to the music. Clay watched the scenery speed by over Omi's head, fidgeting with his Rubic's Cube. Kimiko was immersed in a magazine and would occasionally pause to tap Raimundo on the shoulder, showing him something or other.

Jack, clad in black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, headphones around her neck, had the unfortunate middle seat. There she sat, pouting.

"Stop biting your lip," Chase advised, looking from his book to Jack. "You're going to make it bleed." He was dressed very handsomely in dark jeans and a gray sweater, hair down.

"How come you got the window seat?" Jack grumbled, crossing her arms and slumping.

"Do you want the window seat?" Chase questioned, closing his book. "Because I can arrange that."

"Wha-? Okay!" Jack squeaked as Chase maneuvered her into his lap. He nuzzled the back of her neck and she blushed. "Th-this is not exactly what I had in mind…"

"Are you alright with it?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is fine! Actually… Yeah…" Jack trailed off, leaning back against Chase's chest. Chase half-smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Really, guys?" Kimiko groaned. "We're in public."

Jack stuck her tongue out. Kimiko rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine.

Chase placed his chin on Jack's shoulder, cracking open his book again. He didn't care if people looked. Let them stare. Jack nestled her nose in Chase's hair.

"Whatcha reading, handsome?" She flirted. Chase smirked.

"Handsome, am I?

"Mmhm…"

"You know, the first time I had you in my lap like this, it was a very different situation."

"When-? O-oh…" Sudden realization hit Jack and she flushed. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Why not?" Chase chucked. "It wasn't that awful of an evening."

"Wasn't that-? I was in the tub! Naked! With a dislocated shoulder!"

"While I'll admit the shoulder was an unfortunate addition, the being naked in the tub part wasn't entirely unpleasant."

"Fuck you, Chase."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Y'all need to get a room," Clay drawled as Jack spluttered. "My ears are burning."

Omi looked over there back of his chair at Chase. He wore a contemplative expression and Chase cocked an eyebrow, snapping his book shut again.

"Can I help you, Omi?"

"So I am curious," Omi began slowly. "Are you implying that you would like to have sex with Ja-?"

"We are not having this conversation," Chase cut him off flatly.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, trying desperately to get the focus off her and Chase's (currently nonexistent) sex life. "Do you even know what sex is?"

"I am 13 years old, Jack," Omi sniffed. "I have read all the books and seen all the diagrams so I believe I can say, yes, I know what sex is."

"Well, he's definitely a virgin," Raimundo muttered.

"Oh, you know what sex is? Alright," Chase goaded, sitting up a little straighter, pulling Jack tighter against his chest. "So you understand that every human being is different is regards to what they consider sex?"

"W-well…" Omi stuttered. "Um, I-I, uh…"

"Everyone is different, young monk. It is important to learn your partner's boundaries before moving forward."

At Chase's words, all the monks were squirming. Slowly, Omi slid back down in his seat, wide-eyed. Jack was pretty sure she'd never go back to being pale again, as red with mortification as she was.

"You're absolutely evil," She choked. Chase shrugged, an odd feeling against her back, keeping his arm wrapped around her middle.

"I was an immortal Heylin Warlord for 1500 years."

"Yeah, but you're off the soup now."

"Old habits die hard."

Jack snorted, slipping on her headphones. She relaxed against Chase, gazing out the window, as he opened his book again. She couldn't help but reflect on what he'd said. They hadn't gone as far as sex. Oh, sure, they'd made out, sneaking off when they could to steal kisses behind the residential hall, under a tree, in her lab…

But sex? Admittedly, she wasn't ready. All the same, Jack couldn't help but be anxious for the moment when she was ready; Chase sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

The trip was quite long, roughly 8 hours. Omi eventually passed out, using his tray table as a makeshift head rest. Clay and Raimundo fell into a discussion about soccer verses football which Kimiko pointedly ignored for her GamePal.

Jack, after settling in Chase's lap, found herself nodding off. He shifted her sideways in his lap, pulling her close against him. Stroking her hair absentmindedly, he continued reading. Jack dozed off quickly. Not long after, Chase set his book aside. Jack was shivering slightly and he frowned, looking at the frost on the train window. It was December, after all. Picking up his winter coat, he draped it around her, wrapping her up in his arms. He fell asleep as well, head resting against hers.

 **-oOo-**

"Do you think Clay would like this?" Jack asked, holding up a denim jacket. Kimiko grinned.

"That looks like him," She confirmed. "I'd get it."

"Okay, sweet. I still need something for Omi."

So far, Beijing was incredible. It was big, busy, but refreshingly modern compared to Dali. They'd slept comfortably in a high-end hotel suite the night before thanks to Chase. The next morning, they'd located a massive shopping center within walking distance. The boys had long since wandered off to another part of the mall, leaving Kimiko and Jack alone, which was honestly how they preferred it.

Now was the hard part. At least for Jack. As much as she'd like to think she knew the monks pretty well, finding gifts was proving to be difficult task.

"Omi's easy to buy for," Kimiko shrugged, browsing a sale rack. "I got him a GamePal last year so you could probably get him another game."

"Yeah, that'd be good…" Jack trailed off in thought, frowning. "What should I get Chase?"

"Good question," Kimiko quipped.

"I'm serious, I have no idea what he'd even like. What do you get a former Heylin Warlord that seems to have everything?"

"Honestly, Jack, as long as it comes from you, he's gonna love it."

"That's unhelpful," Jack huffed. "He likes to read… But he has an entire library of books."

"Gift card?"

"Nah, too impersonal."

"Hey. Why not make him something?"

"What, like… Like a robot?"

"I was thinking more like a piece of jewelry. I mean, you are the Dragon of Metal. Plus, you're already an artist of sorts with all your designs and bots."

Jack paused in browsing. She hadn't really considered herself an artist before. It was an interesting notion.

"Just think about it," Kimiko advised with a smile. "I'm sure something you made would hold far more value than anything you could buy."

They continued winding their way through the store, eventually running into Chase.

"Hey, babe!"

"We have a situation," Chase informed them quickly. "A Shen Gong Wu revealed itself."

"What?" Kimiko gasped. "Now?"

"Seriously?" Jack groaned.

"Raimundo got caught up in a Showdown with Wuya and Bean," he said with a nod. "Come on."

Following Chase's lead, they took off through the store, exiting into the main mall. Sure enough, there was a definite magical spike that told them a Xiaolin Showdown was taking place. They got there in time to watch Wuya get knocked out of the light-encircled ring, falling with an 'oomph' next to Omi and Clay, who were spectating.

"Good riddance," she grumbled, standing and brushing herself off. "Stupid Wu…"

Jack turned her eyes skyward to see a pendant of jade hanging from a golden chain.

"It's a… Mouse," Jack said flatly.

"A rat. Specifically the Vitality Rat," Chase corrected her.

"Huh," Clay mused, scratching his head under his hat. "We were wonderin' what it was called."

"You didn't know?"

"Kimiko has the scroll," Clay pointed out as Kimiko tugged it out of her purse. She pulled it open.

"The Vitality Rat. A jade pendant that gives the wearer the ability to borrow energy from someone else."

"That would be most dangerous in the wrong hands," Omi pointed out. "I hope Raimundo-!"

Raimundo flew out of the ring with a yell, landing hard against the wall behind them. They all winced in sympathy.

"You good, Rai?" Jack called out. Raimundo gave her a thumbs up, sliding down the wall. Kimiko hurried over to him as the Mockingbird Jar disappeared from his hands.

"Well, that lasted 'bout as long as a dip in the creek in the dead of winter…"

"What can I say? I was in my relaxation mindset," Raimundo whined as he stood, stretching, Jack wincing as his back popped in several places. "Didn't evil get the memo? We're on vacation!"

"Evil does not care," Omi said solemnly. "And now we have lost two Shen Gong Wu!"

"A jar and a rat," Kimiko pointed out. "One that steals voices and one that steals energy. I think we'll be okay."

Hannibal Roy Bean didn't stick around to gloat. Instead, toting the Mockingbird Jar and the Vitality Rat, he used the Moby Morpher to shrink down and hopped onto Ying-Ying as the bird flew by. Wuya sneered.

"Nice hair, Chase," she spat. "Needed a change?"

"I was in need of a trim," Chase said, brushing his shorter hair back with a smirk. "I do hate split-ends."

Wuya growled in frustration, calling forth her lime green magic to create a portal, stepping through and vanishing from sight. When the sizzle of ancient magic in the atmosphere settled, Raimundo turned to the others. He rubbed a sore spot on his jaw.

"Do we have any plans for tonight? I don't think I can handle much more excitement when I've specifically scheduled time to be lazy."

"I mean… I have tickets for all of us to see the latest Power Fist movie at 6:30," Kimiko told them with a smile. Raimundo grinned.

"I can handle that."

"Wait, what? We're seeing a movie?"

"You'll be with me, Jack," Chase informed her. Jack looked at him in bewilderment.

"I will?"

"I booked a table for two at a restaurant tonight," Chase answered cooly, not missing a beat.

"And we have to find you an outfit," Kimiko sang with a grin. "We'll be back at the hotel by 5."

Before Jack could say another word, Kimiko had hooked her arm around hers and whisked her away. She turned back in confusion to see Chase smirk. Did they have a date? She was pretty sure they had a date.

 **-oOo-**

Chase was waiting in the hotel lobby. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time. 5:59. They were meeting at 6. Any moment now.

He was in black slacks and shoes as well as a button-down white shirt. He also wore a dark green sweater, a black tie, and a long black coat. A bright red scarf was draped over his shoulders. He'd bought it the moment he'd laid eyes on it; it was the exact shade of Jack's eyes. He'd pulled his hair back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, little tendrils framing his face, making his cheekbones stand out aristocratically.

And despite all this, Chase was nervous as hell.

"Chase?"

He turned and, upon laying eyes on her, lost all ability to breathe.

Jack was in black slacks. They were high-waisted and tapered at the ankles, tucked into black ankle boots. The white button-down had a black ribbon tied around the collar. On top of that was sweater that had a shoulder cut-out on one side, a beautiful steel gray. In her arms was a black peacoat. Her hair was in it's typical half-braid and her eyeliner was winged.

But her lips. Holy shit, her lips. They were stained black as night.

"I-is it okay that I'm not wearing a dress? I know we're probably going somewhere really nice but I've never worn a dress before and I hope I don't embarrass you or-!"

"Jack."

She ceased her anxious rambling. Reaching out, he took her hand. He lowered his head to kiss it and Jack's face blazed bright red. When he lifted his head again, he kept her hand in his.

"You are lovely."

"Th-th-th…" She couldn't make the words come out but he understood.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. They left the lobby, hand in hand, ready to face the night.

 **-oOo-**

Jack couldn't believe where she was. The restaurant was some 20 floors up, exceedingly high-end with white tablecloths and candles on every table. They had a table against a window and Jack could see quite a bit of Beijing twinkling in the evening.

"Have you ever been to Beijing before?"

"Nah, this is my first time," Jack grinned at Chase. "It's amazing. Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Chase smiled, taking a sip of wine.

"It's nice to have a break from all the training and life at the Temple."

"Mm. Agreed. You are lucky to be training under Master Fung and not Master Monk Guan."

"What? Is he a tough teacher or something?"

"Something like that. He was always a stickler for perfection, demanding the upmost respect and discipline from his students."

"Sounds like a real asshole."

Chase barked out a laugh, taken aback at Jack's bluntness. She smirked lightly.

"He can be," he admitted. "We trained at the Temple together as part of the same generation of Xiaolin Dragons. He was the Dragon of Earth, I the Dragon of Wind. We were close. Brothers, in a way."

"Does he know about you getting off the Soup?"

Swirling the contents of his wine glass, Chase sighed.

"Admittedly, I… Have not found the courage to contact him."

"I bet he'd be really happy to hear about how much you've changed. You don't even have to see him face to face," Jack said, shrugging. "You could always write a letter."

"A letter?" Chase asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, if you're nervous about talking to him. Writing a letter lets you correct your mistakes before you send it, after all, so that may be the best way to go about it."

"I will… Think about it."

Jack smiled. Chase smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Truth be told, Guan had been the person he'd considered contacting the first time he'd skipped drinking the Soup. But he'd lost his nerve, instead getting in touch with Master Fung. He'd felt pathetic, unable to face the man he considered a brother. Unable to admit that he might've made a dire mistake.

Jack cleared her throat, pulling Chase out of his thoughts.

"You know, for living at the temple together for almost three months now, we really don't know that much about each other."

"Speak for yourself," Chase scoffed. "I know you quite well."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack grinned, leaning in, eyes glittering. "Prove it."

Chase sat up straighter, setting down his wine glass. He regarded Jack across the table and she squirmed, flushing slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Your favorite color is dark blue. You tend to sleep in the fetal position and sometimes, you drool. You get cold easily and therefore have to sleep with socks on. You can't spell to save your life but you understand every mathematical equation you come into contact with. You're astonishingly good at baking. You bob your head when you listen to music and your hands shake when you're anxious."

Chase finished his spiel, taking another sip of wine.

Jack was stunned into silence. She looked across the table at her date, at Chase. Their coats had been taken by the doorman so he was left in his v-neck sweater.

She sighed, unable to help herself. There was something swelling in her chest that threatened to burst. Chase seemed to know she wanted to say something. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"Yes?"

"I just…" Jack fished for the right words. "I don't think anyone has bothered to know me the way you do."

"I am glad you have given me the chance to," Chase confided honestly. Inspired, Jack reached across the table, taking his hand. She beamed.

"Same. Wanna hear what I know about you?"

"I'd like to see you try," Chase chuckled.

"Ahem… Your favorite color is red. You drink your coffee black with five sugars, which I still can't quite wrap my head around. Scientists are unable to determine a type of tea you can't identify."

Chase couldn't help himself; he was laughing. Jack grinned but kept going.

"You're a master of Tai Chi but you can't cook for shit. You sleep on the left side of the bed and you have to have the door closed. You're a sucker for mystery novels."

"I admit, I'm impressed."

"Told you I knew you," Jack said cheekily, picking up her own wine glass. Chase lifted his as well.

Deep down (maybe not so deep down), he was glad someone could finally know him. He was especially glad that Jack could be that someone.

 **-oOo-**

It was 9:30 when Jack got back to her room. Her head was still spinning from the goodnight kiss Chase had laid on her.

"Get some rest," He'd advised her softly.

Well. She'd planned to. But when she got to her room…

"Wait, what the fuck?"

On her bed was a mass of red and white flowers. Lillies, tulips, and daisies. Kimiko looked up from her laptop with a grin.

"They showed up 15 minutes ago. Your name's on the card."

She nodded at the bed again and Jack approached it. Beside the flowers, half hidden by them, was a white box with black accents. Sure enough, a small square card sat atop it. Jack picked it up curiously. Her name was written in a familiar slanted scrawl and she smiled widely.

"Chase, you sappy lil shit…" She mumbled to herself, opening the card.

 _Room 1525, 10 PM. The choice is yours. Chase._

Frowning in curiosity, she set the card aside and looked to the box. The brand-name name made her gape.

"Dior? Holy shit, Chase…"

"He bought you Dior?" Kimiko groaned as Jack lifted the lid. "Lucky bitch."

"Holy shit…"

The contents had Jack blushing bright red, heart thudding in anticipation.

"What?" Kimiko asked, jumping up. She set her laptop aside as she went to join Jack. "What is it?"

Inside was a short black robe made of the softest silk with white lotus blossoms along the bottom hem. Underneath that was a bra and panty set, black as sin with dark green floral patterns.

"Oh, fuck," Kimiko breathed, also flushed. "Does he mean for you to wear this?"

"Apparently," Jack squeaked. "What do I do? Oh, jeez, he wants to have sex! With me! Tonight! Fuuuck…!"

She buried her face in her hands, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have sex with Chase?"

Jack opened her mouth to answer. No sound came out.

 **-oOo-**

Chase was pacing.

Everything was ready. Had he forgotten anything? No, he didn't think so. Was he sweating? No, luckily. He wondered if Jack would be able to tell how damn nervous he was. His stomach rolled with anxiety. Would she wear the lingerie he gifted her? Would she even come? He honestly shouldn't be this nervous; he'd had sex plenty of times before. Normally, he'd find someone attractive, have his way with them, then never see them again.

This was different. Jack was different. Chase wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone else.

He…

He wasn't quite ready to tell her that. Was he afraid of rejection? Likely. But he was sure the right time would present itself and he would know the proper moment. Hopefully.

A knock at the door made Chase's heart jump to his throat. He stopped, hand on the doorhandle. He brushed his hair back again (he'd taken it down after their dinner) and let his breath out slowly, calmly. Then he opened the door.

It was Jack. His heart skipped a beat as he drank her in. Her hair as unbraided and fell softly around her cheekbones. She'd removed her make-up. He swallowed when he realized she was wrapped up in the silk robe he'd giving her.

"Hey, Chase."

"You came."

"Yeah, um…" A nervous smile broke out on her face. "May I come in?"

"Oh. Yes, of course."

He stepped aside hastily so she could enter. Jack took in the room with awe as she tried to control the heat in her face; Chase was shirtless.

Chase shut the door behind him and leaned against it, taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart.

"I-I'm not ready."

His eyes snapped up at her panicked words.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out, wide gaze falling as her cheeks blazed red. "I just… I…"

"Jack. Look at me."

She couldn't. Not in that moment. Tears stung and blurred her vision. She inhaled sharply when Chase stepped close to her. A warm hand cupped her chin, lifting it up. The tension in her shoulders relaxed slightly when she saw his smile.

"Jack, it's alright. We don't have to do anything. Not until you're ready."

"I… I, um…" She sighed shakily as he kissed the inner corner of one of her eyes. "Is it- is it okay if I stay here tonight anyway?"

"Please do."

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, tilting forward to kiss him.

Chase responded gently, keeping it short. When Jack didn't pull away, his nervousness seemed to evaporate, leaning in again for another kiss. He deepened it, bringing a hand up to cup her face, the other pushing the robe off her shoulder. Fire blazed forth in Jack's stomach. She untied the robe and it fell, the soft silk brushing down her skin with a whisper.

Chase's hands were suddenly everywhere, exploring every inch of exposed skin, making mental maps with his warm fingers. Jack gasped as his lips migrated to her neck and shoulder. Then his lips were by her ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She breathed.

Then, his warm hands tracing meaningless patterns on her lower back, he started speaking Chinese quietly to her. Jack tilted her head in confusion but listened nonetheless, not catching any of it. When Chase finished, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I have no idea what you just said," Jack admitted, blushing regardless. Chase smirked playfully.

"Study your Chinese."

Jack groaned as he chuckled, choosing to press her lips to his neck instead of answering.

 **-oOo-**

Jack was wrapped up in soft sheets. Her trembling body was pressed against Chase's, his heat seeping into her skin. His lips trailed from forehead to jawline to neck, his strong arms keeping her against him. Jack sighed breathlessly. True to Chase's word, they didn't have sex. But, of course, there were plenty of other things they could do without crossing that line. Things that she had definitely enjoyed.

"Are you alright?" Chase murmured, brushing her hair back off her forehead.

"Yeah," Jack reassured him. "Just tired."

"You know, I do have something else for you," he admitted, kissing her forehead tenderly. "But you'll have to let me get up."

With a groan, Jack detangled herself from Chase. She sat up as he slipped out of bed. She held the sheets to her chest, her bra having been tossed somewhere else in the room . She gazed out the window at the sparkling lights of the city and smiled, so content she could've ascended through the roof, above the polluted haze, and into the stars.

She heard the sound of bath water running and turned her head. Chase had returned, having slipped back on his pajama pants. She noted smugly that his hair was an absolute mess.

"Come on, princess," He quipped, scooping her out of bed as she yelped.

"Hey!" She laughed. "I can walked on my own, you kn- Whoa."

The tub in the corner of the bathroom was filled with white water and flowers. Jack gaped as Chase smirked.

"What's all in there?"

"Lavender bath oil, milk, and rose petals."

"It smells incredible."

"It'll help your aching muscles, which I know are still sore from Thursday training," Chase explained as he set Jack down.

"Um… Could-Could you turn around?"

Chase did as she requested, turning around so she could strip out of her underwear and crawl into the bath. The water was warm, borderline hot, and thick with all the stuff that'd been dumped into it.

"Cool…" She breathed, running her fingers through the rose petals. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Chase turned, smiling. He settled himself on the floor beside the tub, leaning against the edge. He smiled at Jack and she blushed, suddenly shy again and hyper aware that she was, in fact, naked.

"How's the water?"

"It feels great," She answered truthfully, cupping said water and letting it run down her shoulders. The oil stuck to her skin, slick and sweet smelling. Chase reached out and dipped his fingers into the tub, pulling out a rose petal to examine.

"I've been reflecting on something," Chase said quietly. "Something I haven't quite discussed with you yet."

"Yeah?" Jack moved closer, leaving against the edge of the tub curiously. "What's that?"

"Master Fung has offered me a teaching position at the Temple," he confided. "Not only as a Tai Chi instructor but as official mentor to you and the other Xiaolin Dragons."

"Wait, really? That's great!"

"But I… I'm not sure if it would be wise to accept such a position. You must understand that I was Heylin for the last 1500 years. While I no longer feel the pull of evil, I can't help but feel that I may not be the best influence."

Jack's lips were on his temple and his eyes drifted closed, thoughts unravelling. When she pulled away, he sighed.

"Chase, babe… You _were_ Heylin. You _were_ evil. But that's not who you are anymore. You're gentle and kind and I… I have no doubt that you'd be a great teacher."

Jack mentally kicked herself. She'd almost let her mouth run away without her again. It was too soon, their relationship too delicate at this early stage to tell him she loved him. Because of course she loved him. How could she not?

"You have a blank slate, Chase," Jack continued softly. "You can reinvent yourself. It's not easy but if I can do it, you definitely can."

"You are sure I could?"

"You already have."

He smiled gratefully as she beamed back, knowing deep down that she was right.

 _ **-oOo-**_

 ** _AN:_** _Consent is important, y'all. Communicate with your partners. If someone makes you feel uncomfortable and/or touches you without your permission, I will personally run them over with my car. I see a lot of dubious consent in this fandom. Just thought this would be a breath of fresh air._

 _More about the missing Xiaolin Dragons in the sequel ;3_

 _Next update: May 10._

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


	30. Chapter 30

_**-oOo- Chapter 30 -oOo-**_

Three days after returning to the Temple, the season saw its first snowfall. White blanketed the grounds early in the evening, glittering under the light of the full moon, a peaceful silence prevailing.

At least until 2 o'clock in the morning. An explosion of fire and stone on the east side of the Temple cracked the winter air. One, two, three, four, all five pajama-clad monks skidded out of the residential hall, bleary-eyed and confused. Chase wasn't far behind.

"Wuz goin' on?" Jack mumbled, scrubbing sleep out of her eyes. She yelped, suddenly awake as a large chunk of broken stone hit the snow-covered ground not far from her foot.

"We're under attack!" Raimundo yelled, pulling her back as more smoldering stone flew at them. "Get to the meditation hall! Now!"

"Watch out!" Clay hollered as he yanked Omi and Kimiko back from the oncoming firestorm. Chase clapped his hands together, hair lifting as he summoned his element.

 _"_ _Wind!"_

A massive gust of air burst forth, weaving between his fingers. It cleared an entire wall of rubble in a wave and the monks hesitated to run. When Chase noticed them still there, his eyes narrowed.

"Raimundo, get them to the meditation hall! I'll hold them off!"

"But Chase-!

"Go!"

Raimundo seized Jack's arm, tugging her away as Chase cut her plea short.

"Come on!"

Together the monks fled the scene, slipping and sliding across the courtyard. Wrenching open the door, they disappeared into the darkened building that housed the Shen Gong Wu. The elder monks were gathered there, all surrounding Master Fung, who breathed a sigh of relief. He approached the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Young ones, is anyone hurt?"

"We're all fine, Master Fung," Kimiko informed him shakily. "We got out and Chase held them o-!"

"Whoa there, lil lady," Clay exclaimed, grabbing the back of Jack's shirt. "You can't go out there. We don't even know what's going on yet."

"Let go of me, Clay! Chase is out there!"

"Clay is right, my friend," Omi added in. "It is far too dangerous to-!"

"No!" Jack yelled, tears burning in her eyes as she tried to wrench herself away from Clay. "I can do this! Let go!"

"Jack, we need to figure out a plan," Kimiko pleaded with her. "Chase can handle himself, I promise."

Finally, Jack stopped fighting, chest heaving and fists clenched. She scrubbed at her eyes, sniffling as she turned to the others. They watched her carefully. She glared at them.

"Fine. What're we gonna do?"

They all turned to Raimundo. He cleared his throat, straightening.

"The explosion came from the east side of the wall," he recapped. "I suggest two of us go through the west exit and circle around to get behind whatever this is."

"I'm guessing the remaining three will go join Chase?" Kimiko asked.

"No, only one of us will; I think two should remain here with the elder monks."

"We should pick complimentary Shen Gong Wu," Clay chipped in. "That way we can play to each others strengths."

"I disagree," Omi said, shaking his head. "We know our Wudai Weapons best and we should stick with what we know."

The door of the meditation hall banged open and the monks all swiveled around. Chase stumbled in, looking rough. Blood dripped down his chin and he spat out a mouthful of it.

"I-it's Wuya," he snarled, shivering as the monks hurried over to him. "She blew a hole in the Temple wall and-!"

He cut off abruptly. His eyes scanned the occupants of the room, once slowly, then more frantically, another kind of chill going through him.

"Where's Jack?"

 **-oOo-**

Jack sprinted down the hall, skidding into her lab. She dug through a bin, Xing-Fu flying around her head, beeping and whirring worriedly.

"Ssshhh, it's okay…" She soothed her robot gently. She worked quickly, slipping on her prototype metal gauntlets and talking quietly. "Watch closely but stay hidden. If something goes wrong, find Chase and activate program 305, okay?"

Xing-Fu beeped quietly, hovering after Jack as she ran from the lab. It activated its cloaking device, making it invisible to the human eye, settling on a tree branch as Jack happened upon the scene.

The east side of the Temple was a wreck. Broken and crumbling stone littered the once-white snow, now stained black in places. Lime green flames had caught nearby bushes and trees on fire. Wuya's work, Jack concluded, stalking forward carefully.

"Chase?" She called as quietly as she could manage, keeping low to the ground. Using her element, the blades extended from her gauntlets.

"Well, now, what've we got here."

Jack spun around, blades spinning as she threw a punch, eyes widening. Hannibal Roy Bean caught her wrist with a tendril. He smiled, a truly terrible thing, and threw her fist back. She stumbled in the snow, yanking the laser gun from the strap on her thigh. She fired once, twice, three times. Hannibal dodged each one.

"Now, that's not very nice," Hannibal hummed pleasantly. His tendril wrapped around the barrel of the gun and he tugged. Jack jerked forward with a yelp, falling flat on her back in the snow when another tendril swept her feet out from under her.

 _"_ _Metal!"_

Two long cords of steel unravelled from Jack's gauntlets as she scrambled to her feet. She struck out with them. One slammed down, imprinting in the snow when Hannibal leapt out of the way. Jack flung both cords out, entangling with Hannibal's tendrils, digging her combat boots into icy footholds in the snow. They pushed against each other, teeth gritted.

An explosion behind Jack knocked her off kilter. She fell forward, cords going slack as her concentration broke, the breath knocked out of her. Vaguely, she felt herself being dragged through the snow.

"Well, you're not Chase… But I suppose you'll do. Wuya, darlin', if ya would."

 _"_ _Mockingbird Bone!"_

Something seized up in Jack's body. She could feel it, the sickly magic seeping into her numbing skin, crawling through her veins. Pain rocketed through her sluggish brain and she opened her mouth to scream. Then the world went black.

 **-oOo-**

Chase moved silently through the Temple grounds, making his way back to the east wall. Raimundo and Clay had gone through the west exit, Omi and Kimiko left behind with the elder monks. He'd insisted on being the one who joined Jack.

His footsteps made no sound except for the soft crunch of snow as he crossed the courtyard. He listened intently. It was eerily quiet. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Where was Jack?

When he stepped into the garden, he saw Jack's red hair from afar. Sh was standing on the path, very close to where he'd fist kissed her, back facing him.

"Jack," he breathed, relief seeping into his tone as he approached her.

Then she turned around and Chase stopped dead. Her eyes were glazed over white, not a hint of crimson iris visible, wide and staring.

Chase only just moved fast enough to dodge her punch. He blocked the next one, ducking as she kicked, pushed back by the sheet ferocity of her attacks.

"Jack!" He cried, eyes narrowed as he caught her next punch. Her teeth were gritted, fist shaking in his palm.

Long cords extended from her gauntlet, spiraling up his arm. They encircled his throat. Tightened mercilessly. Chase coughed, legs shaking. Buckling. Her name came out as a gasp.

"Jack…!"

 _"_ _Big Bang Meteorang!"_

Clay's Wudai Weapon sliced through the cords in one easy snip. Chase fell forward as they went slack, hands in the snow, coughing and gasping for air. Jack opened her mouth, a ghastly shriek pouring from it. Raimundo cursed profusely, holding the Blade of the Nebula aloft. He carefully skirted the scene.

"Chase," he called. "Are you okay?" He swung the Blade, the resulting wave knocking Jack into a snowbank a few hundred meters away. She hissed, Clay helping Chase stand shakily.

"Y-yes…" Chase coughed, rubbing at his throat. He didn't let his eyes wander from Jack. Hannibal Roy Bean stepped out of the shadows behind her and his lips unintentionally curled in a snarl. "What did you do to her?!"

Bean smiled cruelly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, boy," he gloated, urging Jack forward with a tentacle.

Her gauntlets clicked, falling from her forearms, and something painfully sharp rose up in Chase. There, in her skin, were cuts. Deep enough for blood to dribble down her fingers, it dripped into the snow, staining it crimson. She stalked forward. The blood solidified and she gripped the long red cords.

Chase knew what she was going to do mere moments before it happened.

"Look out!"

Spinning the cords around her head, Jack brought them down on the ground, rock splitting and snow melting under the sheer force. Raimundo and Clay yelped, springing out of the way.

"Back to the meditation hall, now!" Raimundo barked, blasting the cords back with another gust from his Blade.

"What about Jack?" Clay hollered.

"That's not Jack!"

Chase silently agreed. It may be Jack's body, her hair, her blood… But mentally?

He knew her. And that wasn't his Jack.

Clay stomped his foot down on the courtyard, through the snow. The rock beneath it rippled, knocking Jack off balance again, giving them just enough cover to flee. Hands swirling with power, Chase bowled a ball of spinning air. It expanded, encasing Jack in a vortex. Her hair rose menacingly but the cords couldn't break the temporary barrier.

They closed the meditation hall doors behind them, blocking out the shriek of rage that wasn't her own. Chase let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He stared at the doors they'd just closed, willing Jack to be okay, wishing her there with him.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked, eyes wide as she hurried over. "Chase, what…?"

He turned, touching a hand gingerly to his neck, wincing. Bruises were already forming where the cords tightened, it seemed.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Something's got a hold on Jack," Clay spoke up. He was circling the room, enforcing the walls with rock. "Something downright nasty."

"What's the plan?" Omi asked. He looked up as Master Fung placed a hand on his shoulder. The elder's eyes were hard, serious.

"Gather the Shen Gong Wu," he instructed. "You and the other Wudai Warriors must flee to Mount Hong. Await my orders."

Raimundo's eyes widened as he spun around to face Master Fung.

"Wai- We're not leaving!"

"Do as I say, Raimundo."

Raimundo set his jaw, fists clenching. Omi and Kimiko exchanged tense glances. Clay scratched under his hat, eyes down.

"No."

"Raimundo, you can't expect to stay and fight," Chase said, voice low as he placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "You are only children."

He shrugged Chase's hand off, rounding on him instead.

"I don't think you've noticed, Chase," Raimundo scoffed. "But we hadn't been children for a long time."

"I am well aware," Chase said with an eye-roll. "But you are their leader. You must think of your teammates."

"I am thinking of my teammates!" Raimundo burst out. He stepped aggressively close. Chase clenched his teeth and fists, restraining himself from pushing the kid back a step. Instead, he stared him down. "I know what we're capable of! We've fought worse than this! And if you expect me to just leave Jack-!"

Raimundo's impassioned words, which echoed around the meditation hall, were interrupted by a high-pitched whirring. Chase swiveled his head around. Something resembling a silver frisbee descended from the ceiling and his eyes widened.

"Xing-Fu!"

"What's wrong, girl?" Kimiko asked as it flew in circled, beeping distressingly. It paused in front of Omi, letting out a low keen. He pet the top of it.

"Did Jack send you to us?"

It whistled softly. Then it turned and hovered away from them. A digitized voice came from the speakers.

 _"_ _Activating Program 305."_

Xing-Fu projected a holographic image, Chase's breath catching. It was Jack. The projection of her smiled.

 _"_ _Hey, Chase! If you're hearing this recording, then something's happened to me. I've finished my GuardBot security system for the Temple! It's all ready! Just needs to be activated. Now for the cool part… I've installed a back-up protocol called the Ally Overdrive. With this protocol, my JackBots will respond to your command! Pretty cool, right? Just place your thumbprint on Xing-Fu's scanner and the security system will go online and assign itself to your voice."_

"How in tarnation did she get your thumbprint?" Clay muttered to Chase, who could only shrug. Jack's voice continued.

 _"_ _There's already info on every recognizable Heylin in the database so the system should handle the threat decently well by itself. But don't forget, you can command them if you need help!"_

The image puffed out her cheeks with a sigh. Then she grinned.

 _"_ _Give 'em hell, babe. Good luck."_

And the holograph flickered out. Eventually, Raimundo broke the silence.

"Chase? Are you okay?"

Chase nodded stiffly. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

He eyes the Xiaolin Dragons one by one. They all stared stubbornly back.

"I'm guessing that there will be no convincing you to leave?"

"Nope," Clay said with a grin.

"That's a negative, spirit-biker!"

"'Ghostrider'," Raimundo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's a negative, Ghostrider."

"Same difference!"

"And let you have all the fun?" Kimiko quipped. "No way."

Chase then looked to Master Fung. The man sighed, more exasperated than anything.

"I suppose I cannot keep you all from the dangers of evil forever… I only ask that one of you stays behind to guard the Vault."

"Clay," They chorused together and Clay frowned.

"Now hold on there, y'all, why do I have to stay behind?"

"You're the best at defense," Raimundo said with a shrug.

"Just because I'm built like a wall doesn't mean I am one," he grumbled.

"Clay, your element is literally earth," Kimiko pointed out flatly.

"… Fair point."

Xing-Fu whistled, garnering attention once again. It projected another holograph but instead of just one figure, it showed a scene. Jack crossing the courtyard. She wore her combat boots with her pajamas, a gun strapped to her thigh and gauntlets on her forearms, hair down and wild. Chase quickly concluded that unlike the previous recording, this one had happened that very evening.

His stomach turned as Hannibal snuck up on her, heart in his throat when they fought, swallowing when Wuya stepped into the scene.

"Mockingbird Bone!"

And then it clicked.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "The Zing Zom-Bone!"

"With the Mockingbird Jar?" Omi asked dubiously. "What would that do?"

"Well, if the Mockingbird Jar steals your voice…" Kimiko said slowly, trying to piece it all together. "And the Zing Zom-Bone turns you into a zombie…"

"Then the two combined would steal your mind. Your consciousness."

Chase knew that hadn't been Jack. Someone was controlling her. Likely Bean or Wuya, if the recording was anything to go by.

"So what do we do?" Clay asked.

The top of Xing-Fu glowed blue. Chase hesitated only for a moment before pressing his thumb to it, allowing the robot to process his fingerprint. The pad beeped then flashed green."

 _"_ _Activating Ally Overdrive. Welcome, Chase Young."_

He turned to the wide-eyed monks as sirens began to wail beyond the meditation hall.

"Keep Hannibal and Wuya busy. Aim to take the Mockingbird Bone or at least one of the Wu. I'm going after Jack."

 **-oOo-**

When Chase and the monks exited the meditation hall, they hadn't expected the total chaos that a security system installed by Jack Spicer would entail. Lasers set to stun criss-crossed the grounds, searching for targets. Sensor bars made of red light filled every doorway. On every section of wall was a JackBot, hovering back and forth.

Chase turned to see astonishment on Raimundo's face.

"Did you know Jack was setting all this up?"

"I knew she had a security system she was working on. I didn't realize it was to this extent."

Kimiko and Omi crept through the west Temple exit to circle the perimeter. Raimundo headed back towards the east wall. Chase started to scour the grounds in general, senses on high alert as he moved.

Manipulating the air around him, he flew mere inches above the snow, coasting silently, gripping the Tangled Web Comb in his fist. His plan was simple: find Jack. Then he could at least tie her up and stow her somewhere safe until the whole ordeal blew over. She'd surely be angry or at the very least exasperated once no longer under Shen Gong Wu influence. But that was a risk Chase was willing to take.

When a flash of red entered his vision, Chase froze. Jack was standing in front of the north exit, empty eyes staring straight ahead. The searchlights passed right over her, not triggering any defenses as the system identified her as a friendly subject.

Chase frowned. What was the plan here? Had they broken in just to take Jack? If that'd been the case, they would've taken her and left by this point.

Sudden wailing had the JackBots turning and flying off to another part of the Temple. The security system must've located Hannibal and Wuya. Sure enough, Chase could hear the tell-tale sounds of a battle beginning if they yelling and shooting was anything to go by. Jack turned her head towards the noise, starting to make her way there.

Chase stepped out of the shadows.

"Jack."

She spun around, hissing. Chase almost flinched, heart jumping up into his throat as he stared at his brain-washed girlfriend, the person he trusted the most, her tense body screaming of aggression.

He schooled his expression, shifting into a fighting position. Jack struck out towards him, blood cords unravelling from the open wounds on her arms again, a feral snarl tearing itself from her throat.

"Tangled Web Comb!"

As the tendrils ensnared her, Jack went down like a sack of potatoes, blood cords dispersing. Chase darted forward, catching her before she could hit the ground. He lowered her down on the snow as she squirmed weakly. Chase wasn't surprised she wasn't fighting this harder; the blood hadn't retreated back within her. It'd scattered, the lines of scarlet swirling in the snow around them.

Her whimpers were muffled by the ties and he sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's for your own good, you know," he told her quietly.

The blood started to run in rivulets through the snow. It seeped through Jack's binds, retreating back into her veins. Shudders wracked her body.

 _Ssshck._

Chase panicked as the binds fell away in shreds from the blood blades she'd willed into existence. He yanked Jack against him, her back to his chest, restraining her legs with his own. He trapped her arms against her chest as she thrashed, snarling.

"Jack! Jack, snap out of it!" He hissed in her ear. "This isn't you!"

Jack's blood whips writhed around them. She pushed them against the ground, unable to find purchase in the snow, trying to get a clear shot at Chase to no avail. She couldn't get at him without injuring herself. As she shrieked in rage, Chase buried his face in her shoulder, gritting his teeth against the noise. Tears stung his eyes.

"Jack, please!"

The shriek, which seemed to last a century, ended in a hoarse sob. Chase lifted his head, eyebrows shooting up as Jack's body went lax.

"Ch… Chase…?"

Carefully, Chase loosened his hold, untangling his legs from hers. He sat up. The whips were crawling back under her skin, her fingers twitching weakly in the aftershock of expelling so much blood. Pulling her into his lap shakily, he used the Wu once again.

The Tangled Web Comb wrapped around her forearms, temporarily binding her wounds.

"Jack. Jack, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Tried… Tried to fight…"

"I know, I know, it's okay," Chase murmured, holding her trembling body close. Or was he trembling? He couldn't tell. He pressed light icy kisses to her snow-dampened hair, her forehead, her cheek. "Y-you're okay, I've got you…"

"Chase… A-are you crying?"

He sniffled in response.

Jack reached up, looping her shaking arms around his neck, letting him cling to her. He pressed his face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly. Carding her fingers through his damp hair, she could feel his arms tighten and tremble around her middle.

That's how the others found them.

 **-oOo-**

Jack retched.

"If you can't handle it, Jack, don't look," Chase advised. She turned her head in response, wincing as she felt the poke of the needle again.

Six stitches per arm were needed for the wounds Wuya had cut into her. Now she was sitting on Chase's bed, boots and other gear properly removed, very much tired as it was nearing six in the morning.

"C-could we cover this up with gauze after you're done?" She asked Chase hopefully.

"If it'll keep you from gagging every time you look at them, sure."

"Are you… Are you mad at me?"

It wasn't the first time she'd asked and Chase had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"No, Jack," he sighed. "I'm not mad at you. Yes, you left the others to find me when I told you not to. But I would've done the same for you. So, no, I am not angry."

Raimundo and Kimiko stopped by, hovering in the doorway to Chase's room. Jack smiled gratefully at them.

"Hey, you good, bro?" Raimundo addressed Jack.

"Yeah, I'm good. Ow!"

"Sorry," Chase grunted, snipping the excess string away.

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Kimiko said. "We're lucky you're still in one piece and Omi managed to smash the Mockingbird Bone. Unfortunately, we think it damaged both Wu beyond repair…"

"It takes deep and powerful magic to repair a Shen Gong Wu," Chase revealed as he unrolled gauze, bandaging Jack's arms. "Good riddance, I say. We may not have access to those particular Wu anymore but neither will the enemy."

Kimiko and Raimundo grinned.

"We learned that fortune cookie with the Golden Tiger Claws," Kimiko said with a laugh.

"Either way, when we cornered them, Wuya spilled the beans on their plan," Raimundo shared, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "Apparently, they were supposed to gain control over you, Chase."

"Me? Any particular reason why?"

"The idea was to use you to, um…" He paused, clearing his throat. "They wanted you to kill Jack."

Chase nearly swallowed his own tongue.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah… They figured it'd put both of you out of commission."

Chase looked at Jack, who looked back at him in horror of what could've been. Certainly, her death would affect him to a point of vulnerability. He was glad it hadn't reached that point.

Carefully, he secured Jack's bandages, taking her hands in his.

"I daresay that would've worked."

"Well, I'm beat," Raimundo announced with a yawn. "Clay and Omi already crashed. See you around… Noon?"

"Noon sounds fantastic," Jack groaned.

Before leaving, Kimiko hurried over to hug Jack. She blinked in surprise before returning it.

"If you ever disappear on us again, I'll strangle you."

"Note made," Jack squeaked.

She left with Raimundo. Chase stroked the back of Jack's hand with a thumb.

"Alright. Okay. I guess I better go to my bunk."

She stood to leave but paused when Chase squeezed her hand lightly instead of releasing it. She looked at him. His warm amber eyes found hers, darkened and pleading.

"Chase? You okay?"

"Stay with me tonight. Please."

Jack softened. Reaching up, she cupped his face and he leaned into the touch, eyes closing.

"Alright. I can do that."

They settled down together, Jack switching off the light using her element. Chase pulled the blankets up over them. Gathering her up in his arms, he pulled her as close as he could get her and she tucked her head under his chin. He kissed it tenderly. Finally, his racing heart rate started to settle; Jack was here, she was safe, and she was so very warm against him.

They were asleep before the sun rose.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **AN: Poor Chase. He got rly scared. Leave a review if you liked this chapter :)**_

 _ **As a side-note, at the real Shaolin Temple, boys and girls have separate dorms and that type of affection is forbidden. But, of course, this is fanfiction. So whatevs.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be posted on May 17th. Two more chapters to go!**_

 _ **-P3ac3fulFor3st**_


	31. Chapter 31

**-oOo- Chapter 31 -oOo-**

The Xiaolin Temple had seen destruction many times, far greater than the devastation of one segment of wall. Due to this fact, the monks were all decently versed in minor repairs and often worked together to repair and replace what had been lost. Once they'd all woken up and had lunch, they went out to the east wall to assess the damage.

"Well," Clay said, scratching his head as he surveyed the rubble, "it really ain't too bad…"

"Yeah, we've seen way worse," Raimundo agreed. "All the same, some of these are practically dust."

He kicked a leftover rock for emphasis and it crumbled easily. Jack yawned, picking up a piece of stone and tossing it back and forth between her hands.

"Wish they'd attacked at like… Noon. Y'know, instead of 2 AM."

"As Wudai Warriors, we must be always on our guard," Omi announced. "Even in our sleep!"

Jack scowled; it was completely unfair how wide awake Omi seemed to be. It was hard to feel perky when your sleep schedule was so rudely interrupted by a musical fruit and his pet hag.

Chase also hadn't slept well. He stood at Jack's side, the purple shadows prominent under his eyes, his posture not as proud as usual. His sleep had been plagued by nightmares, all starring a blank-eyed, blood-drained Jack. Broken on the freshly fallen snow like an angel that'd plummeted from the heavens, crimson coating his clawed hands.

He couldn't stop touching her, one hand around her waist. Just to make sure she wouldn't disappear.

"Looks like we'll need to go down to the river," Raimundo concluded. "Clay, Chase, with me. Kimiko, Omi, Jack, you guys can start cleaning all this rubble."

"Are we staying behind because we're smaller?" Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"You're staying behind so you can melt the snow, Einstein."

Kimiko flushed. Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's temple before reluctantly following Raimundo and Clay. Omi pouted.

"How come I have to stay behind with the girls?"

"'These girls' have kicked your ass before," Jack reminded him waspishly.

"Yes, yes, yes, minor details. Let us start. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can begin."

"I hear that," Kimiko grinned. She sprung into the air. _"Judilette Flip, Fire!"_

Roaring orange flames erupted off her form, encircling the damaged wall. The snow melted quickly and Jack plucked at her shirt, sweating in the sudden sweltering heat. Omi raised his hands.

 _"_ _Water!"_

His arms moved fluidly, hands pushing and pulling the currents as he channeled the melted snow out of the Temple. It flowed down the stone steps.

 _"_ _Metal!"_

Eyes closed, Jack searched for veins and traces of metal in the remaining rubble. She moved what she could, tongue between her teeth, forming a large pile of stone. Carefully, she began to separate larger rocks, ones that could possible be used again, from the less salvageable ones.

Kimiko frowned, staring at the throwaway pile, mouth twisted in question. Omi looked to her.

"Got an idea?"

"Yeah… I bet I could melt the useless rock down and let it cool. Clay could cut it when he gets back."

"Um, that'd be really cool and all, but I'm pretty sure that makes lava," Jack pointed out.

"But with all the snow, wouldn't it cool quickly?"

Jack shrugged helplessly.

"You can try but… I'm staying over here."

She went over to the residential hall steps, taking a seat. Grinning, she waved. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I've got this…" She muttered to herself. She held her hands up, channeling energy into them. "Fire!"

The flames grew hotter and hotter as she gritted her teeth. Eventually, the pile of rubble began to melt, pooling into molten lava, bubbling and angry.

"Sword of the Storm!" Omi called beside her, spinning the Wu.

Kimiko pulled her fire back, allowing the lava to cool. As it did, she caught sight of a flash of silver. A long winding snake of liquid metal flowed along the ground from the lava, headed for the residential hall. She almost attacked it before she realized what was happening.

Jack coaxed the long line of silver into a small canister, sealing it inside once contained. She tucked it away out of sight as the guys returned, toting fresh stones from the river. Kimiko made her way over to Jack, taking a seat beside her with an 'oomph'.

"For your robots?" She asked, leaning back on her arms. Jack grinned widely.

"Nah, for Chase's gift. I've already gathered the copper I need to make sterling silver. It's gonna be bitchin', just you wait."

"I bet," Kimiko agreed. "So you're making him something?"

"Yeah, I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

They watched as Clay split the newly formed volcanic rock into sizable building blocks for the wall. Chase used wind currents to move them to the wall, Raimundo securing them with the mortar Master Fung had provided.

Omi joined Kimiko and Jack, flopping down in the snow by the steps. Jack snorted.

"Already tired, Omi?"

"Jack, you are my friend, but I will wash your time-piece if I must."

"Clean my clock?"

"That, too!"

"I must ask you not to clean my girlfriend's clock."

Chase took the empty space on Jack's other side with a wry smile. She nudged him with an elbow lightly which he returned.

"I'll go help," Kimiko said, standing. She shot Omi a look that had him scrambling up out of the snow.

"Wait for me!"

"So I had an idea I wanted to run by you," Chase said, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to Shanghai?"

"Shanghai?" Jack blinked. "No, what about it?"

A slow smile graced Chase's lips.

"Every year, I get invited to this New Year's Eve party in the financial district. Typically, I avoid such shenanigans but I'm wanting to wrap up some business deals since my alliance has changed."

"Makes sense."

"I sent my RSVP about a month ago but as a VIP guest, I have a plus one," he explained. "If you're interest, I'd be honored if you joined me."

"Me?" Jack squeaked, face going very red very quickly. Chase laughed softly, cupping her face and kissing her gently.

"Just… Think about it."

"Yes!"

Chase blinked.

"Really? You'll go?"

"Hell yeah, I'll go!"

Chase smiled widely. Jack beamed back, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss that lingered.

"Y'all stop that, now!" Clay hollered, half-laughing as Raimundo made kissing noises from on top of the wall. "We've got a wall to rebuild!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" Jack called back to them, waving a hand lazily as Chase smirked.

 **-oOo-**

Omi, full from dinner, was flat on his back, the lower half of his body under the kotatsu blanket. His head was turned so he could watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Raimundo and Kimiko were seated beside each other, legs covered as they went head-to-head on their GamePals. Clay was also sitting up, carving something vaguely animal-like from a small block of wood. Jack was on her stomach, dozing and deliciously full.

That was how Chase found them. A fond smile graced his lips.

"Hey, Chase," Kimiko greeted without looking up from her GamePal.

"Sup, Chase," Raimundo echoed her.

Chase sat beside Jack. She turned her head to smile sleepily at him and he smiled back, kneading his knuckles gently in-between her shoulder blades. She groaned appreciatively, drawing a soft chuckle from him.

"How does the Grinch fit all that into his bag?" Omi asked no one in particular as the Grinch started stealing the Who decorations.

"Magic," Clay mumbled, more focused on his carving than the movie. "We ought to be out caroling but there aren't exactly many Chinese who know what that is. "

"We didn't really have carolers," Jack murmured drowsily; Chase's impromptu shoulder massage was blissing her out. "But I do remember attending concerts every year… Good music…"

"Caroling?" Kimiko asked, turning her head. "So that's actually a thing people do?"

"In Texas? Definitely. We could always expect two or three local church groups at our ranch house in December. At least one on Christmas Eve."

"If I opened my door and strangers were singing to me," Raimundo interjected, pausing his game, "I'd be a little weirded out."

"Well, what do you do on Christmas Eve?"

"My family and I go see Os Pastores then attend Missa do Gallo." At the blank looks he received, he sighed, "It's a traditional play about the birth of Jesus followed by a midnight mass. My family's all Catholic."

"Japan doesn't celebrate Christmas as a religious thing at all," Kimiko informed the group. "It's actually more like Valentine's Day; couples exchange gifts and go for walks to look at all the lights… I can let go of those things. But if we don't have friend chicken and Christmas Cake tomorrow, I may kill someone."

"Christmas Cake?" Jack looked at her, frowning. "Like… Fruit cake?"

"Ew, no! It's light sponge cake with whipped cream and strawberries."

"It's much the same here in China," Chase provided. "Christmas is seen as more of a romantic holiday."

"Except we give apples!" Omi said with a smile, gesturing to the basket on the kotatsu. Indeed, it was filled to the brim with apples, mandarin oranges, and walnuts.

"Why apples?" Jack asked curiously, turning her head to look up Chase.

"The first Chinese character in the word 'apple', 苹果 (píngguǒ), looks a lot like the first character of the word meaning 'safe' or 'peaceful', 平安 (píng'ān)," he explained, pressing his thumb just so into her shoulder so her eyes drifted shut again. "So since peace is a reoccurring theme of Christmas…"

"Ohhh, see now, that makes perfect sense," Clay said with a nod.

"We call them 'peace apples' or sometimes 'Christmas apples'."

"Didja know the origins of Christmas are actually Pagan?" Jack mumbled. "Like… It started out as a Winter Solstice celebration. I think the Norse called it Yule… And then the Christians stole it…"

"Something like that," Raimundo said, waving his hand. "I don't know enough on the subject."

"The Catholic church wanted to draw attention to Christianity," Chase explained. "It worked, too; by the Middle Ages, it had completely replaced Paganism as the dominant religion in Europe. However, the way it was celebrated didn't really change until Puritans broke off from the church."

"And went to America," Clay finished with a grin.

"Precisely," Chase agreed. "It was then that Christmas truly started to become what it is today: a holiday celebrated in different ways by everyone but seen ultimately as a family-centered day of peace and nostalgia."

"Holy shit," Jack gasped, sitting straight up, suddenly wide awake. "We forgot to bake cookies for Santa!"

"You bake cookies for a man that doesn't exist?" Chase asked, quirking an eyebrow. "How old are you again?"

"19 and I'll choose to ignore your blasphemy," Jack huffed, extracting herself from the kotatsu blanket. "Come on, guys, I need cookies and milk."

"Jack, it's 9 PM on Christmas Eve," Clay drawled. "Relax."

"Don't come crying to me when you want some of my bomb-ass gingerbread cookies."

"Ooo, count me in!"

"Me, too!"

Kimiko and Omi followed Jack out of the recreation room. Chase smiled despite himself. Raimundo shook his head, un-pausing his game and picking up where he left off.

"You've got it bad, bro."

Chase frowned, turning to look at him. The movie's credits were rolling in the background.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nah," Clay laughed, carving off a long curling strip of wood. "He's just sour 'cause he doesn't know how to talk to a girl."

"A girl?" Chase asked, smirking. "Or Kimiko?"

Raimundo went red.

 **-oOo-**

Jack woke up slowly. Her head was tucked under Chase's, his strong arms keeping her tight to him, the blankets wrapped around them. Since the attack on the Temple, she'd shared his bed. It was unspoken, a silent understanding that they'd prefer to keep close to each other. She couldn't get enough of his body heat; fire burned just beneath his skin. She wiggled closer, pressing her cold nose against his neck.

"That's cold," Chase's sleepy voice rumbled in warning as he shifted slightly.

"Mmhm…"

"… Jack."

"Hm?"

"Stop."

"Make me."

Fingers lightly danced against Jack's sides and she giggled, squirming. Chase turned her sharply, pinning her hips down to the bed, a knee between her legs. She shrieked as his nails skimmed her skin. He smirked, dark hair spilling over his shoulders.

"Chase, please, stop!" She gasped, fists against his chest as she squirmed. Eventually, he met her request, one hand slipping under her back, the other braced against the bed. She looped her arms around his neck and tugged, pouting.

"Something you want?" He chuckled, amber eyes sparkling.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Lifting Jack up with one arm, he captured her lips with his, not even debating on denying her. They broke apart slowly, Chase dropping his head to kiss as much of her neck and shoulder as her sweatshirt allowed.

"Merry Christmas, Chase," Jack sighed happily. Chase hummed against her skin.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

 **-oOo-**

A large spread of gifts graced the floor beneath the tree. Pale light filtered in from the windows, making the ornaments gleam, the twinkle lights creating a soft golden glow. Omi and Kimiko were already there, beaming when Chase and Jack arrived.

"Merry Christmas!" Omi exclaimed happily, hurrying over to Jack. He tackled her in an exuberant hug that almost knocked her off her feet.

"Merry Christmas!" She gasped, hugging back as Chase huffed out a soft laugh. Omi let go, grinning up at her. "Haven't started without us, have you?"

"No, we're waiting for everyone," Kimiko said. She took a deep sip from the lime green mug in her hands. "There's eggnog and apple cider on the table. Clay and Rai should be here soon…"

"We have monkey bread!" Clay announced as he and Raimundo entered, each carrying what looked like big iced buns.

"Monkey bread?" Jack asked as her mouth watered.

"You'll like it," Raimundo promised, setting the plate on the table. He poured eggnog into a deep blue mug for himself. "With your talent for baking, I bet you'll be able to make it with no problem."

"That smells most delicious!" Omi said, pulling a chunk of gooey bread off the plate. Little bits of dried cranberries and slivered almonds clattered down. "This is very messy…"

Chase pulled apart a piece, handing half to Jack before trying it himself. It was soft and fluffy, melting on his tongue. The dough definitely had cinnamon in it but whatever sugary sweet icing was on top balanced the bread out. Along with the cranberries and almonds, Chase found himself enjoying it immensely.

"You must learn to make this," he advised Jack, who looked up at him with full cheeks, reminding Chase sharply of a chipmunk. He smiled, brushing icing from under her lip with a gentle swipe of his thumb. She blushed and swallowed.

"It can't be too hard," she said with a shrug. "I bet you could make it."

A pained look crossed Chase's face as he poured hot apple cider into a dark green mug.

"You are far more skilled than I am in that particular field."

"Could you say that again, Chase?" Kimiko asked, giggling as she held up her phone to record it. He rolled his eyes, smirking lightly.

"No."

"I am honored that the great Chase Young would call me more skilled than he!" Jack swooned against his shoulder, hand over her heart, grinning impishly.

"Oh, Chase," Raimundo crooned. He pushed the back of his hand against his forehead, batting his eyelashes. "I am smitten!"

"Cupid's arrow hath pierced thy heart!" Kimiko sang.

"Enough," Chase huffed, waving his hand as the monks fell apart laughing, smiling all the same. "You are all ridiculous."

Master Fung paused in the doorway, taking in the scene before him, Dojo at his heels. He smiled. If someone had told him that his young Xiaolin Dragons, Jack Spicer, and Chase Young would all be in the same room on Christmas morning in pajamas, he would've been severely worried for that informant's mental health. The joy and kinship was palpable.

He watched as Chase laid a gentle hand on the small of Jack's back, guiding her to toward the tree with the others, and reflected. When Lín Lǎoshí had stepped into his office in August, he'd only expected a quick cup of tea paired with red bean buns and a short catch-up conversation. Instead, he'd urged Master Fung to accept his advice…

 _"_ _The balance is shifting."_

 _Master Fung blinked, turning to stare at_ _Lín Lǎoshí_ _'s back as the man gazed out the window. He set down his tea with a soft tap._

 _"_ _An honest shift has not occurred in over 1000 years. Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Quite."_ _Lín Lǎoshí_ _turned back to face him, expression set. "In roughly a month, you will receive two visitors, one of which you will anticipate, one of which you will not."_

 _"_ _Is it too forward of me to ask for specifics?"_

 _Lín Lǎoshí_ _hummed thoughtfully, taking a prolonged sip of tea. He looked down at the small flutterings of tea leaves, the dredges._

 _"_ _Interesting thing, tea. You take a plant and add hot water and suddenly, the entire structure of the liquid changes. For example, we use dandelion, a weed by all accounts, and make it into a beverage that can heal. It's really quite astounding…"_

 _His eyes met Master Fung's. The man was taking in his every word._

 _"_ _These two guests are currently weeds in your garden, my friend. But if you add hot water…"_

 _"_ _The entire structure of the balance will change," Master Fung finished quietly._

 _"_ _Chase Young's time with the Heylin is coming to a close,"_ _Lín Lǎoshí_ _stated, huffing softly as Master Fung's eyebrows shot up. "And all Jack Spicer needs is nurturing. Do with that what you will. You will need both of them with a far greater evil approaching on the horizon. They are vital to the survival of the Xiaolin."_

 _For the first time in a long time, Master Fung found himself stunned into silence…_

Master Fung broke his silence, stepping into the room to join them. Omi looked up and smiled brightly.

"Master Fung!" He called, getting up and running over to hug him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Omi," he greeted warmly. "Have you started opening gifts yet?"

"You are correct on the clock!"

"Right on time," Raimundo corrected with a groan.

Omi led Master Fung by the hand over to the couch where Chase was sitting. The two men nodded respectfully. Jack was leaning back against Chase's legs, enjoying the way his fingers we carding through her hair.

"Start with the youngest," Clay said, picking up a rather lumpy package and reading the label. "Omi, partner, this one's for you."

"Yes!" He cheered, taking the package with a wide grin, eyes sparkling. He found the card, a dangling little this tied around the gift with ribbon. He grinned. "Thank you, Kimiko!"

Omi tore the wrapping off, immediately gasping ("Ohhh, it is so soft!") when he pulled out a blue sweater printed with white snowflakes. It was a bit big, the sleeves needing to be pushed up, but he didn't seem to mind, giving Kimiko a big hug to match it.

"Kimiko, I believe you are next," Master Fung said, sipping the mug of eggnog Raimundo had handed him. "Might I suggest mine?"

"Sure!"

Kimiko, after prying Omi off her, sifted through the packages.

It was unlike any kind of Christmas Jack had ever been apart of. Possibly the best Christmas of her life. Sure, her parents were loaded and she always walked away with quite a big haul of stuff but… It was never anything of value to her. Only things of value to her parents. Things like designer clothes, shoes, cash wired to a bank account she couldn't touch until she met certain parental requirements. She never reached them.

She ran her trembling hands over the gifts in front of her.

Kimiko had gotten her an entire kit comprising of fuzzy socks (black with red stripes), sheet masks, a charcoal bath bomb, and black lipstick (she'd borrowed Kimiko's for the date) all stuffed down into a black shimmery make-up bag.

From Raimundo, she'd received a set of solid black knee and elbow pads ("So you can skateboard without getting all messed up, dude!").

Clay had given her a massive baking cookbook, bookmarking the monkey bread.

Finally, from Omi she'd gotten an SD card loaded with games. Apparently Kimiko had helped modify them so Jack could play them on her tablet.

Even Master Fung had gotten her something: a couple of books on the history of Xiaolin Kung-Fu.

Chase's gift…

She picked up the black box, untying the red ribbon that kept it securely closed. When she lifted the lid and shifted the paper aside, she blinked. Nestled inside was a clear circular case filled with metal rings. Immediately, she recognized them.

"Chase," she breathed. "Is this…?"

"The component you need for your hoverboard?" He finished for her, leaning forward to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. There should be enough there for that and more, if you find you need them later for another project. I took your notebook to make sure I got the right part. I hope you'll forgive me."

"That's kinda lame…" Raimundo muttered to Clay out of the corner of his mouth.

"I expected something I bit more… Romantic," Clay admitted quietly.

But then Jack was crying. She turned with a whirl, dropping the box and throwing her around around Chase, squealing.

"It's perfect! I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y-!"

Chase chuckled, holding her tight and pulling her up into his lap as she continued to babble her thanks. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You are most welcome."

Master Fung beamed.

"Despite everything, Dojo," he addressed the dragon curled up on the arm of the couch quietly, "I don't think I ever quite expected this."

"Eh, I knew it'd happen eventually," Dojo shrugged. "I still owe Clay twenty kuai."

"I'll be a three-legged mule, I can't believe that worked," Clay murmured to Raimundo, who nodded, both of them united in their bewilderment.

"Why aren't _we_ that smooth?"

"He's got 1500 years of experience."

"That must be it. Girls are so weird…"

"Jack, did you… Did you make this?"

The awe in Chase's voice made everyone turn. In the palm of his hand was a circle of silver, a bracelet. It was made of small interlocking pieces fashioned to look like dragon scales, the clasp in the shape of a dragon's head, its jaws fastened to a metal loop.

Jack took the bracelet from him without saying a word. She opened the clasp, the dragon's jaw dropping and releasing the loop. She secured it around his wrist.

"It's made of sterling silver. It took a bit of time to melt down the copper and silver in order to make it but I think I did alright. If it starts to rust, let me know and I'll tweak the metal content so it-!"

Chase interrupted her with a kiss, hand on the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. He broke it and she flushed, feeling awfully pleased with herself.

"It's beautiful, Jack. Thank you."

 **-oOo-**

Excitement buzzed through Jack like a swarm of busy bees on a honey hunt. Chase had two days in Shanghai planned for them. Their flight was leaving from the Dali airport at 10 AM, a private charter plane Chase had arranged. Had Jack not grown up in a wealthy family, she might've been shocked by such luxury. Instead, she was just excited; it was sure to be different from her father's private jet.

Dojo dropped them off at the airport, carry-on luggage in hand. For the two of them, it was just a duffle bag and a small suitcase.

"Have fun, kid," he told Jack with a toothy grin. Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Dojo."

By the time he'd flown off, Chase was already talking to an airport attendant, handsome as hell in slacks and a button-down. Warm satisfaction swept through her when the light caught her bracelet encircling his wrist.

"Of course, Mr. Young. Right this way."

Another attendant took their luggage, Jack opting to hold on to her backpack. She followed Chase through the airport, hand in his, falling into step beside him with ease. She'd done this plenty of times before. Just never with him.

The jet plane was small but definitely high-end. Warm interior, brown leather seats, mahogany table tops. A large couch took up one side of the plane, covered in navy and cream throw pillows. There was a large white fur blanket draped over it that Jack instantly longed to stroke.

"Make yourself at home," Chase advised. "We have two hours before lunch then another hour before we reach Shanghai."

"Sweet!" Jack grinned, immediately taking a seat on the couch.

The blanket was just as soft as it looked and she pulled it over her legs, reveling in its warmth. Her black skinny jeans almost weren't enough and she was glad she'd followed Chase's advice and put on a thermal top under her loose sweater.

Chase uttered something to the flight attendant in Chinese before joining Jack with a sigh. He draped an arm comfortably on the back of the couch.

"Have you been on a private charter before?"

"Not exactly," Jack said, slipping her feet out of her combat boots. She stretched out, resting her head in Chase's lap. "Dad had a private jet of his own. If he had business elsewhere, he'd sometimes take mom and I."

"I take it it was never really fun?" Chase inquired with a raised eyebrow. He was petting Jack's hair and her eyes drifted shut; it was awfully cathartic.

"Nah… Dad usually bitched the whole way. Bitched about how I was such a disappointment, how I should've been born a boy, blah, blah, blah… Even quizzed me on etiquette and business numbers. To prepare me for my inevitable future…"

Chase mulled over that, frowning as Jack dozed off. How a man could treat his own daughter in such a way, he couldn't fathom it.

He could still recall his own father, despite how long it'd been, a man with dark hair and sharp eyes. His mother, with warm amber eye and a kind smile, often brushed Chase's hair back off his forehead. Which was how he'd formed the habit of doing so himself.

 _Chase, of course, had been dropped off at the Temple at the age of 12. They hadn't lived for much longer. They'd met their untimely demise when Chase was 13. Disease was rampant in that time and it ravaged his village, his parents being among the first to go. Upon learning of their deaths in a letter from a family friend, Chase had packed immediately, determined to go home, refusing to believe it to be true._

 _Dashi stopped him. And Chase was so small, so young and untrained at the time, he couldn't fight him. Within the week, the rest of the village was dead. Wiped out. Word came by courier._

 _"_ _I could've stopped it!" Chase screamed at Dashi, tears streaming down his cheeks, letter crushed in his fist. Guan kept a firm grip on his arm, holding him back. "I could've saved them!"_

 _"_ _Don't be a fool, Chase!" Dashi yelled back. "You would've died, too!"_

 _Chase cried for a week. He refused to see anyone, refused to eat, barely sleeping. Haunted…_

His still fingers twitched in Jack's hair and Chase jolted back to the present. He sighed shakily, letting his emotions settle again as he resumed stroking the crimson strands.

That was a long time ago. The past was just that. The past. Now he had to look forward to the future. A smile lifted the corner of his lips as Jack shifted slightly. He pulled the fur blanket up around her shoulders, careful not to disturb her nap.

Maybe, just maybe, Chase's future was right there with him.

 **-oOo-**

 ** _AN:_** ** _Lots of elemental fun in this chapter. I also got to do lots of cool research._** ****

 ** _If I got anything wrong tradition-wise, please let me know. Most of the research was found online sooo... It could be inaccurate. If it is, I'm sorry. I gave it my best shot. However, I do know for a fact that the bit about apples is true; I can't tell you how many times I've gotten apples for Christmas from students._**

 ** _Monkey Bread is a personal family tradition. Every year, our neighbors gift it to us on Christmas Eve. All we have to do is pop it in the oven on Christmas morning so we always have it while opening gifts. I thought it'd be appropriate since, well... Jack does love the Monkey Staff._**

 ** _I'm prepping to focus on Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship a bit more in the sequel. Lin Laoshi's prophecy will also be addressed in the sequel as well as this approaching evil..._**

 ** _Next chapter will be the last! Look forward to it on May 24th!_**

 ** _-P3ac3fulFor3st_**


	32. Chapter 32

_AN:_ _Well, here it is! Chapter 32! I'm posting a bit early due to a blackout on my campus that knocked out my wifi. Catch me in a coffee shop trying to post an update on time lol_

 _Enjoy!_

 **-oOo- Chapter 32 -oOo-**

Jack plopped her duffle bag down on the floor, jumping and landing face down on the king-sized bed. The hotel suite was, of course, beyond luxurious, complete with several rooms. They had a kitchen, a sitting room, a bedroom, a bathroom with a tub big enough for four grown men, and an incredible view of the Shanghai financial district.

She sat up, grinning. Chase, who was currently talking to a hotel staff member, had an afternoon planned and she was beyond psyched. They'd be visiting Shanghai Tower, the third tallest building in the world. She was so ready.

Other things… Jack wasn't quite so sure.

She glanced at her duffle bag. She'd neatly stashed three different outfits in it. Also inside was her toiletry bag, her heeled boots, and (after at least ten minutes of blushing hesitation) the lingerie Chase gave her in Beijing.

She honestly didn't know why she was so hesitant about sleeping with him. Maybe she was just nervous. She just… Needed a sign. Some sort of confidence boost to take that last leap of faith.

A soft knock on the doorframe made Jack turn her head. It was Chase, of course, holding a flat white box and smiling.

"I may have taken the liberty of picking something out for you for the party. I hope you don't mind."

He sat down beside her on the bed, offering the box to her, which she accepted with a teasing smile.

"Keep spoiling me like this and I may just marry you," she laughed jokingly. Joke it may have been but Chase's heart definitely skipped a beat at the thought.

"Spoiled or not, it's something you need."

"Fair enough."

Jack lifted the lid, blinking at the contents. There were several items. Something red and silky, something black and made of leather, and a small silver velvet bag. She shot a look at Chase, who grinned.

"The red first."

She picked it up to find it was a camisole with lace along the hem and neckline.

"Ooo, this is pretty," she gasped, running her fingers over the material. "Very sexy, too, wow… Can I get away with this?"

"With the second item, definitely."

He indicated the black, which she lifted out next. When she realized what it was, it pulled an involuntary shriek from her. Chase laughed as she clutched the black leather biker jacket to her chest.

"Holy shit, Chase!"

"I know how much you favor your trench coat so I thought I'd provide something for more fancy occasions."

Before he could comprehend it, she was kissing him and he hummed against her lips. They broke apart.

"One more thing," he insisted. "Then we can kiss all you want."

"That better be a promise," she teased as she shifted into his lap. Reaching for the velvet bag, she pulled loose the drawstrings. Dipping her fingers into it, she pulled out… A hair stick.

Not just any hair stick. Made of a beautiful white metal, it curved into a swirl at the end, three chains dangling off it. At the end of each chain was a gear, all of them slightly different. Jack gaped at it, turning it over in her hand, speechless.

"I thought about getting you something traditionally Chinese like plum blossoms or a dragon but… I thought you'd prefer this."

"Chase, I… Wow."

He smiled, knowing he'd made the right choice. Shifting her hair aside, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Now," he purred. "Where were we?"

 **-oOo-**

Jack leaned back as far as she could, trying to see the top of the skyscraper. It just kept going and going and going, twisting as it went… Eventually vanishing into the sun, the top merely a glimmer against the clear blue sky.

Chase steadied Jack with a hand at the small of her back and a smile when she inevitably stumbled backwards.

"We won't be going all the way to the top, unfortunately. Only as high as the elevator open to the public will take us."

"To the 118th floor, right?"

"Correct."

Once buying their tickets, they started at the museum on the basement floor. Chase let Jack wander off the read about the mechanics of the Tower, wide-eyed. He walked around the many display cases, looking over the lit-up replicas of other buildings that had held the title of "world's tallest" at different points in time.

It was human nature, he supposed, to try to outdo the best and shoot for the stars— quite literally in this case.

Fingers laced with his own and he gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Learn anything interesting?" He asked her. She hummed, leaning against his side.

"Did you know that although it's not the tallest in the world, this tower has the world's fastest elevator?"

"Really now?"

"Mmhm. 118 floors in 55 seconds exactly."

"That's quite impressive."

And impressive it was. Like many attractions in China, the amount of people cramming into the elevator had to be monitored. A guard counted out a certain number of people before cutting off the line. In Jack's personal opinion, the elevator was still a bit too crowded.

"Jeez, they really pack us in here, don't they?" She huffed quietly, her chest pressed to Chase's front. He laughed softly, arms encircling her.

"I find I don't mind so much," he said in a tone that made Jack clear her throat.

The inside of the elevator had a counter on the wall, counting down the seconds it took to reach the top along with… A warning about ears popping. Jack frowned.

"Too bad we don't have gum…"

"Mm. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Chase kissed her deeply. Combined with the elevator's ascension, her head spun and she gripped the back of his shirt. She only just caught herself from groaning into his mouth as she remembered they were in public.

The elevator dinged, indicating they'd reached the top. Chase broke the kiss with a smirk. Jack sighed breathlessly.

"Did your ears pop?"

They had. She huffed as Chase grinned unapologetically.

"You're lucky you're so fucking cute."

The view was unlike anything Jack had ever seen before. And her helipack had taken her pretty high. Hands carefully pressed to the floor to ceiling windows, she gazed down at Shanghai. The buildings, which had seemed so tall with her feet firmly on the ground, were dwarfed by the sheer altitude. The Huangpu River snaked through the city, the surface gleaming in the sunlight.

"Everything seems so small from up here…" Jack whispered, eyes skimming the horizon.

"It's extraordinary," Chase agreed quietly.

Sliding a hand across her shoulders, Chase pulled Jack against his side, a gentle grip on her upper arm. She leaned into him. He pressed a kiss to her hair. They stood side by side, drinking in Shanghai together, neither feeling much need to speak.

 **-oOo-**

Jack was wearing the high-waisted slacks she'd worn on their date in Beijing. The silk whispered over her skin as she pulled on the red camisole, Chase not-so-subtly stealing glances at her from the opposite side of the room. He looked down at his shirt and scowled, realizing he'd buttoned it wrong.

"It's stunning on you."

"Really? You think so?"

Jack turned to examine herself in the full-length mirror. She did a double-take.

"Chase, you gave me a hickey," she laughed, carefully brushing her fingers over the small purple bruise. It sat at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, very visible in the camisole, not so visible with the leather jacket.

"My apologies," Chase snorted, buttoning his shirt again, this time correctly. "I wasn't aware I'd left any marks."

"Eh. It's kinda awesome," Jack said with a grin. "It's like a big, neon sign. 'Property of Chase Young'."

Chase barked out a laugh, pulling his black tie around his neck as he made his way over to her.

"You are no one's but your own."

He stepped up behind Jack, sliding his arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to the hickey, he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror.

"You cannot be owned, contained, or tied down, Jack Spicer. And I especially don't have that kind of power."

Jack blushed deeply, unsure of what to say.

"Y-you sure I won't embarrass you tonight?"

"Not a chance," Chase assured her. He slid his fingertips under her shirt, up her spine. She shivered slightly. "If there is any embarrassment at all tonight, it will be reflective of my past mistakes. Of which, I will remind you, there are many."

He paused, stepping away to pick up Jack's hair stick from the dresser. Gathering her hair in a hand, he twisted it up, carefully securing it with the stick. Reaching around, he pulled a few strands of red hair down to frame her face.

Examining his work in the mirror, Chase smiled.

"There," he said softly. "Now you're ready."

 **-oOo-**

Long icicles hung from the ballroom ceiling, glistening in the cool light. There was a bar along one side of the room, many of the guests already mixing and mingling by the time Chase and Jack got there. The back wall was filled with large windows, looking out onto the lit-up financial district. They were pretty high up and Jack could see rooftop gardens through sets of doors on the remaining wall.

"I daresay this may be incredibly boring for you," Chase admitted quietly to Jack with a wry smile. She shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do. Worse comes to worse, we could always ditch and go make-out somewhere."

"Don't tempt me."

He smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows, leading her to the bar. A man, robust with an impressively bushy mustache, turned to Chase.

"Chase Young, you sly dog!" He boomed. "Finally decided to come out of the cave, eh?"

"Good evening, Mr. Baxter," Chase greeted cordially, offering his hand which was shaken quite vigorously. "Yes, the cave was getting a bit stuffy."

"And my goodness, who is this lovely young lady?"

Jack, who wasn't used to being referred to in such ways, nearly shrank back in front of this tower of a man.

"Jack Spicer," she introduced herself before Chase could, offering her own hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ms. Spicer, I assure you the pleasure is all mine," Mr. Baxter chortled, taking and bending over her hand to kiss it. Chase gave a minute nod of approval and she smiled, incredibly pleased with herself.

As Chase and Mr. Baxter talked, Jack gathered the gist of the conversation. Mr. Baxter had a massive international trading business that ran between Asia and the United States, and he'd been trying to win Chase's support for the last couple of decades at least. Jack knew how intricate and sneaky these type of deals could be but… She quickly realized this was a different game than what she was taught.

"A partnership would be much appreciated," Chase was saying. "But as you are the company head, I couldn't possibly take more than 30% of the profits. All I ask is that my hours are flexible."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Young," Mr. Baxter said, shaking his head. "May I ask why the flexible hours?"

"I have been offered a teaching position that I intend to accept."

"Wait, you're gonna do it?" Jack couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes, I may have been convinced by someone who told me I could reinvent myself," Chase said, the corner of his lips quirking up. Mr. Baxter chuckled as Jack blinked, speechless.

"In that case, we can most certainly keep your hours flexible. But I must insist that you accept 40% of profits."

"Only if you allow me to start negotiations on opening up the currently closed ports in China starting tomorrow."

"Chase, my boy, you've got yourself a deal."

It was unlike any business deal Jack had ever witnessed before. She was used to underhanded trickery, deceit, trying to scrape as much profit off the top as possible. It occurred to her that maybe Chase had operated like that before.

As the rest of the evening bore on, she stood by Chase, observing as he cut ties with less than savory characters and made connections with upstanding ones. Jack, who already respected Chase quite a bit, quietly admired the way he spoke. The bare remnants of the selfish Heylin Prince she'd once known were gone… Replaced with the suave grace of a humble king. She was proud to be on his arm that evening.

That was an interesting thought, she realized. She'd spent most of her life admiring Chase as an evil villain. What had changed? She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. His hair was partially pulled back and his eyes sparkled as he spoke, a comfortable smile on his lips. Maybe it was because he was the first person to nurture anything good within herself.

"Jack, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Chase said, leading her over to a group of people. "There are leading experts in robotics here I think you'd be interested in."

Grinning, Jack straightened up. That was definitely something she was interested in. Immediately, she recognized the tall, dark-skinned woman and her heart jumped up to her throat.

"Dr. Williams, may I introduce Jack Spicer? She's as brilliant as they come and I'm sure you'll find her many advances in robotics intriguing."

Dr. Williams looked her over with cool eyes and Jack nearly shivered. Anyone who knew anything about robotics knew Nora Williams. She was the leading expert on mechanical engineering in the medical field, widely known for designing and building surgical machines.

"Indeed," she said, her British accent smooth. "What brach of robotics do you specialize in, Ms. Spicer?"

"I used to design weapons, but these last few months I've leaned more towards instructional and security devices. I've developed databases with specific identification access codes that specialize the system's response based on the threat."

Chase's head spun with the terms, almost unable to translate it all. But it appeared Ms. Williams understood completely.

"I see. Well, color me intrigued," she complimented Jack sincerely. "Here's my card. If you're interested, I wouldn't mind discussing more of your ideas."

Jack accepted the business card with shaking fingers.

"Thank you, Ms. Williams. It was wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise, my dear. Keep an eye on this one," she said slyly, indicating Chase, who couldn't help but look affronted. "He's a scoundrel."

Jack couldn't help but giggle. A smile, a truly beautiful thing, graced Ms. Williams' lips.

A sudden chill trickled down Jack's spine. She gripped Chase's hand tightly, alarmed by the sensation. Chase shot her a look.

"What is it?" He asked under his breath.

"I just had this… Feeling. Like, out of nowhere."

"Was it like an electric shock down your back?"

Yeah."

"It could be your Tiger Instincts awakening. Be cautious; you may be perceiving a threat."

It wasn't long before Jack spotted said threat. Every muscle in her body tensed as she inhaled sharply. Chase frowned, looking where her gaze had fallen.

There was a man not too far away. He was tall, broad-shouldered with dark brown hair. The casually lazy smirk struck Chase as wildly familiar. He was talking with a group of people Chase knew to be… Questionable at best. He could hear their conversation.

"No, of course, raising the next generations is vitally important," the man said smugly, so smugly it made Chase cringe. "I use a firm hand when disciplining my son. He's supposed to take on KellisTech one day, after all. But only if I say so."

"If you plan for the boy to succeed you," one of the others asked curiously, "Why don't you bring him along to these functions?"

"Because he won't succeed me, obviously," he snorted. "He won't take over shit. It's just a way to keep the boy in line. His ideas could made me millions if he didn't keep that damn robotics lab of his locked up."

Chase clenched his fists so hard his knuckles popped. Jack's father was not only an abusive bastard but a thieving one as well.

"Shit…" Jack breathed, her heart rate galloping as the group migrated closer.

"Chase! Where've you been these past few months?"

"Follow my lead," Chase hissed in her ear. "You're in disguise."

Chase then put on a very neutral expression, straightening.

"Tom, it's been too long," he greeted the man who'd called to him. Tom was shorter than Chase, blonde hair combed back. "I've been conducting a study and must've missed your emails."

Jack knew that was a downright lie; Chase checked his emails every day. Nonetheless, for the sake of the dangerous game they were playing, Jack pasted on a curling smile.

"And who is this enchanting creature?"

Another man asked this, one of Asian descent with a crew cut. He was scanning Jack up and down with beady eyes, and Chase felt her hand grip the back of his suit jacket in panic.

"This is-!"

"Jessie," Jack interrupted, blurting the first name that came to mind. "Jessie Bailey."

"Ms. Bailey, I'm charmed," the man said, slimy as a oil spill. "Most ladies offer their hand when they meet me."

Jack raised her eyebrows, making herself seem pleasantly surprised.

"You didn't ask for it."

The group dissolved into jeers, elbowing their friend in the ribs as he grumbled. Chase coughed to cover up a quiet chuckle, shooting her an admiring look which she returned.

Jack's father was staring at her. His expression was unreadable before he looked to Chase, a smirk sliding easily into place.

"We haven't met before. Charles Kellis, head of KellisTech," he said smoothly, not bothering to offer his hand. "You know, Young, my son is quite obsessed with you."

"Really?" Chase asked, feigning curiosity with a raised eyebrow. In reality, his stomach was rolling uncomfortably. "He'd be a fool not to be."

"Yes, he's always going on about the 'mighty Chase Young'. Apparently, he's met you but that could be a lie. His name's Jack. Jack Kellis. Do you know him?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jack's hand was shaking on his back and Chase squeezed her waist soothingly under the leather jacket. The rest of the group began to break away, distracted by others at the party. Kellis rolled his eyes.

"How about a Jack Spicer?"

"Yes. Yes, I know a Jack Spicer. May I ask…?"

"He sometimes goes by his mother's maiden name. Something about building a brand. I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to associate with KellisTech."

He then narrowed his eyes on Jack.

"Isn't that right, Jacqueline?"

Ice slipped into Jack's chest, consuming her from the inside out. She took an involuntary step back. The jig was up.

"Dad, I-I-!"

"Shut up. You're coming home with me."

Chase shifted Jack back with his arm, stepping in front of her, expression steely.

"She'll do nothing of the sort."

Jack held onto the back of Chase's suit jacket, trying to regulate her breathing. Panicking would help no one right now. Kellis sneered and Chase wrinkled his nose at the alcohol on his breath. The man had most definitely been drinking. And quite a lot.

"Of course. The little slut would sweet talk her way into the bed of the great Chase Young. You know what? Good riddance. I bet you just love keeping her on her knees."

It all happened so fast.

The sound of skin on skin cracked through the room, Chase's fist connecting solidly with Kellis' jaw. He crashed to the ground as people around them cried out. Teeth gritted, Kellis lunged to his feet, at Chase.

He didn't even touch him. Instead, Kellis fell back with a scream, holding his face. Chase stared at Jack, who was standing, back facing him with her hair down in a cascade of fire. The metal hair stick he'd gifted her was tight in her fist. It dripped with fresh blood, her shoulders heaving with adrenaline.

Jack broke into a cold sweat when her father looked up at her, her knees locking. She'd got him, alright, right across the left eye. The scratch was ghastly and bleeding, stretching from jawline to eyebrow.

"Just… You wait, girl," he hissed at Jack. "This isn't over…"

One hand over his wound, he turned and, with as much dignity as he could manage, stumbled from the room.

 **-oOo-**

"You alright, kid?"

Jack broke out of the haze to look up from where she was sitting at a table, blinking. It was Ms. Williams, kindness in her eyes. Jack accepted the water bottle she was offering.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"He deserved it," she said and the bite in her voice took Jack off guard. "A father should never be the force of terror in their child's life."

Jack shrugged, unsure of what exactly to say. Her eyes sought out Chase, who was across the room, explaining the situation to the party's host, who was nodding understandingly. Ms. Williams followed her gaze and smiled warmly.

"He may be a scoundrel," she mused quietly. "But I'll admit, I've been waiting for years for someone to deck Charles Kellis. You can rely on that one, love. He seems to adore you."

"Y-you think so?"

Jack hated how small she sounded, hated the way her voice wavered. Of course, she knew Chase cared otherwise they certainly wouldn't be dating. But coming face to face so abruptly with the man who'd made her life a literal hell had knocked her entire emotional security off balance.

She flinched as Ms. Williams' hand came to rest on her shoulder, gentle as it was.

"Most definitely."

"I… I need some fresh air."

"Of course, love. The rooftop gardens are beautiful in the evening."

Jack left quietly, slipping through one of the side doors. The crisp air was a relief after the heated chaos of the party and she began to breathe easier as she wandered.

The rooftop gardens were indeed beautiful. Winter greenery flourished in every planter, teeming over with vines. Jack's breath escaped her as she came to rest her hands on the railing. Shanghai was spread out before her and it glowed, a mixture of neon colors and twinkling lights.

As she stared out over the city, the lights began to blur and streak across her vision. Without her permission, she choked on a sob, the events of the evening finally catching up with her. She didn't even bother to muffle herself and she leaned over the railing, closing her eyes as tears started to fall, one after the other.

"Jack."

She spun around and ran to Chase, barreling into him. He wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her head, holding her tightly. He washed over her, that incredibly comforting scent of pine trees mixing with whatever sensual cologne he'd worn that evening.

"Jack, qinai de, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head against his shoulder.

"Y-you couldn't have known, Chase… It's okay…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" His question was soft and she nodded, sniffling. He sighed. "I hope you understand how proud I am of you for protecting yourself; weaponizing your hair stick was quick thinking."

Jack laughed, pulling back and swiping at her eyes.

"I wasn't protecting myself. I was protecting you."

At Chase's adorably confused look, Jack smiled sheepishly. She shrugged.

"I was… Scared he was gonna hurt you. I know, I know it's not logical; you can defend yourself but I… I just…"

"Acted on impulse," Chase finished for her. "I know. I understand."

"I took it for years, I-I could take it again but I can't- I won't.. Not you. Y-you know, I-I…"

And there it was again, words jamming themselves in the back of her throat, refusing to come out. Jack almost stomped her foot in frustration. She wanted to tell him, dammit! She inhaled deeply, blowing it out again, letting her eyes drift skyward. Was she asking some deity to help her out? It was definitely tempting.

When she looked back at Chase, she found only patience and curiosity in those amber eyes. How could she put into words the warmth that spread from her heart outwards when he looked at her like that, the unbelievable courage he gave her? Even though she only wanted to utter three little words, they seemed to fall short. They didn't seem strong enough for what Chase made her feel.

Chase, sensing her inner battle, reached out, taking her hands in his.

"Jack, I…" He paused to sigh. "Remember that night in Beijing? When you came to my room?"

Jack blushed.

"I don't think I could forget."

"Remember when I spoke to you in Chinese?" She nodded. "Would you like to know what I said?"

Another nod. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to, her ability to vocalize gone completely. Stepping close, Chase slid a hand around the back of Jack's neck, fingers tangling in her hair. He leaned down, mouth right beside her ear.

"As long as you are my phoenix," he whispered. "I will be your dragon. I love you."

Jack stopped breathing. Chase's free hand squeezed her own and she could feel the cold sweat on his palm, the tremor in his fingers. It struck her he was just as nervous as she was. Her heart ached, thudding against her throat. She found the strength in him to form words.

"I… Chase…" A quiet sob. Chase stroked her hair in response. "I love you, too. S-so much, I-I…"

Then Chase was kissing her. Kissing her like a diver coming up for air, desperately and deeply. Jack's feet left the ground as he lifted her. He needed her closer, as close as he could get her, her arms looping around his neck.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Chase pressed his forehead to hers. Jack couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming.

"You saved me, you know," Chase informed her quietly. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing away her tears as they fell. "From the soup."

"I… How?" Jack breathed her question. Chase huffed out a soft laugh.

"It let me go when I realized I'd fallen in love with you."

Jack gaped at him, pulling back. He cocked his head to the side, hands resting on her upper arms.

"What?"

"… You've been in love with me for that long and you didn't even tell me?!"

Chase could only laugh as she squawked. Jack could be mad at him and rant all she wanted. She was here, she was safe, and she loved him.

And right there, on that rooftop in Shanghai, Chase could ask for nothing more.

 **-oOo-**

 _AN:_ _Thank you so much for all your support on Delicate. Leave a comment and a Kudos! Let me know what you thought!_

 _Yes, there will be a sequel. I'll tie up all the loose ends. However, it won't be out for a while. I'm taking a break from posting multi-chapter fics for a while so I can bulk write. Starting in September, I'll be posting two multi-chapter Xiaolin Showdown fanfictions. Don't worry: I'll keep posting one-shots every month._

 _I won't start posting the sequel to Delicate until the other two multi-chapter fics are complete. Stay tuned!_

 _-P3ac3fulFor3st_


End file.
